Channy ways of life
by SonnyChadFan
Summary: Response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 chapter challenge. Follow the channy transition through frenemies, friends, best friends, friends with benefits, love and much more in a 100 chapters. T for later chapters.
1. blue

** A response to HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13'schallenge. I don't know if this is breaking the rules or anything, but these ar NOT one shots. This will be a multichapter channy 100 chapter fanfic. This is prewritten work. I hope you enjoy and hopefully review! Thannks**

**Discalimer: I don't own swac =(  
**

**

* * *

**

**Blue**

** saturday**

"Hey Tawni, what's up" Sonny smiled as Tawni walked into the dressing room, flipping her bright blonde hair and taking a seat on the vibrant orange couch next to Sonny. Tawni took a glance at the new phone Sonny was holding. It was a brilliant sky blue.

"Hey Sonny, what's up with that ugly blue phone of yours? I know that cow one was disgusting but that's just grotesque" she said looking down at the phone. Sonny looked up and frowned at Tawni's choice of words.

"Well remember when Hayden came over to my house for your date and my phone slipped down the drain?" Tawni nodded " Well that's why I had to buy a new one. And I like the colour blue" She said. Tawni smirked.

"Oh. I get why you like blue so much," she said and looked down at her pink manicured nails.

"What are you talking about Tawni?" Sonny asked, curiosity taking her over.

"Oh nothing!" she waved dismissively but had a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh come on Tawni now you have to tell me. Why do you suppose that I like blue so much?"

"It's only the colour of your crush's eyes Sonny. Duh!" Sonny's expression turned into a shock one.

"And who is this crush of mine exactly?" she asked. But of course she knew exactly who Tawni was talking about. Chad Dylan Cooper had the brightest bluest eyes imaginable. Just think of the sky on a really sunny day.

"You know silly!" Tawni said chuckling.

"No Tawni, I really don't," Sonny was good at playing dumb.

"Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"What!!" Sonny said almost screaming.

"Well, it's true" Tawni smiled and got up and walked out of the room, flipping her hair like she did when she had come in. As soon as she was out of the room, Sonny got up and walked to the window. She stared out. The weather was brilliant today, not a cloud in the sky, leaving the sapphire blue sky on show.

"So blue," Sonny sighed in content. She conitinued day dreaming until she felt to hands on her shoulders, making her jump. She looked up and saw Chad standing above her.

"Hey, Munroe, where are the rest of your loser cast, did they leave you all alone cause they realised that your even a bigger loser?" Chad smirked and Sonny glared at him. This was not out of the ordinary. Since Sonny had started working at _So Random!_ They had managed to have at least one fight every single day.

"Chad," Sonny scoffed.

"Sonny," he spat.

"Where are your cast Chad? Did your ego grow just that little bit to big?" she asked while shrugging his arms of her and standing up to face him. Now it was Chad's turn to glare.

"I do not have a big ego. And even if I did, I'm allowed to because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, number one teen actor of our generation," he said, popping his collar and winking.

"Hey, is that a pimple Chad?"

"What where!?" he screamed, searching for his compact mirror that he usually kept in his pockets. Yes, he keeps a compact mirror in his pockets.

"Oh, sorry, it wasn't a pimple. It's just your head is so big that it has to grow another one to keep up with your elating ego," Sonny smirked.

"Ha ha ha, you crack me up Munroe," he said, sarcastically I might add. "I should have known. Chad Dylan Cooper never gets spots, he's so hot and hot people don't have pimples,"

"Really Chad, really? Because I think that Zac Efron is waaay hotter than you," she said and picked up the tween weekly magazine and showed it to Chad. Chad froze. Zac Efron was tween weekly's number one on the hottest teen boy page. Sonny touched the picture of Zak and quickly pulled away.

"Ouch! He's so hot it burns! Oh and look, you're second," she smiled her wide smile at the still frozen Chad, with his mouth hanging down. She secretly knew how much Chad hated Zac Efron. After all, he did put him on the Mackenzie banned wall for no reason. Her phone started to beep, which brought Chad out of his trance. She took it out and looked at the text message which was from Tawni. He smirked as he looked at the colour. It was payback time.

"Blue Munroe, really?" he asked coming walking forward and coming closer to her.

"What! Nothing's wrong with me owning a blue coloured phone," she snapped as he came closer still and looked her in the eyes and they locked. Sonny could feel herself getting lost in them and struggled to keep her cool.

"Who does blue remind you of Sonny?" he asked. But what she didn't know was that Chad was getting lost in her eyes as well. Though he was much better at keeping it cool.

"Uuumm.....it....ah....uum r-reminds me of umm," she said, not being able to control herself as she delved deeper into the sea of blue.

"Yes Sonny?" Just then they heard Tawni waltzed back into the room, with a very angry face on.

"Sonny! Didn't you get my text? I told you to get to rehearsal now so we can do the check it out girls sketch," Tawni whined, snapping her away from the blonde boy's blue eyes.

"Oh, yeah I'm coming Tawn," Sonny said followed Tawni out of the room before she got any angrier.

"Oh, we didn't get to even have our fine! And Good! Fight," Chad mumbled to himself. He walked out of the room with a frown on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'll update really soon since they're prewritten, all have to do is post them. In the meantime, why don't you click that nice looking review button there!**


	2. freedom

**Hi guys chapter 2 is up! Thank you to S-W-A-Cfan123 the only person that reviewed. Please, review and enjoy!**

**I don't really like this chapter because I think it's too cliche but you guys might think different**

**

* * *

**

**Freedom**

**Sunday**

* * *

The whole of _So Random_! Were at the park, enjoying themselves. It was the weekend and they decided that it would be good to hang out together somewhere besides the studio. They were having a picnic and after what Tawni said about her liking blue yesterday, Sonny didn't have any blue clothes on in case Tawni would tease her, however, she did have a small blue bracelet on her wrist. It was one of those special bracelets that meant a lot to you and you would hardly take off, if ever.

"Mmm....pass me another one of those fairy cakes Tawni," Grady asked as he licked his lips, taking off the icing off the previous five cakes he had just indulged.

"Eeew no! So much carbs, I can't even touch those things!," Tawni shreiked. They were sitting on a striped blanket across the floor with a big basket sitting in the middle full of cakes, sweets and other scrummy delights.

"Hey brother, back off the cake! It's mine!," Nico said while rubbing his palms together, reaching out for the last of the sugary fairy cake with pink icing.

"No way, I earned that cake. Remember when you beat me at lords and Dungeons and you said that you'll buy me a cake to make me feel better. Well then," Grady said, reaching out for the cake at the same time as Nico.

"What! When did I say that? You got it wrong dude I-" But before Nico could finish, Sonny cut in.

"Hey you guys, where's Zora," Sonny asked, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and looked around. Zora was no where to be seen and they were all sure that they saw her sitting there just a minute ago.

"Well, she was just here," Tawni said, turning her head around.

"Yeah, how could she have sneaked off like that with out any of us noticing?" asked Nico and they shrugged. Everyone knew that Zora was a master at sneaking off.

"Well, somebody better go find her because we'll have to go soon," Tawni said looking straight at Sonny.

"Well, I guess I should go look for her then," Sonny sighed and got up, brushing the crumbs of her jeans and turned towards the foresty area of the park with trees looming over her.

She walked away from her friends and everyone else. The forsty part of the park was always quieter, however it also looked peaceful and beautiful.

"Zora! Zora!" Sonny called, hoping that the bouncy, odd girl would finally come out from where she was hiding so she could get back to the picnic. Sonny secretly wanted that last fairy cake and was planning to steal it from Nico and Grady right from under their noses.

Sonny looked up at the trees, examining them carefully in case she would be there, swinging her legs and grinning to herself. She kept walking until she felt a body collide with hers and she fell over backwards onto the grass.

"Sorry, so sorry," Sonny quickly apologized before lifting her head to see that it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper she had bumped into.

"Watch it Munroe," Chad sneered but held out a hand for Sonny to take. Sonny looked at it hesitantly before taking it and he pulled her up, and she dusted the dirt off her pants.

"Why are you here Chad?" she asked curiously. This just didn't seem like a place Chad would be. She always thought he hated anywhere that there weren't screaming fans calling his name.

"None of your business Sonny" he said but Sonny wasn't stupid, she could tell he was hiding something. Chad walked over to a log and sat down, as did Sonny.

"Really Chad, really. Cause I think you're hiding something," Sonny smiled.

"No!" he denied quickly "I...I just," he stopped "Well, why are you here Munroe?" he asked trying to sway the question away from him.

"Well, we were having a picnic and then Zora ran off so I went to find her,"Sonny answered simply. "You still haven't answered my question Cooper,"

"Okay, fine," Chad sighed, giving up. "I like to come here to just chill out, you know. Get away from all the screaming fans, not that you would know, and when I come here I just feel...feel...oh what's the word?"

"Free?" Sonny answered and Chad nodded. He was surprised that he was confiding in Sonny. He never told anyone this, not even his parents and was amazed that he would tell a _Random_ of all people.

They both sat there in peaceful silence, sneaking glances at one another once in a while. They were both comfortable, even though they were sitting on a log, they felt a spark as their legs brushed. They stared at the sky as the sun went down, just forgetting all their worries and stress. Hours had gone by before Sonny spoke up.

"Wow, I love the sunset. It's so beautiful," she sighed dreamily.

"Yeah, I guess it is,"

"You were right Chad. This place does make you feel like you can do anything and just forget about the world, so thank you Chad," she smiled and looked straight into his blue gems, resisting the urge to get lost and drift away in them.

"Thank _you_ Sonny," Chad said sheepishly, breaking eye contact and looked down at his feet. Chad Dylan Cooper thanking her? Was this a dream? Sonny pinched herself to make sure.

"Thanks for what?" Sonny asked, breathing the fresh air.

"Well, I don't really know how to tell you this but you made Chad come out of hiding," He smiled. Sonny looked confused.

"Come out of hiding?" she asked, baffled.

"Yeah. I don't normally tell anyone this and I have no idea why I'm telling you, but I'm not Chad Dylan Cooper," He watched as Sonny's expression turned into a one of understanding.

"Then who are you then?"

"Chad, just Chad. I never have the freedom to be just me. The boy who likes listening to music, hanging out with friends. Hollywood turned me into a jerk and I'm not like that. However I'm still awesome, Chad Dylan Cooper or no Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad waited for her response. He couldn't believe he had just spilled all that out to Sonny Munroe. Now she'd probably tease him for months on end. But to his amazement, she smiled.

"What, no laughing or teasing?" he said, putting on a brave face. She grinned.

"Why would I do that? I never would have guessed that beneath Chad Dylan Cooper there was Chad. Just Chad. Your kinda like batman or superman with their secret identities," she said and they both laughed and a look of relief spread across Chad's face.

"Well, I am pretty super," he smirked and she rolled her eyes playfully "But if the you tell anyone about our secret Munroe, your toast,"

"C'mon Chad, you know I would never do anything like that. And besides I like Chad," she smiled and he returned it.

The sun had completely gone down now and the sky was a dark navy blue, with the moon shining over them. They got up, realizing that if they didn't get back soon, they wouldn't be able to find their way out.

"Thank you as well Chad, you're actually bareable now" she said and Chad chuckled.

"Well, thanks a lot Munroe," he said sarcastically before searching his pockets "Hey, do you have the time Sonny? I left my cell at home and _someone_ not saying any names," *cough* "Nico and Grady," *cough* "Swapped my watch for an action man one. I mean action man? Really?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I have this really cute blue bracelet that has a watch on it as well that my da-" Chad cut her off from her rambling.

"Sonny, the time!" he said exasperated. The last thing he needed was a _random_ chatting about nothingness in the evening when he had better stuff to do.

"Oh yeah, right," she said, her cheeks heating up a little from embarrassment. She looked at her wrist to see it bare and braceletless. She looked back up at Chad.

"Oh my gosh, I lost my bracelet," Sonny said before a tear rolled down her cheek.


	3. afraid

**Hi peoples! Here is chapter 3, I hope you like it and enjoy!**

**

* * *

Afraid**

"Sonny?" Chad asked, with worry evident in his voice. Sonny had tears running down her cheeks and for some reason Chad felt as though something inside him tear apart. It was really dark now and they could just make out eachothers faces.

"My bracelet, I need to find my bracelet!" she shouted, more tears escaping her eyes.

"Why don't you just buy yourself another one. Here, I'll lend you a buck," Chad said searching his pockets. He actually thought he was helping the situation.

"You jerk! And I really actually believed that there was this other '_Chad'_," she screeched at the heartthrob while making quotation marks with her hands.

"Look Munroe, it's just a stupid bracelet. You're an idiot if your going to cry over something so worthless and cheap!" he screamed. He didn't understand why it meant so much to her but he felt a pang of guilt inside him but he ignored it. He shouldn't feel guilty for saying bad stuff to a _Random_.

"Look Chad! I don't care about you right now and guess what. I don't care about what you think about my bracelet!" she she exclaimed coldly, tears pouring like a waterfall down her face. "I just need the bracelet!" she said and got down on the ground on her hands and knees, searching for the bracelet in the darkness.

"Why is it so important to you anyways? I bet it was less than fifty cents," he smirked, but immediately regretted it and he took his keys out of his pocket and switched a mini torch that was attached to his keys as a key ring, so they could have a little light and saw the tears rolling down her face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and walked next to her and put an arm over her shoulder. They both ignored the sparks that went off inside their bodies.

"I need that bracelet Chad," she said in a much calmer voice "My dad gave it to me. Before he went away to war. He said if he never returned to always keep the bracelet as a way of remembering him," she said, he voice barely a whisper.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry. I didn't know," he said and brought his hand up to her cheek and wiped away a tear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and looked into her brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I freaked out at you. I guess I'm just afraid. I'm afraid something bad happens to my Dad and I'll just forget about him," she sighed.

"How about I drop you off at home and we come back tomorrow. Okay?" Chad asked softly. Sonny held her head down and didn't say a word as she knew they couldn't possibly find such a small thing in a huge park at midnight.

"C'mon Sonny. You can have a ride in my new convertible," he said and she nodded and put on a small smile.

He held her hand and led her to the car. After they got strapped in they both started the car and they drove out of the park parking lot.

"Don't worry Sonny, I'm sure your bracelet will still be there," he said comfortingly.

"I know but the thought of not wearing it scares me," she said.

"Scares you?"

"Yeah. It's like it's a part of me just went with the bracelet. Are you afraid of anything?" this question took Chad by suprise and he his eyes off the road for a second.

"Well, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm not afraid of anything," he smirked proudly. Sonny rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly.

"Okay, fine. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything but what about Chad? What is Chad afraid of?" she asked and he paused for a second.

"I guess _Chad_ is afraid of not being accepted. He's afraid that Chad Dylan Cooper's going to take over and that he will just disapear," he answered and turned his eyes to the road.

"Wow, really Chad?" she asked. She was amazed by this fact. She never would have thought that CDC actually has a soft side.

"Really Munroe," he smiled and brought the car to a halt and walked over to Sonny's side, opening the door for her and she blushed. She got out and Chad walked her up to her door.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, at the studio?" she asked. None of them would dare admit it but they actually had fun with one another. But admiting it would immediately destroy their frenemiship.

"Fine," Chad grinned, genuinely happy.

"Fine," she smiled

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Bye Chad," Sonny said before walking to the door and opening it with her key.

"See ya later Sonny," he clicked his tongue, winked and got back in the car revved the engine and sped away. Sonny couldn't help but smile.


	4. love

**This chapter is really short so I'm posting two at once. Enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**

**Love**

Sonny was up in her room, in her pyjamas listening to _Taylor Swift:Love Story._ She was still worried about her bracelet but music always helped her calm down.

She grinned. Today she had gotten to see the real Chad. Not the pretend Chad that he showed everyone. No. But the Chad that wasn't a jerk twenty four seven. Even though he wasn't a jerk he was still conceited it was one of the things that she loved about him.

She didn't know why but she felt different from Chad today. She didn't know what it was but she felt little sparks of electricity inside her today, however she was sure it was not a bad thing.

When she returned home, it really wasn't anywhere near as late as she first thought. It was only about ten o'clock.

Sonny couldn't help but think about the bracelet. She loved that bracelet and now it was lost. She was determined to get it back but there was a possibility that someone could have taken it by then. Sonny groaned and turned up the music on the ipod.

However, this only caused her to think of Chad more, she had no idea why though. They weren't enemies but they certainly weren't friends. So the reason he kept popping up in her mind was a complete mystery to her.

Her phone began to ring and she wouldn't have even noticed it was ringing if it wasn't on vibrate, due to the very loud music.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sonny!" a very high voice squeaked and she recognized it instantly.

"Zora? Oh my God Zora!" she said as she realized that she didn't find Zora and that the eleven year old could be absolutely anywhere. Zora detected the worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Sonny I'm at home. And I found your bracelet. It's blue with beads and has a watch right?" Zora asked. Sonny was overjoyed and she held the biggest grin known to man.

"Really Zora? Oh thank you so much!" she said loudly.

"No probs. Sonny, I need your advice on something," she said.

"Sure what?" Sonny asked, much up lifted.

"Love. Me and Holloway have started dating again and I think I'm falling in love with him," Sonny couldn't belive her ears. She was just so proud of her.

"Well, I think love is something really special and you're really lucky to be in love Zora,"

"Have you ever been in love?" Zora asked Sonny. Now this was a hard question. Images of the blonde heartthrob kept flooding her mind.

"No," she answered. "No, I haven't," Sonny answered.

"Then how can you know how love feels if you've never been in love?" Zora asked. This was a really tricky question. "I...I" that's all Sonny could let out. In fact she did know how love felt. Sonny didn't actually know that she knew how love felt though.

"I think you are in love," she said and Sonny could hear Zora's smirk in her voice.

"Psh...what! No, I don't even have a boyfriend," Sonny denied. She couldn't get Chad out of her mind. She knew she definetly didn't love him, but she was beginning to feel something other than frenemies towards Chad, she just didn't couldn't figure out the feeling yet.

"Hey Sonny gotta go, my mom said that I gotta go to bed. Of course I won't be sleeping in the bed, the vents are much comfier. But what my mom doesn't know won't bug her," she said and laughed manically. "Oh yeah and Sonny, tell Nico and Grady that that last cake was delish," she said and hanged up.

Sonny frowned. "I wanted that last cup cake," she mumbled. Sonny got up to her blue(coincidently) computer and switched it on. She went onto the online dictionary and typed in _love_.

**Dictionary**

**Entry: Love-**noun, verb, loved, lov⋅ing

_**a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person **_

Sonny snorted. That's what love was? Then why did Chad keep popping up in her head when she read it? Sonny decided that the site was probably bogas and switched off her computer.

She looked at the time. 10:51. she sighed and climbed into bed, snuggling down and fell asleep.


	5. night

**Night**

That night, Chad rolled out of bed and pulled on big baggy pants, a top and hard mountain climbing shoes. He put a torch in his back pocket and fixed his hair. On, tiptoes,which was very hard considering his footwear, he crept past his parents bedrooms and older sister Sarah's bedroom.

Quickly and as quiet a church mouse, he made his way down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen, quickly stuffing some left over pancakes he found in the fridge into his mouth and swallowed. He took out a soda and gulped it down in thirty seconds flat and threw away the can.

He opened the door to feel the fresh night breeze blowing through his blonde hair making it windswept. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't do windswept, he did perfectly in style.

"She better be grateful for this," he mumbled quietly and walked out into the night. He was going to take his car but decided against it as the engine could wake up he sleeping family members. He went out into the garage and twisted and turned to avoid tripping over the pointless clutter and finally found his old bike.

"Good to see you ol' rusty," he smiled at the familiar name for the bike and blew the dust and cobwebs off it. He hadn't ridden it for two years now, but it still looked in great shape, minus the dust and cobwebs.

He took the flashy red bike out and got on it and started peddling. It was nice, no fans begging for autographs or girls fainting when they saw him. It was silent and calm. He looked at his watch. The time read 2:17. So that gave him approximately five hours before day came.

He didn't exactly know why he was doing this for her. He knew he didn't feel anything for Sonny, gosh he didn't even like Sonny. Yet he was going out in the middle of the night to find her stupid bracelet?

He brought his bike to a stop when he reached the tall metal park gates with spikes on. He chained his bike up to the gate and gulped. It looked so tall. He grabbed on and stepped up. He climbed the gate and before he knew it, he was at the top. Now, just to get over those spiky things. He really didn't fancy dying at the age of sixteen. He carefully dodged the spikes and climbed over and jumped down.

He landed with a _thud_ on the hard gravel floor. He hastily got up and took out his torch. This seemed to light up the whole park and he made his way to the foresty part of the park to where she could have lost it.

The trees in the dark intimidated him, as he got down on his hands and knees and started searching for the lost bracelet. He thought he must be going mad. He was doing all this for a _Random_?

After two hours of looking he sighed. He couldn't find the bracelet. He pulled out his cell phone, which he made sure he didn't forget this time and debated on calling Sonny. He typed in Sonny's number and waited for her to pick up. After about eight rings, he smiled when he heard her voice.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Hey Sonny," he grinned, waiting for the waterworks when he told her that her bracelet wasn't there anymore.

"Chad?" she asked sleepily. "Why are you calling me at three thirty in the morning?"

"Sonny, I am so sorry. I went looking for your bracelet, but it wasn't there! Please don't cry," he said quickly. There was a long pause and he braced himself for the sobbing. Instead, all he got was loud laughter. He wasn't expecting that.

"Sonny?" he asked, confused. Finally, she stopped laughing and spoke.

"Where are you Chad?" she asked, more awake now.

"The park Sonny. And you don't need to repress your feeling Sonny. Let them out. It's okay to cry," he said, exactly like those physicatrist people. She laughed some more.

"Chad, did you really look for my bracelet for me. Thank you so much. But, I have to tell you that you didn't need to go looking for my bracelet Chad," she said.

"I did Sonny, I mean if you didn't bump into me, you probably wouldn't have lost the damn thing,"

"You're right Chad, I probably wouldn't have but you didn't need to go looking because I found it,"

"You WHAT!!!" he shrieked so loudly, Italy could have heard it.

"Sheesh, calm down Chad," she said in a small voice. It's not like she asked him to go out searching for the bracelet.

"Zora told me she found it, she's giving it back tomorrow at the studio. I can't believe you went out in the night to find my bracelet,"

"Me either. CDC out," he said and ended the call before he died of embarrassment. What a night.


	6. day

**Sorry for this chapter, it's so short. This is really about Sonny and her brother since he will be mentioned in later chapters. Btw, I just completed chapter 20, seriously, you guys are gonna love it! Oh and I'm going to post after school now.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own swac**

**ENJOY!!  
**

**

* * *

Day**

Sonny hit the alarm button on her alarm clock. She opened her eyes wide. Sonny didn't know why but she was always excited for the day to start. While everyone else was always in a bad mood, looking for that cup of coffee that they always seemed to misplace, Sonny loved mornings.

She slid from under her duvet, stood up, yawned and stretched. She went into her bathroom took a quick shower, brushed her teeth and fixed her messy hair. She put on a baby blue top and dark blue ripped dreams (which had nothing to do with CDC). She put on a little mascara and her cherry red lipstick.

"Hey Honey," her mom greeted as she walked into the kitchen and took a whiff of the air.

"Mmm, waffles," she smiled. There was nothing like blueberry waffles in the morning. She sat down on at the counter and her mom handed her a plate of steaming waffles, which she happily stuffed her mouth full of.

"You really love waffles don't you Sonny. Save some for your brother now dear," M.s Munroe chuckled and soon after she said it, Sonny's little brother came down the stairs, hungry.

"Yum, mom, is that blueberry waffles I hear calling my name?" Sonny's brother asked. He was wearing a dirty vest and old blue tracksuit bottoms, obviously slept in. He came over to Sonny and stole a waffle from her plate.

"Mom! Jason stole my waffle," she whined, while Jason munched on her waffle.

"Oh c'mon. Think of it of an early birthday present sis. Kay," he smirked.

"Yeah, that's what you said about the pancakes, the muffins and the eggs. Yet, I still keep giving you these 'early birthday presents' she said, taking another mouthful.

"Guy's no need to fight, okay. I need to get to work now so Sonny get to work and Jason get to school. See you later," she waved to them and grabbed her briefcase and rushed out the door.

"Hey, what happened to that bracelet dad gave you?" Jason asked, noticing her bare wrist.

"Interesting story actually. I kinda lost it when I bumped into Chad," Jason rolled his eyes. Lately, Chad was the subject of every conversation. "And we hanged out for a while and I realised I didn't have my bracelet. It's alright though because Zora found it. So here comes the funny part. Chad went to the park in the middle of the night to find my bracelet for me. Isn't that crazy?"

He listened to her story carefully and sat next to her, putting back the half eaten waffle back on her plate.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically but Jason ignored her comment.

"It's not really crazy Sonny, seeing as you have the biggest crush on him," he said, greedily eating the waffles on his plate. Sonny spit out the orange juice she was in the middle of swallowing.

"I am sick of people saying that. I do not like Chad. Sheesh, you would have thought six months would be enough to get it through everyone's head,"

"Sonny, you had posters of him all over your bedroom wall,"

"That was back in Wisconsin. Now I know what an absolute jerk throb he is," she said, taking another sip of her juice.

"Well, even if you don't like him, which I know you do, he likes you," he said and this time Sonny spit out her juice again but it went all over Jason's already dirty shirt.

"Sonny!"

"Ooops, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. It's not like I'm gonna go to school like this anyway. If I did I'd be more unpopular with the girls than the freshmens" he said and they both laughed.

"What did you mean by Chad liking me anyways? Why would Chad ever like me. I'm just a '_stupid Chucklehead_' she said, imitating Chad badly in a deep voice.

"How can you not notice? I mean, the way he looks at you. Guys can tell these things Sonny,"

"Well then, maybe your not a guy because Chad doesn't like me and I don't like Chad. In fact, we're enemies," she smiled and crossed her arms.

"Whatever Sonny, I gotta get dressed for school, see ya later," the soon-to-be-fifteen year old said and went up to put on something that wasn't hideous.

"Okay, I gotta go anyway. If I'm late Tawni will kill me. Bye Jase, she called and put on her jacket and got in her car and drove to the studio.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Please review, next chapter is angel!**


	7. angel

**I actually had to rewrite this one just now, litterally. I found that this one and all of the others were about only 800 words or more, so from now on, my chapters are going to have at least more than 1000 words. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and btw, Jason in 14, nearly 15.**

**

* * *

Angel**

I was in a pretty good mood, knowing that Zora had found my bracelet that I treasure so much with all my heart. Yeah, I know that I sound like Cinderella or something but seriously, it's really important to me.

I brought my car to a halt. It screeched because the tyres were old. The car wasn't much to look at, though it wasn't run down. I took the key out of the ignition, got out of the car and shut the door and walked through the studio doors.

Now all I had to do was find Zora, which was proved by Tawni when Zora 'borrowed' her Cocoa Mochoa lipstick and in the park, that this wasn't going to be an easy task.

Firstly, where would she most likely be. Hmm, I guess the weird sarcophagus would be a good place to look first. But, I'm kinda scared to touch it, I mean, it looks 2000 years old.

I skipped to the prop room and stopped when I reached the creepy coffin looking thing and hesitated before opening, remembering the rule that I should always knock.

I heard no reply so I swung the door open, revealing...nothing. Nada. I frowned. I really needed to find Zora.

I looked up to the vent above me. Oh no, she was probably in the stupid vent. I can't go up there. But hey, I was desperate.

To my surprise, the vent wasn't that high up so with about two jumps, I held on to the egde of the vent and pulled myself up. I gazed in amazement. No wonder Zora never came down from here.

"Zora!" I called, my voice echoing down the empty vents. It was kinda ghostly. I heard no reply. I crawled down the metal until I found a place where you could see. Probably one of her spying holes or something.

I smiled when I saw Zora, arguing with Chad. I finally found her! I slipped down the hole in the vent and crashed to the floor. They both stopped their bantering, something about Zac Efron and turned to me.

"I'm okay!" I exclaimed and got up quickly, dusting myself off.

"And that's when the angel fell from heaven. Oh wait, it was only Sonny Munroe falling from a vent," he smirked while I returned it with a glare. I was going to shoot back with an insult but I remembered why I even went through the vent. My bracelet.

"Zora!" I grinned and ran up to her, pulling her into a hug. I was just so happy that she found my bracelet. I don't know what I would have done if it went missing forever. I don't even want to think about it.

"Hey Sonny," she said , after squirming out of my grasp. "Sorry, I'm a hugger," I said apologetically.

"I suppose you want this," she said whilst holding out the palm of her hand and there it was, sitting there in all it's glory. As quick as I could I whipped it from her hand and put it on my wrist again. Suddenly, it was kinda like a part of me was restored.

"Thanks so much Zora, you don't know how much it means to me I-" Zora cut me off. Why was everyone doing that to me these days?

"Yeah I know about your Dad and stuff," she looked at my shocked expression and seemed to know what I was going to ask.

"I was hiding behind a tree and heard everything you and Chad said. Yep, that's right. And then a few minutes before you guys left to the car I hopped in the back seat, don't ask how I got in....let's just say I have my ways...." and she skipped off happily down the hallway. When I looked back, she was gone.

I looked at the inside of the blue bracelet. It had an inscription written on the inside. _Dear Allison, remember I will always love you. You are my angel. Dad._

I smiled and bit my lip to stop tears of joy coming out. I walked down the hallway to the prop room with a skip in my step. Completely ignoring the fact that Chad was standing there, waiting for me to say something.

"Hey Nico, hey Grady," I greeted.

"Hi," they said in unison, not really concentrating on me but the new Lords and Dungeons game they bought and it seemed that Grady was winning this time. Boys.

I sat on the green couch and picked up the latest issue of tween weekly and skipped to a page that attracted my attention. It was coincidently about Chad but that wasn't the reason it was so eye catching.

It had Chad on the page, but it also had me as well with a look a like a bracelet inbetween our two pictures. Not just any bracelet, but an exact replica of my one. I read the caption underneath.

_Is this charming bracelet bringing Hollywood's bad boy and Wisconsin's angel together? Pictures of them were taken at Hollywood central park at 8:42 in the evening on Sunday, together. The So Random! Crew were reported having a picnic when Sonny sneaked off. Could this be the start of a new relationship? Channy? Will it end the rivalry?_

_This is Santiago Haraldo reporting for Tween Weekly._

I threw the magazine on the floor with a huff. I mean 'Channy'? Seriously. Me and Chad, together. Eeew, I would never, ever like that conceited jerk. Sure we were becoming a little less of enemies and more 'frenemies' if you would call it that, but I still hate his guts and he hates mine.

As if on cue, Chad walked into the room, in his hand the newest issue of Tween weekly in his hands and a look of pure disgust on his face.

"Sonny,"

"Chad,"

I looked down to Nico and Grady and they hadn't even noticed that I was in the room, let alone Chad. He held up the magazine.

"What's this? I know I'm irresistible but_ Channy_?" he said with a smug look. I stood up and walked over to him. And Channy? I've always wanted a couple name but not with him and not that one.

"Yeah, because I would really go around spreading rumors about us dating," I said sarcastically, but he seemed to had missed the sarcastic bit.

"I knew you would admit it," he said popping his collar.

"I think you missed the me being sarcastic part Chad. And no I would never date you. Your annoying, frustratingly, just generally gets on my nerves. Gosh, you're like... like...like a....a..devil boy," I said, quickly taking something of the top of my head.

"Devil boy? Really Sonny, really? I think the only thing 'devilish' about me is me being devilishly handsome," he smirked. I hated that smirk so much and I wanted to punch myself for coming up with such a lame insult.

"Yes, a devil boy," I said. Well, might as well go along with it.

"Well, I would like to point out that your not exactly an angel,"he said.

"Well Chad, I'm more of an angel than you'll ever be," I said, now I was the one smirking.

"Just because you're such a goody goody," he mumbled underneath his breath, but I still heard it. Fine, two can play at that.

"At least I'm not a spoilt demon," I whispered, but made sure that Chad could hear it.

"Hey, I heard that you know!"

"Did you Chad, did you really?" I asked smugly, stealing his line.

"That's my line, stop using it!" he said, getting agitated. This is so much fun!

"Admit I'm an angel, and I'll never use that line again,"

"Never," he glared. Oh. He'll do it.

"Say it,"

"No,"

"Chad," I warned.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?" he asked.

"Oh we're so good!" I replied and he turned around and walked out of the door with the slightest hint of a smile playing on his lips.

Wait, he didn't say it. Stupid Chad and him making me confused by his stupid antics. Now all I need to do now is grow wings then he'll have to say it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review =D**


	8. chocolate

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, it makes me so happy reading them.**

**Here is the link to one of the best swac vids of all time by the one and only xocharleyfletcherxo: **http://youtube .com/watch?v=x7dYQuudGDU&feature=subtivity** (get rid of the spaces)  
**

**Remember to suscribe, rate favourite and comment people!  
**

**

* * *

Chocolate**

I followed Tawni, Nico, Zora and Grady into the cafeteria. I could smell the ick-I mean food from here and believe me it did not smell good. We all held our noses as we made our way over to Brenda. She was a huge burly woman that always scowled at us whenever we walked by. I mean, what did we ever do to her?

"Okay, lets see what's for today. Ick. Ick in a bun or Ick on a stick," I said looking at things that were supposed to be shepherds pie, a burger and a kebab. Tawni looked as she was about to cry. And then throw up.

"I don't deserve this disgusting food. I'm Tawni Hart. The prettiest girl in the whole studio!" She whined and Brenda dumped some ick onto her plate. It was brown and the green thing on it looked like mould.

"How is it fair that Mackenzie Falls gets proper food and we don't," Grady asked rhetorically, but Brenda decided to answer anyway.

"It's because Chad Dylan Cooper is so dreamy," Brenda said, going into some dazed trance like some heart struck teenager. Okay then, this woman had some serious issues. But I guess he is kind of dreamy....Wait what! No, eew he's not dreamy he's....icky!

She dumped some ick on a bun on Zora, Grady and Nico's plate. Was the thing in the bun...moving? I could see by the looks on their faces that they could see the 'bubbling' meat as well. Zora, on the other hand, had a smile on her face and started jumping up and down.

"I'm gonna do an experiment on this," she laughed, quite like and evil scientist does in the movies, and ran off with the moving meat in a stale bun. She scares me.

Hmm, what to choose. The ick was mouldy, the thing in the bun was moving so I decided on the ick on a stick. At least the lettuce was green, or was that the meat?

Before I could tell Brenda what I wanted, the cast of Mackenzie Falls came up and pushed in front of me, Brenda saw and didn't even say anything.

"Brenda, the usual please," said that snobby girl Portlyn and Brenda went under the counter and pulled up a silver platter. She took of the lid and a smell of lamb on a rack filled my nostrils. It smelled so good. Portlyn walked off and the others ordered. It was like toture smelling all that yummy, yummy food. Finally, it was Chad's turn.

"You know, you and your snobby cast just can't push in front of me like that!" I said and he turned towards me. Who do they think they are? Who does he think he is?

"Yes, we can Sonny and we did," he smirked and turned back to Brenda and flashed he his dazzling smile.

"Steak please Brenda," he said and Brenda came out with a silver platter and with a velvet red bow on the top. She lifted it up and the juicy stake sat there, basking in it's glory. She handed it to him.

"Thanks Brenda. Hey lookie what I've got Sonny. Mmm, it smells so good," he smirked, waving the stake in front of my face. It smelled sooo good.

"I don't need your stake Chad," I said through clenched teeth. I lied, yes I do need that stake.

"Well, good cause you're not getting it," he said glaring.

"Good, cause I don't want it," I said, glaring straight back.

"Good,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Have fun with your ick," he smirked and went to sit at the special table, reserved for the cast of Mackenzie Falls, with candles and everything with the rest of his cast.

Ugh, he is so infuriating. I can get a stake if I want to. Just have to use the old Wisconsin persuasion. I turned to Brenda.

"Hi, Brenda. Oh, is that a new hair net? It looks fabulous on you," I smiled, tryin' to butter her up for my stake.

"Yes it is, my daughter bought it for my birthday two years ago," she said happily. Yes now I might get my stake. I licked my lips just thinking about it.

"Can I have a stake please?" I asked politely. I held out my plate and she dumped some ick on my plate. What?

"Uuum Brenda, this isn't a stake," I said. Maybe she hadn't heard me properly.

"Oh, I know. It's your lunch," she smiled and I looked at it and groaned. The ick on the stick would have been better. I sat down next to Tawni. She sat there picking at her ick.

"I have everything that the Mackenzie Falls losers have and I still don't get proper food!" she groaned. I knew how she felt.

"Yeah, those jerks always get better stuff than us," Nico said.

"Like that Chocolate fountain," Grady said.

"Yeah," I sighed. Nico and Grady looked at eachother, like they were secretly forming a plan in their minds together or something.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'" Nico said to Grady.

"Yeah, I am!" Grady said enthusiastically and they both ran off to do what ever they were gonna do and left me and Tawn with our two plates of ick. Those two were so crazy, in a good way.

I looked at my 'food' one more time and then glanced at the Falls table. That was it. I searched my pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar.

"I can not eat this," I said and I pushed the food away from me and took a bite of the chocolate bar. It was delicious, so creamy and tasty. I licked my lips.

"Chad's watching you," Tawni whispered to me and I looked at Chad who wasn't staring at me, but staring straight at my lips. I took another bite of the chocolate and watched him as he bit his lip.

"He so likes you," Tawni smiled. He didn't even see me watching him, watching me. It was a bit uneasy so I got up and walked out of the cafeteria and threw the empty chocolate wrapper in the bin.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. dance

**Hi guys! Thanks so much for reviewing, it makes me so happy and it makes me want to write more=D**

**I didn't really want to go for the cliche thing and make them have a dance party, so it's not. Hope you enjoy!!  
**

**

* * *

****Dance**

"Check it out dance?" I asked Tawni. We were in rehearsal practising the Check it Out girls sketch.

"Check it out dance," she smiled and the lights started started going into different colours as we bopped our heads to the side wildly and twirled around with a smile while the check it out girls theme tune blared loudly.

"Cut!" Marshall said and we ended in our pose. I laughed. I always loved doing the 'check it out girl's' sketch and Tawni and I were kind of friends now.

"Good work girls!" Marshall applauded.

"Thanks Marshall," I said, while Tawni just looked her nails. I mean what's going to happen to her nails if she looks away? Their not going to run away. She shouldn't take praise for granted.

We walked back to our dressing room and guess who I just had to bump into.

"Ow!" I screeched as I felt someone bump into me and I immediately knew who it was. Chad.

"Watch it Munroe," he said, trying to steady himself. Tawni was standing next to me still, not really taking part, just looking at her nails. Again.I mean, really?

"Your the one that bumped into me," I said, glaring at him and crossed my arms.

"No, you're sadly mistaken. I bet you bumped into me cause you were doing that weird dancing thing like you do on your sketch," he said moving his arms around, signifying our 'weird dancing'.

"I don't dance weird!" I said. Well, I didn't think so anyway. And if the dancing was weird, that's just because it's funny.

"Yes you do," he smirked

"No, I don't!" I said walking closer to him.

"Yes. You do," he said walking closer to me.

"I bet I can dance better than you!" I said. Whoops did I just make a bet with Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Ha! Like that'd be possible. But I like to see a _Random_ lose so I'm taking you up on that. Dance competition. Prop minutes. Be there!" He said.

"Fine, I will.

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"he said and I opened my dressing room door and slammed it.

"Hey! I'm still out here ya know!" Tawni shouted from outside the dressing room.

"Sorry," I said as I went to open the door for her and sat back on the couch.

"Can you believe Chad? He thinks he can dance," I laughed but Tawni just stared at me. Why wasn't she laughing. Unless. Oh no.

"He can't dance? Right?" I asked nervously. Please say yes, please say yes.

"Well...." she started but trailed off. No!

"Oh my Gosh he can dance!" I literally screamed. Tawni held her hands over her ears.

"Sonny! Don't yell. Now just because he can dance, doesn't mean you can't," she said and I have to admit it was actually comforting.

"Sorry. And I can dance, in Wisconsin I won all the dance competitions," I said proudly.

"And I care?" she said and flipped her hair. I stood up and looked at my bracelet/watch, whatever you wanna call it, and looked at the time 5:50. Ten minutes goes by fast these days.

"Oooh competition time!" Tawni said happily as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room to the prop room.

When we reached I saw my cast on the left of the room, the Mackenzie Falls cast on the right of the room and The new show, The Rockstar's College cast were in the middle of the two shows.

"Ready to dance Munroe?" he said smugly.

"Oh, I'm beyond ready,"

We went into the middle of the room, where there was blue dance mat.

"Okay, First Style street Dance," Miranda, the girl from Rockstar's College said. Fight for this love by Cheryl Cole started playing and I basically just did the dance moves from the song. My cast started chanting my name and so did Chad's. Chad did some breakdancing, with flips and everything. Okay, even I have to say that Chad was brilliant. Brilliant at break dancing I mean.

Everyone started mumbling to eachother and me and Chad took a moment to catch our breath, not saying a word. After about a minute they all stopped.

"Okay, we have come to the decision that Chad wins that round," Miranda said and the Mackenzie Falls cast started cheering and booing me. Chad smirked.

"You need to up your game if your going to win. Actually, it won't matter because I'm going to win anyway,"

"Shut up," was all I said. I didn't want to waste my energy talking to the likes of him.

"Right next dance style is ballet!" I burst out laughing. Chad, doing ballet! I was forced to take lessons when I was eight so I knew some stuff.

I did twirls and leaps and everyone applauded me. I even think I heard Portlyn clapping as well. Chad, on the other hand knew nothing about ballet and fell flat on his face when trying to do a leap. Everyone was chanting my name.

"Well, I think it's obvious who wins this round. Sonny Munroe," she said and my cast cheered while Mackenzie falls sulked.

"Getting tired Cooper?" I asked smirking.

"Not at all, I'm gonna win this thing,"

There was more mumbling among the audience members. Was that Portlyn whispering something into Nico's ear? What's that about? After Portlyn whispered something to Nico, Nico went up and whispered something to Miranda, who's face lit up and she smiled.

"What is this Chinese whispers? Hurry up and let me win this thing," Chad groaned. Geez he was so impatient. Though I have to admit he was being a little less jerkish since we talked in the park.

"Next dance is the waltz," Chad and I gave a confused look.

"Isn't that for two people?" I asked and she nodded. Both are casts were snickering.

"I am not dancing with him," I said, turning to face him.

"I am not dancing with her," He said, facing me.

"Fine, then none of you can win. You both lose," she said and started to walk away.

"No, no, no,no,no. Chad Dylan Cooper does not lose," he said and walked up to me and put his arm on my upper back. I immediately felt sparks going through me for some reason, maybe it was static electricity. But, it felt good.

Calm ballroom music started to play and I put my hand on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. We were close, but not touching thank goodness. None of us knew how to waltz so we just swayed.

"I hate this," he said, I avoided his eyes.

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual," I said and he took his hand and tilted my chin up, making me look at his eyes.

"I don't hate you," he said, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were so blue, the perfect shade as well.

"Me either,"I said. We just stayed like that, swaying peacefully, looking into eachother's eyes. I don't know what came over me, it's like I was in another dimension or something.

"I need to clean up in here," said Joey the janitor, breaking me from the hypnotic trance.I pulled away from Chad.

Wait, he only comes after everyone leaves. We couldn't have been dancing for that long. I looked around to see the whole prop house completely empty, except for Chad, Joey and me.

"What time is it?" Chad asked Joey.

"Nine-thirty six," he answered. Have we been dancing for that long? Our cast left hours ago! How could we not notice?

"Uuuh..." I mumbled, not finding the right words to say.

"Well, umm, see ya later Munroe," Chad said before quickly walking out of the door. Wait, was he blushing?

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!!**


	10. sleep

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the brilliant reviews, my sister tried poking me with a stick and even then I didn't stop smiling-that's how happy I was.**

**I am going to apologize for this chapter and the next chapter in advance. They are really not very good but it's prewritten so I can't change this chapter now otherwise I would have to change the whole thing. So again you guys, sorry.  
**

**

* * *

Sleep**

When I reached my house I ran straight up stairs. My Mom wouldn't be here for about a week because of work business and she had to fly out to France that afternoon so my brother and I were left. My Mom knew I was very responsible so she didn't mind leaving us by ourselves for a few days.

I pushed my room door opened and fell flat on my bed. I felt weird after that dance. My heart started beating fast, my hands went all clammy, my cheeks heated up and when ever Chad touched me something rushed through my body. Was I ill?

"Jason! Get the medicine from the medicine cabinet please," I called down to my younger brother. I couldn't describe it. I felt different, but not necessarily in a bad way. In fact, I think it was good. After a minute, Jason came bursting into my room balancing a cup of water, a spoon, a thermometer and a bottle of medicine on a small tray.

"Are you alright Sonny?" he said, sitting next to next to me and sticking the thermometer in my mouth and he put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"No, I'm not. I feel weird," I said and took the thermometer out of my mouth and handed it to him as he studied it carefully.

"Well, this doesn't look like there is anything wrong with you? How do you feel?" He asked concerned. These were the things I loved about my brother. Even though we fight sometimes, it's never serious and we always look out for eachother. We were really close.

"I don't know exactly. My heart's pumping really fast, I feel warm, and my hands are all sweaty," I said. I knew being near Chad could make me ill. Stupid Chad. My brother nodded in understanding then he smiled.

"Sonny, I think I know what's wrong. I feel the same way whenever I'm with Georgina," He said. Georgina was Jason's girlfriend. They were so cute together.

"What do you mean? We were having a dance competition and I was dancing with Chad when I started feeling like this,"

"Oh, so this is about Chad? Okay I'm out of here, this is girls stuff. Why don't you phone Tawni or something," he said and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"You know what, that might not be such a bad idea," I mumbled to myself and took out my cell phone and pressed 4#.

"Hello," came a peppy voice as I pressed the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Tawni, I need your advice," I said, now knowing how Zora felt when she called me up yesterday, asking about love. Except this was Chad Dylan Cooper so it had nothing to do with love whatsoever.

"I'm in the middle of making me look pretty, so this better be good," she whined. I sighed, wasn't she always in the middle of making herself pretty? I didn't say this because I knew if I did,she would definitely hang up on me and not speak to me for at least two days. Well, that's Tawni for ya.

"It's to do with Chad," I said.

"Go on,"

"Well, I think he makes me sick," and she began laughing. Didn't she know the seriousness of this situation?

"Doesn't he do that to everyone?" she said, still giggling.

"Does he? He made my heart beat faster, he made my palms clammy and I felt like the room just got a lot warmer," I said and there was a long pause.

"Tawni?" I asked to see if she was still here.

"You've got it baad," What's that mean, what have I got. I swear if Chad Dylan Cooper gave me the flu...I won't be responisible for my actions.

"Got what bad?" I asked.

" Sonny, don't freak out, but I think you like Chad," she said and paused, like she was waiting for my reaction. I burst out laughing. Me, like Chad! Yeah right!

"That's a good one Tawn. Now I know why you're on a comedy show, you're pretty _and_ funny,"I said still laughing.

"Choose what you want to believe Sonny, just remember Tawni Hart is always right. Now I'm going to go and make me even more pretty. Toodles,"

"Bye Tawni," I said and she hanged up. I sighed. Tawni didn't know what she was talking about., she was too crazy for her own good.

I put my phone away and changed into my pyjamas. They were really quite cute. They were light blue with yellow monkeys eating yellow bananas on the shorts and the cami was yellow with a blue monkey eating a blue banana.

I hopped into bed, after brushing my teeth of course and let sleep take me over.

_I twirled around. I felt beautiful, amazing, spectacular. I was wearing a perfectly fitting dazzling white dress. It was sleeveless and came down past my ankles. It was so long, the back dragged across the floor. I had a shimmering tiara over my head and a veil. My hair was done up and so was my makeup._

"_Are you ready?" Tawni asked wearing a pink dress as well. Ready for what? What am I supposed to be ready for?_

"_Yes," I choked out. I was suddenly in this church that was decorated so beautifully. I could see my mom, the cast of Mackenzie Falls and So Random! and all my other friends from Wisconsin. I didn't know why but I just felt so happy._

_My dad was there and he looked happy as well. Everyone was dressed so formally. I wondered what was going on._

_My dad looped my arm through his and I started walking. I could hear bells and music. Where did I hear that kind of music before?_

_I started walking up this carpet. Everyone beamed at me in admiration. Tawni, Lucy and Zora had the same pink dresses on and they all looked so pretty as well. I stopped in front of this man with grey hair. Standing next to me was a boy about my age. He was dressed in a tux and he had sandy blonde hair. Why did he seem so familiar?_

_I looked up and saw those brilliant blue eyes and I immediately knew who he was. Chad. No one had blue eyes like him...not even Zac Efron._

_It all adds up. Me in a white dress+Chad+church=wedding! I was getting married! To Chad! I can't get married, I'm sixteen for goodness sake. Also, I would never get married to Chad. , not in a scene, not in a dream, not in a car, not near, not far- see, that's what I do when I don't want to marry someone.  
_

_Silence rained over the whole church as the man with the grey hair(who I assumed was the priest) started talking._

"_Do you, Chad Dylan Cooper, take Allison Anne Munroe to be your lawfully wedded wife," I looked at him and he looked at me._

"_I do," he said smiling. I felt just like when we were dancing. My heart paced, my hands sweaty._

"_Do you, Allison Anne Munroe, take Chad Dylan Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Before I could stop my mouth moving I said "I do," Chad looked ecstatic._

"_You may now kiss the bride," Chad leaned forward, he was coming nearer and nearer._

I woke up and sat straight up in bed. I put my hand on my heart to feel it was going fast again. Why did it keep going like that? It couldn't have been what Jason and Tawni were saying could it? I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper. Okay, maybe I do have a tiny, small, minuscule, nearly non-existent crush on him. But hey, it was just a crush. What teen girl didn't?

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Constructive critism and flames are excepted.=D**


	11. warm

**Hi guys!!!! I can't believe I got so many reviews. Thank you so much. =D**

**Oh and in America, I don't know if they use the word porridge, but it means oatmeal.  
**

**

* * *

Warm**

I didn't feel like waking up and it wasn't because of the new velvet, silk sheets I just got for my room. No. It was because I had the weirdest dream of me and Sonny. At a wedding. Weird. But wait, it gets weirder. I actually enjoyed the dream. Maybe it had something to do with us dancing yesterday. I felt different. Not bad different. Good different.

I was so warm, in contrast to how much it was raining outside. My eyes were closed, but I could still hear the patter of the rain drops on the window. I smiled to myself. I loved when it rained and you were inside where it was so warm and cosy. I felt sorry for any loser that ever got caught in the rain.

"Chad, mom says to get up," yelled my big sister Sarah. She was always a pain in the butt. She had long blonde hair that reached her back and she was very tall. She looked a lot like me, except a girl version and older. She was eighteen.

"Stop nagging me," I groaned. Who let her in my room anyways? I seriously need a lock.

"But Mom _said._ Stop being a baby and get your lazy butt to work," she said. I bet she was smirking. I looked up from my pillow. She stood there, in doorway smirking. I knew it.

"Leave me alone. Chad Dylan Cooper will get up when he wants to," I said, pulling the duvet over my head.

"Okay then, I'll tell Mom that Chad said he will get up when he wants to," she said and began walking out of the room, still wearing the stupid trademark Cooper smirk. She knew I would give in.

"Stop! Okay, I'll get up," I groaned and pulled the duvet cover of me, sighing when I lost , my warmth.

"Good, now hurry up and get dressed. I'm meeting Lloyd," she said his name dreamily. Lloyd was her driving instructor. She was falling for him bad. If Mom and Dad found out they would kill her because he was about twenty three.

"Firstly, get lost, you're not Mom. Secondly, go away, otherwise I'm gonna tell Mom about Lloyd,"I smirked. I love good blackmail material.

"Oh yeah, then I'll tell the world about Sonny," she said smugly.

"What about Sonny?" I asked. I don't even like Sonny, I don't know what she was getting at.

"How about the fact that you're crushing on her bad," she smiled. Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, crushing on Sonny. A random. Yeah, I don't think so.

"Sarah, she's a _Random. _She's so annoying and I feel sick when I'm near her," I said, thinking back to yesterday.

"Sick? How so?" she asked. Talk about nosey. Well I guess that's just how big sisters are.

"Well, my hands started to sweat. I mean CDC does not get sweaty hands. Then my heart began to speed up and I felt warmer," I said and she looked like she was thinking.

"You soo like Sonny," she smiled. What!

"Trust me. Those are all the symptoms," Symptoms?

"For the last time Sarah, I don't like Sonny!"

Chad's crushin' on Sonny, Chad's crushin' on Sonny," she sang and skipped around my room. You would think an eighteen year old would be a bit more mature.

"Sarah, get out!" I said, pointing to the door. She sang still, but skipped out of door, closing it behind her. Finally.

I took a warm bath and put on my Mackenzie Falls uniform. I went downstairs and into the kitchen where Mom, Dad, Sarah and my little bro Oliver were eating breakfast.

I sat down at the table and looked at the plate. It had porridge in it. But not just any type of porridge. It was my Mom's 'special' porridge. It was thick, gooey slimy and tasted like you were kissing a frog. But worse.

I looked over at my Dad and he put it slowly in his mouth, wincing when he swallowed. Sarah sneakily put hers in Ollie's bowl when he wasn't looking. Ollie fed his to the cat, tiddles, when he thought no one was looking. Now I know how the _Randoms _feel, having to eat that gross cafeteria food everyday.

"Mmm...nice...food Mom," I managed to gulp it down with a lot of water. Believe me, it tasted worse than it looked. And considering it looked horrible, it wasn't the nicest thing in the world.

"Brilliant Mom, you're the best oatmeal maker in the world" Sarah let out, fake smiling.

"Yeah, delicious hon. I've got to get to work now, sorry I can't finish it," he said putting up a sad front. Acting runs in the family.

"Oh, never mind sweetie. Let me just put the rest in a container for your lunch," My Mom said and got up, and poured the remaining gooey substance into a plastic container.

"Thanks," he said dryly.

"Bye kids," he said and kissed my Mom on the cheek and went out of the door.

"Yeah Mom, I gotta go as well," I said and I got up and pushed my chair in, trying to escape the deadly porridge.

"Uh, not so fast young man. Where do you think your going without finishing your oatmeal?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I..uh...um...was going to....um....give it to the people in the homeless shelter. You know how stormy it is and they probably need a little food to warm them up," I said hoping she would buy my lie. She smiled.

"You are such a good boy Chaddy," she said and ruffled my hair. Usually, I wouldn't let anyone touch my hair, except for Sonny, but this was my Mom.

"No he isn't he's n-" Sarah stopped my brat of a ten year old little brother from telling by clasping her hand over his mouth.

"No he isn't he's...not just going to give food but also money," Sarah finished for Ollie. My smile got bigger.

"Kay, gotta go," and rushed out of the room and through the door, not before opening my umbrella to shield my amazing hair from the rain and opened my door to the convertible.

I got to the studio in about ten minutes and I disposed of that 'food' that my Mom gave to me. I checked my reflection and I have to say I was smoking hot, waaay hotter than Zac Efron, no matter what Sonny says.

I took out my umbrella, opened it and locked my precious car and started walking to the studio doors. But I stopped when out of the corner of my eye I saw Sonny, sitting on the floor, with her head bent down, like she was crying.

Normally, if someone was crying, I would walk straight past them, but something inside me turned and I started walking towards her for some reason.

"Sonny?" I asked and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt so she looked like she must have been freezing. Her hair was soaked.

"Oh, hey Chad," she said and I could tell that she was forcing a smile.

"What's wrong Sonny?" I asked and went over to sit next to her, so the umbrella was covering both of us.

"Oh, it's nothing,"She sniffled. It was so obvious that something was wrong and I was gonna force it out of her, like she did to me at the park.

"Sonny, it sure doesn't look like nothing," I said.

"Well, you know how I told you my Dad went to War," I nodded. "He called and said that he will be staying there for at least another year," she said and more tears escaped her eyes. She looked so sad and cold. I felt that sickly feeling that I did yesterday.

I didn't know why, maybe because she looked like she was freezing to death, but I put my arm around her. I could tell she was warm now because she stopped shivering. The really weird thing was I felt warmer as well.

"Thanks Chad. You're a good frenemy," she smiled. Frenemy? What's that about?

"Frenemy?" I asked.

"Yeah. You know. I don't think we're enemies. Well, we're sometimes enemies, okay mostly enemies but we're kind of friends. I guess. So we're frenemies," she smiled. She wasn't even close to being my enemy. But frenemy I accept. For now.

"Yeah, I guess we are. C'mon, lets get inside before we catch a cold," and we both got up and walked inside together.

"Thanks Chad," she smiled. I loved when she did that. Can't put my finger on why exactly though.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can make anyone feel better," I said, popping the collar of my blazer. She laughed.

"He sure can. Well I gotta get to rehearsal so see you later,"

"Kay, later,"

We immediately split and I walked to Mackenzie Falls to start work. I shook off that warm sick feeling I had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	12. bath

**Hello peoples. First off, I am going to dedicate this chapter to all my reviwers that keep on reviewing through almost every chapter. You all know who you are!**

**Your reviews mean everything so please review. Enjoy!!!!=D  
**

**

* * *

Bath**

After me and Chad walked inside, I ignored that feeling I got again. Maybe it will just go away. I wiped the tears away from my eyes and walked into my dressing room. Tawni was already there, sitting at her vanity and for once Zora wasn't in the vents. Instead, she was lying on the orange couch, fiddling on her phone.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I greeted and sat on the orange couch next to Zora.

"I'm texting Holloway. He said he's going to buy me flashlight!" she exclaimed happily and me and Tawni exchanged confused glances.

"Why?" Tawni asked.

"So I can see in the vents! Isn't he so thoughtful," she said dreamily and Tawni gagged.

"Aaaw, so cute, young love," I cooed. It really was the cutest thing. Though it was kinda weird for Zora, being only eleven and all. I guess you don't get to choose when you fall in love. It was just one of those things.

"Well, you should know," Tawni said. What's that supposed to mean?

"What? What do you mean?"

"What I mean is how badly you're crushin on Chad," she smiled. Me and Chad. Psh. Okay, I guess I do have that kind of really, really, really tiny fangirl crush. But trust me, it will wear off eventually.

"Me, crushin on Chad, Pah-lease. Tawni, that Cocoa Mocoa Cocoa's gone to your head," I said, trying to laugh it off. What I didn't know was that my voice went a little bit higher as I said that completely true, definitely not false, honest statement.

"You're using your denial voice Sonny," she sang.

"What denial voice, I don't have a denial voice," I said, trying to make my voice lower.

"Yes you do. It's just so obvious Sonny," she said. I just kept my mouth shut. Tawni will always get her way, something I still don't understand.

"Will the cast of _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ please proceed to Condor Studio's parking Lot. Thank you," the intercom blurted out. Why did we need to go to the parking lot anyways?

"Don't just stand there people. Move!" Zora ordered and we practically ran out of the room. Tawni and I walked down the hallway, with Zora following behind.

"Oh, whoops I forgot my umbrella, wouldn't want my hair to get wet now, would we?" Tawni said, hitting her head in a do! Like way, which was very un-Tawni like.

"Oh yeah, I forgot my umbrella as well," I said and turned to go with Tawni.

"Oh, here, have mine. I have a spare one in the dressing room. Oh, Zora, you don't have one also. Well, why don't you come with me," she said in this strange voice, like when you are trying to act, but really bad at it, or when you are reading straight from a script.

They both turned and walked back to the dressing room, a smirk across their faces.

"Uuum. Okay then," I said and started walking to the door. All I knew was something smelled fishy. And this time, it wasn't the cafeteria food, I think. And come to mention it, didn't the intercom voice sound quite familiar?

I opened my umbrella, and braced myself for the hard cold rain. I stepped out and walked to the parking lot. It was raining hard now and I didn't see anyone around. I waited patiently and saw Mackenzie Fall's number one jerkthrob walking up to me.

"Where is everybody? This is wasting Chad time," he said, an annoyed tone. Ugh, just what I need.

"I don't know. Tawni and Zora said they were going to get umbrellas, I haven't even seen Nico and Grady yet and as for Marshall, I never see him except for rehearsals," I said. Hey, where is the rest of the 'falls'?

"Sheesh, I didn't ask for your life story Munroe," he spat. I don't know why, but I started to get mad. Ever since the park incident, he had been a little less jerkish to me but at the end of the day, a leopard can't change its spots.

" You are such a faker! You claim to have this 'nice Chad' deep inside of you or whatever, but tell me this Chad Dylan Cooper, where is he?!" I basically screamed and he looked taken aback by my little outburst. Gosh, even I was surprised at myself.

"Well, someone's on their monthly," Chad chuckled. Stupid Chad, stupid feeling I'm having right now. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Oh, shut up you....you....you pretender!" I hissed. God, he always has to get on my nerves and it's only been like two sentences into the conversation.

"Sonny, calm down. I was kidding," he said and he had a worried expression on his face. Maybe he thought I was gonna attack him or something. I threw my umbrella down on the floor.

"No, Chad. You don't understand!" I snapped. Okay, now I was shocked. What's wrong with me today. I never got this mad.

"Look, Sonny, please calm down. I am Chad. I just need a bit of time to turn back into him," he said. Yeah right.

"Save it Chad. You make me sick!" I said and I suddenly could feel myself getting less angry and more like the feeling I had at the dance. I was properly soaked now and so was Chad. I accidentally hit the umbrella out of his hand. He started smirking.

" I make you feel sick? Please, do explain," Oh no, he does make me feel sick. What should I say? I know, lie!

"Uuum...ah...well, you make me feel sick and my heart starts racing, my palms get sweaty," I said, shyly. Darn my inability to lie!

"Oh really," he said with deep interest and he was smirking. I blushed at what I just told him. Tawni said those were the signs of crushing on someone. Maybe, hopefully Chad wouldn't know that.

"Do you feel like that now?" he asked, his smirk getting bigger when I nodded.

"You make me sick," I said, but calmer.

"I know," he said, smiling. "Come on, lets get out of the rain, our cast are obviously pulling a no show," he said. Oh yeah, I completely forgot about them.

"Wait," I said, holding his wrist, stopping him from walking any further.

"Is it true what you said, about there being a nicer Chad?" I asked. He walked closer to me and I could feel my cheeks heating.

"Yeah, it is Sonny. Just deep, deep inside," he said and I could just knew he was telling the truth. Don't ask me how. I just, knew. Though, I didn't say there was anything wrong with the jerkie Chad either.

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine," he said and we both broke out into smiles despite we were soaking wet. His hair still looked perfect though. What! I can like his hair. It's not illegal.

"I love when it rains," I said, holding my hand out and letting the rain drop onto my palm.

"I'm not much of a rain person. My hair always gets wet and you can catch colds. I like Sunny weather much better," he said. Shielding his hair with his hands. I laughed.

"I love the rain. It's just like a shower," I smiled.

"I wouldn't know. CDC always takes baths, never showers,"

"Really, never. Only baths?" I asked. Seriously, this guy must be the cause of global warming.

"Yep," he said popping the p.

"Well, what's wrong with showers?" I asked.

"Well, firstly you always have to wear a shower cap, otherwise your hair gets all wet," I rolled my eyes " And you have to stand. Chad Dylan Cooper always gets the most luxurious thing possible," he said, smirking.

"Really Chad, really?" I said, knowing this would get on his nerves.

"Didn't I tell you to stop stealing my lines?" he asked, agitated.

"Yeah, you did, bath boy, but since you didn't admit that I'm an angel, I think I'm gonna keep using it," I said smirking. He frowned.

"Fine, you are..." he winced.

"Say it,"

"You are...an angel," I smiled. I knew he would say it.

"Now are you gonna stop using my line?" he asked. I looked at him, soaked from tip to toe and he looked so, dare I say it, almost cute.

"Hmm," I said, putting a finger up to my chin and looking up.

"No!" I smiled and jumped up.

"You tricked me!" he accused.

"Props accepted, but now I have to go find my cast mates"

"Yeah, I could have sworn that was Portlyn talking through the intercom," He said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Well, later Chad," I said as I started walking to the door too, until I felt someone grab my wrist. These weird tingles shot up my arm.

"Just so you know, you make me feel sick too," he smirked and let go of my wrist and walked away.

Was that a good thing?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!=D**


	13. school

**Hey ppls. I read each and every review I got and I loved all of them. This chapter is a little longer since when I first wrote it, the art bit wasn't in it, that's just a last minute thing.**

**Hope you enjoy and review!  
**

**

* * *

School**

I hated school so much. It was so boring and even worse, it was taught by Miss Bitterman. She was the strictest person you could ever meet. I mean she even practices scowling. Who does that? I think she hates kids. Even worse,Mackenzie Falls also started getting taught in the same classroom as us a month ago. And where there's Mackenzie, Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't be very far behind. School was at the worst time of the day, right after end of the day rehearsals, when we were most tired and just wanted to get home.

"How do you think you did on the geometry test?" I asked Tawni as we walked to class with Nico and Grady. She looked at her reflection in her compact mirror and then looked up.

"Oh, sorry, were you talking to me?" she asked. Even though she can have those rare moments of caring, she was just so vain. I sighed.

"Well, how' bout you Nico? How'd you think you did?"

"I did baad. I didn't even study for that one. Too caught up on taking the chocolate fountain from Mackenzie Falls," he replied.

"Yeah, I can still taste the chocolatey goodness," Grady said. I think I even saw a bit of dribble come out the side of his mouth. Eeew.

"Oh, so that's what you guys ran off to do. Smart," I praised. We finally reached the door and pushed it open. Great, school begins.

I took a seat on the left side of Tawni at our desk. Portlyn had to share with Nico, which by the way I don't I didn't hear either of them complain about once. Grady shared with Skyler and Marta shared with Chloe. Chad and Ferguson shared a desk. This was horrible since Chad's desk was positioned right next to mine and Chad was on the right side of Tawni.

Zora didn't have a place in our classroom because they said she was too young. Don't they know that she has four times the intelligence of Albert Einstein? Because she does, she's an evil genius.

The whole room was filled with chatter and no one noticed Miss Bitterman walking into the room. She slapped a bunch of papers on her desk and we all jumped at the sudden sound.

"Silence!" she snapped. Oh yeah, by the way, she's in a _good_ mood today.

"My classroom is not to be filled with mindless chatter!" Everyone jumped again. The classroom was silent. You could hear a pin drop, but I'm sure no one would drop a pin unless they wanted a detention.

"Okay, _kids_," she said the word in disgust "First lesson is art. I hate it but the school board said I have to teach it to 'express yourselves'." she said. Oh yeah, another thing about Ms Bitterman, she has two kids at home. I feel so sorry for them.

"You will be put in pairs, and I don't want to hear any complaining! Grady, hand out the paint brushes and Nico, hand out the paint!" she snarled. Nico and Grady both jumped up out of their seats and instantly and began handing them out on each desk.

"Now class, this is your assignment. You have to paint what you think your partner signifies. For instance, if I were to signify, oh I don't know, Marshall, I would draw a megaphone, since I see him as a great director..." she said and looked up,like she was flashbacking or something.

"These are the partnerings," she began "Skyler and Marta, Portlyn and Nico, Grady and Chloe, Ferguson, Taw-" Oh my gosh, that means, oh no. "Sonny and Chad," I groaned. Great, this school day just got a whole lot worse.

Chad walked over to me. Smirking I might add. Stupid Chad.

"Sonny," he greeted as he sat down next to me.

"Chad," I spat back. We both picked up a piece of the blank paper and a paint brush.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should draw you as. How about a cow since you come from wisconsin," he said smugly. And wisconsin is the state of cheese, not cows! Dummy!

"I wonder what I should draw you as, maybe a pig since bacon is your favourite food," I shot back at him.

"How do you know bacon is my favourite food?" he asked. Uumm, how did I know? It's not like I read his blog or anything...psh, yeah.

"You read my blog, don't you," he said. I blushed. Okay, so maybe I did check out his blog once in a while, occasionally. I wasn't going to admit it though.

"Yeah, right Cooper. Lets just get started before we both get in trouble," I said, trying to change the subject.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

Hmm, what to draw. I studied Chad for a minute. How would I describe him? He had a big ego, that was undeniable. He loved acting, and he loved annoying me. But what did he mean to me? He can be so nice sometimes, other times he could be a jerk. Mix those two together and you get yourself a Chad Dylan Cooper.

I decided to draw a lion. His golden hair was like a mane and his ego also equalled to those of a lion's pride.

I dove my hand in for the yellow paint, but I felt soft skin brush mine as well. My hand started tingling as the other hand covered mine. I looked up and saw Chad, who had also gone for the yellow paint and as a result-this happened. I started blushing hard.

"Oh..uh, sorry Munroe, why don't you go ahead and use it first," Chad said nervously and scratched the back of his head. Well this was...awkward.

"Um, okay, thanks Chad," I stuttered and grabbed the yellow paint, avoiding his eyes.

We both went back to painting in silence. I looked at my work. It looked pretty good, I usually wasn't that good at artsy stuff, so I was quite proud of my work. My thoughts came to an end when I heard a loud bell ring in my ears.

"Brushes down Now!" Miss Bitterman shouted and ten paintbrushes dropped to the desks in unison. That woman is seriously scary.

"Okay, you will all present your work. Mitchell, Harris, front and center!" she snarled and Grady and Nico jumped to their feet.

"This is how I think of my best friend Grady," Nico said. He was holding a picture of cheese. That's exactly how I would have drawn him too.

"Cheese!" Grady exclaimed happily and tried to snatch the portrait from Nico, who had fear in his eyes and held the painting above his head. Everyone knows you should never, ever come between Grady and his food. Even if it wasn't real. After being unsucceseful in retreating the painting, he gave up.

"Sorry dude but my mom stopped buying me cheese and well..." Grady said, hanging his head down in shame. Poor Grady. Miss Bitterman groaned.

"No one cares about you and your cheese so hurry up and present!"

"O-okay," Grady stuttered, obviously afraid of the woman. I mean, who wouldn't be?

"This is mine. I think about you like this since it's your favourite one," he said as he pointed to a not-so-well-drawn painting of a fedora hat. A green one, in fact, the one he was wearing right now.

"Hmm, how interesting,"Bitterman said sarcastically. "Take your seats. Next up is Murray and Hart!" Tawni groaned but got up from her seat. Portlyn glared at Tawni.

"This is what I think of Portlyn!" Tawni said peppily and held up a picture of a goat. "I think of her like this since she has the fashion sense of a farm animal," Tawni faked smiled at Portlyn who shot daggers at Tawni with her eyes. Oh if looks could kill.

"Well, this is how I see Tawni," She said and held up a picture of an elephant. Tawni looked as though she was about to tear her head off as Portlyn smirked.

"I drew her like this because I honestly believe she'll look exactly like this in three months time," I hated how they were both being so mean to eachother. I mean, they could be best friends if they wanted.

After them, it was Chloe and Ferguson then Marta and Skyler. Last and maybe least was me and Chad. I started talking first.

"I drew a lion," I said and held it up to show the whole class. Now come to think of it, this might even add to his ego...being compared to a lion is kinda a good thing. Ugh. I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

"I drew it because lions have a lot of pride and Cooper here has a lot of ego, so I guess he would be most like a lion," I said but he was still smirking. Stupid Chad and his inability to actually give genuine smiles.

"Cooper, go" Ms Bitterman sneered. She was one of the elderly women in condor studios that doesn't like Chad. Or any kid in particular for that matter. The smirk got wiped off his face.

"Well, I drew a sun," Really Chad, really? A sun, I mean, a little more imagination would help.

"I drew it because Sonny always helps everyone out, she's always making jokes and generally she makes any day a whole lot better, like the sun," I blushed again. Did he really think of me that way, that I made any day better?

"Right, whatever. Everyone take your original seats,"

I took the seat on the right side of Tawni and Chad took the side on her right again.

"Second lesson is English. Take out your books now!" she shouted. Gosh, doesn't that 'lady' ,and I use that term loosely, ever talk to people like they _are _people. Probably not. Everyone started taking out their books.

"Turn to page 104 and work from there. If you need any help, figure it out yourself!" she barked and sat down, staring at a picture of her dozen cats.

Well, at least it was English. I am pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. It's just anything mathematical that I have problems on. I started writing until I felt an elbow nudge me.

"Oow, what?" I asked, rubbing my poor arm.

"Here, Chad asked me to give you this," she whispered and handed me the note. Ugh, he was probably just trying to get me in trouble. I opened the note and read it.

_Wat up Sonny_

_-Chad_

Seriously, what's up Sonny. He is so annoying. I saw him looking at his work, but with the slightest smirk on his face. I decided to correspond to his note.

_**Wth,'wat up Sonny?' I'm trying to work and so is Tawni so don't disturb us.**_

_**-Sonny**_

I gave the note to Tawni and she passed it to Chad without looking up from her work. I watched as he read the note and went back to my work. Okay so now where was I, oh yes, writing about the Civil War.

"Ooow!" I whined as I felt Tawni's elbow collide with arm once more.

"Is there anything wrong M.s Munroe?" Miss Bitterman asked bitterly**(Not a pun)**.

"Oh, no, no,no, I was just uum...I was just saying wow, you are a pretty good teacher Miss Bitterman," I said, forcing a smile. I could see Chad chuckling to himself out of the corner of his eye. Stupid Chad!

"Just get back to work!" she hissed. Tawni slipped the note into my hand.

_I love annoying you._ _Your reaction is priceless. And it's so funny how you keep denying that you like me. I mean who couldn't like the Chad Dylan Cooper?_

_-Chad_

God, he is so conceited, not everyone likes him. And just because I have the tiniest, smallest, minuscule crush on him, does not mean I like him. I took my pen and began to write.

_**Well, I hate you annoying me. It's so infuriating, so quit it!**_

_**Btw, I DON'T like you.**_

_**-Sonny**_

I passed it to Tawni and he began to read it and began writing again. Can't he see that I don't want to talk to him?

_No, I don't think I will. Hmm, lets talk about how much you love me ;D_

_-Chad_

_**Seriously, you're going to get us both in trouble. And I don't like you!**_

_**-Sonny**_

_Oh, but I think you do. You love me soooo much Sonny._

_-Chad_

_**In your dreams Chad. Go away!**_

_**-Sonny**_

_No-Chad_

_**Yes!-Sonny**_

_No-Chad_

_**Yes!-Sonny**_

_Fine-Chad_

_**Fine-Sonny**_

_Good-Chad_

_**Good-Sonny**_

I was just about to give the note to Tawni to hand to Chad when, I felt a hand snatch it out of my grip. When I looked up, I saw M.s Bitterman reading it.

"Stupid kids. Sonny and Chad, you will both stay behind for an hour of detention. That'll teach you for disturbing my lesson," she said coldly and I groaned. I could've sworn I saw her smile when she said we had detention. I really don't know why she chose teaching kids as a profession.

The whole class wrote their essays in silence. Detention with Chad for a whole hour! I won't be surprised if I don't turn mad.

* * *

**Please review, next chapter is mad. =D**


	14. mad

**A few things I wanna say before I start of the next chapter.**

**Firstly, thank you to all my reviewers, ppl that favourite and alerters. You guys are awesome.**

**Secondly, NOTHING is going to get in the way of them being together...no drama ppl, just channy.**

**Thirdly, I was supposed to say this at the start but there will be NO chortlyn, chawni or anyone else to be paired with Chad except Sonny and vice versa. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.**

**

* * *

Mad**

Here I am, sitting at my desk, but not bored, oh no. Bored would be heaven compared to this. I am stranded for a whole hour with Chad Dylan Cooper. Chad of all people. Please, people at home pray for me and maybe I won't be driven up the wall. Oh, what I am I saying, I've already driven up the wall and back down again and I've only been in this room for fifteen minutes.

"Chad!" I screamed. He had been annoying me constantly ever since we were locked in this room. Yeah that's right, LOCKED. Miss Bitterman didn't want to stay for an hour with us, so she went out to go do what ever bitter people do. And to make sure we didn't escape from this hell hole, she locked us in!

"What, Sonny. I was just saying, ladies can never get enough of Chad Dylan Cooper," he said grinning. Come on Sonny you can do this.

"What ladies Chad? Do you mean the fans who know nothing about you, or the girls who look like oversized Barbie dolls," I groaned.

"You're just jealous that I have way more fans than you and your little chucklehead posse," he smirked. Breath, Sonny, breath.

"We have lots of fans and we are not a posse. We are a family," I stated proudly. It was true, Nico and Grady felt like brothers and Zora felt like a sister. Tawni well... she felt like a step cousin, but that still counts as family.

"Ha!" he snorted "A family, really Sonny, really?" He made my blood boil.

"Yeah, just cause you and your stupid cast don't ever get along. They follow you Chad. They're like lost puppies, but more dramatic," They always did what he did, followed his rules. Geez, you would think that Chad was living their lives for them.

"Sonny, this is a business. We are not supposed to 'get along'. We come here to act, something you _randoms_ wouldn't know about,"

"We so can too act. And the 'falls' are so totally boring, at least we have fun," I smiled.

"No, you can't act. And you don't call a masseuse and a chocolate fountain fun?" He asked. Stupid Falls and it's stupid perks. Just because it's the number one show in Condor studios, does not mean they need stakes and a meditation room to survive.

"What chocolate fountain? Grady and Nico took it," I smirked. They saved me some. It was delicious and just knowing that it was taken from snobs made it taste just that much better.

"That's who took it? Hat boy and puffball?" Did he just insult my friends? He was not going to get away with that.

"Oh my gosh Chad! Is that a pimple?!" I asked, pointing to his chin. Of course, there was no pimple, he always has flawless skin.

"What!"he screamed "Where, where?" he said frantically and quickly pulled out his compact mirror to examine himself. I held back a laugh, which was pretty hard. I can't believe he fell for that again. He is so dumb. While he was panicking over his face, I leaned over to the back of his head and quickly picked a blonde strand out of his scalp with my fingers.

"Ow! What the hell!!" he shreiked and I let out my deeply suppressed laughter.

"You know, my friends have names you know. Nico and Grady," He seemed to be obsessing over his hair now. I was not going to spend the rest of my detention with a hair obsesseroverer. Is that a word? Whatever, so I decided to cut him some slack. What he don't know won't hurt him. Well, it already did so..

"Don't worry Chad. I never really pulled out your hair," I said and he looked instantly relieved and stopped searching his hair. I hid the golden strand behind my back.

"You're so immature Munroe," he smiled, but he said it in an almost playful way.

"You're so dull Cooper,"

"What, just because I'm not all happy and cheery all the time, does not make me dull," he defended.

"You're right Chad, it doesn't make you dull. The fact that you're _never _happy or cheery makes you dull," I smirked and he glared at me. Getting on his nerves is so fun!

"I am too happy!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am too!"

"Fine," I said, realizing that I wasn't gonna win. This time.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

We both burst out laughing. We both know that all the fighting was pointless. When I first came, it was real fighting, but as we got to know eachother, it became more and more like play fighting, not really meaning what we said. He came and sat next to me.

"So, do you still feel sick?" he asked smirking. Uh oh. I actually did. The heart, the hands and now, a new feeling, in my stomach. It made me feel nervous.

"Yeah, I do," I said, looking straight into his deep blue eyes. Must not get lost. Must not get lost. Sonny Focus!

He scooted his chair closer to me, so we were only about an inch apart. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks.

"How do you feel now?" he asked, still smirking.

"I feel, even sicker," I said, not moving a muscle.

"Oh really, want to explain?" I could feel myself getting really nervous.

"Uuum...ahh, why do you care?" I blurted out.

"I don't know let's give it a shot," he said. Wait, did that meant he cared?

"Well, whenever I'm near you now, I have this new feeling, like my stomach feels different and it makes me nervous," I said shyly.

"Wow, exactly how I feel," I heard him mutter under his breath. What? He felt like that as well, it wasn't just me?

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he said. I knew what he said, I wasn't deaf.

"You feel like that too?" I asked and the room went silent.

"Chad?"

"Yes! Okay. I do feel 'sick' around you as well," Oh my god. Does that mean...?

"Okay, that's settled then we both make eachother feel sick," I said. Of course I didn't know that he knew that being 'sick' meant having a t.m.n.e( tiny, minuscule, almost non-existent) crush and vice versa.

"Do you have the new sick feeling right now?" he asked sheepishly and his cheeks tainted a faint pink.

"Uuum, yeah, how do you know?"

"I don't know. I have a new feeling as well," Oh my gosh!

"What does it feel like?" I asked curiously.

"It kinda feels like my stomach is turning, but it doesn't hurt or anything just this feeling," Oh, so he doesn't have a crush on me then. Probably just his mom's oatmeal. Even I knew about the infamous dish.

"I know. Maybe it's because we're allergic to eachother or something," I chuckled.

"Maybe,"

"Well, anyways, I'm pretty hungry. When's this stupid detention going to be over?" I whined. I could practically feel my poor tummy rumbling. I checked my watch. We only had about five minute till we were let out of this prison.

"Hey, what about we go for a pizza after detention," He was asking me to go for a pizza with him?

"Umm..okay, yeah sure," I said. I wasn't gonna pass up free food,

"It's not a date so you're paying for your own food," Darn it! My free food coupon slips away *sobs *

"Psh, yeah, I didn't think it was gonna be a date anyway,"

"Of course you didn't," he said, sarcastically, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"You drive me mad," I told him.

"Hmm, I think I will reprase that for you," he said. "You're mad for me," Yeah right, when hell freezes over.

"I am so not. Why would anyone like a stupid jerk throb like you?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why do you like me Sonny?" Ugh, I do not like him!

"Shut up Cooper, before you actually do make me mad," I said. Wait, did that come out wrong? Chad chuckled.

"No, I meant mad in the mental hospital kind of mad I..." I was cut off by Chad.

"I know what you meant Sonny. It's just funny to see you ramble," he laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're so infuriating?" I asked.

"No, just you," Really Chad?

We heard metal being clicked together and a key twisted through the door. It flung open, revealing a scowling Bitterman. I mean, who would expect any less? I will never, ever admit it, but, detention with Chad was actually quite...fun. As well as maddening.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!=D**


	15. stars

**Hi guys! I can't belive I got more than 80 reviews! Thanks so much=D**

**

* * *

Stars**

"You are both dismissed. Now get out of my sight before I give you another two hours!" she cackled. Stupid teacher. She can't talk to Chad Dylan Cooper like that. Do I look like a random?

We both walked out of the door as Miss Bitterman's eyes followed us as she scowled. Creepy or what.

"So where are we going to?" Sonny asked as we walked to the parking lot together. I swear there was something wrong with me. Having a t.m.n.e crush on Sonny. A random!

"Well, we're going to Pizzeria sous les étoiles ," I said, opening the door for her, she gasped.

"What, I am in fact a gentlemen," I said smirking as I walked round, opened my door and got in. I put the key into ignition and backed the car out of the parking lot.

"So, what's Pizzeria sous les étoiles?" she asked pronouncing it all wrong. It probably wasn't her fault, no one can match up to my standards.

"It's Etoiles pizzeria," I said correcting her, "It's French for pizza under the stars. It's my favourite pizza restaurant,"

"Really Chad, really. You're so posh. Haven't you heard of Pizza Hut?," she asked, chuckling. Pizza Hut! Really? Like I would ever eat that messed up excuse for greasy cheese on toast.

"I would never let that '_food' _get past my lips," I said, scrunching up my nose in disgust. Sonny looked at me and giggled in that really girlish way.

"What?" I asked, still keeping my eyes on the road, but if I could see her, I would have known that she was blushing.

"Well, it's just when you do that thing with your nose you look really..." she trailed off. What do I look like? Wait, why do I care?

"Look really?" I asked, motioning for her to continue.

"Not telling," she said stubbornly and she smirked. I don't know why but I just really needed to know so I brought the car to an abrupt stop and we both jerked forward.

"Chad! You could have gotten us killed!" she shouted. Doesn't she know that I'm a professional driver. Anyways, if she could be stubborn then so could I am so much better at it than her. So there!

"Tell me, or I won't start the car," I smirked and crossed my arms in front of my arms after I took the key out.

"Tell you what?" she asked, trying to play dumb. She was a good actor, I have to admit but I could see right through her.

"You know what,"

"No I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"No. I. Don't," She said empathizing each word.

"Yes. You .Do," I said mimicking her.

"Seriously Chad. No,"

"Do you realize that I won't start the car until you confess and we are both pretty hungry," I said. She has to tell me now.

"Fine," She caved in "I thought you looked...cute," She said the last word under her breath but I just caught it. She thought I was cute. Sonny Munroe thought I was cute! Wait, why I am I so happy about that?

"Oh, sorry I couldn't hear you, could you say that a bit louder," I said, holding my hand around my ear and smirking.

"I said, you looked cute," she muttered between gritted teeth. I heard her alright, but c'mon these things don't happen often, I just wanted to have some fun.

"I can't hear you. Guess I won't start the car," I smirked. So much fun messing her around.

"I said you looked cute!" She exclaimed. I burst out laughing while she sat there with crossed arms, blushing madly.

"Just hurry up and start the car Chad," she mumbled.

"Sonny, look out of the window," I told her and she stared, her mouth wide open. There it was, the big sign on restaurant saying Pizzeria sous les étoiles. I had stopped right outside of the restaurant. She didn't need to tell me at all.

"You tricked me!" she shouted and opened the door to get out of the car. I did the same and locked the door. Wouldn't want my baby to get stolen now.

"Yeah, payback is sweet and you thought I was cute," I smirked as we both walked into the restaurant together. Sonny opened her mouth to say something but as we walked through the doors her mouth fell open.

The lights were tainted red and dimmed. It was quite big, with about twenty tables, covered in red, silk tablecloths. A lit candle was on each table and a vase of fresh roses. Beautiful, soft music was playing in the background. But the best thing about this place was when you looked up. The ceiling was pure glass and you could see the stars twinkle brightly. Meh, I was used to this stuff.

"Wow," she managed to get out. She was looking around the restaurant with wide eyes. Big brown eyes actually that had the tinest flick of gold. Not that I would know or anything, I mean psh, it's not like I look into her eyes whenever I see her or something.

"Look up," I whispered into her ear. She turned her head up and she looked like she was almost going to faint when she did. She stared up and so did I, only to see the bright stars above us. See people, that's what you get when your with Chad Dylan Cooper, only the best. Not, and never _pizza hut. _Ughhh.

"Come on, lets get a seat," I said and took her hand in mine and led her over to a table, far away from the others. We both seated ourselves. It was weird because when I took her hand, I felt this weird pang of electricity. Stupid restaurant wiring.

"Wow, now I know why you prefer this to pizza hut, it's amazing Chad. It's beautiful and romantic," she said looking into my eyes. I was looking straight back into hers. They were so warm. That sick feeling was back except, this time, it seemed like something more than just a crush.

"Yeah, it is. Chad Dylan Cooper knows how to choose restaurants," I said, picking up a bell and ringing it, causing a waiter to come running.

"Yes, Monsieur," the waiter guy said in a french accent. He had one of those funny French moustaches.

"Can I have one medium margaritas and pepperoni pizza please and two sprinkling iced waters with a lemon on the side," I said and he wrote it all down on his little notebook.

"Your order will be with you shortly Monsieur," he said and rushed off.

"Sprinkling waters with a lemon on a side. Really Chad, really," she smirked.

"You know Munroe that you should really stop quoting Mackenzie Falls. Though I know you love it," I said taking that smirk straight off her face.

"I don't watch it!" she exclaimed. Gotcha Munroe!

"I never said you watched it, I said you loved it," I said as my smirk just got bigger and bigger and her face got redder and redder.

"Uuum...ah..hey pizza's here!" she shouted, trying to go onto a different subject. I let it go, for now.

"Here you go Monsiuer. A medium margarita pizza and two sparling iced waters with lemons on the side," he said as he handed Sonny and I the drinks and put the pizza in front of us. Sonny took a sip of her iced water.

"That will be sixty eight dollars please," he said and Sonny choked on her water.

"What!!" she screamed. I don't know what she was getting so worked up about. That was cheap, these pizza's are on sale at the moment.

"Here you go," I said handing him seventy dollars. "Keep the change,"I said and he went off.

"Chad, I can't believe you just payed seventy dollars for a pizza and two drinks!" she pratically screamed. You don't know how lucky you are Munroe, I don't usually treat the poor.

"Sonny, you got free food okay. Just accept it," I smiled and she frowned but after a moment she dug into the pizza.

"So, you like the stars?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they're so twinklie and shiny and sparkly," she sighed dreamily. I smirked.

"Know anything else that's sparkly?" I asked, capturing her eye contact again. I don't know why, but whenever I was with a girl, especially Sonny, they would just stare in my eyes for some reason. Weird or what. But lately, I've been using it to my advantage on a certain smiling brunette.

"Uh...umm," she stumbled. I held back a laugh.

"Yes Sonny?"

"Blue..." was all she said, trailing off into a daydream. What's that supposed to mean? She broke away from my special CDC trance. I groaned. I kind of liked looking into those deep chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate...yum.

"This is delicious, makes a change from cafeteria food," she said licking her lips after we had both finished our pizzas.

"Yep, not that I would know,"

"Yeah right, even I've heard of your mom's oatmeal," Did everyone know about that?

"It's not that bad," I denied. If my mom ever got wind of me not eating my porridge in the morning, you shouldn't expect to see me again the next day.

"Uh, Chad, you told me yourself. These are your words and I quote 'I just gave my mom's oatmeal to those homeless people but they tasted it and gave it back so now I'm stuck with it. Stupid oatmeal," she said, quoting me word for word. Wow, I'm actually impressed.

"And then you gave it to me to eat," she said glaring at me. Oh yeah, now I remember. She is so naive.

"You snooze you loose Munroe,"I said and pulled back my chair and got up and so did she.

"That doesn't even make any sense," she said as we walked out of the door together.

"Hope you come back to the Pizza restaurant under the stars." beamed a jolly looking man who stood at the door. We walked pass him.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly seeing Sonny in a new light. It went beyond crush, but this new feeling is completely alien to me right now. Maybe the more time I spend with her, I can start to figure it out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!!!!!**


	16. moon

**I promised myself that on this chapter, I wouldn't do an authors note and just get straight to the story, but I just have to say thank you guys so much. This beat my other multichapter by 16 reviews! I've never gotten this many. So thanks guys!  
**

**

* * *

Moon**

I don't know why, but I had this strange feeling. Not the sick feeling I had when I was near Chad, I mean I still had that but there was something else, something I just couldn't explain.

"That was the best restaurant ever! It was so beautiful, I mean you could see the stars as you ate," I said, jumping up and down happily. I have to admit, he actually was right, that was a billion times better than pizza hut. Chad looked at me as if I was insane.

"You do realize it's nine thirty. How are you all peppy and jumpy and smiley all the time," he asked as we walked to the car. The valet had parked it in the parking lot. I know right, a valet for a pizza restaurant, what next, one for McDonalds?**(if you know any McDonalds that actually has valet parking, PM me!)**

"Well, it's something called a personality Chad, you might of heard of it," I teased. It was so much fun winding up Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I do have a personality!" he claimed. Yeah right.

"Chad, you have a humongous ego, not a personality," I smiled smugly. So true, he has the biggest ego known to man. If you could turn an ego into an object, the whole of America and Europe would have been taken up.

"I do not!"

"Do too,"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!!"

"Fine," I gave up.

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" I asked grinning. I loved our feuds.

"Oh, we're so good," he smiled.

We reached the car and both stopped. The night was beautiful, the stars were twinkling, the moon big and round, like a silver sun in the sky. I didn't really wanted to home and by the look of Chad, he didn't seem to either.

"So," he said.

"So," I mimicked.

"What do you wanna do now?" he asked. My answer was to stay out here with you for a little bit longer, but then that would show that I actually like hanging out with him, not that I do actually like hanging out with him. Psh.

"Well, I dunno...what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"Okay, I don't want to go home yet and I don't think you do either," he said, looking at the happy expression on my face. " Especially on such a perfect night, with the moon hovering above us in the sky like a beautiful silver dome and the stars sparkling in the contrasting sky," He said really dramatically, like he does on Mackenzie Falls, not that I watch it, but I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, not as sparkly as me eyes, but you get the picture,"

"Correction, eye. You are so dramatic Cooper," I laughed and his hand slipped into mine. I was surprised by this but I didn't react. There was that stupid static electricity again. At least, that's what I thought it was. I blushed and I felt that stupid sickness come on again.

"I have an idea," he said and led me away from the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I was kind of excited.

"You'll see," he said and pulled me along gently. This just make me get even more excited. Why did that boy always have to be so mysterious?

We walked until we came to a small bunny slope kind of hill-minus the snow. It was pretty steep and I wondered what we were doing in front of it. He let go of my hand.

"Ladies first," he said, pointing to the mini mountain in front of us. He wanted me to climb it? With heels?

"You really expect me to go up..._that_" I asked and he just stood there smirking.

"Is Sonny really scared of messing up her shoes?" Me, shoes? Do I look like a blonde, vain girl from _So Random?_ No offence Tawni.

"Ha! No way, I'm a Wisconsin girl, remember. We do this stuff for a living," I scoffed, and took of my heels, to the amazement of Chad, and attempted up the grassy hill.

Chad followed closely. I have to say, it wasn't really that tall or steep after all. That was good because I kinda have a thing with heights. Out of breath, we both collapsed on the ground. After we caught our breaths, I looked around us.

It was amazing. We were surrounded by beautiful wild flowers, red, yellow, pink and blue and nearly every other colour of the rainbow.

"Oh my gosh, the flowers are so pretty," I said, looking at a particular bright yellow one that caught my eye.

"Yeah,"

We lay down next to eachother, not touching except our heads and we looked up into the navy blue sky. It was extraordinary. The moon really shone in a new light for me. It looked so, magical.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Hmm," he said. He looked like he was also just enjoying the light that the moon gave off.

"I know this is crazy but, I used to think that the moon was made of cheese," I confessed and he chuckled. Why did I tell him that? Why did I feel like I could tell him anything?

"You Wisconsins and your cheese. But, I guess you're not the only one who thought strange things about the moon," he said, staring up at the shining globe.

"What strange things?" I asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone this, but when I was small, I used to believe there was a man on the moon that turned the lights on at night," he said. I laughed slightly. Who knew.

"Really Chad, really?" I said smirking.

"Quoting Mackenzie Falls again," he really knows how to push my buttons. So annoying.

"I don't even watch that stupid show," Not entirely true, not entirely false.

"I know you do Sonny," he smirked. Stupid Chad.

"Shut up," I laughed and hit him on the arm playfully.

"Ow! You're so aggressive," he said, rubbing his arm. I didn't even hit him hard.

"Don't be a baby Chad,"

"You and your little cast are the babies Munroe, definitely not me. I mean a rubber chicken Sonny, really?"

"Hey, my cast are not babyish and that rubber chicken was a present," I defended. Poor chicken, just so you know, it's name is Tom.

We lay on the grass in silence for a few more treasured minutes. It was just so peaceful. I loved moments like these.

"Can I ask you a question Sonny?" Chad asked, breaking the silence. He looked suddenly nervous for some reason, fiddling with his fingers.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Do...do you think we're friends? I mean we do hang out a lot now and, even though we do have our little fights, I like to think we're a little more than 'frenemys' as you put it ," he said sounding rushed. Were we friends? I mean I could actually talk to him now and we fight but playful almost. I thought for a minute before answering. I could almost laugh at the nervous and anxious look. So not Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Yes Chad, I do think we're friends," I said smiling and he looked relieved for some reason. Maybe he actually does want to be friends.

We were silent for a few more minutes. It wasn't awkward at all, like when you have a conversation with someone but then you run out of things to say. It wasn't like that at all, but more of a comfortable silence. The slight breeze brushed our skin as we watched the stars and the moon hover above us in the sky.

"So, do you still think the moon is made of cheese?" he asked me. Do I?

"No, but I wished it was. Then we could go there and get all the yummy cheese, wait, now I'm beginning to think like Grady," I said shuddering. Not that there was anything wrong with Grady, but his love for cheese is quite overwhelming. It was no wonder his mom stopped buying him cheese. Now, he just goes over to Mackenzie Falls and steals the little cheese on stick thingies when they aren't looking.

Chad chuckled. "Come on, it's getting pretty late, say goodbye to Luna," he said talking to me if I was about five years old.

"Bye bye Luna," I waved in a child like way and I grabbed me heels. He held my hand as he helped me back down the hill.

I sat at the bottom and Chad waited patiently for me to put on my heels. However, they were those really complicated ones with the million buckles and because Tawni has so kindly picked them out for me, I had no idea how to buckle them up.

"Come on Sonny," Chad said getting impatient. It's just this one stupid buckle, I can't get it through! Ugh, so the last time I let Tawni choose my shoes.

"I'm coming, I can't get this last buckle done," I groaned and released it, giving up.

"It can't be that hard," Chad said, kneeling down and observing the annoying shoe straps.

Chad then took the shoe strap in his hands, twisted it and pulled it through the buckle. But this action caused his fingers to ever so lightly brush my foot. The stupid tingles came back, yet again.

"Wow, thanks Chad. How'd you know how to do up a Jimmy Choo shoe? Anything I should know about?" I teased.

"Oh hahaha," he laughed sarcastically and pulled me up to my feet. "My sister, Sarah, has exactly the same shoes as those," I was quite surprised. Chad has a sister? Not meaning to be mean or anything but in all the magazines they said he lived alone or something like that. I always thought it was crazy though, he's only sixteen, not even a senior yet.

It was a silent, but comfortable walk back to the car. It wasn't that far, so it was only about a ten minute walk. It just felt so peaceful, there was no one on the streets besides us and the warm air felt like heaven against my skin.

He opened the door for me and then got in the car himself. Weird, maybe he does have a nice side. Deep, deep inside anyways. Chad twiddled with the stereo on his car and '_Crush'_ by David Archuleta came on. Ironic much? As soon as the song started, I avoided Chad's gaze and avoided mine with his eyes glued firmly to the road before him, while I just stared down at my lap.

I couldn't help but grin at how nice Chad had been. I mean, we were even now officially friends. I could actually say I'm a friend of Chad Dylan Cooper! But, I have this feeling that 'just friends' wasn't cutting it.

* * *

**Btw, the things they believed about the moon about the cheese and how a man was up there who switched the lights on were both things I used to believe when I was small. Lolz=D**


	17. sun

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating, I've started practicing on my guitar again, so it could take a tiny bit longer to update. To make up for it, I've wrote and extra long chappie. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

Sun**

I yawned and stretched my arms. As I fluttered my eyes open, I smiled when realised that today was going to be one of my favourite days. Sunny with not a cloud in the sky. Even though I loved rainy days, nothing could beat the good ole sun.

This felt like the best day ever. It was officially my little brother's birthday today! He was finally turning fifteen, it felt like yesterday when we were just playing in the Wisconsin snow together, wait that was last year. Talking about yesterdays, the evening with Chad was brilliant, amazing even. It was just so roman- wait, no not romantic, it wasn't a date or anything, though I did get free food! I was actually happy that I was Chad's friend.

I sung in the shower, put on my make up and quickly got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for Jason and I. Jason was of course too lazy to make breakfast for us so if I didn't, I think we would probably starve. Hmm, I think we will have eggs, sunny side up, I thought smiling as I got the frying pan out and cracked an egg.

Jason's birthday...What could I do for his birthday? What could I get him? I needed to make this special, something I haven't ever done before, after all this is Hollywood. Wait, why didn't I think of this before? I could set up a surprise birthday party at _So Random!_

"Are those eggs I smell?" I heard Jason's voice calling from upstairs. I laughed to myself. Whenever it came to food, he could smell it from miles away. One time he actually stole candy from a baby. However that didn't turn out so well, I could still see the bruise that the old lady made when she bashed him with her umbrella.

I flipped the egg as I heard his footsteps trudging down the stairs. Okay, keep it cool Sonny, this is where you can flaunt your acting. I had to play dumb about it being his birthday, otherwise, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?

"Hey Jason," I smiled wideley when he appeared in the doorway. He looked different. He wasn't wearing the dirty shirt that he'd been wearing months without washing, I mean even when I spit my orange juice all over him, he still didn't wash it.

No, he wasn't wearing the filthy shirt today, but a grey button up dress top and jeans. This was either he was trying to hint to me that it was his birthday, or for his girlfriend, Georgina.

"Don't you want to say anything else?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Nope!" I fake grinned and went back to cooking. He looked like he was about to cry. I suddenly felt really bad about this whole surprise party thing.

"Oh," he said in a dismal tone, and forced a smile. I took the eggs out of the pan with a spatula and slipped them onto a plate, one for me and one for him.

"It's sunny side up, your favourite!" I smiled, hoping that this would cheer him up. I mean, what sister forgets her little brother's birthday? Oh my gosh, I totally needed to get him a birthday present. But what do boys like anyway? I took out my phone to call Nico and Grady, they would know. But, the blue phone slipped from my hands when I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" I shouted to know one in particular and skipped to the door. Chad was right, I am too jumpy. I checked through the peek hole to see it was in fact, Georgina, Jason's girlfriend. I opened the door.

"Hey Sonny," she smiled. Georgina was really pretty and kind. She had long shiny red hair and was quite a catch, boys like my brother never get girls like that. There was one condition to this though, she was Miss Bitterman's daughter and she didn't exactly know her daughter was dating.

Right now, she was standing there with a big present in her hands and a blue party hat saying 15th birthday on it.

"Hi, Sonny, is Jason in?" she asked politely. I knew I had to fill her in on the plan before she went in and ruined the surprise.

"Yes he is but I was wondering if I could have a quiet word with you," I said, opening the door wider to let her through.

"Sure," she shrugged and walked through the open door.

"Who is it Sonny?" Jason called to me form the kitchen.

"Uuum, just the postman!" I lied. Georgina stood there without a clue. Let's just say she wasn't the brightest light bulb in th shed.

"Okay, so you know that it's Jason's birthday today?" I asked and she looked down at the stuff in her hands with a _duh_ expression on her face. I laughed at how stupid I could be sometimes.

"Well, we're going to throw a surprise birthday party for him at the studio!" I whispered happily and Georgina smiled.

"That's a perfect idea Sonny, I bet he'll love it. I'll go and tell him right now," she said and skipped to the kitchen but I stopped her and took the birthday hat off of her head. What part of surprise did she not get?

"No, no he can't know about it. It's a secret. Pretend you don't even know it's his birthday," I said and she nodded and went to the kitchen after hiding his present behind the curtain.

I smiled. But there was still one giant dilemma. I had no birthday present and I had absolutely no idea what to get him. I mean, he was a boy, right? What do boys like.

I pressed speed dial seven and waited for Nico to pick up. Instead, I got a loud beep in my poor ear. Ouch.

Who else could I call? I could call Grady but I think it was more sensible not to call him or we would probably end up buying cheese instead. Ugh...I'm starting to have nightmares about the stuff.

I sighed and put my head down as I grabbed my jacket and opened the door.

"See you later guys!" I yelled and closed the door behind me. I instantly regretted bringing my jacket. It was like a gazzilion degrees out here. Oh well.

I jumped in my car and drove to the studio. I got out of the car and slammed it shut. I checked my watch, only to realise I was like two whole hours early. I grinned. Whenever this type of weather came up, I was always the first one awake. You know what they say, the early bird always catches the worm. But I would never eat worms..eeww.

I walked into the prop room.

"Hey guys!" I smiled happily, but when I actually looked around me, I noticed I was speaking to an empty room. Not even Zora was here yet, and she's always here.

I groaned. A little help from Grady and Nico would have really helped right now since I have to go buy Jason's present. Where is a guy when you need him?

However, there was one person I didn't try yet. Chad. I mean, he counted as a guy friend now, right? Well, he counted as a guy anyways. I think.

I pressed speed dial three and held the phone up to my ears. I suddenly heard the song _you are my sunshine_ from outside my dressing room door. Weird or what?

It picked up after one ring.

"CDC here, what it do?" I heard an obnoxious voice say. Typical Chad. I could hear faint speaking outside the dressing room. Who was that?

"You know Chad, that's a really stupid way of greeting someone," I told him. Well, it was. I mean who does that?

"Well hello to you too Munroe," he said and I could hear the smirk in his voice. Stupid Chad. But, I have to remember, I'm asking Chad for a favour, so nice voice Sonny.

"Hi Chad," I said sweetly. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"What do you want Sonny?" he asked. Darn, he saw right through me. I could still hear that annoying talking from outside my dressing room door.

"Well, I wouldn't really call it wanting something, but kinda...doing a favour for a friend," I said, in the sickly sweet voice.

"Sonny, you know as well as I do, that I don't do favours for just anyone,"

"But, I'm not just anyone," I could hear him sigh over the phone.

"Yeah, you got that right," was that a compliment or an insult? I could still hear the voice outside my room. I was trying to have a conversation, this person could go talk somewhere else I decided and flung open the door.

I looked out to see no one was outside my dressing room. However, there was a jerkthrob leaning against my door frame.

"Chad," I greeted, still talking into my phone.

"Sonny," he said, also with the phone held up to his ear. I laughed.

"So, you need a favour from the amazing Chad Dylan Cooper?" he asked smirking but said it as if it was more of a statement. I clicked my phone off and put it in my pocket.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. Great, now I'm gonna have to persuade him. He's not going to just crack. Hey, it's worth a try.

"Cha-ad, I was thinking, maybe you could help me buy some stuff for my brother," I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

" No," he answered plainly. Ugh. Why can't he just help me?

"Please," I instantly regretted saying that when his stupid smirk turned into a ginourmas one.

"Okay, fine. We gotta deal," I started to smile and jump up and down "Only if you say three magical sentences," I groaned.

"What are they?"

"Well, the first one is... Chad Dylan Cooper is the most talented, smartest and the most handsome person in all of L.A. Wait cross that, in all of the world," he smirked. Did he seriously not know how much pain I would have to go through to say that?

"No, nuh uh. There is no way I'm ever gonna say that," I refused.

"Fine, we don't have a deal," he said and started to turn and walk away. I can't believe I'm gonna have to say this. He's lucky I'm so desperate.

"Wait," I said, grabbing his arm. I felt the static electricity again. If Zora was away one day, he could play static eletrica in the lame superheroes sketch. He can make static electricity and he's already lame so he would be perfect.

"Yes," he said, turning around. Okay Sonny, prepare for for your fate. I took a deep breath in.

"Chad, you are the most talented," I could feel the pain flaring through my body. "smartest," I felt myself getting dizzy from all these lies. Yeah, that's right Chad. LIES. "I can't say the last one," I said. It would just be too painful. Though he kinda did look hands- No, what am I saying?! He's eew.

"You didn't have any trouble saying I looked cute yesterday," he said smugly, crossing his arms. Stupid Chad. Great, what do I say to that?

"Uh...umm, I never meant that you were cute I meant...umm-" My rambling was cut off by Chad's voice.

"Just admit it Munroe, you think I'm cute," Yeah right, not in your life time bub.

"Look Chad, will you help me or not," I groaned. Wait, I have an idea that doesn't include grovelling to him. I secretly grabbed my phone from my pocket, behind my back and clicked, voice recorder.

"Hey Chad, what's my name?" I asked. He gave a confused look.

"Sonny Munroe," he said slowly.

"And what do I think of puppies?" I asked.

"Are you okay Sonny?" he asked. Was that actual, dare I say it...caring?

"Yeah, just answer my question. What do I think of puppies," I like blackmail, it's fun!

"Uumm, you think they're nice, cute and I don't know, fluffy," he said cautiously. I quickly pressed stop on the phone and cut out the part where he asked where he asked if I was okay.

"Now come on, lets go shopping," I said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Before I could go any further, he stopped us.

"Woah, woah, woah, you didn't say the last sentence so no deal," he said and I smirked. He didn't like the look on my face. I could tell.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"That look, you're up to something," He's actually right for once.

"Me, the innocent girl from Wisconsin?" I said, smiling."Now come on, let's go," I said, pulling his hand but he stopped me again. Humph.

"I told you I'm not going,"

"Yes you are," I replied and took out my phone and held it in front of his face.

"Really Sonny, am I really?" he said, quoting that stupid Mackenzie Falls' line.

"Yep," and I clicked play on my phone.

"_Sonny Munroe...is nice, cute and fluffy,"_

His mouth fell open.

"I did not say that. And I can't believe you were recording me," he huffed.

"Better believe it," I smirked. "Now, are you coming shopping with me?"

"No,"

"Well then, if hmm, I maybe _accidentally_ pressed send to, oh I don't know, Tween Weekly, would you come then," I asked, my finger hovering above the send button.

"You wouldn't," he glared at me.

"Oh, but I would," I said and he groaned.

"Fine, I'll come with you, just delete it," he sighed. Yay! You know, this might come in useful later, I think I'll just save it, he doesn't have to know.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So are we good?" I asked.

"Oh we're so good," he said and I grabbed his hand and started to skip to his car.

We drove for fifteen minutes until we reached the mall. This was Hollywood so everyone was used to celebrities going around shopping so we didn't need disguises. That's one of the things I learned to love about this place. We both hopped out of his car after he parked it.

"So, where to first?" he asked.

"How am I supposed to know, you're the boy, what do boys like as presents?" I asked as we walked inside, out of the scorching sun.

"Well, I dunno, last birthday I got a new car," he said. Great. I checked my pockets and I had no where near enough for a car, not even those really rubbish ones where the wheels fall off in about a month.

"Hmm, what about some ps3 games. All guys love ps3 games," he said. That was true but then I would have to buy a ps3 for him, with money I don't have.

"We don't even have a ps3," I said and he looked like he was trying to hold back a laugh. Unfortunately he couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at me. Annoying snobby snob.

"Wow, that's sad," he smirked. "What about a computer game? Wait, don't tell me you don't have a computer?" he said. Ugh.

"Actually we have three," I said as we walked into the game shop. There were loads of game consoles, games, ipods and other electrical kind of stuff. We walked over to the games section.

"Oh, why don't you buy this," he asked, holding up the Dungeons and Dragons game. It was new out and Grady and Nico were like hypnotized to it. It was really annoying.

"Ugh, no I hate that game, boys get all weird whenever they play it, like freaky zombies," I said, imitating alive dead people, walking around the shop wide eyed and with my arms stuck out straight in front of me, earning a few stares form other people in the shop. Chad laughed. Like a real laugh.

"You watch tv way too much Sonny," Chad said jokingly. "Episode 365, the girl gets chased by the zombie and runs into my arms," he said. Did he mean Mackenzie Falls.

"Chad, I told you, I don't watch your stupid show. It's from _Resident Evil_," I said. He still thinks I watch that over dramatized show. Psh, yeah, as if.

"You actually have the guts to watch that Munroe," he asked with a surprised look on his face. What, is it so hard to think that I actually like horror movies? I nodded.

"Wow, you're so different from other girls," he said. Again.

"Yeah, is that a compliment or an insult?" I asked.

"Don't worry, it's a compliment," Thank goodness. Not that I care what Chad thinks of me, I mean why would I care anyways, it's not like I want him to like me or anything.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Jason likes cars and stuff so maybe we could find a driving game or something," I said and we both browsed through the games. I finally found one I knew he would love. Mario Kart.

"What about this?" I asked Chad, holding up the game. He smiled.

"Everyone loves Super Mario games. Lets buy it," he said and we walked over to the counter to pay for it.

"Hi, I would like to check this out please," I said to the lady at the check out thingie. This reminds me of the check it out girls sketch. Check it out!

"Of course," she said in a tired voice and ran it across that red beepie thing.

"Eighty dollars please," she said, bored. Eighty dollars? I didn't have that much. I should have raided Jason's piggy bank. And then pay him back afterwards of course.

"Umm, sorry I only have sixty. Could I maybe pay you back later?" I said, starting to get worried now.

"Let me check on my computer," she yawned and started typing random things really fast onto it.

"The computer says no," she said emotionlessly. Great, what was I gonna do now. I can't disappoint my little bro.

"Hey, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said, stepping forward and flashed his dazzling smile. "My friend here is a bit short on money, so could you maybe lets us off this time," he said, adding in a wink for good measure.

"No," the woman said and Chad looked gobsmacked.

"Do you know who I am lady, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"Yes sir, I know who you are and unless your friend here coughs up another twenty bucks, this game isn't leaving the store," she said. Chad muttered something and slammed twenty dollars onto the counter.

"Here, now give us the game," he said and he snatched it out of the woman's hand. I can't believe he actually paid twenty dollars for my brother's game. That was really nice of him.

"Thanks Chad," I smiled as we walked out of the store and back to the car.

"Well, you do know you have to pay me back, right?" He smirked and he opened the door for me as I stepped in. I groaned.

"Aaw, do I have to?" I pouted and he nodded. We drove back to the studio and he parked the car in the parking lot. We both stepped out and he locked the car doors. I started spinning around. I was just soo happy.

"You know, this day was just so perfect," I smiled and stopped spinning.

"I should have guessed that this would be your idea of a perfect day. No clouds, no rain, just beautiful sunshine," he said, looking into my eyes.

"But, with sunshine there's always bright blue sky with it," I said, getting lost in his blue, blue eyes. Wait, did that just come out of my mouth?

"I guess so," he said, not taking his eyes off of me. His face came closer to mine. I could feel my heart racing. His breath tickled me as he whispered something into my ear.

"Check your pockets," and he backed up and walked through the studio doors with a smirk on his face. My heart still beat rapidly and I checked my pockets and there seemed to be something in them. I took it out.

I smiled. It was one of the beautiful wild flowers that surrounded us the night before. And the best thing about it, it was a bright sunshine yellow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys**!


	18. different

**Hey guys! Firstly there's this link to this swac sneak peak on youtube. It was from before swac started and I don't think may people have watched it, but it was so cute and at the end with Nico and Chad when they have a handsome off, it was too funny for words! Here's the link, just remove the spaces:  
**

www. youtube .com/watch?v=gVl-BXW0w2s

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

Different**

I smiled as I looked at the beautiful yellow flower in my hand. This was the one I had my eye on yesterday. It just seemed brighter, prettier and wilder than all the others. It was unique.

I put the flower gently in my pocket because I didn't want to crush it now, did I.

I walked into my dressing room and hung up my jacket on my side of the room Tawni was there, at her vanity, as usual. I really didn't see what was so interesting about watching yourself in a mirror twenty four seven. Obviously, Tawni did.

"Hey Tawni," I greeted happily as a sat on the orange couch. The weird thing is about this dressing room, was that Zora doesn't have a side. Though Zora is never here. Or maybe she is. Who knows. I started humming love story. I don't know why but that was just stuck in my head.

"Hi Sonny," she replied not taking her eyes off the stupid mirror. I mean, really?

She slowly, very, very slowly started to turn around.

"Is that...boy humming?" she asked. I immediately stopped humming. Psh, yeah as if, why would I be boy humming, the only boy I've talked to within two hours is Chad and why would I boy hum about him. I mean, it's not as if I like him or anything.

"What! No," I denied but she picked up on my lie. Why am I such a bad liar. I seriously need to take the lying courses that Zora offered to take me to. Yeah, ever wonder why she can lie her way out of anything. I think she's secretly with the F.B.I.

"Sonny, you're using your high voice again," she sang. What is this 'high voice' everyone keeps talking about. I have no high voice! I fake laughed.

"So, who is it," she said, turning around to fully face me, her elbows holding up her head. She actually looked interested in what I was gonna say. I think I must be delusional. I've got to stop hanging out with Chad so much, with his contagious colds.

"Who is who? I'm not boy humming Tawni," I said. Tawni being Tawni, she obviously she didn't believe me.

"Yeah right, and I'm ugly," she said sarcastically. Well, I guess that means she's ugly because I was so not boy humming.

"Look Tawni, there is no boy I mean I don't even think Chad counts as a boy," I said. Oops. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "You're boy humming about Chad!"

"Psh, yeah right," I denied. Again, I was not boy humming. And if I was, it wouldn't be about Chad of all people. If I was boy humming, it we be about a tall handsome boy with windswept blonde hair and blue, blue eyes. Not Chad.

"Sonny, when are you gonna face facts. You like Chad," she said and started walking over to me. She sat next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but you are a chadaddict," she said in a sympathetic voice. And I'm a what!

"What did you call me?" I asked. She looked at me like she felt kinda sorry for me.

"I called you a chadaddict," I think she just insulted me.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. Chad. Addict," I looked at her confused. "You're addicted to Chad. You know like how I'm addicted to shopping, like a shopoholic. But I think it would be kinda weird to call you a Chadoholic," she said. Okay, what is she talking about?! I think little miss vain has finally smashed her mirror.

"What!!!!" I screamed. "Tawni, I think you've finally cracked,"

"Hmm, you know, I think the blonde girl's actually right on this one," Wait, that didn't come from Tawni. I spun around, only to see Chad leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh, funny, funny little Sonny. Chad Dylan Cooper hears all," That didn't answer my question. " I knew you liked me," he smirked. I groaned. Stupid Chad.

"Eeew, yeah Chad, not even in your dreams," I said, standing up and crossing my arms.

"Look, can you two please flirt somewhere else, you're both annoying me and when I'm annoyed my pores clog," Tawni said. That doesn't even make sense. Whatever. I ignored her.

"Flirt, _me_ and _him_," I said, bursting out laughing. "Yeah, in my nightmares," I mean, just because I might like him a little bit, scratch that, a tiny bit, doesn't mean I flirt with him. Do I?

"Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper does not flirt with girls, girls flirt with him," he said and he winked at me. So egotistical.

"Don't you have some filming to do?" I sneered. I could've sworn we just talked like twenty minutes ago when he said he needed to rehearse. And they call themselves 'actors'.

"Yeah, I just finished, us _professional _actors can finish rehearsing at super speed," he said, popping his stupid collar. "Why aren't you rehearsing," he asked.

"None of your business Pooper, now can it and get out of my dressing room!" Tawni snapped. Chad sent her death glares.

"It's a Wednesday Chad. You know we don't rehearse, we just do the live show at the end of the day. Now why are you here?"

"Is that how you treat a friend Sonny, I'm surprised," he said, putting on a fake sad face. I bit my bottom lip to hold back a laugh. I didn't actually like having him here, did I?

"Anyways, I just came to see my favourite random," he said. I tried to stop myself smiling by biting my bottom lip, but failed miserably. I'm his favourite random? Why does that make me so happy? I have to stop asking myself so much rhetorical questions.

"Really, I'm your favourite random?" I asked. Did I just hear Tawni gag? Ugh, I hate rhetorical questions.

"Well... Yeah. I hate the blonde girl," he said and Tawni glared.

"The blonde girl has a name you know!" she scowled.

"Yeah, too bad I can't be bothered to remember it. Anyways, I hate chubby boy because we've suddenly ran out of everything containing cheese. I hate hat boy because he insists he can charm girls better than me and I hate freaky girl because, well frankly, I'm scared of her," I rolled my eyes. Only Chad could hate so much people.

"So, I'm your favourite?" I asked, beaming. I shouldn't be smiling. Why am I smiling?! He walked up to me.

"Well, because you're so fun to mess with with," he smirked.

"The feeling's mutual Cooper," I smiled. Was that flirting? That doesn't count as flirting, right.

"So, I'm your favourite jerk throb Munroe?" he asked with a smile to die for. Wait, what am I thinking!!!!

"Umm, okay this is so disgusting, I seriously think I'm going to puke," Tawni said, holding her hand over her mouth. I sat back down next to her and to my utter dismay, Chad sat next to me.

"Chad, can you please go away now," I groaned. I could only take so much Chad in a day, and it was only nine O' clock.

"C'mon Sonny, you know you like me being here," stupid Chad. Tawni was now engrossed in her mirror. Again.

"Yeah Chad, of course I like you being here," I said, obviously being sarcastic. Chad then just stopped talking and just..looked at me, studying me almost. He tilted his head slightly to the right as he did this. It was kinda...cute. After a while he started to speak again.

" Sonny, how do you do that?" he asked. Do what? Don't tell me he's gone crazy as well.

"Do what?" I asked, completely confused.

"You know, resist my charm," Resist his charm! I cracked up into laughter.

"What charm Chad, you haven't got any charm," I said, still laughing my head of. Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he has charm! He has blue, sapphire eyes that have the tiniest sp- I mean yeah he has blue eyes but, that's it.

"I'll have you know Sonny that Chad Dylan Cooper is able to charm every single girl he's encountered. Even Blondie over there," he said, signalling to Tawni. When she heard Chad say her name she immediately stopped admiring herself in the mirror and looked up.

"What about me?" she asked. I wondered if the only word she heard through the whole conversation was 'Tawni'. Probably was.

"Oh, Chad was just talking about when he charmed you," I said. Now I would pay to see that.

"Oh yeah, that horrible day ten years ago," she said and they both looked like they were flashing back, but they had a look of disgust on their faces.

"Ugh," Chad shuddered. "Don't remind me," he said and Tawni muttered something angrily under her breath and turned back to her mirror.

"So anyways, I can charm any girl, except for you Munroe. How'd you do it?" he asked. That was honestly the weirdest question I've ever been asked ever. I didn't know how to answer that.

"I guess I'm just different," I shrugged.

"You know, being different isn't a bad thing, I mean I'm different," I laughed. "I mean I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, definitely _not_ the same as everyone else. You're kinda like that flower I gave to you," I blushed. "It just stood out, it was brighter, wilder and more beauti- I mean..uh, nicer, than all the others. It reminded me of you," he said, smiling. A real smile. GASP!

"So, your charm doesn't work on me then," I smirked. I had to hide how happy I was. Chad compared me to a flower. The prettiest one I've ever seen.

"It doesn't. Yet," he smirked, got up off the couch, winked and strutted out of the room. What the heck was that supposed to mean? As soon as Chad was out of earshot, Tawni snapped her compact mirror shut and turned to me.

"Oh my gosh, he soo likes you. And you so like him!" she exclaimed excitedly. How much times did I have to tell her. Me and Chad equals a big no no. Or did I have to explain it using clothes. A brown skirt and a hot pink top equals a fashion disaster. Well, from what Tawni tells me anyway.

"For the last time Tawni, I do not like him, we're like complete opposites, different in every way," I said and she smiled a devious smile.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. Didn't anyone ever tell you that opposites attract?"

* * *

**Would you like some cheese with that fanfic?! Lolz! Thanks for reading guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=D**


	19. surprise

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews! I don't know if this chapter will be any good because today I had the worst day, but I hope you'll like it anyways=D**

**

* * *

Surprise!**

I waved and beamed to the cheering audience before us. It was Wednesday so we did our live shows like we always did. We had just finished with the gassie sketch that Zora had made up and were dressed in cow boy boots and hats. I smiled to the audience one last time before the red curtain closed in front of us.

"Great last sketch everyone," Marshall praised and went back to eating his turkey leg. Nico and Grady high fived eachother. Tawni did her hair and Zora...where was Zora anyways? You know what, I don't even want to know.

"I am soo excited, I can't wait to see Jason's face when he sees the surprise party!" I smiled from ear to ear. It was going to be so brilliant, I just needed people to help, well my cast. And there was one other thing, I needed to ask Marshall's permission.

"Aaaw, a surprise birthday party for me? Thank you Sonny," Tawni smiled and gave me a kind of awkward hug.

"Uuum, actually Tawni, it's not for you, it's for my brother Jason," I said, and she quickly pulled away with a frown on her face. It's not even her birthday, what did she expect?

"Oh. Well, have fun with that!" she fake smiled, waved and started to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted to her and walked up to her and put on my puppy dog face. Boy was I gonna need it.

"Tawni, don't say no straight away, but could you maybe, possibly, perhaps consider helping me out with the party? Please," I said, and put on my puppy dog eyes, even my brother gave into those.

"No," she said sternly and started walking again. I sighed. Hmm, maybe Nico and Grady would help me? I walked to the prop room and there they were, sitting and playing on that stupid Dungeons and Dragons game. Again. It hypnotized boys. Kinda like Portlyn hypnotizes Nico sometimes.

"Hey Nico, hey Grady," I smiled my most dazzling smile and they just kept playing on the stupid game. Great. Maybe they hadn't heard me. I decided to try again, but louder this time.

"Grady, Nico," I said, giving off a fake chuckle " What about you guys helping me fix up Jase's party, huh," I said loudly and smiled. They didn't even look up! It was like I wasn't even there. Their eyes were glued to the screen. I am so glad I never bought my brother that game. Attempt two was a failure.

Wait, what about Zora! I walked up to the sarcophagus and was about to knock when the door swung open and I jumped in shock.

"Don't even think about it Sonny. I had the biggest role in the live show today and I'm tired," Zora said and I stood there confused and looked at her irritated face.

"Do you mind!?" she asked, agitated and I closed the sarcophagus door and backed away slowly.

Soo, no Tawni, Grady, Nico or Zora to help me with my party. Well this was just brilliant (being sarcastic here!). Oh well, come on Sonny, I can plan this party all by myself! This will be the best party ever!

Okay, now where was the supply cupboard. Oh yeah. I walked in and got colourful streamers, empty balloons and loads of other party stuff and put them in a big box and carried it in my hands. This was really heavy. As I walked down the hallway, I bumped into Chad, sending the box of party supplies flying and they scattered along the hallway floor.

"Sorry Chad," I mumbled and went to pick up one of the streamers that was lying on the floor, only to be met with another hand on top of mine, attempting to pick up the streamer at the same time as me. I felt a tingly sensation all over. We both pulled away and blushed. We have got to stop doing that.

"What's all this Munroe?" He asked, glancing around at the big mess of the party supplies on the floor.

"It's party supplies Chad," I said, stating the obvious. Chad rolled his eyes. His big blue eyes.

"Yes I know that, I meant what are they for?"

"Well, I told you it's my little bro's birthday today. And guess what. I'm planning him a surprise birthday party!"I squealed, jumping up and down happily and clapping my hands. Chad looked at me if I was a freak.

"Oh, really," he said in a bored voice, not mildly interested.

"Yeah, but I just wish my cast would help. Nico and Grady are ignoring me, Zora's sleeping and I don't even know why I asked Tawni," I said, my smile disappearing. That's when I got an idea.

"Chaaad?" I said in the cutest voice alive and put on my puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want Sonny?" he asked, how did I know I was going to ask for something?

"Well, could you help me set up for the party, pwetty pwease," I said, my doggy eyes staring straight into his, I waited for him to crack.

"Uumm, I have, umm things to do," he said, stammering. Yes! That means it's working.

"Pwetty, pwetty pwease?" I said fluttering my eyelashes at him and looking up at him through my fringe. Why didn't I think of the puppy dog pout before?

"Oh, fine. I'll help you with your little party," he said, breaking the eye contact and his hands flying up in the air. "Stupid cute," he muttered under his breath.

"Yay! Come on Chad," I said pulling him across the hallway and through a big door where the _basement_ used to be.

"The basement Sonny, really?" he asked looking around. Okay, so it needed a little fixing up. It doesn't matter, by the time I finish, this place will look amazing!

"Yes, really Chad. We have a lot of work to do, so you better get busy," I said, handing him a few multicoloured balloons.

"What do I do with these?" he asked.

"You blow them up, like this," I said and put the balloon to my lips and breathed through and the balloon grew. I carefully tied a knot and let go of the balloon.

"Easy!"

We started blowing up the balloons. We were both really out of breath when Chad finally finished the last one. I felt light headed.

"Seventy balloons Sonny! We blew up seventy whole balloons!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, we did, sorry I couldn't find the balloon pump," I said apologetically. Where did I put that pump? Oh, now I remember, I left it on the floor when I bumped into Chad.

"Okay, now we need to put up streamers and banners. Grab the ladder over there and put the streamers up please Chad," I said politely and he walked over, grabbed the ladder and handed it to me.

"Do you really think I'm going to climb up that ladder and risk breaking my very valuable arm. No way, you climb the ladder Sonny," he said. No! I really hate heights, even small ones like the ladder.

"umm, no Chad, why don't _you_ do it," I said handing him the ladder.

"No, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do hospitals Sonny, _your_ party, you can risk _your_ arm," he said and shoved the ladder to me.

"Lets not make a big deal out of this Chad. Guys are much better at climbing ladders," I said and pushed it over to his side. He stopped and looked at my face.

"Are you scared Sonny?" he said with a huge smirk on his face. No way am I going to tell him so that he can make fun of me for the rest of my life.

"No, why should I be, I-it's just climbing a stupid ladder," I stuttered. Chad's smirk grew, he obviously could tell I was lying.

"You _are_ scared,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Then why don't you want to climb it, I gave you a reason," he said looking smug.

"I just don't want to,"

"Nah, I'm going with scared,"

"I am not scared!" I said, my temper growing.

"Prove it," he smirked.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"Good,"

"Good!" I excalimed and I grabbed the ladder and the streamers out of his hands and started to climb the ladder. Oh my gosh, what am I doing?

"Don't look down Sonny, if you don't look down then everything will be alright," I whispered to myself for confidence and put the first streamer up as my hands shook. I smiled, maybe I wasn't so afraid of heights. I turned to Chad and stuck my tongue out at him.

That's when I realized that was a big mistake. Chad was below me, so that meant looking down and when I looked down my whole body froze up. Chad laughed but stopped when he noticed my suddenly pale face and frozen muscles. He looked worried.

I released my hands from the ladder, in shock and I finally came to my senses that I was falling. I waited for the impact, but didn't get it as I felt two strong arms wrapped around my waist and we both fell to the floor together, me lying on top of him. I blushed and quickly stood up.

"Uuum, thanks Chad," I muttered. I can't believe he just caught me.

"Uuuh, yeah"He said, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. I decided to lighten up the sudden awkward mood.

"So, now _you_ will put up the streamers," I said, holding my hand out with about twenty colourful streamers.

"Fine, since you're scared of heights," he teased. Gosh, he was so annoying.

"But if I break my very valuable arm, you're paying for the hospital treatments," he said, as he climbed up the ladder. I laughed and set up the tables on the side of the room.

It was 6:37 and we were finally finished. The room looked amazing**(Just like in the fake prom).**The buffet table was set up with party food.

I pulled out my phone and pressed 11# and waited for Georgina to come and answer the phone. After about 10 rings the phone answered,

"Hello?" Georgina answered. Finally.

"Hi, it's Sonny, bring Jason to the party in thirty minutes. It's in the _So Random _ basement," I said.

"Oh, okay. I can't wait to see his face!" she said happily and hung up. I wonder why it took her so long to answer?

"So, what do we do now Munroe?" Chad asked.

"Well, now we've finished so I guess that we invite people," I said, taking out my phone to invite all of Jason's friends. What's a party with all your best friends around, right?

"Am I invited?" Chad asked quietly. He looked kind of disappointed. That's a stupid question.

"Yes, of course you're invited Chad, you helped me set it up and you're one of my friends," I said and stepped forward to give him a small smile.

Fifteen minutes later loud music was playing and the room was buzzing with people. I knew Jason would love it when he saw it. I also ordered a giant cake with fifteen candles on it, one for each year. Everyone was enjoying themselves, including me. My phone started ringing and I went to answer it.

"Hi Sonny, are you guys ready? Jason is on his way to the basement right now," she said down the phone. I hanged up and put the phone away.

"Everybody hide! Jason's coming!" I shouted and ran under a buffet table. Everyone started running around frantically Someone turned off the lights and the music.

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and it swung open, revealing a less than happy Jason. I bounced up at the same time as everybody else.

"Surprise!"

* * *

**Like or hate? Thanks for reading guys! I promise the next chapter will be way better.  
**


	20. birthday

**Hi guys! My 20th chapter. Yay!! i see I haven't added a 'I don't own swac' disclaimer for a while so I think I will now.**

**Dear disclaimer. I don't own swac =( There I said it. I think I have something in my eye.**

**I found where Mcdonalds have valet is one in Manhatten, New York. They also have china plates and a pianist...**

**Also all your review cheered me up after the worst day ever. So thanks so much!**

**Lastly, I think this is the channiest chapter yet. Hahaha, I love alliteration.  
**

**

* * *

Birthday**

Jason stood there, with a half surprised, half happy grin on his face. Georgina was beside him, smiling and equally shocked as well.

"Happy birthday Jason!" I exclaimed and ran up to him, engulfing him in a giant bear hug and he hugged back. The lights and the music had been turned back on now and everyone was back to enjoying themselves. Nico and Grady were over at the snack table, gulping down nearly everything in sight. I think it was a mistake to buy so many cheese crackers. Tawni was chatting to a teen gladiator and Zora was not in the vent for once, but dancing. I know, weird right.

"You did all this for me?" Jason asked me after we pulled away from the hug and I nodded happily.

"Yep, you didn't really think I would ever forget your birthday. I mean you reminded me enough times," I joked.

"Thanks so much, Sonny. You're the best big sis anyone could ever ask for," he said, pulling me into another hug. I smiled. I knew he would love it.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" he asked.

"Well, I did have a little help, from Chad," I said. Come to think of it, where was Chad anyways?

"Oh, Chad. That's great Sonny," he muttered quietly and left to greet his other friends. Oh well, guess I'll go hang out with Zora or something.

That's when I realized something. I looked at Tawni and she was wearing a light pink sequined top and a dark pink skirt with pink stilettos. She looked really pretty, even though there was a tad too much pink. Then I looked at myself. With all the setting up and planning, I hadn't changed from the cowboy costume I was wearing in rehearsal. To be honest, looking like a cowgirl at a birthday party was not the best thing in the world, well except if your birthday is on Halloween of course.

I walked into my dressing room and into the walk in wardrobe on my side of the room behind the glittery curtains. I looked on the clothes rack. There was a bee costume, check it out girls costume, the clothes I wore for the fast food sketch and the sparkly teal dress from the pee pee dance sketch.

The bee one was a definite no no, I would look weird as a check it out girl at a party, the fastys one would have been the ideal choice, but unfortunately that was covered in ketchup, mustard and mayo from the top to toe. I sighed. I had to go with the teal one then.

I quickly slipped the dress on and put on a pair of Tawni's blue stilettos. I hope she doesn't notice, otherwise it's bye bye Sonny. I touched up my make up and I walked out of the room.

I took out my phone to tell Zora that to make sure Tawni wouldn't spot me wearing her shoes. I know, I know stupid but Zora has her ways. I'm not quite sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

As I started texting, I bumped into something and stumbled backwards. I opened my mouth to speak, expecting it to be Chad, I mean c'mon it usually always is ,but I looked up to see a plumb body, an aged face and hair loss. Marshall.

Oh my gosh! I forgot one thing before setting up the party. I didn't ask Marshall's permission. If he sees me, dressed up at 7:30, he's gonna think that I'm up to something for sure. I mean, look at what happened when Tawni tried to convert the studio into Tawni Town over night. He could just smell the suspicion.

"Sonny? Why are you all dressed up, at seven thirty at night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. How was I gonna get myself out of this one?

"I..ah..umm...well, you see..." I trailed off, not being able to come up with a good enough lie. I held my head down and Marshall sighed.

"My office Sonny," He grumbled and motioned for me to follow him. I huffed and followed him to the office.

I sat down at the opposite end of his desk in his office. I can't believe I was missing my own brother's party.

"So, Sonny, it's obvious something fishy is going on here, so don't lie," he said, sternly and I sighed. Should I just tell the truth? Maybe, he won't be mad, but then again...

"Well, you see we...umm..we're doing a sketch about...King Kong, yeah!" I said quickly. I don't know why I said King Kong but it was the first thing that came into my head because I had to watch the 2005 remake with my Mom a few days ago.

"Really, go on," he said, intrigued.

"Well...ah... I am the girl, the one that gets captured and that's why I'm dressed up," I said. He obviously bought it because he nodded for me to continue.

"Yeah and the funny thing is that the King Kong, is actually...umm, a giant cow, yeah and then the cow, who's playe-" at that moment through all of my made up rambling, Marshall's phone started ringing, or was that his gps? Well, whatever it was he answered it.

"Hello. Really?! Yes of course, I'll be right there!" He said happily and jumped up from his seat and walked to the door.

"Don't move a muscle, I will be back in ten," he said, almost running out of the door with a smile on his face. Thank goodness! Now I can go and party. But before I walked out of the door, I saw Chad, on his phone, sitting on the edge of a fountain on the other side of the glass doors. I opened one and walked out and sat down next to Chad. He didn't even see me, he was to busy talking on the phone.

"Now take a left, then a right, then a left and a right, a left and a right and a left and right," he said, disguising his voice and I heard a faint "But I'm going in a circle!" from the phone. Wait, was that Marshall's voice?

I thought crept through my mind. Chad hadn't seen me yet so...

"Boo!!" I screamed and he leaped up immediately and let out a scream. You could see the fear in his eyes and I rolled around, clutching my sides, laughing. He saw me and glared.

"Oh, very mature Monroe," he said, while I just kept on laughing. My laughs finally faded into giggles and they finally faded into silence as Chad crossed his arms and waited for me patiently.

"So, enjoying the party?" he asked as he sat back down next to me. He saw what I was wearing and chuckled slightly as I blushed.

"Well, no not really. You see I forgot to ask Marshall's permission so I had to make up this sketch about King Kong an-" I was stopped by Chad placing his index finger to my lips. I felt shivers and that sick feeling that I had already established was a bit more than a t.m.n.e crush.(tiny, miniscule, almost non existent crush).

"Ssh," he whispered to me and I stayed quiet.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" he whispered and looked me in the eyes. I got lost in those royal blue eyes and we started leaning in closer to eachother. His lips looked so soft and his warm breath felt so good on my skin.

I suddenly heard the clicking of unmistakeable pink Jimmy Choo pink stilettos coming towards me.

"Come on Sonny, what are you doing out here with _him_?" she asked, saying the word 'him' with disgust. I quickly moved my face away. Hopefully, maybe he didn't know that I was going in for a kiss while I was in my little trance. Ugh, did I just think that, kissing Chad, just, no.

I hopped up from my seat next to Chad as Tawni and her incredibly loud heels went back inside to the party.

"So, aren't you coming inside to the party?" I asked him. He wasn't just gonna sit outside all evening, was he?

"I wasn't invited Sonny, I mean I was, but it's _your_ brothers party and he didn't invite me so I d-" he said. I put my index fingers to his lips to shut him up. He looked at me with wide big blue eyes. I was right, his lips were soft. Not that I care.

"Chad, of course you're invited you big dummy," I smiled and chuckled. He grinned and stood up next to me.

"So, did you get the flower?" He asked softly and I nodded. He was being so unChad Dylan Cooper like right now, not that I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper, but his _Chad_ moments seem so special.

"Where is it?" He asked and I took it out of the pocket of my shimmering teal dress, yes, it does have pockets. I handed the beautiful yellow flower to him. The next thing he did was so unexpected, he tucked it between two strands of my hair.

"There!" he said brightly after he finished. We both smiled and walked back to the party together.

All the music had stopped and Jason was sitting in front of all these really big presents, Georgina, all his friends and everyone else.

I sat down next to Tawni and Chad sat beside me. I looked at Jason, he looked so happy as he began to unwrap the first present, I wonder what it would be.

Everyone looked in interest. It was quite a big present. Oh what am I kidding, it was huge! It didn't even look like you could move the thing and the wrapping paper was wrapped in a way that you couldn't see what was inside. The present didn't have a label to tell who it was from. When he finally opened it, everyone gasped in shock. I couldn't believe it.

It was a motorbike! A MOTORBIKE! My brother looked like he was about to faint and his friends eyes went green with jealousy.

"I..um-I," he couldn't seem to find the right words, until Georgina spoke up.

"I can't believe someone bought you a motorbike, do you know how much one of those cost? Who bought it?"she asked, still in shock, like the rest of us.

"I don't know, there's no name," he said, looking at the jet black bike in awe. Nico and Grady looked the most jealous and I had to bite my lip from letting out a laugh.

"Sonny bought it!" I heard someone shout. I looked around the room to see who shouted the comment but everyone's heads were turned to me.

"I..uhm.." I stuttered but didn't have time to say anything else because my brother pulled me into the tightest hug imaginable.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, you are THE BEST sister ever!" He said, hugging me tighter. I was just about to protest and say it wasn't me when I noticed a small note sitting on my lap.

_Ssh, Sonny_

_You talk too much._

Remembering Chad had said something like that to me, not so long ago, I turned to my right to see that the blonde heart throb was no where to be seen. I hugged my brother back.

"You're welcome little bro, you deserve it,"

* * *

**Sappy, sweet? Boring, dull or even scary?" Tell me in a review and thanks for reading!!!!!=D**


	21. trip

**Hi guys! I am so happy! If any of you guys watch xfactor, Joe won!**

**These are the first 5 episodes for swac season 2 according to EricDeanSeaton's(director of swac) official website: **http://ericdeanseaton .com/credits/ **(remove the spaces**)

******# Episode 201 "Falling for the Falls"  
# Episode 202 "Walk a Mile in My Pants"  
# Episode 203 "The Legend of Candy Face"  
# Episode 204 "Sonny Gets Your Goat"  
# Episode 205 "Gassie Passes"**

******The first epi is major channy!  
**

**My recommended reading: _Our dirty little secret called love _by _LolaAnnabelle47._ It's really cool and has sooo much channy. Check it out!**

**My featured reading: _chad with a chance _by_ nearsbaby082._  
**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
**

**

* * *

Trip**

After Jason's attack of a thousand hugs, the party ended and Jason drove his girlfriend home on his new motorbike that mysteriously turned up from no where and then came back for me and drove me home. Now, I'm sitting on my bed, in my monkey p.j's and just thinking, mostly about one thing. Chad.

He drives me crazy, he makes me mad, he infuriates me to the point of break down. But, there's this thing. It's more than a crush now, that's for sure. I mean my stomach screams everytime I see his face or hear his voice. I don't want to like him, I really don't but something inside just kinda makes me, I can't stop it.

All these questions were running through my mind.

Where did Jason get that motorbike? I mean I didn't buy it for him, I got him a computer game.

Why was Chad talking to Marshall? He never talks to Marshall.

Why did Chad catch me when I fell from the ladder? He could've just let me fall, I mean it wasn't that big off a drop, there wouldn't be a scratch on me.

My phone started ringing and interrupted my thoughts. I quickly grabbed it off the side table next to my bed and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller I.d.

"Why hello sweetie!" My mom said happily, like she was having the time of her life, was that music I hear? I thought it was a business trip.

"Hi, Mom, why can I hear music?" I asked and she paused for a moment and the music stopped.

"Oh, no reason I was just calming down after a hard work day, you know how it is," she said in a nervous voice. I could tell she was hiding something, but I let it go.

"So, how is my birthday boy doing?" she asked. I laughed.

"Well, I planned a surprise birthday party for him and we all had a brilliant time," I smiled. Even Tawni enjoyed herself. And Tawni never enjoys herself. Well unless we're talking about her anyways.

"Oh, that's amazing! You didn't have any alcohol did you?" she said in that concerned motherly tone all moms go into when they're about to scold you for something.

"Of course not Mom," I said. Geez, what's with the lack of trust.

"Sorry, I'm just so worried about leaving you guys alone," she said sadly, probably guessing what I was thinking.

"So, are you ready for the trip?" My mom asked. Trip, what trip is she talking about, I don't know anything about a trip.

"What trip?"

"Didn't you read the email Sonny? Marshall called me to ask permission if you could go and I said yes," she said. I could hear the distant sound of a man's voice.

"Okay, I've got to go Sonny, wish Jason happy birthday from me. Stay safe, remember the emergency numbers on the fridge and if a burglar comes in, hit him with the fire extinguisher, okay," My mom rambled worriedly. I couldn't hate her for worrying.

"Wait, mom what trip?!" I asked. This was the first I've been hearing of a trip.

"I love you guys!" she exclaimed before hanging up quickly. Why hadn't anyone told me about this? Oh yeah since I searched that love thing, I've kind of been avoiding my computer.

I sighed and walked over to the computer and waited it to turn on and went on my inbox in my email. It turned out there was an email there I clicked on it and read it.

_Dear Participants of Mackenzie Falls and So Random,_

_Condor studios has invited you to New Jersey for two days. You will participate in challenges for the Children In Need Charity. This will include doing numerous challenges that you will be assigned to later._

_You are only to pack one suitcase at the most and one piece of hand luggage. You will be travelling by first class, National Airways. We will be leaving at 5:00am. Please be ready by that time, or you will be excluded from attending._

I froze with fear. We would be going to New Jersey on an airplane. The only time I have ever been on a airplane was when I was coming to Hollywood and I really don't care to go back there again. It was terrible, I was screaming and shouting to get off of the plane and the air hostesses had to hold me down in the seat for take off.

I sighed, there was really no getting out of this one. But at least it was for charity.

I looked on the sent list. It was sent to Me, Nico and Tawni. Wait, no Grady or Zora? Their parents must not have let them because even though Zora is a genius, she is still an eleven year old girl.

I then re-read the email and found out that I had missed out two vital words. Mackenzie Falls. That means that Chad was coming, of all people Chad Dylan Cooper! It's not like I hate him or anything but the way he starting to make me feel seems too wrong to be right. You have to be crazy to like Chad Dylan Cooper right? Like those crazy fangirls. I am not a crazy fangirl, so why do I like him?

I read further on.

_You will need a swimsuit, and must have the ability to swim as there will be swimming challenges included._

So that was the reason Grady wouldn't be able to come. He can't swim since he never took lessons. Poor Grady and Nico, they're inseparable. I think that they would be lost without eachother.

I sighed and took and old suitcase off the top of my wardrobe and put it on my bed.

"Hmm, what to put?" I asked myself aloud. These were the rare times where Tawni could've helped me. Her fashion sense is brilliant, she has a right to brag about it.

As I sprawled most of my wardrobe across my bed, I made a decision. There was no way that I could choose my clothes. So, I took out my phone and pressed 4#. I waited for it to ring. After about five rings, she picked up.

"What up!" A cocky voice answered. Wait, that voice wasn't Tawni's. Tawni's voice was light and high. This one was deep and very familiar, almost like it was-

"Chad!" I shouted down the phone. I did not just call Chad, did I? I was so sure that I called Tawni. Must of pressed the wrong button.

"That's my name, don't wear it out. What do you want Munroe?" he asked. Ugh.

"Wait a second," I told him and put him on hold. I then typed in Tawni's number, since speed dial hated me or something and after two rings I heard a loud beep.

"Sorry, I'm not able to answer the phone right now. I'm probably busy making myself even prettier so if you're important eno-" It cut out and I heard the beep that you were supposed to leave your message after. I laughed. Tawni was really bad at telling people to leave messages, didn't she know there was a time limit.

This was bad, really bad! What am I going to bring? That's when I remembered Chad was on the phone.

"Hello?" I asked to see if he was still there. He groaned.

"Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't wait for anyone," Gosh, he's so annoying.

"Well, obviously he does, because 'Chad Dylan Cooper' just waited for me," I smirked.

"Uh...well...uh, so did you enjoy the party," he said, trying to change the subject. I let it go, this time.

"Yeah, but can you believe that someone got him a motorbike?" I whispered sharply. My brother was just downstairs and it was a possibility that he could hear.

"I thought you got it for him," Chad said, acting oblivious. Of course, I didn't know that though.

"Okay, please keep this a secret Chad," I said. I can't believe I'm telling him this, he's probably gonna go to my brother right now and tell him, but I just felt like I could tell him anything for some reason.

"I didn't get the motorbike for him," I said, and put my head down low, ashamed.

"Really?" Chad asked putting on a surprised voice.

"Yeah, but the weirdest thing is, no one owned up,"

"Hmm...really," he said, mildly interested.

"So, are you going on that stupid trip tomorrow," he asked. Why did he even care?

"Yeah, I don't really want to, but I guess it is for charity. I'm packing right now but I just can't decide what to wear," I whined.

"Why don't you just ask that blonde girl you hang out with?"

" Tawni? Because, she won't answer," I said, grumpily. Chad chuckled.

"Why don't I help you out, I have exquisite fashion sense, if I do say so myself," I rolled my eyes.

"Really Chad, you would do that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" I smiled.

"See you in ten Munroe,"

"Bye, Chad," I said and hung up. I threw myself on the bed and smiled. Chad was telling the truth. Maybe he was really nice inside. Deep,deep inside. Okay, deeper, but still, all that matters is that he is a nice person.

After about five minutes, I heard the loud doorbell ring and jumped off the bed, rushing downstairs past the living room, where my brother sat in his old dirty shirt watching t.v, and I opened the door quickly.

"Hi Chad!" I beamed. Since when was I so happy to see Chad anyways?

"Munroe," he greeted. "Why are you so happy? Can't resist Chad Dylan Cooper," he smirked. Ugh, so annoying.

"I can and I am. And I thought you came here to _help_," I said.

"Oh, yeah," I took his hand and brought him upstairs to my room and stopped at the door. I immediately felt stupid for almost letting Chad in my room. There was loads of blackmail material there. I let go of his hand.

"Chad, before you can come into my room, you need to pinky promise that you won't take anything for blackmail," I said and held out my pinky. He just stood there, staring at it like I was crazy.

"Really, Sonny, really. Pinky promise? We're not in Kindergarten anymore if you haven't noticed," he said and attempted to shove pass me but I blocked his way.

"Chad," I said his name warningly and he glared at me, but stuck out his pinky.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise," he sighed. I pushed the door open to my room. His eyes darted around the room. It was purple, with bright pink spots everywhere, not my decision!

"Wow, Sonny, what a girly room," he teased. I decided to ignore that remark.

"Okay, those are my clothes," I said, pointing to the heap on my bed " And I need your opinion on each one," I said. I can't believe I was doing this, letting Chad Dylan Cooper pick out my clothes! Do I want to look like the joker?!

He sat down on my bed and took out a white mini skirt and a sleeveless blue top.

"Try these on," he said and handed me the clothes. I shot him a glare.

"What, how am I gonna know if they look good on you are not," he defended. I sighed and waited. He just sat there.

"Umm, Chad?" I asked awkwardly.

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, you're gonna need to turn around," I said using my finger to motion twirling. Wait! Even better, I took up one of my old scarves and wrapped it around his head, covering his eyes.

"Sonny! Who turned out the lights!" he shouted. I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Don't worry Chad, it's a blindfold," I said and put the blue top on. I have to say it was really, really weird dressing in front of a boy, even if they are blindfolded. When I finished, I unwrapped the scarf.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, doing a little twirl. His eyes looked me up and down and I felt a blush creep up my neck. He gulped.

"Uh...you...look..umm good Sonny," he said kind of speechlessly. I sighed, he didn't like it.

"You don't like it, do you?" I asked, the smile fading from my face.

"No, no, no. It's really nice Sonny," He said quickly and I smiled.

The whole blindfolding clothes thingie routine went on for a little longer and I had a pile of bad clothes on my bed and the good ones in my suitcase. It was now 1:04. Oh my gosh, I have to wake up at like 5:00!

I looked at Chad. He looked as if he was about to fall asleep any minute. I can't let him drive home like that, he'll get hurt.

"Chad, wake up, it's like one o'clock," I said, using my finger to poke him in the eye so that he wouldn't fall asleep. Too late, I heard snoring.

I didn't know what to do. Should I wake him or let him sleep? Or, let me rephrase this in a better way. Should I let him crash his car, or let him sleep in my bed?

I looked down at him. He looked so, dare I think it...cute. I quietly picked up my clothes and snuck out of the room and went to my mom's room. I slipped on my pyjamas and went to sleep. Believe me, I would need it.

**

* * *

The stuff Sonny's mum told her to do if a burglar comes in is what my mum tells me everyday before I got to school. This is what she says, and I quote:**

"**If a murderer comes up behind you kick, scream, punch, shout and scratch and if you go under any tunnels, run as if your life depends on it."**

**A quote from my mum. She seriously does say this to me every single day before school.**

**And what do you think Sonny's mum is hiding?...  
**

**Lolz! Review!  
**


	22. blood

**I am so sorry for this chapter. It's probably the worst yet because it's so unbelievably cliché. Horrible.I don't blame you if you don't review this chapter.**

**Recommended reading:_ 10 Reasons Why _ by_ Jesica Jinx._ It's a really cool one shot and so funny. Go check it out!**

**

* * *

Blood**

I heard a stupid and annoying loud noise go off in my ears. I groaned and opened my eyes. What greeted me was a sore sight. Purple walls, posters of dolphins and hideous puppies and pictures of...Sonny? Where was I?

I immediately sat up straight despite me being as tired as hell and it still being dark. This wasn't my bed, but the pillow had a light flowery smell. A smell that I would know anywhere, Sonny's smell. I took the aroma in.

Wait, why am I in Sonny Munroe's room?!

I got up and stretched my limbs and yawned before rubbing my eyes. Okay, let me try and remember what happened. I came over to Sonny's house after she asked me to help her. I have no idea why I offered. Maybe is has to do with the fact that maybe I like her...a bit...not a lot...a really tiny bit.

"Sonny!" I called out to her. But, if this was Sonny's room then...where's Sonny. I didn't sleep with her did I!?

I looked at my watch. It was 4:07. Oh my god! I have to be at the airport at 5:00 for Mr Condor's little fundraiser trip. I needed to find Sonny.

"Sonny...Sonny!" I called out as I opened the door and walked out to an unfamiliar house.

I looked the first door. It had Jason written in big words all over it. Guessing that wasn't where Sonny would be. I didn't know the guy well at all, but from what Sonny has told me about him, he was a very messy person.

I walked further down the silent corridor. The next door didn't have any names on it, so maybe Sonny was in here. I opened it slowly and cautiously and peeked my head through the door. I looked around.

"Sonny?" I whispered as I noticed a sleeping figure under the beige duvets. I walked up to the bed. The same flowery smell that was on the pillow went up my nostrils, concluding that the sleeping person was Sonny.

She needed to get up. Now, or we'll be late. And you do _not_ want to get on the wrong side of Mr Condor.

I sat down beside her. I looked at her hair. It was so shiny and pretty. So, so pretty. And the strawberry shampoo she uses, Oh my gosh, that mixed with flowery scent was like heaven to my nose.

I brought my hand to her hair but hesitated. You know, what the hell. I brought my hands to her hair and stroked through the strands gently. It was so soft.

I brought my head closer to her ear.

"Wake up sleeping beauty," I whispered. She really did look like a beauty when she was sleeping. A faint smile played on her lips and she opened her eyes wearily.

"Chad?" she mumbled. I kept stroking her pretty hair, so pretty.

"Yeah, in the flesh," I said smirking. She sat up in her bed properly.

"Sorry that I didn't wake you up," she said groggily. I frowned, why would she be sorry?

"That doesn't matter now Sonny, we have a plane to catch, get up," I said and stood up, waiting for her to budge. Not only did she not get up, but she snuggled back down to her pillow. Did she not get the concept of late? Though she did look cute. Stupid cute.

Just then, an idea popped into my head, if she wouldn't get up by herself, I would make her get up.

"I'm going to ask one last time Sonny, get up," I warned. She turned around, gave me a sleepy smirk and put her head down on the pillow. No way was miss smiley here was going to make me miss this trip.

Fine, if she was going to play that way. I went over to the end of the bed and put my hands under the cover, stopping when I reached her feet. I grabbed them and pulled, in an attempt to get her up.**(like how anna's mum does on the remake of freaky friday)**

However, she had quick reflexes and grabbed the headboard swiftly so when I pulled, she wouldn't roll of the bed. I pulled harder.

"Sonny, you are not making this easy," I said through clenched teeth, still pulling her feet. Boy did that girl have a good grip.

"I didn't say I would, Cooper," she smirked.

I let go off her feet and sighed in failure and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sonny, really, if we don't get up now, we're going to miss the plane to New Jersey," I said. The bouncy brunette was suddenly in front of me, dressed and everything. What the, how the, but-. You know what, it's best not to ask.

"I'm ready!" she said and jumped up and down. Geez, it was 4:00. Was she high on sugar or something, no one is this peppy. Not even Ollie when he had twenty sodas.

"Ugh," I groaned. I was still sleepy and really needed some coffee in my system.

"Come on, Chad, we need to get to the airport. Don't want to be late, do we?" she said and took her hand in mine. I liked when she did that.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. No where near as big as mine, but then again, no ones is. I am Chad Dylan Cooper after all, unique.

Sonny poured me a glass of coffee, that I ripped from her hands, causing her to laugh.

"Are all boys always hungry?" she asked jokingly. I took a sip of the warm caffeine filled product that made me instantly pep up.

"Yep," I answered. Well, I was anyways, don't know about the rest. She laughed. I finished my coffee and made our way to the car. We both decided on taking my car and I helped Sonny put the suitcase packed with clothes picked out by yours truly and we both climbed in my awesome car.

"So, who do you think got the motorbike for Jason?" I asked.

"Well...that's the mystery. I mean none of his friends from Wisconsin have the money for anything like that, I mean that was like the latest model. Even his Hollywood friends don't have that much money and if they did, I'm sure they would get it themselves first," she said. Oh sonny, so naive.

"I guess. Maybe this mystery wasn't meant to be solved," I shrugged.

"Maybe," she said and leaned against the window, obviously still tired. I was but since I had my coffee, I was all set and ready to go, so I didn't take my eyes of the road and when I did, it was only to glance at Sonny.

When we finally go there, I parked the car swiftly and got out. I helped Sonny get her suitcase and we practically ran through the automatic airport doors.

We stopped quickly when we found that blonde girl who hangs out with Sonny, the guy that always wears one of those hats who weirdly wasn't with that chubby guy. Portlyn was there as well. Mr Condor wasn't, though no one expected him to be.

"Sonny, so, you decided to come?" Tawni asked after she spotted us walking over to them.

"Yeah, I mean, it is for charity, right," Sonny said. Tawni shrugged.

"I guess," She then glanced up at me and then back at Sonny.

"So, I heard you spent the night with Sonny," Blondie said winking. What's that supposed to mean. Oh, wait, right now I get it. Eeww.

"Where's Mr Condor Blondie?" I asked, ignoring her comment. The whole group turned to me and looked at me with a howcanyoubesostupid expression on their faces.

"Wow, you really are very smart Chad," Portlyn sneered. Who gave her permission to talk without a script anyway?

"Chad, do you really think that Mr Condor would come to help charity?" Sonny said in a 'duh' voice. I mean seriously, he would even take away a four year old girl's puppy! In fact, he did, three days ago.

"Oh, yeah," I said, feeling pretty stupid right now. My attention turned to the guy that always wears a hat. He looked mopey and didn't even speak a word yet. Maybe it's because the chubby one wasn't there. They were always hanging out together.

"Come on, the plane's departing in like two minutes," Portlyn said and grabbed the glum hat boy and pulled him along with her. The strange thing is, they've been hanging around a lot lately.

"Can ticket holders of the plane flight to New Jersey come to flight area 223 please. Thank you," the robotic voice of the intercom called.

"Well, that's our cue," Sonny said happily and picked up her suitcase. I don't know why she didn't send off her suitcase earlier like the rest of us. Everyone had small bags that you could carry on the plane, though Blondie and Portlyn had the biggest ones.

We walked up the stairs but I stopped and turned around right when I was going through the door and did a piece sign to signify that Chad Dylan Cooper was out.

We all walked in. It was first class of course, I mean do you really think I would settle for anything less? I looked at Sonny who looked like she was going to faint from all the excitement.

"Oh my gosh Chad! We're in first class! I mean. First. Class. Oh my gosh!" she said, jumping up and down, I mean seriously, what's the big deal? One of the staff came and took Sonny's suitcase.

"Come on, lets find our seats," I said and the overly happy Sonny followed me. Hat guy, Blondie and Portlyn were all sitting together in the middle with the three seaters. Hat guy was on the left, Portlyn in the middle and Blondie on the right.

I looked at my ticket as Sonny looked at hers. It read seat number 27, I wonder who was sitting next to me?

"Chad, what's your seat number?" Sonny asked finally calming down form her weird happy phase she just went through there. Kind of like when she just met me. She says she was just 'starstruck'. Yeah right, everyone loves Chad Dylan Cooper.

"27," I replied. "What's yours?"

"26," Wait, that meant I was sitting next to her for the whole plane ride, unless I was being seated next to the person in seat number 28. I really hoped not. He kept farting and talking to himself. I don't think Sonny wanted to be seated next to the person in seat number 25 either. Lets just say she had a really bad case of the flu.

Luckily, we were sitting next to eachother. Not that I wanted to sit next to Sonny or anything.

We took our seats next to eachother.

"So, are you excited about going to new Jersey," before I could open my mouth to speak she talked again "I am, it's going to be so cool, I don't ever go on holiday so this is like my second plane ride ever. Oh my gosh, this will be so fun! Don't you think this will be fun, cause I think it's gonna be fun," she said, all in one breath. She was smiling and I don't know why but it made me smile as well. Contagious smile.

"Please buckle up, we are about to take flight," the voice blurted from the speakers. Finally. I looked at Sonny and saw the smile she usually wore on her face was gone and was replaced by a terrified look and fear in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sonny?" I asked concerned. Hey, I was a friend I'm allowed to be concerned alright. She sat up straight in her seat, completely frozen with fear.

The plane began to lift of of the ground and Sonny grabbed my arm. I felt those stupid tingles but ignored them as I tried to find out what was wrong with Sonny.

"I...I hate...heights," she trembled as her grip on my arm tightened. Oh yeah, I remembered now, the ladder and everything. The people below us looked like ants now and the buildings were distant. I put my arm around her.

"Don't worry Sonny, it's going to be okay," I said, trying my best to comfort her. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. I hated seeing her that way. She leaned closer to me and buried her head in my chest.

That's when I felt something warm slowly coming down my face. I took my hand, the one that wasn't comforting sonny, and touched the warm stuff that seemingly was coming from my nose.

I looked at my hand to see that the thick wet stuff, was in fact, blood. Stupid airplane pressure, I mean, what a time to get a nose bleed. Sonny looked up at me.

"Oh my gosh, Chad, you're bleeding," Sonny said in shock, forgetting her fear of heights for a minute. Blood just kept coming out of my nose but I couldn't let go of Sonny.

* * *

**Yeah, I know, one of my worst chapters. I promise my next one will be better!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


	23. air

**Hi guys! Sorry for the last chapter but this one's better!**

**I really don't have any idea what this chapter has to do with air though. Maybe because they're on an airplane?**

**On chapter 21: trip, the majority of you said that Mrs Munroe had a boyfriend or is on a date with someone. But isn't she married? I'll leave that for you guys to ponder.**

**Here is the short taping of the first episode of swac season 2: **http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=o_uJmFDnsE8 **(remove the spaces)**

**Here is the slightly longer one:** http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=7JLjkLfM83w&NR=1 **(remove the spaces)**

**I won't tell you why they're wearing matching tennis clothes ;)**

**

* * *

Air**

I can't believe that this was happening to me. We had just boarded the plane, I was so happy, we were in first class! But that was soon forgotten when the plane took to the air. I. Hate. Heights! They make me so scared and frightened, I don't know why.

Well, to top it all off, Chad had to go and have a nose bleed. But the worst thing was, I had to snuggle up to Chad to stop me getting so scared, but no, that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was that I liked it. I liked being so close to him.

"Chad!" I exclaimed when I saw the blood running down his face. He looked at the blood like he was going to collapse. It was obvious that he had never had one before.

"Oh, my goodness!" he said when he looked down to see the blood practically gushing out of his nose. I wanted to get up and help him, but I was too afraid to even stand.

I don't know why, but I started crying. It was probably because Chad was injured and I couldn't do anything cause I was to frightened to move a muscle. Chad saw the tears rolling down my cheek and took his thumb, brushing them away gently. I felt the tingly sensation again.

"Hey Sonny, don't cry," he said soothingly. Though I didn't stop. Finally, one of the air hostesses had noticed the situation, and had come over running with a medical kit and tissues.

"So sorry to keep you waiting Mr Cooper," The air hostess said and got some anti septic wipes and started cleaning up the blood. Instead of being scared, I felt a new feeling. She was blonde and very, very pretty.

She got the wipe and cleaned the blood and around his nose. I felt like, I don't know, kind of angry at how close she was to Chad. Psh... I don't even like Chad. That much. Ugh!

I wiped my tears off my face and I swear I could see green for a minute there.

"There you are Mr Cooper," she said and giggled a flirtatious giggle. It made me shudder. Who did she think she was. I mean, I'm looking out for Chad, cause umm what kind of friend would I be if I thought it was alright for this random person he doesn't even know to come up to him and start flirting.

I shook the angry feeling off me when the hostess walked away, before flashing me a very forced smile. I hate airplanes so much.

"I can't believe that, me, Chad Dylan Cooper got a nose bleed!" he said, waving his hands about dramatically. This made me giggle.

"Chad, come on, Don't tell me you've had a nose bleed before?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope, never. CDC doesn't get nose bleeds. How'bout you?" Hmm, when did I have my last one. Oh, yeah, the really painful one.

"Actually, it was three months ago. Remember when Tawni didn't like me," I said and he nodded. 'Didn't like me' was putting it lightly.

"Yeah, well, she tripped me up 'accidentally' and I fell flat on my face," I said. That was not such a good day. Chad looked over at Tawni and glared. Though she didn't notice him, she was too busy chatting to Portlyn(when had those two become friends?). I looked over at Nico. He looked so sad that I thought he was going to cry. Imagine what Grady felt like.

"Tawni did that?" he asked.

"Yeah. She really didn't like me back then. She thought I would steal her prettiness," I said but as soon as I said the word 'prettiness', it's like she had super ears and turned to look at me.

"Were you talking about me?" she asked. Gosh, she was so full of herself. I'm starting to wonder if Chad and Tawni are secretly related or something. They're both so conceited and vain. Especially Tawni.

"No, we weren't," I said sternly.

"But, you said pretty," she said, confused. Sheesh, doesn't she know that the world doesn't revolve around her? She probably does know but chooses not to believe it.

"Look Blondie, we weren't talking about you so just drop it," Chad snapped. He was still glaring at her.

"It's Tawni! T-A-W-N-I!" she shouted, but turned back to her conversation with Portlyn. Portlyn didn't even notice that she was talking to air. I laughed.

"It's so weird how Tawni and Portlyn seemed to becoming friends," I said. It was kind of nice so now Chad and I were not the only ones from rival casts who were friends. Just friends. We were nothing else. *Cough*

"Not really. You and I are friends," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's true. It's so annoying when people say they hate eachother, when everyone knows knows they both don't," I said. I once watched this show, where this girl and this boy, total opposites but it was soo obvious that they liked eachother but they were too blind to see it. It was so annoying and I'm glad that sort of stuff doesn't happen here in the real world.

"Yeah, whatever, lets just see what's on t.v," he said, flipping through the television stations. "Here we go. My acting was amazing in this particular episode," he said, his eyes not leaving the t.v. He put it on Mackenzie Falls of course. Yeah, there is no way I'm going to watch this.

"Chad, there is no way I'm going to watch Mackenzie Falls for an hour and a half," I groaned and snatched the remote from him. Yeah, they have a remote for the t.v! First class is awesome!

"Hey!"

"Sorry, but two Chads on one airplane is a Chad too many," I said, flipping the station off of the Falls.

"Oh come on Munroe. We both know you love Mackenzie Falls but because I'm here in the flesh, you don't have to watch me on t.v," he smirked. I laughed, that was the funniest thing I've heard in a long time.

"Of course Chad, that's the reason," I said sarcastically. Did I see a frown?

There was nothing good on airplane t.v. And there were only ten channels. I groaned and kept turning until something caught my eye on the ninth channel. It was just starting and I caught the intro. It said,_ Welcome to Mollywood._ I've never watched it before so I thought why not give it a try. Unless I wanted to watch a show called _knitting for intermediates. _

"What's this?" Chad said curiously as this weird theme tune came on with a girl with long brown hair and a big smile, a girl with way too much makeup on and blonde hair, and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but they reminded me of someone.

"_Welcome to Mollywood._ You would have thought that for a show produced in Hollywood, they could have at least thought of an original name," Chad commented. I just rolled my eyes and clicked the info button.

"It says it's about a girl called Molly from Canada who comes to Hollywood to work on her dream comedy show called _What what!_," I said and a look of confusion crossed our faces. That sounded a lot like...me? I continued reading.

"She soon meets her favourite _What What!_ stars and makes friends with Dorie- a wacky girl who loves to do experiments, and Nick and Matt who are always up to something, nearly always involving food," I said.

"Okay, that's creepy. It's like your life or something," Chad said. That's weird. I carried on.

"She meets Layla, who at first hates her and thinks that Molly will steal her spotlight. However, despite their differences they soon become close friends," that sounded a lot like Tawni, but we weren't exactly close friends.

"Finally she meets Brad," I said pausing and looking at Chad. If these people did make a copy of our lives then I could guess what was coming next. "He's from a drama show and his cast and Molly's are rivals. She's a good girl and he's a bad boy but they seem to attract. Soon after they meet, they start to crush on eachother and eventually fall in love..." I finished off. Okay, this is so scary. How did they know our lives?!

Chad mouth was formed into a perfect 'O'. Any other time I would have laughed.

"They made a show about us?" he asked. "And I'm not the lead?!" he exclaimed. Typical Chad. Did he not notice what they said about us?

"Chad, look at Brad's section that's supposedly you," I said. Me and Chad falling in love? Yeah right. So, I liked him a bit more than a friend. So what. And where did these people get our private information from?

"Oh yeah, that bit. Well Molly's fallen for Brad, which is my character so that means you, Sonny, have fallen for me," he smirked. Stupid smirk, just wanna slap it off his stupid perfect face.

"Chad, I will never fall in love with you. But it says Brad's character fallen for Molly as well. And since you're Brad's character... "

"Touché Munroe,"

"Whatever," I groaned and switched it on the episodes list. "_Promises, Prom-misses_," I read out loud. Well maybe at least the actual show wouldn't be like our lives, only the characters.

"_I thought you would be the first to go?"_ Molly said, her arms folded across her chest and she was in a mermaid outfit for some reason.

"_Which is why I had to be the last to go,"_ Brad said, walking up to Molly. The scene looked so romantic.

"Hey! That's my line!" Chad shouted at the screen.

"Ssh, I'm trying to listen," I said, making him shut his big mouth. He pouted and sat back in his chair.

"_Brad, you were right, all proms do end in disaster," _Molly said, looking to the ground, sad. Chad yawned obnoxiously loud and I hit him on the arm softly.

"Chad, shush!" I whispered. This was getting good!

"_Really Sonny, really?" _Brad said.

"My line again! These guys are total rip offs!" Chad shouted. This is seriously really creeping me out now.

"_Because sometimes, I heard, you get to have that perfect dance with that one special person. You're just gonna have to settle for me_," Brad said, pulling out two earphones and his ipod. Molly smiled. I squealed. It's so obvious that Brad's special person is Molly and that was the cutest thing I've ever heard.

"That's the corniest thing I've ever heard," Chad sneered. Way to ruin the moment.

"That's so romantic. It's not in the tinest bit corny," I told him. He obviously wouldn't know anything romantic if it punched him in the face. Then again, he wouldn't know a punch in the face if it punched him in the face.

Brad's arm wrapped around Molly's waist and their hands were entwined. They started swaying. This seemed vivdly familiar.

"Isn't that from when we had that dance competition and at the end we had to dance together?" Chad asked. Oh yeah, now I remember. How did they even know we did that. I think someone needs to sack a certain janitor.

"Yeah, and we ended up dancing for hours without noticing," I said, gazing into his sky blue eyes. They were just so...blue. I like blue.

"I remember," Chad said, looking straight into my eyes. "Stupid darn chocolate," he muttered under his breath. Chocolate? What? Where?

"_This is sweet," _Molly said as they swayed to silence. That was the sweetest. They looked like they were getting lost in eachother's eyes. Ha! That's where they played our characters wrong. We would never ever do that.

"_I have my moments,"_ Brad said. I would love to go out with a guy like him. He was so sweet. And soo hot. He was played by Sterling Knight. He was such a hottie. His blonde windswept hair and blue eyes. Just one problem though. His eyes didn't sparkle. I like sparkly eyes. What? I'm very picky when it comes to guys.

"I bet this is Disney. Only they could come up with the cheesiest lines ever. I mean 'I have my moments'? Really Disney? Really?" Chad said. He always complains. In fact, I think Disney got his character just right.

"Chad, you always say that line,"

"Psh, I would never use say something as cheesy as that. I bet that chubby guy in your show would eat it in a second. That's how cheesy that show is," Chad said smirking. Ugh!!! And chubby guy? Really Chad, really? You've known them for years and you still don't know any of their names?

"Chad, how could you not think that was the cutest thing ever?" I asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because, Disney's getting it all wrong. Just let the two be together. Then there would be no need for all the cheesy lines,"

"Disney's getting it perfectly right. They're making it romantic by giving little hints about Brolly," I defended. I know I've just watched like ten minutes of it but not even Chad Dylan Cooper can criticise something as sweet as that.

"_Brolly_? What's brolly?" Chad asked confused. Remind me why I like this guy again.

"Brolly. You know. Molly and Brad put together equals Brolly," I said, explaining it to him.

"That's dumb," Chad said. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Maybe boys just don't see the way girls do.

Just as I was reaching for my magazine, this man, aged about forty five came up to us.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Sonny Munroe?!" he asked getting all excited like a crazed fan or something. He even started squealing happily. It was freaky.

"Uh...yeah,"

"I am your biggest fan!!" He screamed, with the biggest smile on his face. That was, until he saw Chad. His smile then got impossibly bigger.

"Oh....My....Goodness!! You, your Chad Dylan Cooper!!" he said, completely star struck. Chad looked really surprised as the guy started jumping up and down crazily. I guess we have a wider range of audience than we thought.

"What, do you want a autograph or something?" Chad asked rudely, pulling out a signed picture out of his pocket.

"Oh no! I don't want to trouble you," The man said. Yeah, the next thing he did was really weird. He sat down next to me- the seats come in threes and there was a spare one, and just sat there, staring at us.

"Do you want something?!" Chad snapped after a few minutes of complete awkward silence and the weird man just sitting there watching us.

"Oh nothing," the man replied. We all sat in a few more minutes of awkward silence. Okay, this is just too much!

"Umm, excuse me, but we would kinda like to enjoy our flight with a bit of privacy so would kindly move back into your seat," I said, mustering a sweet voice.

"Oh, so you two want a bit of_ privacy _huh?" the man grinned."I knew I got your characters right when I put in they would fall in love," Okay just, eeww.

"What's that supposed to mean? And she didn't mean _that _kind of privacy, she meant you're weird and if we weren't on an airplane now, we would be backing away slowly kind of privacy," Chad scowled, obviously annoyed at the man. Hey, he wasn't the only one. The man chuckled.

"Well, I see you were just watching _Welcome to Mollywood_," he said and we nodded. "Well, I'm Eric Martin, writer and director of the show,"

* * *

**What will their reactions be?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Review!  
**


	24. fly

**Hi guys, gonna keep this authors note short and sweet. Just want to say thank you for all the reviews. They make my day.**

**Anyways, onto the story!  
**

**

* * *

Fly**

Okay, what!? This creepy man was the one that created that stupid, corny show?

"What? You're the guy that created that show?" Sonny asked. Okay, this was the weirdest plane ride ever. And who did this guy think he was? He can't just create a t.v show about our lives.

"Yes, I am. You see, I work for Disney-" I knew it.

"Told you so," I said, smirking at Sonny. She just rolled her eyes. Never doubt Chad Dylan Cooper.

"As I was saying, I work for Disney and I have an agreement with Condor Studios," he continued. What?! What bonehead would agree to make our lives into a t.v show?

"Who agreed to that? We certainly didn't. Unless..." Sonny said, turning her head to look at me. She thought I agreed to it? Why would I agree to the soppiest show in history?

"Hey, I didn't do anything," I said, holding my hands up in defence.

"Mr Condor was the one that signed the papers," The man said. Yeah, I forgot his name, well I wasn't bothered to even listen to it, so for now I'll just refer to him as 'the man'.

"How can Mr Condor have signed those papers without our permission?!" Sonny exclaimed. I know how she felt. No one goes behind Chad Dylan Cooper's back.

"I'm sorry but as the studio owner, he has signed a legally binding contract to make a show out of your lives," The man said.

"Yeah, what's up with that anyways? How do they know our life stories?" I asked. Cause seriously, if this creepy man has been stalking me, you guessed it, he's gonna get sued.

"Well, we have an undercover man working at Condor studios," he said. Wait? What?! So anyone I know in the studios could be spying on us? I bet it's Portlyn. Just because I keep threatening to kick her off the show, doesn't mean she has to spy on me. Real mature Portlyn. You are so getting lost in a balloon 'accident'.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! I know who it is," Sonny said with a victorious grin on her face like she had just won a prize or something. She always looks so cute when she smiles. I mean that in a _friend_ way, nothing more.

"I know I can't believe Portlyn could betray my trust like this," I said dramatically. Sonny just stared at me as if I was the town drunk or something.

"What? No, Chad, the spy is Joe, the janitor," she said. "You know, from when we were dancing. He was the only one there," she said, as if it were obvious. I'm still going with Portlyn.

"What!? What does Joe have to do with us? It's obvious it's Portlyn," getting annoyed now. It gets on my nerves when people don't listen to me, especially when everyone knows that I'm always right.

"How is it Portlyn? She wasn't even there half of the time," she said. Ugh, why do you have to be so naive Sonny?

"Actually Mr Cooper and Ms Munroe, our undercover agent was in fact Ms Zora Lancaster," The man said. Sonny's mouth hung open. I just sat there wondering who the heck Zora was.

"That sneaky little-," Sonny began and muttered some words under her breath. She looked at me. "You don't know who Zora is do you?" she sighed angrily.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. She groaned. It's not like a really care anyways. What I really care about is why some dude, who's name I didn't bother to remember, is playing me in that show. I should be playing me. No one can play me as good as me.

"You know, Zora?" she asked. I sat there staring blankly at her. "Zora, the little girl that works at _So Random!_" So random, so random. Who works at _So Random!_? I looked over to where Portlyn and the other two were sitting. Okay, so there's Sonny, Blondie, hat guy. Who are the others. There are five right? Oh yeah, the chubby one that ate the studio's cheese supply. Okay, now I remember. The really annoying weird one.

"Oh yeah, weird girl," I said. Sonny rolled her eyes. What, it's not my fault if I can only remember my cast's names (not my choice, it was either I learned their names or get out) and people very important to me.

"Yes. So, you're probably wondering why I'm here exactly," The man said and we both nodded.

"Well, you see, we at Disney would like to have you two come in for one scene to film part of the show. It would amaze our fans if the people that our characters are actually based on come in for the show," the man said, flashing a smile. Is he crazy or something? "And since your characters are the most demanded by our fans, you two will get extra recognition,"

"I'm sorry, but there is no way I'm going to film in something where is requires him and me to fall in love," Sonny said.

"Yeah, same here,"

"Well, you two have no choice in the matter. Mr Condor has already decided for you," the man said. Stupid man. "I just came to give you the address to the studio," the man said, giving us both pieces of cards. "I hope to see you there," he said and walked away. No one treats Chad Dylan Cooper this way.

"Whatever," I groaned and scrunched up the paper and stuffed it in my pocket.

Sonny took out her mp4 and I went back to my phone. That was soo weird. Well, at least they didn't get Zac Efron to play Brad in the show. Otherwise, I think somebody would be on their way to hospital right now. That somebody would be me, from fainting.

"Hey, Chad, listen to this," Sonny said, shoving an earphone into my ear. I had no idea what I was listening to, until she pointed to the mp4 in her hand.

It was of that little random girl, the chubby one, Devon and Chasity. They were on a talk show, The Ellen Show I think. What were my cast doing there? And where are their scripts that I told them to have at all times?

"What-" I began.

"Ssh, just listen," Sonny said, interrupting me. What did she think she was doing? Interrupting Chad Dylan Cooper? No one interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper, well except maybe for Sonny just then, but usually, no one interrupts Chad Dylan Cooper.

I watched the screen.

"_Hello, and welcome to the Ellen Show!" _exclaimed that annoying blonde woman_. "Here with us today we have Zora and Grady from So Random!" _They both waved._ "And Devon and Chasity from Mackenzie Falls," _they smiled. Stupid cast going on the stupid Ellen show without my permission.

"_So, we all know why you are here today," _they nodded. What? Why were they there?

"_Channy!!" _she shouted happily, almost deafening Chad Dylan Cooper's ears. What the hell's _'Channy'_ anyways. It sounds nasty, I hope don't catch it, something about it reminds me of swine flu. I looked over at Sonny to see that she was just as confused as I was. So it wasn't just me then.

"What's channy?" she murmured to herself. Wait, I've heard that before. From Tween Weekly. Isn't that our dating name? Not that we're dating, or that I'd want to or anything... but that's the name they use everytime they are talking about Sonny and I together.

"_Channy is the new biggest celebrity name, but we haven't yet confirmed it. Is channy true?" _Ellen asked the two randoms and my cast. They better not say anything bad about me.

"_Well, Sonny is so in love with him, but she denies everything," _The little one said. Sonny, likes me? I smirked and looked over to Sonny who was blushing madly.

"So, sonshine's in love with me?" I teased. She shot me a glare though she was still blushing. What if, maybe the weird girl was telling the truth? Then maybe I can finally man up and tell her that... that I don't like her. Yeah, because I don't like her. That much.

"_But, Chad denies his feelings as well. He talks about her all the time, in fact, it kinda gets annoying sometimes,"_ Chasity added. Oh my goodness, I can't believe she just said that. She basically just ruined me. Now, Sonny's gonna know how I feel about her and that I talk about her all the time. Not that I feel anything...or talk about her. Ugh, I hate my cast.

Sonny's mouth was wide open, taking in everything my dumb cast mate just said. I felt a blush creep to my cheeks.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper likes Sonny Munroe?" she smiled. Hmm, maybe she does like me. But, I got to play this cool. I took the earphone out of my ear.

"Psh, no. Chad Dylan Cooper, liking a _random?_ Yeah, not even in your dreams Munroe," I said but instantly regretted saying the words that had just come out of my mouth, when I saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. I was her friend, I shouldn't be hurting her feelings.

"Sonny I-," but I was cut off by the girl sitting next to me. Again, really?

"Whatever Chad," she said and turned away. What's wrong with me and being a jerk. I have to admit, my heart kind of hurts as well for some reason.

I saw that Blondie girl come and look in my direction and then in Sonny's. She looked back and forth again. Her little mind then put two and two together. Her eyes narrowed and I bet she wished she had some darts right now. Hat guy surprisingly didn't have his hat on his head, but over his face, covering it as he slept.

I felt really bad. And it wasn't just the guilt.

For the next hour or so, we didn't even talk to eachother. She turned on her ipod and started to listen to some songs. I took out my phone and went on my awesome blogsite. Though, I have to admit not talking to Sonny was a little boring. Okay a lot boring.

_CDC here! What up my loyal fans? It was rhetorical so please don't post anything because I don't really care. Well anyway, onto me. I have to go on this charity thing. Don't get me wrong, I love charity. Anyways, the plane ride is like hell on earth, I'm serious. I found out that some no talent dude is playing me on some crappy show I've only just heard off. Yeah, I said it! _

_I even got my first nose bleed ever! CDC does not get nose bleeds._

_The worst thing was, I hurt one of my friends on this trip. I really am sorry. I would never want to hurt her feelings, my job is just to annoy her, no hurting in the job description._

I pressed save. What I didn't notice through all that was Sonny leaning over and reading everything I just wrote. Great, now she thinks I'm a stupid sap as well.

"Aaaw, Chad, that's so sweet, accept the part about you annoying me," she smiled. I don't know why, but as soon as I saw that smile, I had to smile too.

"But you do know I was acting, right?" she smirked. There was no way that was acting, I mean she can't fool me. I'm foolproof. If that makes sense.

"You were so not acting Sonny," I crossed my arms and faced her. She faced me.

"I so was," she claimed, yeah right. Okay, I admit she's got some pretty good acting skills, but Chad Dylan Cooper can see right through it.

"Really Sonny, really?" I asked smirking.

"Fine, why don't we have a stare off," she challenged but quickly put her hand over her mouth after she said it. Challenging me again Munroe? Tut tut tut. You would have thought she had learned her lesson. But I know she'll just get lost in my eyes so, why not.

"Fine, you really don't give up Sonny do you?"

"Whatever. Okay, 1...2...3 Go!" I opened my eyes wide and so did Sonny. I stared into her warm and inviting big brown eyes. They were so calm and mellow, just welcoming you in. Oh god, I think I'm getting lost in her eyes! What, no way, it's supposed to be the other way around.

After about a few seconds, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I immediately jumped back and hit my head. I looked up to see Portlyn standing above me, smirking. I looked over at Sonny to see that Tawni was standing above her as well, smirking.

"Come on, we're like the only one's left on the plane," Portlyn whined. What, we had at least half an hour until the plane landed. I had only been staring into her eyes for a few seconds...right?

"What do you mean, there's like half an hour left until the plane lands," Sonny said, about as confused as I was.

"The plane was going to land in half an hour," Blondie said and I felt relived "It _was_ going to land in half an hour, half an hour ago," What!

"Whatever, let just go," Sonny said dismissively. If, she didn't realize what time it was either then she must have gotten lost in my eyes as well. Oh well, no girl can resist them. Not even Sonny.

We all walked out of the plane, hat boy in front with Portlyn and the blonde girl walked next to Sonny with me. They all put on disguises- a baseball hat and sunglasses. Ugh, Chad Dylan Cooper does not do hats. He has great hair, unlike hatboy, and doesn't want it to get messed up by a baseball hat. I threw it to the ground of the airport floor.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Sonny asked when she saw my hat on the floor.

"Sonny, do I look like a hat person?" She rolled her eyes but of course I couldn't see them through the sunglasses. But I knew she was rolling them.

"Chad, it doesn't matter if you're a hat person or not, just put it on or people are gonna recognize us," she groaned, picking the hat of the dirty floor that about two thousand people step on every single day. Okay, so I did some research. But no way was that filthy hat going on my perfect hair now.

"Put it on," she demanded, handing me the hat. I stared at it in disgust.

"No," I said childishly, crossing my arms, refusing the hat.

"Chad, just listen to the random and put on the stupid hat!" Portlyn yelled. Hmm, I think I might actually call my director now and tell him to get the balloon ready for the ballooning accident.

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do," I said stubbornly.

"Look, what's wrong with wearing hats? I wear one all the time," Nico said, finally speaking up. Now, I wonder why I wouldn't want to wear one then.

"Exactly,"

"Chad, stop being an idiot and put on the stupid hat," Sonny said. Gosh, why won't these people listen! I don't like hats. Do I have to spell it out for them? I shook my head.

"Look, whatever, I haven't got time to deal with pooper, come on Sonny," Blondie said and hatboy and Portlyn followed her. Sonny however, didn't.

"We'll catch up with you later Tawni," Sonny said and she glared at me, still holding the stupid hat.

"Chad, I'm not joking, put the hat on!" she shouted. Geez...anger issues much.

"Do you really want me to put the hat on?" I asked. She groaned.

"Yes!"

"Really Sonny? Do you _really_ want me to put the hat on?"

"Again Yes!" She said, exasperated. I laughed.

"Well, I guess that's finalized then. I won't be wearing the hat," I said smirking. Sonny burst into a fit of giggles. I wasn't expecting that. She was pointing to something. I was too busy listening to her heave- I mean really horrible laugh to notice that she was pointing straight at me.

"Chad," laughs. "L-look what's," laughs some more "On y-your hair," she laughed. That when I realised she was pointing to my hair. Well, who wouldn't want to look at it. But why was she laughing? Was a strand out of place?! I swiftly took my compact mirror out of my pocket (yeah, I have a compact mirror, build a bridge and get over it) and snapped it open. There it was, just sitting there. It was big and ugly and all germy. There sat... a fly.

Of course I did the only natural and normal thing for a boy to do my age. I screamed an ear piercing scream.

After five minutes of swatting the annoying fly, with shouts, screams and some very unsympathetic comments and laughs from Sonny, I, Chad Dylan Cooper, found myself leaning over a sink in a PUBLIC airport bathroom, my hair being washed with antibacterial handwash-with a hint of aloe vera by none other than Sonny Munroe. Once again, I do not deserve this treatment. This definitely wouldn't be happening if I wasn't desperate. And believe me, I'm desperate.

"Keep still Chad," Sonny said, her soft hands combing through my hair. Do you really think I would take another step after a nasty little fly rested itself on my head?

"I am," I whined. She scrubbed harder. "Ow! Watch it, this is Chad Dylan Cooper's hair you know!"

"You know this wouldn't of happened if you just listened to me and put the hat on," she smirked. Okay, fine, she was right.

"So, are you gonna admit I was right?" she asked as she poured some water on my beautiful hair.

"Nope,"

"You know I'm going to make you admit it eventually," she smiled deviously as I lifted up my head and shook the water from my soaked locks. Oh really Munroe?

"And how are you going to that?" I asked, taking a step towards her, stroking her pretty hair. I saw a blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Ummm...uh..," she stuttered. "Don't worry, I'll think of something," she said, more confident and took a step towards me, running her hands through my luscious, wet, blonde locks.

"Are you sure Sonny? Are you extremely sure?" I asked, still running my fingers through her shiny strands. She took another step towards me until I could practically smell her sweet smelling breath.

"Yeah, Chad, I'm sure, I'm really sure," she whispered under her breath, but I could still hear her. Her hands played in my hair again. "And you know what?" she asked. Our noses barely touched.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Remind me to thank Zora for using her fake fly," she whispered, smirking and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. It took me about a minute to get out of the daze Sonny put me in and actually register her words.

She tricked me! Sonny Munroe made me wash my hair over a PUBLIC sink in an airport with anti bacterial handwash! HANDWASH!!!

Note to self: When Sonny says wear a hat, wear a hat!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	25. can't

**Hey guys I'm back! I hope you're all having a great holiday. I didn't update because I kinda had writers block so if this chapter's not as good as my others, please blame writer's block.  
**

**First thing I want to say are thanks so much for the reviews! I mean 200!! I didn't even expect to get 50 when I first started.**

**To anoymous reviewer, **ShirleyTempleRoxUrSox** : I'm sorry you think my story is lame, I really work hard at it so if you have any suggestions or ideas on how to make it better, please tell me. **

**Recommended reading: _One House, One Dream, A Whole Lot of Pie Which Team Are You?_ by _Joker236._ It's funny, creative and just a really amazing story. Go check it out!**

**You should also check out _Sonny,It's Cold Outside _by _TiaTodd_. It's really great!  
**

**Random comment of the day: Sterling Knight's actually really cute with glasses XD**

**Warning: There will be a tiny bit of jealousy going on...  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Can't **

"What happened to you two?" Tawni asked as we caught up with everybody else and patiently waited for our escort. I looked at Chad, who glared at me. His hair was still slightly damp, but it still looked perfect.

"Oh, umm, we had a little...incident," I giggled and Chad narrowed his eyes even more. Serves him right. He should've just put on the stupid hat.

"Did that 'little incident' have anything to do with making out?" Tawni asked, smirking. Is she crazy?! You know what, don't answer that. Me and Chad, making out? Not in this lifetime. But when I studied both of our appearances closely, my hair was all over the place and I was still blushing. So was Chad.

"You're too funny Tawn," I said, fake laughing and hitting her lightly on the shoulder. She scowled and moved away.

"Ugh, when's this escort guy like coming anyways?" Portlyn groaned while buffing her nails with a nail buffer.

"I heard that his name is Sam and he's so hot with rippling muscles," Tawni sighed happily, referring to our escort. Portlyn started drooling with her. I seriously didn't see what the big deal was, I mean he can't be that good lookin, can he?

"No one is as hot as Chad Dylan Cooper," Chad said, popping his collar, that was still a bit damp from the whole washing his hair prank.

"I heard that he has an eight pack!" Portlyn said, squealing and jumping up and down with Tawni. An eight pack? Really?

"Well, I have a twelve pack," Chad said. I giggled. Was there even such thing as a twelve pack anyways. I really wanted to meet the guy that has that. And I don't mean Chad because he's obviously pretending. Yeah I definitely _don't_ want to see Chad's chest. And if I did see it (yuck!) it would just be to see if he was telling the truth about having a twelve pack or not.

"His eyes are an amazing emerald green," Tawni said, daydreaming along with Portlyn.

"Well, my eyes are an awesome sapphire," Chad claimed. "Isn't that right Sonny?" he asked, smirking. Why was he asking me, it's not like I ever look into his deep sky blue eyes or anything. Psh.

"Uuh...well, they're blue?" I said, but it ended up coming out as a question.

"Yeah, I mean so what? I heard his eyes are all shiny!" Tawni said, happily.

"Yeah, well his eyes sparkle," I said. Wait. Was I actually defending Chad in the battle of the hottest?

"Well I heard that he has the most soft, kissable lips ever," portlyn said, dreamily, going off into a daze along with Tawni.

"Yeah, well, Chad's lips are super soft. In fact, I think they're the softest lips I've eve-" I quickly slapped my hand over my mouth when I realised exactly what I was saying. Chad stood their with the biggest smirk on his face, Nico looked gobsmacked and Portlyn and Tawni looked shocked but were grinning smugly. Great.

"How do you even know if Chad's lips are like soft?" Portlyn asked. I stayed silent.

"Oh my gosh! You two kissed!" Tawni exclaimed loudly. Ha! I would never, ever, kiss Chad Dylan Cooper. Not even if my life depended on it. Okay, maybe that was a bit drastic but I really don't want to kiss Chad.

"What!" we both yelled. He obviously wouldn't ever kiss me either.

"No, we definitely haven't kissed," Chad said. "But I too would like to know how you know that my lips are so soft," Chad said, smirking and crossed his arms. They were all looking at me. I was _not_ in a good situation right now.

I chuckled nervously "Well...uh you see..." I said. I got nothing. Even I couldn't remember how I knew his lips were so soft. All I remember is it felt. Plump and soft. And kissable. Not that I would kiss him.

"We're all waiting Sonny," Nico said impatiently, hands on hips, a cross look on his face and tapping his foot. He kinda looked like a mom when you did something irresponsible.

"Well...," I trailed off. Wait, I'm getting something. I felt his lips on my finger, at the party! So I didn't kiss him then. But that's totally alright because as I've said, I didn't want to kiss him.

I was just about to speak when a voice interrupted me.

"Good morning. My name is Sameul Sung, I will be your escort for your stay in New Jersey," a kinda squeaky voice said. We all turned around to face our escort. Wow, where did Portlyn and Tawni hear those things about rippling muscles and amazing eyes from. He was the complete opposite.

He had greasy, short, brown hair. Red spots covered his face completely and his was very thin and exceptionally tall. His eyes were a dull sea sick grey, with a hint of green if you looked close enough. I burst out laughing while the rest stood in shock. So this was their amazing Sam?! Chad is so much better. Not in that way. I mean, so are Nico and Grady.

"You're Sam?" Tawni asked in complete disbelief. I was still laughing. So much for Mr perfect good looking.

"Yeah, but I like to be called Samuel," the boy squeaked. He was about the same age as us. I was still laughing and Chad soon joined in. This was hilarious.

"But, are you, like _sure_ you're Sam?" Portlyn asked, looking a bit miserable. Though Nico seemed to had cheered up considerably.

"Why of course," the boy said and Tawni and Portlyn frowned and crossed their arms in a huff. Poor Port and Tawn.

"Now, before we move on, I am told to inform you of the challenges you will be doing. The challenges will only last one day and the next few days are for you to enjoy," Sam continued. "Here are the challenges," he said and handed out one to each of us until he reached me. His eyes looked me up and down. Was he...checking me out?

"So, you're Sonny Munroe huh?" he asked and I nodded. He looked me up and down again and smiled smugly. Okay, this is weirding me out. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, bringing my hand up and kissed it. Chad looked angry. Not,'oh I'm angry at you' angry but, 'If I had an axe next to me you would be the first person I would use it on' angry. I smiled forcefully and wiped the back of my hand on my sleeve.

"Look spotty dude, you don't just kiss someone you don't even know," Chad said, coming face to face with Sam. Stupid Sam getting saliva all over my hand. Eeew!

"Oh, and you must be Chad Dylan Cooper," the boy spat icily. "Well, I would really appreciate it if you left Sonny buns and I alone please," he said. What! I chocked and started coughing. What did he call me?!

"Firstly it's Sonny, not Sonny buns," I corrected through gritted teeth. Is that how this guy treats all guests?

"Yeah and you have no right to kiss her!" Chad almost yelled in this really high voice. Why does he care who I kiss anyways. I guess he's just being a good friend.

"I have every right to kiss her," Sam defended. Okay, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"No you don't," Chad said.

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't!"

"Yes, I do," Sam said. They both glared at eachother and looked like they were about to pounce any minute and I had to intervene.

"Guys just stop," I said, stretching out my arms to stop them from jumping. They both glared at eachother but calmed down. Thank goodness. I mean, then we'd have to drive Sam to the hospital. Not that I think Chad would win a fight between them or anything. I mean, just because he has _amazing_ abs doesn't mean he would win.

"Here's the challenges," Sam said dryly, handing us a sheet of paper with the challenges on them and went over to talk to Nico who was less than willing. Chad snatched it from his hand.

_First Challenge: New Jersey centre Zoo_

_You will have to hold a large snake around your neck for a whole minute without screaming or pushing the snake off._

Oh boy. These were the times I wish Zora was here, I mean, didn't she have a snake of her own anyways?

"I can't hold a snake," Chad said, his voice all shaky. He looked noticeably pale. Chad Dylan Cooper afraid?

"Come on Chad, I bet it would be easy, like a tiny, small little snake," I tried to comfort him. That didn't work. He just started trembling. Wow, I'd never thought I'd see him so...vulnerable and fragile.

"Look...Sonny, you don't understand, it doesn't matter if it's small or big. That doesn't make a difference. I have Ophidiophobia." he said. Okay, what the heck is that. Chad looked at my blank expression and sighed.

"A phobia of snakes Sonny," Chad said. Oh. Well, now I feel pretty stupid.

"Well, look at it this way, all of us are gonna be scared. Portlyn and Tawni are gonna be afraid because lets face it, they've probably never even seen an animal besides a cat or a dog before. And Nico...well, I think he's more frightened than you," I said. Chad smiled.

"You know what, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't scared of anything," Chad said, his confidence pouring back in. This is the Chad I know and love. Not literally.

"That's the spirit!," I cheered happily. "Now, lets see what the next challenge is," I said, peering at the paper.

_Second Challenge: New Jersey centre marine park._

_You will have to learn to communicate with marine mammals such as dolphins and porpoises. You will have an instructor._

I beamed happily. Now this was one challenge I would definitely like. Though I thought they only had dolphins in Florida. Oh well. Swimming with dolphins! I can't wait for this challenge.

"Oh my gosh Chad, we get to go swimming with the dolphins!" I exclaimed happily. Chad just shrugged. Did he not realise how awesome this will be. I mean swimming, with dolphins! How good can a girl's life get?

"Been there, done that, got the hat," Chad said. I groaned inwardly.

"I thought you didn't wear hats," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't. I just threw it away," he replied. What a waste. What goes around comes around Chad, what goes around comes around.

"Okay, let's read the next challenge," I said, barely able to contain my happiness. Maybe the next challenge would be as amazing as this one.

_Last challenge: New Jersey plane _

_You will have to go skydiving from an airplane 10,000 meters up. So grab your parachute!_

I froze with fear. Skydiving?! Really? Anything but that. Doesn't anyone get that I hate heights?

"Oh cool, sky diving, I've always wanted to that," Chad said grinning. I just looked at the words 'skydiving' over and over again.

"Are you okay Sonny?" Chad asked, studying my features. "You look a little pale,"

"Chad. I. Hate. Heights," I said, firmly. I just got off an airplane and before the week ended, I would have to get back on one. But this time, I would have to jump from it. Stupid Mr Condor making us go on this trip.

Chad looked at me again, almost as if he was...worried? Nah.

"Sonny, look, I know your scared of heights but, if I can hold a snake and I have Ophidiophobia, then you can overcome your Acrophobia," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I have to say, that was actually quite comforting.

But what the heck was acro- acro-, whatever he said.

He looked at me and probably guessed that I didn't have any idea of what he was talking about. I seriously need to pay more attention in school. Well, I would if Chad stopped bugging me anyways.

"Acrophobia is the fear of heights Sonny," he said. Psh, I knew that, I was just impersonating Chad.

"Yeah, well fine," I said, sighing. If he could face a snake, then I could face skydiving.

"Fine," he said playfully.

"Good," I smiled back.

"Good,"

"So are we good?" I asked, a huge smile on my face. Boy, we haven't had one of our fights in almost a whole day.

"Oh, we're s-," Before Chad could speak, Sam interrupted us.

"Sonny buns, all of us are going to be heading for the first challenge," he addressed me. I told him not to call me that. This Sam guy is really irritating me. "So if you would bo-"

"Hey, no one stops Chad Dylan Cooper from speaking," Chad said interrupting him. The boy glared but stayed silent. "I was about to say something really important. So I'm going to finish what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he said. I motioned for him to carry on.

"Oh, we're so good!" Chad smiled. I burst out laughing why the Sam guy looked very annoyed.

"Well, that wasn't very important," Sam sneered. "Now, as I was saying, we have to make our way to the first challenge. Your bags and will be delivered to the house you will be staying in," he said.

"I thought we were staying in a hotel?" Nico asked confused. We were staying in a house? Well who's house will we be staying in?

"No, you will all be staying at my house," Sam said. Oh no,no, no, no!

"What! Chad Dylan Cooper does not sleep at peasant's houses!" he shouted. Well, obviously he wasn't too pleased either.

"Well, the agreement was already made," Sam said simply. "Oh and Sonny buns, I have a special room for you," he said, winking. Ugh, I resisted the temptation to vomit.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said harshly. Didn't this guy get the hint?

He looked a little disappointed. Aaw, now I feel guilty.

"Well, doesn't matter, come on," he said and we followed him out of the airport doors and into a taxi.

So right now, we were sitting in the taxi together. Tawni, Portlyn and Nico on one side, and Chad, Sam and I on the other. I had the displeasure of sitting next to him. It's not like I hated him because of his appearance but he kept hitting me even though I've hinted to him a thousand times now that I don't like him in that way.

"Why can't this taxi go any faster?" Tawni complained. She kind of reminded me of Verruca Salt from that movie. Portlyn glared at Tawni, and just when I thought they were actually becoming friends.

"Sheesh, what's your like, problem anyways?" Portlyn asked and studied her manicured nails. She was just lucky Nico was sitting between the two otherwise I don't know what Tawni would have done.

"Calm down girls," Sam said, trying to ease the situation. "Look at Sonny," he edged closer to me in his seat. "She's always calm and happy and smiley..." he said, going into a list of more compliments. It made me feel a bit weird so I hastily moved nearer to Chad. Chad glared at the boy.

"Look, spotty boy, no one talks about Sonny like that," Chad said. I smiled, then frowned. Was that an insult or a compliment? Chad is so weird.

"Are you caring Chad," I smirked, teasing him. Sam glared at Chad whenever I talked to him.

"What, me, psh...no," he denied. Everyone just stared at him with the it's-so-obvious-you're-lying-look. Well except me anyways.

"Chad it's kinda obvious you like Sonny,"Nico commented. Yeah right, like Chad would ever like me. I'm a random, remember. And it's not like I liked him anyways. Okay, well I did kinda like him. But not very much.

"Huh...umm, so Sam where'd you come from?" Chad asked. He was definitely trying to sway the conversation. And he didn't exactly deny it...

"I come from New Jersey," he answered.

"But we're in New Jersey," Chad said, stating the obvious.

"I know,"

"So, Sonny, would you like to go out sometime?" Sam asked. Chad narrowed his eyes.

"No thank you Sam," I answered, trying to sound as polite as I possibly could. This guy really couldn't take a hint.

"The only reason you're saying no is because of pretty boy here," he pointed to Chad.

"What! Sorry spotzilla but she is waaay out of your league. And she said no like twenty times already so just back off!" Chad shouted, and everyone stared at him again. Sam kept quiet.

"So, umm," began Tawni. "Let's talk about me!" Tawni chirped happily while me and Portlyn just rolled our eyes. Well...at least she was doing her best to ease the tension.

"How about we talk about Sonny!" smiled Sam. Gosh, he was really getting on my nerves now. I inched closer to Chad.

"How about you keep your mouth shut," Chad sneered. I was getting this vibe that Chad didn't like Sam very much. _Ya think!._

I think I was about to die if just then, the taxi door didn't swing open and we were at our destination. I was the first one to climb out and breath the New Jersey air. Made a big change to the polluted Hollywood air.

Here we were at the New Jersey centre Zoo. This was so cool, I haven't been to a zoo since I was thirteen.

"Hey, can we look around for a while?" I asked, bouncing up and down. I was seriously excited, I love animals.

"Nope, sorry, you'll have to come here in your spare time, you're just here to do the challenge," Sam said. Great. Oh well, guess I 'll just come here after.

We all followed Sam into the reptile part of the zoo. I liked it here. The animals weren't caged up, they were allowed to run free.

"Hello there, I'm Laura, the reptile keeper," a woman with really curly brown hair and glasses said and shook all of our hands.

"Now," she said bringing out a snake about a meter long. This was one animal I did not like, though I have held a snake before. Portlyn and Tawni let out a small squeak and Nico looked like he was about to run for cover. Chad however, just stood there, his eyes on the snake and his skin turning an unhealthy, pale white.

"Okay, who's up first?" she asked. I put my hand up. Better to just get it over and done, right?

The snake slid around my arms and I could feel myself shaking as the shiny scales brushed my skin. It slid around my neck and I took deep breaths in. Time went by faster than I thought because the Laura took the snake off of me in no time at all.

Portlyn was next and it turned out she wasn't afraid at all, she had a snake at home. Tawni wasn't because she once did a parody of _I'm a celebrity, Get me out of here!_,where she had to hold a snake. Very surprisingly, Nico wasn't scared since he had conquered his fears when Zora's snake crawled up his leg one day. Now, it was Chad's turn.

"Okay Chad, your turn," Laura said and held the snake out to him. He looked like he was going to faint. Seriously, he didn't even blink.

"Uhh...can you wait just a second," I asked, pulling Chad out of the room before he had a heart attack.

"Sonny, did you see that thing?! I can't do this," he said and he started to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist gently before he could.

"Chad, I know you can do this," I said. He turned around to face me again.

"Sonny...I can't," he said and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. I could feel how scared he was.

"Chad. I believe in you," I said, giving him a small smile that he returned. "Now go out there and show everyone what Chad Dylan Cooper is made of," I said happily and he marched right in there.

The snake slid slowly onto his hand and he flinched, all the confidence and cockiness wasn't there. He turned a sickly pale, things weren't looking good. As the snake slid over his neck, he looked like he was about to scream and a tear slid down his cheek. Wow, I'd never seen him cry before. I slipped my hand into his and the colour came back to his cheeks.

"Chad, come on, I know you can do this. Remember, I believe in you," I whispered and wiped the tear from his cheek. He looked at me and smiled as to say a silent thank you.

After what seemed like a decade, Laura took the snake off of him. Chad breathed a sigh of relief.

"And I thought I was scared of snakes," Nico said and I just rolled my eyes.

"Psh, I wasn't scared. It's just that...I'm allergic to snake scales. That's why I was crying. Because Chad Dylan Cooper never cries," he said confidently. Sure Chad, sure. We all believe you. *cough*

* * *

**Wow, that was long but really fun to write. This chapter isn't finished!This is only part 1 but I'll put the rest of the chapter as a missing scene later on because it was about more than 7000 words all together so I split it up. **

**I wanted to see Chad's scared side in this chapter since it's always Sonny that's scared of everything.**

**Next chapter will be ring. Now what could happen with channy when you throw in a ring?  
**


	26. ring

**Hey guys! Hope you all had a brilliant New Years. It's finally 2010 and only a few more days until season 2 of swac!!**

**I was supposed to update yesterday but I was at my dad's for new years but he refuses to get internet. =(  
**

**My new years resoloution is to finish this story because if you guys have read any of my others, you'll see I haven't finished any of my multichapters. I keep getting new ideas, but have no idea how to finish them.**

**Anyways, forget all my ramblings and enjoy!!!  
**

**

* * *

Ring**

"So, this is your house?" Nico asked and Sam nodded. It didn't look too bad actually. It was very modern with a colour scheme of blue and brown. We had seen nearly the whole house now and everyone was impressed, well, except Chad and Tawni anyways.

"And this is Sonny bun's room," he said, opening the door. I frowned at the name that I told him not to call me, but as I stepped in my frown turned into a smile. My room was incredible! It was still blue and brown but I had silk sheets and I had a balcony!!!

"No fair, my room wasn't anywhere as good as this!" Tawni whined as everyone crowded into my new room. I was pretty sure that this was the best room in the house.

I wandered over to the bed covered in blue silk sheets. Wow, I feel like royalty or something.

"So, do you like?" Sam asked, waiting for my response eagerly.

"Like? I love!" I exclaimed, rubbing the silky sheets on my cheek. Sam smiled.

"Okay, Sonny got her room now where's mine," Chad said impatiently. I guessed he was either in a not so good mood from being shook up by that snake or from having to stay in Sam's house. Lets face it, they weren't the best of friends.

"Keep your pants on pretty boy, I'm coming," Sam said, agitated and led us all out of my fantastic room. I wish this was my room at home. That would be so cool.

A door down was Chad's room. Sam opened the door and we all walked in. Wow, this was really different to my room. This was the only room in the house that didn't follow the blue and brown colour scheme. It was a sea sick green, I mean, if you looked at the walls, you instantly felt the need to puke. It smelled really greasy.

"You can _not_ be serious," Chad said as he looked around the room. The windows let in very little light so it had that dim feeling to it. Chad sat down on the small single bed.

"This bed feels like a bunch of rocks," Chad complained, shifting about uncomfortably. I bet he was just exaggerating. I sighed and went to sit beside him.

"Wow, Chad you weren't lying," I said as I stood back up. No way could someone sleep there. Sam had a big smirk across his face, like he'd won something.

"Look Cam, there is no way Chad Dylan Cooper sleeps on rocks," Chad said, glaring at Sam. It was kinda obvious that Sam had given him the worst room in the house on purpose.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam said, avoiding Chad's eyes. "And the name is Samuel not Cam,"

"Do you think I care what your name is acne boy?" Chad said angrily.

"What did you call me?" Sam said,

"Oh, you heard!"

"You wanna go?!" Sam threatened, bunching up his fists and went into fighting mode. I could see where this was going.

"Stop it!" I shouted. I've had enough of this.

"Chad, why don't you come with me and we'll get some lunch. Kay?" I said, pulling Chad out of door by his arm, his eyes filled with fury and not leaving Sam's for a minute.

Once we were out of the door, I let out a sigh.

"Chad, do you have to fight with Sam every moment you get?" I asked as we walked down the street.

"Sonny, do you not notice every chance he gets he's either trying to get you to go out with him or flirting," he said. He still looked angry as he talked. Was he...jealous? I don't know, maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me.

"And that's why you're angry?" I asked and he nodded.

"Not because I'm jealous or anything, Psh, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do jealous but as a _friend_ he has no right to be playing on you like that when you've only known him for about two hours," he said. So he wasn't jealous. I knew it, stupid mind playing tricks on me.

"So, let me get this straight. You get angry whenever Sam flirts with me, because you're _not_ jealous?" I asked. Did that even make any sense?

"Exactly, because I am definitely _not _ jealous. But...can I ask you something Sonny?" he questioned. We had reached the park now and were sitting down on a bench.

"Yeah, sure," I said and he took my hand and started playing with my fingers. Sparks shot through my finger tips.

"Well...you don't...you know...like him do you?" Chad asked. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I mean really Chad, really? Sam of all people?

"Chad, you do know I find that boy as irritating as you do," I said, giggling a bit when he sighed in relief.

"Yeah he is. So, he doesn't compare to my amazing eyes," he said, still playing with my fingers and he turned his head to me, looking right into my eyes. Blue...blue...must...not...get...lost...too late. Then an ocean of blue filled my senses. A small ping brought me back to life. That's when we noticed how close we were to eachother. His lips hovered close to mine and I could feel his warm breath circulating on my lips.

I quickly moved away and he scratched the back of his head. What was that ping? I looked down at my feet to see something really shiny. Thinking it was a quarter or something, I picked it up. Oh how wrong I was.

I held it up in front of me. This was definitely not a quarter. It was a ring in fact, gold with diamonds encrusted on the side. It was beautiful.

"Oh my gosh!" I said, nudging Chad's side, making him look up. He was as surprised as I was but then his looked turned into an angry one.

"No, Sonny, you can't do it!" Chad exclaimed, knocking the ring out of my hand. What the heck was his problem? I'm seriously considering taking him to a doctor.

"Chad! What's wrong with you?" I asked, picking the ring on the floor, examining it to make sure there wasn't a scratch on it.

"Look, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but you have to listen to me, you can't do this!" Chad shouted. I'm actually really worried for his health now. What was he ranting about?

"Chad...are you okay?" I asked, putting the back of my hand up to his forehead to see if he had a temperature or something. Maybe he had something against rings? Chad stood up and started pacing back and forth with an extremely worried expression on his face but also one ready to kill.

"Sonny, please don't do this. I mean you hardly know the guy and this would be the biggest mistake of your life. You're too young, you just can't do this!" he said.

"Chad, what am I not supposed to do?" I asked, seriously confused.

"You know what, I'll marry you myself first before I let you marry that...peasant," Chad said. Okay, what!? Marrying? Chad? Peasant?

"Okay Chad, stop!" I said and he stopped pacing back and forth. Finally, maybe now I could at least think. "Okay, please tell me what the heck you're talking about!"

"Sonny, you deserve so much better than to become Mrs Sam Sung," Chad said, calming down a little and taking a seat next to me again. He took my hand in his. Sam? As in Sam Sung(his second name) the guy that can't take a hint? Wait a second, ring, marry, peasant, Sam...Chad thinks I'm going to marry Sam!! Oh this is a classic. I burst out laughing.

"Seriously Cooper, what goes on in that tiny little mind of yours?" I laughed jokingly. I can't believe he actually thought that Sam proposed. I can't believe he thought I would say yes to a proposal after knowing a guy for two hours. I also can't believe it's not butter but that's besides the point.

"So, you're not saying yes to his marriage proposal?" Chad asked, a mixed look of confusion and relief.

"Chad, even if he did propose, I would never ever say yes. Not in this lifetime,"

"What! He never proposed!?" Hmm, well you are smart Chad.

"Well, lets see. I'm a sixteen year old, I met the guy two hours ago and he annoys the heck out of me. Of course he didn't propose dummy!" I said, laughing. Chad really needs to get his head checked out.

"_Oh_."Chad said, once he finally realised that I wasn't going to marry Sam. Even for a 'Falls' he's really dramatic sometimes. Even more than Portlyn! Gasp!

"Really Chad, really? Well, what do we do with this?" I said, holding up the sparkling ring. It looked really expensive.

"Just throw it in the trash can," Chad said, waving his hand dismissively. What an idiot. You don't just throw rings away.

"Chad, you don't throw away a ring. And this looks like it cost a lot of money,"

"One hundred thousand, nine hundred and ninety nine dollar and ninety nine dollars to be exact," he said. Okay, what? "What? My sister buys a lot of jewellery, okay,"

"It cost that much?!" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yep."

I definitely couldn't just throw it away now.

"So, what do we do?"

"Sonny, just leave it on the floor and I bet the owner will probably come back for it," he said. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a magpie eyeing the ring. Don't those type of birds like to collect shiny objects?

"What if someone takes it?" I asked. I mean, what person wouldn't skip at the chance to claim a 200,000 dollar ring for themselves. Well I wouldn't, but others would.

"It's not our problem Sonny,"

"But Cha-ad!" I whined. It just didn't feel right leaving something so valuable, just to have it get stolen.

"Seriously Sonny, what do you want us to do? Go and track the ring dude down or something?" Chad said, chuckling a bit. That's when he looked at my face. He stopped laughing.

"Oh no, Munroe. No, no,no no!" he said. I pouted.

"But Chad! Pwease, pwetty, pwetty pwease," I said, doing my famous puppy pout and fluttering my eyelashes.

"No way are you gonna get me with that again," he said, covering his eyes with his hands, so he couldn't look at me.

"But Chad! Pweeeaaaaassseee," I said, drawing it out. Oh, he was so going to fall for it.

"You use your skills for evil," Chad mumbled behind his hands. This wouldn't work if he wouldn't look at me. Darn it. Maybe I should change my tactics a little.

"Fine. But you know what I think Chad. I think that you're scared to look at me because you know you're just gonna fall for my puppy dog pout,"

"What! No way. People fall for my charm, not the other way around," he said. Well, you're about to fall for mine Cooper.

"Fine, prove it," I said, smirking.

"Fine, I will,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good," he said and uncovered his eyes, only to face my famous pout. I could see him breaking. Hook, line and sinker!

"So, Chad...will you help me find the owner of the ring?" I asked. It was like I had him hypnotized or something.

"Yes Sonny," he said robotically, like he was in a trance. I jumped up, clapped my hands happily, breaking his trance.

"Yay! Come on Chad!" I said, pulling him up and skipping.

"W-what just happened?" he asked, confused.

"Well, you just said you'll help me find the owner of this ring, so come on!" I said. I've always wanted to be a detective!

"Sonny, stop!"

"What?" I asked.

"Uh, firstly you have no idea who the person who dropped it is, it could be anyone in Southern Jersey. Secondly, Chad Dylan Cooper does not go knocking at people's doors, like a lost and found box on wheels and lastly, I'm hungry," he said. I rolled my eyes but he was right. And I could feel my tummy rumbling.

"Okay then, what about this: We go get some food, then we go to the most expensive jewellery shop in Southern Jersey to ask about it and then we return it,"

"Have I ever told you that you're the craziest person I've ever met?" he asked smirking.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"It's whatever you want it to be," What's that supposed to mean anyways? "Do they have any good restaurants near here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think there's a McDonalds down the road," I replied. Chad scrunched his nose up in disgust.

"Really Sonny, really? Do you seriously think I would eat that? I mean even if they had china plates, a pianist and valet parking, I still wouldn't be able to digest something so...vulgar," he whined. What's with him and not eating like normal people.

"Chad, don't make me use my puppy pout on you again," I warned.

"Fine! We'll go eat some salt in a bun," he said, exasperated, as I dragged him to the fast food restaurant.

We reached Mcdonalds and I took in a whiff of the smell. Mmm, delicious, I haven't had a burger in like two weeks. Chad, however held his nose as he walked in. Very few people were sitting eating and they didn't seem to notice who we were.

"Eeew. It stinks in here," Chad moaned as we walked up to the counter.

"Good afternoon," the lady at the counter said. "Welcome to McDonalds, what would you like to order?"

"Hmm, I think I'll take the McChicken sandwich meal with strawberry milkshake. What about you Chad?" I asked.

"I'm feeling like a lobster, coated in the finest garlic and herb sauce," he said, like it was a normal thing.

"Chad, this is a burger place. They don't have lobster," I said, giggling a bit. Despite knowing big words, he could be so stupid sometimes.

"Well, I'm out of here. Buh-bye," Chad said, making his way to the exit.

"Fine, stay hungry then, it's not like I care," I said, knowing that he wouldn't go any further.

"Fine," he sighed, making his way back next to me.

"So what do you want?"

"Ugh. I'll have the Big Mac with extra large fries, a muffin and a large coke," he said.

"Your order will be with you in a minute," the waitress lady piped and jumped under the desk. Twenty seconds after, she popped back up with a tray of all our things. Wow, now that was fast food.

"Thank you," I said smiling and took the tray from her hands and set it down at at table. We both sat down.

I took a bite of my burger. Okay this was so super yummy.

"Mmm," I said as I took another bite. Chad watched me as he bit his bottom lip, exactly like he always does when I eat chocolate. He's making me uneasy again. He hadn't touched his food.

"Chad, are you just gonna sit there watching me, or eat your food?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," he said sheepishly and his cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink. "Hey, do you have any gloves?" he asked. What did he need gloves for.

"Uh, no. Why?" I asked curiously.

"I really don't want to get any oil on my fingers," he said, looking at the fries.

"Just eat them Chad. Watch," I said as I took a fry out of the packet and popped it into my mouth. "Easy."

He reached for a fry and he hesitantly picked it up, like it was a spider or something. I laughed. I watched as he slowly popped it in his mouth, chewing slowly.

"Hey, this stuff is actually pretty good!" he exclaimed, grabbing two more and gulping them down quickly.

After we had both finished, we walked out of McDonalds, to continue on with the mystery of the lost ring.

"Okay, we've gotta find the most expensive jewellery store in Southern Jersey. I bet Sam will know," I said, taking out my phone and typing in his number. I noticed Chad flinch when I said Sam's name. It picked up after one ring.

"Sonny Buns!" he exclaimed happily when he answered the phone.

"How do you know it was me?" I asked. That was super weird, I didn't give him my number or anything.

"Well, your the only person who will accept my phone number," he said. Figures. Chad laughed.

"So, did you call to tell me that you will go out with me after all?" he said hopefully. Chad laughed harder.

"Umm, sorry no,"I said and he sighed. I kinda felt sorry for the guy.

"Oh, okay,"

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you know where the most expensive jewellery shop in Southern Jersey is," I said.

"Yep, I do. But I'll only tell you on one condition,"

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You. Date. Me. Tonight," Did he just say what I think he said.

"Date. You. Him. Tonight?" Chad asked. I nodded. "Sonny, don't agree to it. Forget about the ring, if the person comes looking for it, I'll buy them a new one, okay," Chad said. Well what about if this ring was valuable to them, like how my bracelet is to me. You can't just buy those things back. It also wouldn't be right to not return it. I sighed and put the phone back to my ear.

"Fine, you'll get your date with me tonight. Now tell me where the shop is," I said, annoyed. He told me the directions and I hanged up.

"I can't believe you agreed to go on a date with him. Just for a lousy ring," Chad said.

"I know, what have I done? But I can't just back out now, can I?" I said and a smirk formed on Chad's face. What was he plotting?

"Yeah. Unless you already have a date," he said, grinning. Where was he going with this?

"Yeah, but I don't have a date,"

"Well, now you do. Sonny Munroe, do you want to go on a date with me?" Chad asked. I smiled the biggest smile I ever had. Chad Dylan Cooper on a date with me, Sonny Munroe? "Well fake date because we would never want to date eachother, right?" he said, quickly correcting himself. Oh, great, yeah, not like I wanted to go on a date with Pooper anyways.

"Yeah sure. _Fake_ date," I said, emphasising the 'fake' bit. He winced when I said that and frowned.

"Yeah, fake," he mumbled and looked down.

"C'mon, we got a jewellery shop to find," I said, easing the mood and pulled him along to the shop.

Ten minutes later, we were at the most expensive jewellery shop in Southern Jersey. It was amazing. It's like my dream of gold, silver, diamonds, rubies and emeralds. But they were all really, really expensive. We went up to the counter and rang the little bell.

"I'll just be a minute, feel free to browse while you're waiting!" Came a loud voice from where I presumed was at the back of the shop.

"Great, what do we do now?" Chad asked, bored.

"Well, come on, why don't we browse," I said as my eyes wondered over to the _perfect_ necklace. It had sapphires so it matched my bracelet.

"Oh my gosh! It's perfect!" I said, lifting it up gently so I didn't scrape the silver or anything. When I examined it closely, I found out that it was actually a locket.

"So, you like that?" Chad asked, walking up to me.

"I love it!" But then I looked at the price tag. "Wow, that's a lot of money."

"$4,999," I read out loud. I definitely couldn't afford that. Well, maybe if I saved up? I put the necklace down before I could get my hopes up. Chad sighed.

"Sonny, do you really want the necklace?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," I answered. It was the most beautiful piece of jewellery I'd ever seen. He picked up the necklace.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I asked as he slammed his hand down on the bell.

"Hey lady, you have customers to serve out here you know!"

I nudged him in the arm. Jeez, he was so impatient.

"Ow!"

"Be polite," I warned.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting," A little old lady said, walking behind the counter.

"Now what may I help you with?" she asked.

"Well, we were wandering...do you know anyone who bought this ring?" I asked, handing it over to her. She put her glasses down and observed it for a while.

"No. This ring didn't come from my store," she said handing it back over to us. So that was it? I couldn't find the owner of it? "However, I don't think that's a ring at all," she said. What did she mean by that?

"What are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"What I mean is, that the ring isn't real. It's not real gold and those aren't real diamonds," she said. What!

"But that ring's worth 200,000 dollars!" I exclaimed. She just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but that ring's not worth a penny," she said and Chad and mines mouth snapped open. Okay seriously. I had made a date with Sam, just to get this ring!

"Okay, thank you so much for your time," I said through clenched teeth and smiled forcefully. Chad and I walked out of the shop.

"I can't believe it! Because of that stupid ring, I owe Sam a date!" I huffed.

"Calm down Munroe, All is not lost. In fact I think you got something out of it," Chad said, smirking.

"What?"

"This," he said as he spun around to the back of me and I felt tingles as his fingers brushed my skin as he clasped something together.

"There!" he said proudly as he moved away. I looked down to see the locket with sapphires that I wanted in the shop. Chad didn't, did he?

"Oh, I did," he said, with the biggest smile on his face. Wait, I didn't say that out loud did I?

"Yeah, you did say that out loud. I figured that you've been such a good friend to me and all, with the snake and stuff,"

"Chad, you do know I can't accept this," I said. He bought me a $5000 dollar necklace!!!!! No one has ever bought me something so expensive before.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that so I did this, so you'll have to accept it," he said and dug in his pocket, to bring out the receipt, torn to shreds. He threw the pieces to the floor and brought his hand to my hair, stroking through it.

"Chad Dylan Cooper's date, needs to look good," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Necklaces were so much better than rings anyway.

* * *

**Hoped you liked that! I think you can guess what the next chapter will be.**

**Review!  
**


	27. date

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates, But I've got serious writers block. It's like, I know what I'm going to write, but I don't know how to write it. =(**

**So, forgive me for this chapter...  
**

**

* * *

Date**

"I can't believe you're going out with Sam!" Tawni exclaimed. Tawni and I were sitting in my awesome room, trying to figure out what I was going to wear for my date with Sam. Yeah, I know, just wants to make you puke, doesn't it?

Fortunately, Chad was going to be my da- I mean, fake date, so when Sam saw me, I could let him down gently and tell him I already had a date.

"Tawni, I told you ten times already. I'm not going out with Sam, I'm going out with Chad," I said. You would think ten times would be enough to get someone to understand something so simple.

"Sorry, I was admiring my reflection when you told me," Hmm, figures. "So, you're going out with Chad," she said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, if you had listened to me the ten times I had told you it's a _fake_ date," I said.

"Sonny, even I know that you only buy a girl a necklace worth that much money when you're really into them," she said. Really? But Chad is definitely not into me, that I know for sure.

"Tawni, I told you, he doesn't like me in that way," I groaned. When would she get it? Me and Chad, we're just friends, nothing more!

"You know what I think. I think that you two are just kidding yourselves," she said in a matter of fact voice. So maybe I like him a little, it's nothing much.

"I think that you've got an over active imagination," I said smirking. Tawni huffed and picked up a red long sleeved top with a light pink vest.

"This will look perfect on you," Tawni smiled and proceeded to pick out a skirt and some shoes. "So, why'd he buy it for you anyways. I mean, if you insist he doesn't like you, then why did he buy it?" she asked.

"Well, he said it was for being a good friend to him," I said, twirling the pendant around on it's chain. It looked so beautiful. I still couldn't believe Chad would get me something this expensive though.

"Sonny, people get cards for being good friends, maybe even a puppy. You don't just get expensive jewellery for being a good friend," she said. "Oooh, what about these pumps," she asked, holding up a pair of pink flats. She really did know how to choose clothes. "You know, I'm surprised. You actually bought nice clothes for this trip. Without my help!" Was that a compliment?

"Well, Chad does have exquisite taste in clothes," I said, laughing to myself as I mimicked Chad's words from before.

"Chad picked out these clothes?!" she asked, astonished.

"Yeah, that's what we were doing the night before we went to the airport," I said. What did she think we were doing?

"You see, that proves my point. You two hang out way too much. I mean between rehearsals, at parties and now outside the studio. Not even I hang out with you that much," she said. Maybe she does have a point. I mean, now that I look at it from Tawni's point of view, we are kinda together like all the time.

"Can't friends hang out together?" I asked.

"Not when it's twenty four seven. Now, hurry up and get dressed for your 'fake' date with Chad and I'm going to make myself look prettier, if that's even possible," she smiled and walked out of the door, closing it behind her.

I quickly slipped the clothes on and put on a little bit of makeup, ready for my da- fake date with Chad. I walked out of the door, only to be greeted by an over enthusiastic Sam.

"Sonny buns!!!" he exclaimed happily and pulled me into a very, very tight hug. And when I say tight, I mean tight. I started to go blue.

I started coughing when he finally let go of me. Feels so good to breath air again!

"Sorry," he said, sheepishly. "I'm just really excited for our date," he said, with a giant smile on his face. Now I feel guilty.

"You look gorgeous. Here, I bought flowers and chocolates," he smiled, handing me a big box of ferrero rochers and sweet smelling blue bells. Oh my gosh, I can't believe he had gone to all this trouble, just for me to say I'm going out with Chad. I feel terrible.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smelling the flowers. It's now or never Sonny. I opened my mouth to speak but he spoke instead.

"No. Thank you Sonny. I know that you wouldn't ever go on a date with me if you had to, I mean no girl ever would but, I just want you to know that this is the happiest I've ever been," he said. That did it. I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. That was the sweetest thing anybody had ever said.

"You know what, I'm glad to be going on this date with you as well," I said, smiling. "I just need to make a quick call," I said, whipping out my phone.

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside," he said and walked off. I pressed speed dial three. After two rings, it picked up.

"Sonny? You ready for our date? Uuuh, I mean fake date?" he asked. I could almost see him smiling as he talked.

"Yeah, about that. Chad, I can't do it," I said and waited for his reaction. Very surprisingly, I got laughing.

"Seriously Sonny, you're actually considering going out with him?" he said with chuckles in between.

"You know Chad, he's actually not that bad. He got me flowers and chocolates,"

"Yeah, well I got you a necklace. Worth 5000 dollars! You can't just put off our fake date just because you feel a little sorry for the guy. He'll get over it," he said unsympathetically. You would have thought the way he was acting that he would actually want to go on a fake date with me. Yeah, as if.

"Well, I've made up my mind Chad. I'll see you later. Kay," I said and hanged up before he could respond. I put my phone in my purse and went outside to meet Sam.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to Central New Jersey fair. We can walk, it's only about five minutes from here," he said, taking my hand. I don't know why, but I didn't feel any of that electricity thing that happens when Chad takes my hand. Maybe Chad has some weird static electricity disease or something.

"Cool, I love fairs,"

Five minutes later we were there, at the fair. So, this was a New Jersey Fair? It was completely deserted, no one else was there except for Sam, me and the people that controls the rides and stalls.

"Where, are all the people?" I asked as we wondered around the empty fair.

"Well, I kinda payed them to close this for the public. It took three quarters of my life savings," he said. That's so sweet. But seriously, three quarters? And it was kinda weird us in a fair with no one else. It was missing the cheery spirit.

"Oh, well I guess that's okay. So, what do you wanna go on first?" I asked.

"Hmm, how about we just sit and talk for a while," he said, pulling me gently towards one of the benches and we both sat down.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"You," he responded eagerly. Umm, okay..

"Anything specific?"

"No. Just tell me about you. Your whole life. Right from the beginning," he said, keen. My whole life story?

"Umm, okay then. Well, I started making a webshow that got loads of views and suscrib-" I said, before he cut me off.

"No, I mean from the _beginning_ beginning. Tell me where you were born?" he asked, deeply interested. I, on the other hand felt a bit awkward. I coughed.

"Well, I was born in Wisconsin an-" he interrupted me again.

"In a hospital in Wisconsin?" he asked.

"Well...yeah. So I grew up there in a small town with loads of family,"

"Who are your family?" he asked, smiling. Okay, does he want me to name them or..

"All of them?" I asked. He nodded. Boy did this feel weird.

"Well there's me, my brother Jason, my mom Connie, my dad Chris, my Grammie, my Gramps, my twelve cousins, my eight aunts, my nine uncles and that's about it."

"That's cool. So, what was your third favourite toy when you were nine?" he asked. What was this, ask Sonny random questions time?

"Well, I guess it was probably dolls or something? I dunno, I can't really remember," I said.

"Hmm, me as well!" he said happily. Dolls were his favourite? Wow, there's a lot you can learn about a guy.

"Well, umm, that's great. Maybe we should go on some of the rides now," I suggested but he just shook his head.

"Carry on. Tell me more about you," he said and I shifted away from him.

"Uuh. Well, my dad went to war when I was fourteen. About a year ago, my dream came true and I got to be on _So Random!_" I said, just summarising everything.

"Hmm, that's really nice. Why don't we get something to eat and then we can go on some of the rides," he offered. I nodded and got up. We walked to one of the stalls serving candy floss.

"What will it be?" the man asked, rolling some of the fluffy pink stuff on a stick. Yum, sugar!

"Well, candy floss for the lady and creamed corn for me," he said, handing the guy two bucks. Creamed corn, really?

"Hey, can I have two candy flosses please," I asked politely. I just loved the taste of all that sugar!

"Sure," he answered and handed me the two massive sticks of pink, sugary fluff and Sam his creamed corn. I took a massive bite out of the candy floss and gulped down the sugary goodness. I felt like I had loads of energy!

"Come on Sam," I said, pulling him along to the nearest roller coaster. "Lets get on!" I said, happily, jumping up and down. He looked surprised at my sudden change of mood.

We got on and I sat there, eating all my candyfloss and screaming when it went really fast. I was having a great time until...

"Bleugh!" Was the noise Sam made when he threw up on my top. Wow, this was just great!

"I-I'm so sorry Sonny Buns!" he said, as he wiped the vomit off his mouth with the back of his hand. Disgusting!!!

"It's alright, let me just go wipe it off in the bathroom," I said, looking down in disgust at the top that currently had a mixture of orange green and brown splashed over it with bits of creamed corn. I groaned. Could this date get any worse?

I walked to the bathroom and wet a cloth to wipe off the ick on my top. Luckily, it didn't actually smell. It had a large orange stain on it. I don't know why but I felt so jumpy and skippy and happy.

I skipped out of the bathroom happily.

"Sonny?" Chad said. What was he doing here? Why was I so happy to see him. I mean normally I'm happy to see him but I was really, really happy.

"Chad!!" I exclaimed running over to him and almost jumping on him and hugged him.

"Can't resist Chad Dylan Cooper huh?" he said, cockily but despite that, he hugged me back. I felt that stupid electricity thing again. I giggled loudly and pulled back from his embrace.

"Should I tell you about my date?" I asked quickly but didn't wait for him to respond. "Yeah well I haad the worst time aannndd, first he kept assking mee weird questions about meee and thenn I haad some candy flosss that was sooo yummy and then I weent on thiss reallllly fast coaster buuut, hehe, that's a funny word! Welll anyways, he puked alll over myyy top!" I said in all one breath. Wow, I feel so perky!

Chad just looked at me.

"Sonny, are you okay?" he asked, looking at me with concerned eyes. What did he mean by that, of course I was okay, I'm better than okay I'm brilliant!

"Yeah!! I feel great, in fact I think I could jump over thaat fence. Should I juump over thaat fence, yeah, I think I'm gonna jump over it! Chad watch me jump!!" I said quickly but happily. I ran to go jump over the fence but Chad's arm stopped me. He looked into my eyes with his caring ones.

"Sonny, did you say you had candy floss?" he asked gently. I nodded swiftly. "How much did you have?"

"I had twooo! It was soooo yummy!!!!!!" I said, bouncing up and down. This is fun!

"So basically, you had two bags of sugar?" Chad asked and I shook my head wildly.

"Nooooo! Not suugar! Candy floss!!!"

"Sonny, who gave you sugar?" he asked calmly.

"It was Saaaammm!"

"Can you tell me where Sam is," he said, still calm but through clenched teeth.

"Yeah! I'lll show youuu!" I said and pulled him to where Sam was standing. "Here he is!" I said. Sam glared at Chad as soon as he saw him and Chad glared right back. Why can't they just be haapppy!?

"You! You were the one who gave Sonny two bags of sugar!?" Chad shouted and pointed a finger accusingly at Sam.

"What the heck are _you_ doing here?" Sam spat.

"Never mind that, just answer my question!"

"Yeah, I bought my Sonny Buns some candyfloss," he said, shrugging. Chad looked like he was resisting the urge to punch him.

"Okay, number one: Sonny is not yours. Number two: Her name is Sonny, not Sonny Buns, that is officially the lamest nick name I've ever hear. Thirdly, you gave her sugar!? Without sugar, Sonny's hyper and bouncy. With sugar, she goes into super hyper mode and jumps everywhere. What the hell is wrong with you!!" Chad screamed. Sugar, bad for me? Nah.

"Me! I didn't know that! And you can leave now, date crasher," Sam sneered and took my hand to try and drag me away. I wanna stay with Chaad!

"No way am I letting you stay with her," Chad said, pulling my other arm his way.

"Well you have to, because we're on a date!" he said, pulling the arm he was holding his way.

"Yeah right, like I would actually let her stay with you. You gave her sugar!" Chad said and pulled me his way again.

"I didn't know. Now, let go!" Sam said and pulled me his way. I felt like a yo-yo. Which reminds me that I want more sugar!!! Suugaar!!

"Never!"

I groaned. I could be eating some more candy floss right now.

They fought some more but I didn't listen. I was just thinking about more candy!

I suddenly felt one arm let me go and I got felt myself collide with a warm body. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled to his warm chest. I suddenly felt really, really tired. I guess the sugar wore off.

"Chad?" I whispered, yawning slightly.

"Yeah. C'mon Sonny. Lets go home,"

* * *

**I didn't really like this one, too short and not enough channy.**

**Oh, and an important authors note:**

**I'm quitting this story**

**...**

**Kidding! No, but until I get over my writers block I won't be updating for a few days. A week and a half at the most but it probably won't take that long.**

**Also, should I delete my other story _If you can't take the channy, stay out of swac_? I am completely out of ideas for it because it wasn't supposed to be all drama filled but I let my imagination run riot. If any of you have any ideas let me know.**

**Thanks and review!  
**


	28. tv

**Hey guys!! It's about time I updated. But before the chapter begins, I wanted to reply to some of your reviews since I tried to reply but something went wrong.**

**_Joker236:_ Thanks for offering to help, I was going to take up that offer, but there was some technical difficulty with the fanfiction reply thing.**

**_TiaTodd:_ I don't like candy floss either, too sugary and when I get hyper, it's not a nice sight.**

**_EllietheDisneyfreak:_ I'm definitely using some of your idea, well, the Sonny waking up to Chad bit anyways.**

**_Myjumpingsocks:_ Sorry for scaring you, just so you know I'm definitely not quitting the story and it is for a contest, but I'm not sure if you get to vote or she picks.**

**_Sarahsota:_ Sorry for scaring you! I'm glad you liked it.**

**_Captainimpalerrox:_ Glad you didn't throw your laptop=D **

**And to _Zillionz, .dreamer, lolz, , head in the clouds, love-cdc, Gymanst11, nearsbaby082, Addicted2SWAC, amfabulous, I'mcompliatedbutsimple _and _brooke_ I'm so glad you like my story so far!**

**And a lot of you don't like Sam. He'll get what's coming to him in a few chapters.**

**And who can't wait for _Starstruck!_ It's such a copy of channy but I still can't wait to watch it! And Sterling and Brandon's handshake in the film is the handshake they do after every taping of swac.**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

T.V**

I had that dream again. The one where I was dressed in white and Chad was my groom to be. That was so weird. Not to mention scary. Like I would ever marry Chad anyways. Yeah, I like him, but not enough to marry him.

"Sonny," I heard a voice call to me gently. Was I still dreaming? Maybe it was my imagination. Whatever, I just ignored it and snuggled deeper into my pillow.

"Sonny," the voice came again but it was a little louder and sounded familiar. Of course, still being sleepy, I just covered my head with the pillow, trying to mute the noise.

That's when I felt something cold, bitter and wet hit my skin. My eyes snapped open and I sat up straight. I started shivering. My bed, me and my monkey p.j's were covered in freezing cold water. And standing above me, smirking with a bucket in his hands, was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad!!!!!!" I screamed. Oh, he did not!

"What? You didn't want to wake up so you know what they say," he said, standing their grinning smugly, fully dressed and hands in his pockets.

"No, Chad, enlighten me, what do they say?" I asked, my teeth clenched together.

"They say, splash a bit of cold water on your face. But, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, so I decided to spice up that saying a little," he smirked. I jumped out of my completely soaked bed. He just laughed. That is until I jabbed my finger into his chest. Fuming.

"Chad. I'll get you back. I won't tell you where, I won't tell you when, I won't even tell you how, but I'll get you," I threatened, talking in a sharp whisper. That seemed to freak him out cause I heard a loud gulp. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

I walked out of the room with a huge smirk across my face and went to have a shower.

After my fifteen minute shower, I got dressed, put on makeup and got ready. Wait? What was I even supposed to get ready for? Why did Chad wake me up at 6:00 am for?

I walked into the kitchen to see everyone at the table eating breakfast. Well, Portlyn and Tawni were eating salads, no surprises there, while Nico and Chad had about a dozen pancakes built up on their plates, while they shoved whole pancakes into their my mouths. Eew. Sam, however simply had a bowl of creamed corn. Okay, I couldn't even look at that after yesterdays...incident.

I sat down next to Tawni and grabbed a plate. I piled three pancakes on, making sure to only pour a little bit of syrup on. I can have sugar, just not too much otherwise, as Chad said, I go into super hyper mode.

"Sonny, Buns," Sam began. I glared at him. He still thinks he has the right to call me that? Not that he had the right in the first place. "Uh, I mean Sonny. Look, about last night it wa-"

"What happened last night?" Tawni asked, looking up from her salad in interest. The others all looked up too. Chad smirked, then glared at Sam.

"Spotzafreak here fed Sonny sugar. And you know how she gets when she has too much sugar," he said. The others just looked at him with the what-the-heck-are-you-talking-about expression.

"What, is she like allergic to sugar or something?" Portlyn asked.

"I know, she's banned from eating it," Nico suggested. "Just like Grady's banned from eating cheese," he said, sighing. I guess he just really missed his best friend. Poor Nico.

"Oooh, I have it! I'm pretty!" Tawni exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"Tawni, that hasn't got anything to do with sugar," I said. She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh, I know. I just haven't said that once today," she said and brought out her contact and admired herself. Hey, isn't that the exact same contact mirror as Chad's? They have more in common than I thought. You know what, I just thought of the perfect revenge...

"You guys are joking me right. You seriously don't know why Sonny's not allowed sugar?" Chad asked and everyone shook their head. Well, except for Sam. "If you give her too much sugar, she turns into scary, crazy, mad Sonny," he said and I shot him a glare.

"How do you know that Chip? It's not like she told us, so why would she tell you?" Nico asked bitterly.

"Yeah and how did you know that I'd given her sugar in the first place?" Sam said, finally speaking up. I officially am never going on a date with him ever again. I don't care if I feel sorry for him.

"Well, you can just see it. Normally, her eyes are brown with the tiniest flick of gold in them," I blushed. "And they even shine a little when it's a sunny day," he said, chuckling a little. I blushed deeper. I didn't know he was such an expert on my eyes.

"But when she's had too much sugar, you can tell. Her eyes are way brighter than her normal chocolatey ones. They're almost slightly hazel. So yeah, that's how you can tell," he finished, shrugging and dug back into his food. Everyone, including me, just stared at him, our mouths hung open. Finally, Tawni spoke up.

"You two really need to stop spending so much time with eachother. I mean, the only thing we all know about Sonny's eyes are that they're a type of brownish colour. Jeez, I know you two like eachother but it's getting kind of creepy," Tawni said. Chad and I immediately burst out laughing. Chad and me? I like the guy, more than a friend I'll admit but is she actually suggesting we're obsessed with eachother or something. In love?

Our laughing died down and we looked at eachother awkwardly. I just stared into his blue eyes...again. Why'd they have to be so darn hypnotic. Stupid blue eyes.

I blinked to see a hand waving in front of my face, calling my name, snapping me out of the trance. Thank goodness. I swear, I could just lose myself for hours.

On the other side of the table, I could see Chad blinking wildly and Portlyn waving a hand in front of his face. Tawni sat back down in her chair and smiled deviously.

"Wow, you two have got it ba-ad!" she said. Yeah right. Sam glared at her, obviously still holding onto the hope that we were meant to be. Yeah, I don't think so.

"Eeew, why would my Sonny Buns like pretty boy? He's got nothing on me," he asked, smirking when he got a well deserved glare from Chad. Portlyn and Tawni snickered.

"I seriously don't know how she can get this out clearer to you, but she doesn't like you Moron. And I think she would like me better than you anyway," he said, popping his collar. I rolled my eyes.

"Sam, I'm sorry. He's right. I don't like you in _that_ way," I said, softly. He frowned and nodded. "And Chad, do you realise not every girl has to fall in love with you?" I said. He just smirked.

"Whatever you say Munroe. It might take a while, since you're just not any normal girl, but I promise that you will fall in love with me," he said, cockily. I groaned. Stupid annoying Chad. He checked his watch.

"Oh, we're gonna be late," he said, pushing out his chair and helping me up out of mine. What is he going to be late for. And more specifically, why does it involve me?

"Where, are we going?" I asked as he pulled me along, closing the door behind him swiftly and he put his hand up to hail a taxi.

"Really Sonny, really? You don't remember?" he asked, smiling smugly. "Don't worry, not everyone has an amazing memory like moi!"

"Chad, just answer the question,"

"Remember the airplane ride. Where the man came up to us claiming he was the director of that insanely creepy show, Polly in Hollywood or something cheesy like that?" I nodded. "And he told us that we had to go to Disney studio's to film a scene or something. Yeah, that's where we're going," he said. Oh yeah, I remember now.

"So you woke me up by throwing cold water on me for that?" I asked, slightly angry. I mean, who does that? He chuckled.

"Well, that's one reason. I also wanted to pay you back for that fly incident," he said, stroking his hair as if it was all coming back to him. I giggled. That was the best prank I've pulled on him yet.

"You know, I had to wash it three times later that day to get the anti bacterial smell out of my hair!" he whined. I laughed some more. Oh, how tragic for you. A taxi finally pulled up and we got in. I was still laughing.

"To the Disney studios," Chad said and the man nodded and began to drive.

"Oh c'mon Chad. You can't tell me that wasn't the funniest ever," I said, grinning. He sulked, but I could see a smile coming through.

"Well, it was kinda funny but my cold water stunt was funnier," he laughed. Yeah, I guess it was. Well if it was Chad who was the one getting soaked anyways.

In about ten more minutes we reached and Chad payed the taxi driver. Wow, I was at Disney studios. They were slightly bigger and had a bit more money than Condor studios. They're actually rivals...wait, if they're rivals then why did Mr Condor sign that contract?

Before we walked inside, Chad took my hand and looked into my eyes with a completely serious expression on his face. Was something wrong?

"Sonny. We're at Disney studios," he said, stating the obvious.

"And?"

"And, who works at Disney?" he asked, still serious.

"Well, I dunno, actors?"

"Sonny, Zac Efron works there. If you see him, do not talk to him and don't look at him. In fact, if you completely ignore anything he says or does, he'll probably go away," he said. I laughed.

"Chad, so what if Zac works there?" I asked. He's always hated Zac. But I have no idea why. He even has his photo up on the banned wall, right next to Elmo...

"Sonny, Zac thinks he's hotter than me, he thinks he's a better actor than me and if you talk to him, he'll make you think that as well," he said, frowning. I decided, if I was going to get him not to rant about Zac for the whole show, I needed to boost his already inflamed ego.

"Well, you have nothing to worry about Chad. I think you're hotter and a better actor anyways," I said, smiling. Wow, that wasn't as hard to say as I thought. He smirked.

"Well, of course I am. I mean Zac Efron compared to the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper? No competition," he said, his confidence back. I weirdly found myself thinking the same thing.

"Whatever Cooper. Now lets go," I said, taking his hand and pulling him through the doors of the studio.

We walked through where there was a small waiting room and a receptionist. She sat in her seat, chewing gum and filing her nails.

"Excuse me, in which studio are they filming _Welcome To Mollywood_?" I asked politely. She took out her gum and put it behind her ear, ew, and then scoffed.

"You're that Random girl off of t.v aren't you? You do those weird sketch things," she sneered. Rude much. Then she turned her head to Chad. "And you're that guy off of that overdramatic show. What was it again? Oh yeah, Malcolm's Halls or something stupid like that," she said. By the look of Chad's face, he wasn't too happy.

"It's Mackenzie Falls," he said through clenched teeth "And I am not just some guy. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Oh yeah, the one that said in Tween Weekly that you think you're hotter than Zac Efron," she scowled. Well, she's obviously not a fan. She looked Chad up and down "Hmm, obviously you were lying," she said. Chad looked like he was doing the best not to scream in her face. Believe me, I know how he felt.

"Look, can you just tell us which studio they're filming it," I said impatiently. She just ignored me began braiding her blonde hair. I mean, really?

"Uh, hello, we're still here you know!" Chad said after about a minute of us just standing there, plating her hair.

"Oh, really, I never noticed," she spat. I'm really not liking this girl. She stopped braiding her hair and got out her phone. She typed in some numbers.

"Good morning Mr Martin," she began politely and professionally. "I have Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper here to see you. Thank you," she said and hung up. Then she looked back at us and narrowed her eyes.

"He says to go straight up to studio two, he's expecting you," she said and we walked off. I could have sworn I heard her mutter 'Condor Studio weirdos' under her breath. Ugh, she's more annoying than Sam. We took the elevator up to studio two as the 'nice' receptionist had told us. Before Chad and I went through the doors, he took my hand and had that serious expression on again. He even looked...nervous? Nah, must be my imagination.

"Sonny, I was completely serious about what I said before. If you see Zac Efron, just pretend he doesn't exist," he said, firmly. My eyes started watering from keeping in my laughs.

"Look Chad, there's nothing to worry about, I won't fall for Zac," I said, giggling slightly. I mean, sure, Zac is a hottie but Chad's...I dunno, there's something about him that I can't explain. I mean I can't even explain why I like him. Chad sighed.

"Sonny, if I tell you a secret, will you promise never to tell anyone?" he asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to be chopped up into tiny pieces and fed to a crocodile," I said, with my hand on my heart. Chad chuckled nervously.

"I don't even know why I asked that. I trust you anyways. Okay, here goes nothing. I hate Zac Efron because he takes everything that's good away from me," he said and I could see from his eyes (blue, I might add) that he was telling the truth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, he and his stupid High School Musical cast stole the tween weekly award from us two years ago, he stole the hottest actor of our generation spot in tween weekly magazine from me two weeks ago and now, he's going to steal you away from me," he said. This was the first time I've ever seen Chad unsure of himself. Wait, did he say he was going to steal _me_? Chad's worried about that? That's actually pretty sweet.

"Chad, why would he steal me? And why would you care?" I asked, curious. I saw a hint of sadness in those blue sapphire eyes of his.

"Sonny, despite what you might think, I actually think of you as a really good friend. I know you're a random and all, but I dunno Munroe, there's just something about you that I can't explain," he said with a slight smile on his face. "And, I don't want some stupid actor to come take you away and ruin our friendship," he said. My happy factor was off the scale so I did the most normal thing for me to do when I'm happy. I hugged him.

"Chad, I think we're having a moment here," I said, smiling.

"A moment?" he questioned.

"I'm at Disney studios. I feel the need to be cheesy," I said shrugging and he laughed. We opened the door and surprisingly enough, Eric Martin, the director and producer of the show, sat there on his director's chair with a megaphone in his hand.

"Sonny! Chad!" he exclaimed, throwing the megaphone down, jumping off his director's chair and ran to us, arms wide open. Yikes! He engulfed both of us in a tight hug. After about thirty seconds, he was still hugging us. Maybe I'm just over reacting here but seriously, who hugs for thirty seconds? With someone you barely know? He finally released us.

"You made it! Well, as you know, this is Disney studios and since Wesley lost the bet, you two are going to be Molly and Brad for the day!" he said happily. Okay, rewind. Bet? Wesley? What?

"What about a bet? And who the heck is Wesley?Actually, never mind that, who would name their son, Wesley?" Chad asked.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? Wesley, or Mr Condor to you, lost a bet. Something about a four year old's puppy. I can't remember but all I know now is that two of his best actors are at my studio and I got a new puppy!" he shouted joyously. Anything about this man wanting you to run for cover right now? Yeah, same here.

"Mr Condor's name is Wesley!" Chad said, snickering. Wesley Condor... I can see why he never refers to himself by his first name.

"Well, here are your scripts. This scene will just be between you two and it's only a couple of lines so I'll give you about half an hour to rehearse," he said, handing us the scripts from his back pocket. " Sterling Knight and Demi Lovato here will help you get more into character," he said, motioning to the people who I'm guessing play Molly and Brad.

"Uh, we don't need people to tell us, how to play us," Chad said.

"Well, in _Welcome to Mollywood_ Molly and Brad are more open to their feelings than you two are," he said. Psh, I'm open to my feelings.

"Okay so you two go and meet Demi and Sterling. I'm going to play with my new puppy!" he said, clapping his hands in excitement and rushing off. Usually, I don't like saying bad comments about people, but this time, I'll make an exception. He's weird.

We walked over to Demi and Sterling. I guess they kind of looked like us, but not much. Demi had black hair and smoky eyeshadow. Sterling had his hair all flat and stuff.

"Hi, I'm Sonny, nice to meet you!" I said, sticking my hand out for them to shake.

"And I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, but of course, you knew that," Chad said cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"Good to meet you guys! I'm Demi and this is Sterling. So, we're just going to watch how you guys do and see if you need any help and stuff," Chad rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm going to need any help. I am the greatest actor of our generation and all," Chad said.

I looked at the script and started.

"Hi Brad!" I said happily like the script told me to.

"Hi Molly. Look, I wanted to ask you something," Chad said nervously(as Brad) and took my hand in his.

"Sure, what is it Brad. You know whatever it is, I'm here for you," I said, touching his arm comfortingly.

"It's just, ever since I've seen you in that fat suit and you first came to Wondor Studios, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you- Wait, stop, stop this, I would never ever say something as Corny as that," Chad said, slipping out of character.

"I don't know how you do it at Condor Studios, but at Disney we read the script with no complaints," Sterling said. Chad glared.

"I think I know how to act, okay," Chad said and continued on with the script.

"It's just, ever since I've seen you in that fat suit when you first came to Wondor Studios, I haven't been able to take my eyes off of you and I was wondering if you'd maybe..."

"Yes?" I said eagerly.

"Uh...go on a fake date with me?" Chad read from the script, but said it like it was a question. Wait, fake date? Like what happened yesterday? This is super weird.

"Okay stop. This happened yesterday. We went on a fake date yesterday. How do you guys know all this? I mean, Zora isn't even here to spy on us," I said, turning to Demi and Sterling for answers.

"Well, didn't Mr Martin explain it to you guys?" Demi asked and we both shook our heads. "Well, you see, you're staying with a guy named Sam Sung, am I right?" she asked and we just nodded. "Well, Sam is one of our most loyal Disney workers and there are cameras placed all over the house you are staying in, well except for the bathrooms and bedrooms. Sam always carries a little camera in his pocket so we know what's going on," she finished.

"I knew acne boy was up to no good. Stupid Sam," Chad groaned. I can't believe it. Cameras? They were spying on us?!

"We can sort everything out later. Just please continue with the script," Sterling compromised.

"A fake date, why?" I asked, getting back into my Molly character.

"Well, this girl Kelly, dumped me for Zac Efron," Chad, or should I say Brad said and paused. You could see Chad was angry.

"My character gets dumped for Zac Efron?!" Chad exclaimed. "Okay, number one, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get dumped. And who in their right mind would dump me for Zac Efron?!" Chad shouted over dramatically. Demi clapped her hands.

"Okay, this obviously isn't working. You Condor Studio people obviously can't act professionally, no offence, so we're just going to skip to scene two. Kay," She said calmly and a new backdrop with stars rolled in and a hill prop with a car.

"Okay, you two sit in the car. Scene two. And action!"

"Wow Brad, lookout mountain's beautiful...and romantic," I said as Molly of course and turned my head to look at Chad. I don't know why but I sense some déjà vu going on. "All the stars are so bright," I continued with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Chad said cockily, in character as Brad. I looked at him in confusion. Chad turned his head to me and smiled. "Oh, you mean the stars up there. Yeah, they're a'right. They don't have their own show," he said. I have to admit, he is actually a pretty good actor. I burst out laughing.

"Normally I wouldn't even laugh at that but, I guess I'm just a little nervous," I said as Molly, giving off a small smile. Chad put his hand around my seat and smirked.

"Relax, I promised you an unforgettable evening didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did," I said as Molly. That's when I checked what was on the script next. I looked at Chad and he was wearing the exact same shocked expression on his face as I was.

My eyes glanced over the next few words on the script.

_Molly and Brad share a kiss._

_

* * *

_

**I don't think I need to tell you what's going to happen in the next chapter...=D**

**Please review, even you secret readers. And yes, I know who you are.**

**Review!!!  
**


	29. kiss

**Hi guys!!! Thanks for all the awesome reviews, I really appreciate them!**

**This actually happens to be the longest ever chapter I've written for anything =)**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Kiss**

My eyes scanned over those four letters on the paper again.

_Molly and Brad share a kiss_

I have to kiss Chad! There was no way that was gonna happen. Ever! Not as long Sonny Munroe has anything to do with it. He's probably a bad kisser anyways, not that I would want to find out for myself or anything. Cause I don't. Not in a million years. Maybe they wrote it out wrong, maybe it's Molly and Brad share some chips. That could work, right?

We both sat there, just staring at the script, not daring to meet eachother's eyes. This is...awkward.

"Okay Cut!" Demi shouted, frowning. She walked over to us. "Guys, what's wrong, you were finally getting it. Why'd you stop?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"I think your writer made a mistake," I said, showing her the script with those four words.

"Yeah, I mean Sonny and me kissing, never gonna happen," Chad said, his arms folding in front of his chest.

"Yeah, never, ever gonna happen," I mimicked him. Demi sighed and shook her head.

"Look, you two obviously have chemistry. Who are you trying to fool?" she asked. Chad and me? Chemistry? Seriously? Okay, now this is the funniest thing I've ever heard. And I work at _So Random! _so I know funny.

"We do not have chemistry. And I am definitely not kissing him," I said, stomping my foot (who says I can't be dramatic) and jumping out of the prop car.

"Oh Sonny, funny, funny little Sonny, don't try to convince yourself that you don't want to kiss me. I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss these perfect lips?" he said, and he actually took his compact out of his pocket and checked himself out. I mean, who does that? I bit my bottom lip to keep me from laughing.

"Okay firstly, I don't need to convince myself, I already know that I don't want to kiss you. Secondly, seriously, a compact mirror?" I said, chuckling a little. I mean come on! How could I not laugh? He glared at me. "And thirdly, your lips definitely aren't perfect," I said, smirking. Okay, maybe they are, I mean they are soft, really, really soft. But he didn't need to know that. He got out of the car as well and walked up to me, wearing his stupid, cocky smile. Stupid Chad.

"Really Sonny, really? Because I think that you do want to kiss me," he said, walking closer to me, smirking. Ugh, he is so infuriating.

"Chad, I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last guy on earth. I mean, just because your lips are insanely soft, does not mean I like you. I might even catch your rare disease of egotitis," I said, taking a step back as he took a step forward. That sick feeling was back.

"Well, I think that innocent Sonny's telling fibs," He said, still walking closer to me. I took a step back but, conveniently for him, there was no space to move back because I was leaning against a wall. Stupid wall. I really hope this sick feeling's from some bad cotton candy or something.

He took another step forward so I was backed up into the wall. Ugh, I mean, seriously?

"Do you want to kiss me now?" he said, a stupid smirk playing at his lips. Which are very, very soft. Wait? Are they coming nearer or is it just me?

His lips were only about an inch away from mine now. I could feel his warm breath, hmm minty, and I could feel my heartbeat increasing rapidly.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" he asked again, but this time in a whisper. What was he doing to me? My legs went all wobbly, I had to press myself against the wall to be able to keep standing. I shook my head, my voice suddenly lost.

Focus Sonny, he's just trying to get under your skin. Yeah, focusing wasn't really doing well for me now. It's just those eyes. If I could avoid his eyes, then I would be safe. I mean it's not my fault that they're a particular ocean mixed with sky blue.

I glared at him and shoved him back. Teach him for trying to get me to fall for his stupid charm. Because it doesn't work on me. Well, maybe sometimes it does but only sometimes.

"No Chad, I don't want to kiss you. But, it's a tiny bit obvious that _you_ want to kiss _me_," I said, a smirk now planted on my face as my confidence grew. Chad put his hands in his pockets.

"Psh, yeah right," he said, shaking his head. Hmm, that actually didn't sound very convincing. Actually, I could have a little fun with this. Payback for what he did to me just then.

"Actually, I think you're lying. Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to tell fibs?" I asked, shaking my finger at him just like he did to me. I stepped forward and he moved back.

"Uhh..." He mumbled stepping back. See how he likes it. I stepped forward while he stepped back.

"Do you want to kiss me now?" I asked battering my eyelashes. He looked unsure of himself as I took another stepped forward. He took a step back, but realised he was now backed up into a wall. Now for my revenge...

"You know Chad," I said, putting on a high fluttery kind of voice, "Now, that I really think about it, I do want to kiss you," I said innocently. A small smirk crossed his lips.

"Really?" he asked, an eyebrow raised, like he couldn't believe his ears. This is where my revenge starts.

"Yeah, really," I said dreamily, faking it of course. "I was stubborn before. Now I realise that you truly are the greatest actor of our generation," I whispered and fluttered my eyelashes again. I leaned closer, but luckily for me, stopped just before I reached his lips. I kept my eyes open as he shut his. He actually looked...cute. Too bad now I've got to ruin that perfect face.

I raised my right hand, just above his head, while chuckling quietly to myself as he still had his eyes closed. I swung my hand down, hearing a satisfying smack as my hand hit his cheek. I bit my bottom lip from laughing and backed away as his blue eyes flashed open. That's what you get when you mess with Sonny Munroe.

"Sonny!!!" Chad screamed, holding his right cheek with his hand. It was tinged pink. I couldn't contain my giggles anymore and burst out laughing. I finally got to slap the smirk of his face.

"Well, what did you think I was going to do?" I asked innocently, knowing full well that he expected me to kiss him. Yeah, right, not in his dreams. Though that did feel a tad mean. Oh well, he shouldn't have woken me up by throwing a big bucket of freezing cold water on me. He glared at me and walked up.

"Just wait Munroe...just wait. I'm gonna get you back," he warned. Psh, he can't do worse than me. His hand was still against his burning cheek, but his frown was replaced by his usual smirk. "I still know you wanted to kiss me Munroe," he said, smiling smugly. You know, he's actually a really funny guy. These jokes of his are killing me.

"Umm, hello, what about the scene!" A loud voice snapped. Chad and I both turned around at the harsh tone, only to find a fuming Demi, hands on her hips next to an extremely bored Sterling who was currently eating potato chips. "You know if you guys want to just mess around and flirt all day I can just get Mr Martin to call your boss," she said, aggravated. Wait...did she say flirt?

"No one tells Chad Dylan Cooper what to do!" Chad exclaimed. His funeral.

"Fine then. Mr Martin!" she called loudly. I swear if I get in trouble because of him, that won't be the only slap he's going to have. Chad huffed and crossed his arms. I rolled my eyes at how much of a drama king he can be sometimes.

Mr Martin walked up to us, holding his puppy that strangely used to be a four year olds. These bosses are the definition of mean.

"How's everything going?" he asked with a huge smile on his face, stroking the cute little puppy.

"Mr Martin, these two are useless. They can't even get one scene right," she groaned. Mr Martin's smile turned into a frown, and then back into a smile in the space of one second.

"You've got to take it slow with them. You've got to remember that they're from _Condor_ studios so they probably don't have the acting skills we do," Mr Martin whispered into her ear, even though the whole of Australia could probably hear glared like there was tomorrow while I just groaned inwardly, not wanting to get on the bad side of anyone.

"But sir, I've got a concert in half an hour, I can't possibly get them to do the scene in time," she said, sulking.

Mr Martin turned to us with a jolly smile, that was obviously forced. This man was creepy.

"Why won't you two cooperate?"he asked sternly, but in a kind manner, still stroking the dog's fur.

"Because, we have to kiss!" I shouted, using my hands for exaggeration. Mr Martin just chuckled.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked. What's wrong with that? What's wrong with _that?_ Seriously? Where do I start?

"Well, firstly, Chad and I would never kiss. Ever. And this show is based off our lives right?" He nodded. " So, if we would never kiss, why would Molly and Brad kiss. Right Chad?" I asked, waiting for him to back me up. "Chad?" I questioned, turning round to see Chad, his compact mirror in his hand, saying stuff like 'I'm so dashingly handsome' and 'What did mean Sonny do to you beautiful'. I rolled my eyes. What guy carries a compact mirror everywhere?

"Mr Cooper, what do you think of the script?" Mr Martin asked, and we all turned to face him. He was still checking himself out in the mirror, shooting arrows and doing poses. How can you even pose in a compact mirror?

"Yeah, great," he said, obviously not paying attention to Mr Martin.

"Brilliant! So, I'm sure you two can work it out and kiss!" Mr Martin exclaimed, and went off, stroking his puppy. Stupid Chad. There was a way out of the kiss and he ruined it.

I walked up to him and took my fingers to flick his big, ego filled head. That brought him out of his daze.

"Hey!"

"Chad, we almost got out of having to kiss eachother!" I groaned. Now, I'm going to have to kiss the jerkthrob. I mean, who would want to kiss those soft lips anyway? Don't answer that question.

"Well so-rry! But who can't stop looking at perfection such as this?" He asked and kissed his compact mirror. Okay, vain Chad is seriously weird.

"Sonny and Chad. I know you two come from _Condor_ studios," Demi said the name with disgust. "But I honestly think that you two can act. So will you please help me out and just do the scene otherwise we're all going to get in trouble," she pleaded. I kinda felt bad now. I guess with all our fighting and everything we were pretty annoying. Well, that's what I've been told anyways. But they've got to be somewhat entertaining if they put it in a t.v show.

"Fine," Chad sighed. "We'll do the scene. Right Sonny?" he asked, turning towards me.

"Yeah. The sooner it's over with, the better,"

We both hopped back into the prop car and Demi motioned for the cameras to start rolling and for the beautiful starlight background to be propped up again. I held the script in my hands but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off those four little words at the end.

We ran through our lines confidently again, this time without any interruptions from any of us. In fact, I was kinda having fun. Despite what Chad says, I can act, and I find it fun as well. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Demi sitting there, a big smile across her face. She was definitely happy we were getting it right. I smiled as Chad said his final words. I'd forgotten all about the stupid kiss.

"Relax, I promised you an unforgettable evening didn't I?" he asked as Brad.

Yeah, you did," I said with a small smile. That's when my eyes searched the script for the next line. And there it was again..._Molly and Brad share a __kiss__._

We both looked at eachother. It felt awkward at the best. How were we even supposed to do this? Was he supposed to lean in or..? I can't believe I'm supposed to kiss him. I'm so not ready for this. By the looks of it, neither was he. I just kept staring into his eyes, hoping not to get lost. Fat chance of that.

"Okay, cut!" Demi shouted into her megaphone, bringing me out of his daze. Demi sighed and held her head in her hands.

"Seriously? I have a concert to be at in twenty minutes! You know what, take five, go sort it out and come back, ready for that kiss!" She said, frustrated. Chad and I looked at eachother awkwardly again, before stepping out of the car.

"Sonny, Chad. Follow me," Demi said and we both silently followed her to this room with two couches opposite eachother. That was all that was in the room really.

"You two have five minutes. Practice or whatever, just be ready for the kiss," Demi told us, before walking out of the door, shutting it quietly behind her.

I took a seat on one of the couches and he took a seat on the other. We just stared at eachother again. It was silent. Really, really awkward.

"So?" I asked, getting a bit fed up of just sitting there.

"So?" he said, mimicking me, obviously bored out of his mind as well. I glanced around the boring beige coloured room and then to the necklace on my neck, the one Chad had bought for being such a good friend.

"What are you thinking about?" Chad asked. That made me look up.

"Well...that I'm actually going to have to kiss you," I joked, smiling. He chuckled slightly.

"You really don't want to kiss me, huh," he said, but I detected a bit of sadness in his voice. He couldn't actually be sad about that, could he? Well then again, I'm probably the only girl I know besides Tawni and Zora that would pass up the chance to kiss Chad.

"Well, uh, it's complicated Chad," I said, bringing my eyes back to the beautiful necklace again, twirling it around with my finger.

"How complicated? All you have to do is bring your lips to mine," he whined.

"Chad, a kiss is so much more than that. I want them to mean something," I said. It's not that I think kissing Chad wouldn't mean anything. It would. That's what I'm afraid of. All he sees me as is a friend. Nothing more. I mean, why would he buy me a friendship necklace, why would he stand up for me and protect me, like a good friend? Because I'm just a friend to him. Chad sighed.

"As much as I don't let on, I want kisses to mean something as well, for them to be with someone special," he said. So he thinks I'm special?

"Special?" I asked.

"Well, you're actually a really good friend Munroe. You're special. I mean, you're so different from anyone I've ever met. You even make me feel different. You're unique, special. Something rare," he answered, kind of just staring off into space like he was deep in thought. You know, that was actually kinda sweet.

"Back at you Cooper. Maybe it's your unbearable ego, but you make me feel different as well. I don't know what it is, but it's something I've never felt before," I ended and started to think. This was so weird. That sick feeling was back, but I'd gotten used to it now. I know it meant have a crush on him. But, this was something slightly bigger than a crush.

"Sonny, do you hate me?" he asked, his deep blue eyes brimming with worry. How could he even think that? I know we fight. Well, we fight a lot but he's a close friend. I looked up into his worried eyes.

"Chad, seriously. I don't think I've ever hated you. Ever. At first I used to dislike you. But, I've seen past Chad Dylan Cooper, the jerk and all I see is Chad, the vain and egotistical," Chad rolled his eyes "But the sweet guy, the guy who actually does care, even though he constantly denies it," I said, laughing a little at the last one.

"Good to know," he smiled. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. The moment had gone from sweet to awkward again.

"Well...umm, practice," I suggested. What did that mean exactly, practice kissing or practice our lines?

"Uh, well should we kiss now?" He asked awkwardly and stood up.

"Umm, yeah, I guess," I said, standing up as well, not really sure of myself. I smiled a nervous smile and he smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, I mean, he has got soft lips. And maybe I do want to kiss him.

He walked over to me. My heart started beating faster as he came nearer. He lifted his hand and placed it on my cheek. Tingles shot through me and he left his hand there for a moment. I could almost close my eyes in bliss. His eyes locked with mine. We stood there for a moment, like he was searching my eyes for something. Slowly, so slowly, he leaned in, his lips hovered above mine-

"Five minutes is up!" Demi called, swinging open the door. We immediately moved away from eachother, as Demi stood there with a very proud smile across her face.

"Come on lovebirds, time for filming," she smirked. I blushed bright red from embarrassment and we followed her out without a word.

As we walked onto the stage, Mr Martin sat in his tall director's chair, with the former four year old's puppy in his hands. Okay, who doesn't think that's creepy?

"Mr Cooper, Ms Munroe! I hope you're both ready to perform?" he asked. We both nodded simultaneously. "Okay, Ms Lovato please show them to makeup," Mr Martin demanded, whilst Demi huffed, pretty annoyed.

"Okay, come on," she sighed and we followed her to a room with mirrors and outfits, presumably the makeup room. "Sonny, this is your room. Chad, follow me to makeup room two," Demi said, with Chad mumbling something about him getting the worst makeup room or something stupid like that.

A woman that looked about twenty two walked up to me.

"Hi, I'm Claire," she smiled and stuck her hand out. "I'll be doing your makeup today,"

"I'm Sonny," I smiled back and shook her hand. I sat down on the small leather chair in the center of the room, while Claire searched through a pack of cosmetics.

"So. What's really going between you and Chad Dylan Cooper?" she asked as she brushed some eyeshadow onto my eyelids. "I mean, one minute your fighting, the next minute you're like all coupley and stuff,"

"Well, we're definitely not together. That would be just, eew. But, I don't think we're enemies. I mean, yeah we have our fights and our casts our rivals but we're actually pretty good friends," I said, as she used a brush to spread foundation across my face.

"Oh puh-lease. I was watching you two act and you certainly have chemistry. Not even the best actors here can fake that," she said. I laughed.

"That's a good one. Chad and I are just friends. Why can't anyone believe us!" I said, exasperated. No one ever believes that we're friends, no matter how many times we tell them. Ugh, she reminds me of Tawni. She giggled.

"You know, you're not very good at hiding your feelings," she said, still giggling. What did she mean by that?

"I don't have any feelings for him!" I exclaimed.

"Sonny, just admit it. You do," she said calmly as she started fixing my hair.

"Fine, supposedly I did like Chad, which of course I don't," Claire rolled her eyes "How am I supposed to tell him?" I asked.

"Sonny, do you even see him when he looks at you? In Tween Weekly, it says that one of his eyes sparkle. But whenever he's near you, or he looks at you, _ both_ of his eyes sparkle," she stated. Yeah, probably looks at me to see the reflection of himself in my eyes, and that reflects to his eyes. Simple science.

"So, you're all finished!" She said, bouncing up happily. I thanked her and walked out to the stage to find everyone in their places and Chad already in the little prop car.

"Thank you for joining us Ms Munroe," Mr Martin bellowed and I hopped in the little prop car. I looked around to see that Demi wasn't there, she probably went to her concert. I think we could become really good friends.

"Gabbie, could you bring Chad and Sonny their scripts please?" he asked the dog. That was a bit weird, but there were a lot of weird things happening here.

"Woof!" The dog yelped and jumped down from his arms and took the two scripts in it's little mouth, ran over to the car and jumped in Chad's lap. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Didn't he hate dogs? He looked down at it with complete disgust. I thought it was cute. The dog dropped the scripts, but just kept sitting on Chad's lap. That's when it started to dribble. I laughed harder.

"Ugh, gross! Get this stupid dog off of me!" Chad shouted as the puppy dribbled on his designer pants. Mr Martin hopped down from his tall seat and rushed over to where his beloved puppy was.

"Aww, isn't that the cutest thing!" Mr Martin cooed at a unamused Chad and a slobbering puppy.

"Get this dog off of me!" Chad screamed. You would think he was afraid of them or something. Or maybe he was more of a cat person.

"But I think Gabbie Wabbie likes you!" I teased, receiving a glare from Chad. Chad's pants were seriously wet from slob now. That made me laugh so hard.

"Shoo! Go on!" Chad said, using his hands to shoo the dog away but Gabbie the puppy just sat there in all his glory.

"Okay, that's it!"Chad exclaimed, opening the door of the prop door to get out, but it so happens that the puppy was leaning against the door and when the door opened, Gabbie fell out. Mr Martin of course quickly swept the dog up in his arms, rocking him from side to side. I was sure that Gabbie would get motion sickness.

"You-you puppy shover!!!" Mr Martin accused, glaring at Chad. Chad shrugged and dusted off his wet pants. Mr Martin huffed, stuck his chin up and wandered back to his director's chair with Gabbie in his hand.

"And action!" he shouted into his megaphone.

"Wow Brad, lookout mountain is beautiful and romantic," I said as Molly of course and turned my head to look at Chad. I don't know why but I sense some da ja vu going on. "All the stars are so bright," I continued with a smile.

"Yes, I am," Chad said cockily, in character as Brad. I looked at him in confusion. Chad turned his head to me and smiled. "Oh, you mean the stars up there. Yeah, they're a'right. They don't have their own show," he said. I burst out laughing.

"Normally I wouldn't even laugh at that but, I guess I'm just a little nervous," I said as Molly, giving off a small smile. Chad put his hand around my seat and smirked.

"Relax, I promised you an unforgettable evening didn't I?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did," I said as Molly.

Okay, this was it. I'm going to kiss Chad. I leaned in at the same time as Chad did and our eyes fluttered shut simultaneously. I was ready for this, the moment didn't seem awkward. I leaned in and my lips touched his. Wait, was that hair?

Did he grow a moustache or something?

My eyes fluttered open to come face to the back of Gabbie the dog's head. I kissed the back of his head? So I didn't get to kiss Chad after all? Wait. If I kissed the _back_ of the dog's head then Chad must have kissed the..._front._ I looked past Gabbie's head to see Chad locking lips with the dog. I held in laughs.

He finally pulled away from Gabbie, but with his eyes still closed.

"Sonny, why do you taste like dog?" He muttered and I snickered silently to myself, waiting for him to figure out that it wasn't me he was kissing, but an actual dog.

He slowly opened his eyes, to find a slobbering dog on his lap again and me silently laughing to myself. It only took a moment for him to piece two and two together to realise that he'd been kissing Gabbie.

"I KISSED A DOG!!!" Chad screamed, yes, literally screamed. He started scraping his tongue with his fingers while I just sat there, laughing my head off. Gabbie looked happy and Mr Martin sauntered up to us with a pleased look on his face.

"That was brilliant. I think I underestimated you Condor studio actors," he praised. Wait, don't we have to do a it again?

"But what about the kiss?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, you were right, we didn't need the kiss, this is way funnier. And I think our audience will appreciate it if we drag their relationship out some more," he said. So, no kissing Chad for me. Well, that's okay with me, it's not like I wanted to kiss his soft, totally kissable lips anyways.

"Chad, you were particularly amazing. Dare I say it, even better than Zac Efron. The way you improvised and kissed the dog to make it look like you thought you were kissing Sonny was excellent," he beamed. Chad looked like he could just punch the man right there and then. Though I did see Chad smirk a little at the idea of being better than Zac Efron.

"Well, you know what they say, I am the best actor of our generation," he said, popping his collar.

"You two are now free to go. The episode will air soon so keep your eyes peeled!" he smiled, picked up Gabbie and went to go talk to Sterling who had just sat there, bored out of his mind the whole time, eating potato chips.

We both sighed happily and hopped out of the prop car and virtually ran for the exit. We just wanted to get out of that wacky studio. It was even weirder than Condor studios, and believe me, Condor studios is weird.

Once we were out of the doors, I breathed in relief and Chad just folded his arms, pouting. Now that I think of it, Chad wasn't having the best of days. He was insulted by a receptionist, he had to work in the same studio as Zac Efron, he got slapped by me, A dribbling dog soaked his pants, and he kissed a dog. Yeah, not one of my best days either.

"That was the all time worst experience I've ever gone through, and that's including the nose bleed and the stupid snake," He groaned. Now I felt bad.

"Chad, I'm sorry," I apologized. He looked at me in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Well, you know, for slapping you," I said, putting my head down in shame.

"Well, it does still hurt," he said childishly. What I did then surprised even me. What are you supposed to do when something hurts?

I tiptoed and gently kissed his cheek, letting my lips linger there for a few seconds. I tingled absolutely everywhere. It was _the best_ feeling.

I got off my tiptoes, and noticed we were both blushing a bright red. We were both lost for words.

"Sonny I...I think that I l-" He started but I cut him off with my own voice.

"Umm, uh, my mom always said that when something hurts, you should always kiss it better," I said, avoiding his eyes and looked back down at my necklace. He tilted my head up with his finger, forcing me to look up at him.

"Well guess what. I think your mom was right," he said, his hand cupping my cheek as he leant down. My eyes fluttered shut. Nothing could ruin this moment.

"Oh my God! It's Zac Efron!" I heard someone shout from behind us. We both turned away quickly to see none other than Zac Efron heading towards the door of Disney studios.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Yeah?"

"Run!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulled me as fast as he could as if his life depended on it.

* * *

**Lol, you don't know how much I wanted to write them to actually kiss, but I'm saving that for another chapter, that will come sooner than you think, but I'm not telling you which chapter, so you'll just have to keep your eyes peeled. **

**I didn't really like the ending, but I had to add Zac Efron in there somwhere and I really didn't know how to end it.  
**

**Please review!**


	30. important

Chad and Sonny were in the prop house, the wacky _So Random! _cast nowhere to be seen. Bored out of their minds, Sonny sat next to Chad on the small green couch in the center of the room, typing viciously on her laptop, while Chad glared at Zora's beloved gnome prop, shuddering in fright every two seconds. Who would blame him?

"Oh my god!" Sonny exclaimed, her eyes wide and her mouth agape, staring horrified at the computer screen. Chad sat up properly, curious.

"What, what happened!" He asked anxiously, but to his irritation, Sonny ignored him and stared lifeless at the screen. Chad studied her expression and began to worry. What if his sonshine was in danger?

"Sonny?" Chad asked again, groaning inwardly when she didn't reply.

"Sonny?" he questioned, his eyes sparkling with that particular baby blue with concern.

"Sonny?" he asked again, waving a hand frantically in front of her face. She didn't even wince, something was seriously wrong.

"Sonny...kiss me," Chad said quickly. Sonny immediately broke out of her daze and shook her head in confusion.

"Umm, what?"

"Uh, nothing. What happened?" Chad asked as he put a hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"Chad...I have some bad news to tell you," Sonny said in a stern voice, surprising Chad and making him worry even more.

"Go on,"

"Are you sure you can take it," She asked, looking him in the eye. Chad nodded firmly.

"Well, you see, the bad news is...Our story is going on hiatus,"

Chad immediately jumped up, furious. How could SonnyChadFan do such a thing? Didn't she want them to get into a proper relationship? It was already killing him to only be at the stage of good friends. It was worse than Disney...and that's bad.

"What! We were finally getting somewhere!" Chad groaned, having to wait to have Sonny in his arms even longer.

"Wait Chad, it says here," Sonny began as she scrolled down on her laptop. "That she has to stay with her dad, who hasn't got internet access because her mom has to fly out," Sonny read from the bright screen.

"Really SonnyChadFan, really? Are you sure you're not just trying to torture us?"

Sonny laughed.

"Chad, why would she torture her readers that constantly review her work?"

"I guess you're right," Chad said as he flopped back down on the couch next to Sonny, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"So, what are we supposed to do now. It's like we're in limbo, we can't move forward and we can't move back," Sonny said thoughtfully.

"I know. What do we do until then?" Chad asked.

"We could read some other stories, or take SonnyChadFan's poll on her profile,"

"Yeah. What do you think's going to happen to us in the next chapters anyways?"

"I have no idea. But I hope Sam's going to get what he deserves. One reviewer said that she wanted SonnyChadFan to kill him off!" Sonny exclaimed, scrolling through the review board.

"Wow, that's a bit harsh. Yeah, the guy annoys the heck out of me but that would be a bit too mean," Chad said, actually showing compassion for the very much hated Sam.

"So...what do we do now?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, I don't know, play hangman or something?" Chad suggested.

"That's a lame game. Hey! That rhymed!" Sonny shouted happily. Chad rolled his eyes.

"That's stupid," he said. Sonny glared.

"No it isn't,"

"Yes it is,"

"No, it isn't,"

"Yes, it is,"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, it is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!

"Isn't this supposed to be the time when our lips crash together and we kiss passionately?" Chad asked, interrupting their fight and surprising Sonny.

"I guess? You want to try it?" Sonny asked, trying not to sound to eager. Chad just nodded, helping Sonny up off the couch. Chad walked up to her, cupping a blushing Sonny's face in his hands. Their eyes fluttered close simultaneously, and Chad leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. Sparks shot through them, and Chad wrapped an arm around Sonny's waist, pulling her closer, whilst Sonny kissed back, running her hands through his silky hair.

After a few more minutes, they both pulled away, breathless.

"Wow, that was just...wow," Chad responded as he got his breath back.

"Yeah...wow," Sonny smiled. Chad leaned down for another kiss, when Sonny's phone beeped. Sonny pulled away and searched her pocket for her beeping phone.

"It's another message...from SonnyChadFan." Sonny said as she pulled her phone out to show Chad the message.

_Hi Sonny, hi Chad!_

_I'm guessing you guys just kissed right?_

_Yeah...well you see, this chapter's actually going to be deleted when I update again, which will be no later than two weeks._

_So yeah, in the story, you didn't actually kiss. Well, not yet anyway!;)_

_So enjoy it why you can!  
And I agree with Chad, hangman is lame, sorry Sonny!_

_Anyways, author notes are also lame so I'm not doing one._

_SonnyChadFan=D_

"Great, she's going to delete this chapter. We finally got to kiss eachother, and she deletes it! She is sooo getting sued!" Chad exclaimed. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Chad, she's thirteen, you can't sue her. Even though she is going to delete our kiss. Stupid SonnyChadFan," Sonny mumbled, frowning.

"So..." Sonny said awkwardly.

"So..." Chad mimicked. "How about a game of hangman?" Chad asked.

"Fine," Sonny smiled.

"Fine," Chad grinned.

"Good,"

"Good,"

And with that, Chad leant down to kiss Sonny gently and slowly, as Sonny melted in his arms. He pulled away.

"Okay, just to get this straight. The story's on hiatus for about two weeks due to complicated family issues, this chapter will be deleted so all our kisses will be forgotten and to go take SonnyChadFan's poll," Chad said. Sonny nodded. "Oh and the reviewers, favouriters and story alerters are totally awesome."

"Yep," She smiled and went on her tiptoes to kiss him once more.


	31. New Jersey

**Hey guys! Yay, I'm finally back. These two weeks have been really chaotic for me, so thank you guys for understanding. And thank you to the people that reviewed my authors note as well, I mean, you guys are amazing! Some people were a bit confused by my last post so can I just say that it was _not_ a real chapter. It was an authors note. They never left New Jersey. Sorry if I confused anyone, but I hate author notes.**

**Onto the chapter!  
**

**

* * *

New Jersey**

"Oh my gosh, guys be quiet, we're on t.v!" Sonny exclaimed, hushing us all. We were all sat in Sam's lounge, that honestly, wasn't that bad. I mean, it had a good colour scheme. Who knew such an ugly guy could actually have good taste. Well, not as good as mine, but you get the picture.

"We're always on t.v," The blonde one said, flipping her hair. Sonny just rolled her eyes, and dragged her attention back to the t.v that currently had Demi and Sterling acting out our lives. I have to say, this show is completely bogus, Sonny and I wouldn't do half the things on this stupid, corny t.v show.

"Okay, whatever Tawn, just be quiet," Sonny said, turning the volume up on the remote. I really didn't know how they got the show out on t.v so fast, I mean, not even Mackenzie Falls airs that fast. And it has _me_ in it. Then again, this has me in it too.

I sat next to Sonny on one of the multi coloured beanbags, because I seriously think I'd go insane from lipgloss and shoes talk if I sat next to Blondie, Portlyn and hatboy. Yes, hatboy decided to join in on their 'fascinating' conversation too. Now do you wonder why I choose not to hang out with him?

Unfortunately for Sonny and me, acne guy sat on the other side of Sonny, occasionally shooting me glares and slowly inching his insanely long arm around Sonny's shoulders, while fake yawning. Who does he think he is? Sonny didn't seem to notice though.

We all sat, all of us bored out of our mind, with the exception of Sonny, who's eyes were glued to the t.v screen, ooing and awwing at the so called romantic stuff. Psh, yeah right, _Disney_ certainly doesn't know romance, especially now that they've hired that stupid Chad Dylan Cooper wannabe *cough* Zac Efron *cough*

They only turned their heads to look at the screen at the kiss scene. They all smirked at us knowingly. Oh, god, no way could I be seen kissing a dog. Even if it does have Sonny's big brown eyes.

Everyone leaned forward in their chairs as they waited in anticipation for the kiss. I didn't see what was so big about us kissing anyway. If I want to kiss Sonny...I _will._ Not that I did want to kiss Sonny.

I covered my eyes and blushed red as we said our last lines and started to lean in. They all stared at the t.v, wide eyed, well, except Sonny, she was biting her lip to stop her laughs coming out.

I closed my eyes and hid behind Sonny's hair, preparing myself for the laughs of humiliation. Wait...did she change her conditioner? Her hair still looked pretty, I've established that, but it smelt of a mix of cinnamon, honey and vanilla. Hmm, a nice change, though I won't say I'm not going to miss the strawberry flavour.

I blushed a dark crimson when I heard the laughs from Blondie, Portlyn and hatguy. Sam's laugh was the loudest and squeakiest. I could hear Sonny fumbling out a few giggles, but she was trying hard not to laugh.

I groaned and stood up. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't hide.

...Except from snakes.

"Okay, yeah. I kissed a dog, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, so I can do whatever I want," I said as everyone closed their mouths and the whole room was silent.

"So, you wanted to kiss a dog chip?" Hatguy asked with a stupid smirk on his face. I can see why Sonny hates smirks now.

"No, I didn't," I said sternly. "I thought I would be kissing Sonny," I said, frowning and sat back down in the beanbag.

"So you wanted to kiss Sonny?" Portlyn questioned. A faint blush tinted Sonny's cheeks pink.

"Uh..umm, uh..ah..." I stuttered. Great, I couldn't even lie now. What was this girl doing to me?

"Oh my gosh, that was the complete worst thing I've ever seen in my life!" Blondie screamed at the t.v. Yes, someone finally got the cheesiness of the stupid show. I had to suffer through kissing a dog. KISSING A DOG!! And it wasn't nice I tell you.

"I know, right. It's so corny," I said frowning. Stupid Gabbie. This is why I hate dogs.

"No, I don't think it was corny. They got your charcaters perfectly right. It was the worst thing ever because my character wasn't even in this one!" Blondie huffed whilst everyone in the room just rolled their eyes. Vain or what.

"So, Sonny Buns, How about you and me go on another date," Sam said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down, flashing a smile, showing his yellow teeth. Someone obviously didn't listen to their mommy when she told him to brush. He was seriously irritating me now, how dare he ask her on another date. After he gave her candy floss and puked on her. Stupid Sam and his stupid giant spots trying to get someone as beau- uh, I mean slightly pretty as Sonny to go out with him.

"How about you stop calling me that," Sonny groaned, inching away from him and closer to me. Tut tut tut Sam, you certainly know how to treat the ladies.

"And how much times does she have to tell you that she doesn't want to go out with you?" I added, smirking, instantly receiving a sharp glare from Sam.

"I'll think you'll find she does, pretty boy," Sam said, glaring. I glared straight back and put my arm around Sonny. You know, only because Sam might try to put _his_ arm around her again and lets face it, Sonny didn't deserve that. I have enough trouble just looking at him. And his giant zits.

"Uh, I'm sorry Sam, but Chad's right. It's not that I don't like you," Sonny began cautiously. I rolled my eyes, she was always such a bad liar. "I just don't like you in _that_ way," Sonny finished, leaving a very sad looking Sam. I don't feel sorry for him.

"But-" Sam began

"Seriously Sam, you should like get through your head that like no body like likes you," Portlyn said intterupting. She actually had a good point, but it doesn't count because she wasn't holding a script in her hands.

"Well, as I was saying," Sam shot a glare at Portlyn "Please go out with me again Sonny Buns. I promise not to puke on you," Sam pleaded. Tawni choked on her popcorn. When did she even get that?

"Uh, hello, seriously zit head, haven't you been listening to a word she's said. She. Doesn't. Like. You," I said, talking to him like he was a three year old. I still don't think he understood though, he hasn't matured past the age of two.

Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, if there's going to be drama, I'm out of here!" Portlyn said, grabbing Hatboy's arm, dragging him out of the door. What was up with her lately? And how come she's suddenly all friendly with Hatty? You know what...who cares.

Blondie continued chewing on her popcorn. I bet it's like watching a soap opera to her.

"You know what Cooper, you're just jealous," Sam said, folding his arms and smirking. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No, one calls me Cooper. Well, except Sonny. And I am not jealous!" I stated, standing up, he mimicked my actions, standing up too, the smirk on his face still there.

"Look guys stop being ridiculous," Sonny said. Psh, I'm not the one being ridiculous here. Stupid Sam is.

"Keep out of this!" Sam shouted, hushing Sonny. No one, I mean no one talks to her like that. Tawni's eyes widened and Sonny looked taken aback.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I shouted. If he thought he could talk to Sonny that way, he had better think again. Sonny looked like she was about to slap him, hard. I wouldn't blame her.

"You're just jealous that she went on a date with me and you could never get a date with her," Sam sneered.

"Why would I be jealous of a measly date?" I scowled. Sonny looked...sad? "Why should I be jealous of that, when I get to hang out with her every single day? As soon we get back to Hollywood, you'll never see her again," I said, feeling the tiniest bit happy at the completely true statement. Sonny smiled.

"That's right, fight for your girl Chad!" The Blonde girl shouted happily. Seriously? Whatever, I just ignored her.

"Oh, so you wouldn't be jealous if I told you we hugged, and shared our deepest secrets?" he smiled smugly. What, he has to be lying, right? I turned to Sonny.

"Seriously Sam, get over yourself. We didn't do anything like that. You asked me about my life story. That's it." Sonny groaned and sat back in her beanbag chair. Sam rolled his eyes.

"She's lying, obviously. We hugged, we shared secrets and we shared food," he smirked. Okay, I seriously couldn't take it anymore. This guy had insulted someone I cared about, yes, I admit I do care about Sonny and annoyed the heck out of everyone.

"Well, we _kissed_!" I exploded. Blondie choked on her popcorn again and Sonny looked really surprise. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating a bit. Okay, a lot but still.

"Wow, you two kissed? This has more drama than Mackenzie Falls," Blondie said. Wait what? We all forgot about whatever we were doing and turned to her.

"You watch Mackenzie Falls?" Sonny asked, crossing her arms, not sure whether to be angry or not.

"Umm...uh...okay, fine, I admit it. I used to watch Mackenzie Falls, but then I saw the light!" she confessed.

"Oooh, did you see that episode when Chloe got kidnapped by Mackenzie's twi-" she quickly covered her mouth with her hand. Sonny watched Mackenzie Falls? Wow, I knew she couldn't resist me.

"Mackenzie Falls? Really Sonny, really?" I smirked.

"Umm, it's not my fault, my mom made me watch it?" she said, making it sound like a question. Sure Munroe. All of our heads turned when we heard an obnoxiously loud cough. Sam stood there, hands on hips.

"We were having a conversation you know. Do you know how rude it is to do ignore a person while in a conversation?" he asked. Was this guy for real? Sonny looked angry, really angry. She stood up, glaring at Sam.

"Who do you think you are?" Sonny said, mimicking his actions with her hands on her hips as well. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What? Just sit back down and let the men handle this okay," he said dismissively, turning his attention back to me. Sonny was furious now. She brought her and above his his head. I smirked, knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

She brought it down with speed and force, hitting his cheek hard, really hard with a loud smacking sound. He brought his hand up to his face, gripping his very red burning cheek. I laughed and Sonny folded her arms, smirking.

"That was for talking to me like I was an item. I'm Sonny Munroe, never forget that," Sonny warned. Then before I noticed what was happening, Sonny lifted her right leg and stamped on Sam's foot. He let out a very loud yelp of pain.

"That was for Chad. He's my friend and no one talks to my friends that way," she smiled. I felt so proud of her, and happy.

"And this," she began, lifting her hand above his head again and slapping the other cheek hard. "Is for being seriously annoying, rude and just plain horrible," she said. She smiled, admiring her work. His foot throbbed red and now both cheeks were a deep scarlet.

"Yay! And they all lived happily ever after!" Blondie piped. "Well, except Sam. Who cares, I'm pretty!"

"Sonny Buns, are you breaking up with me?" Sam asked desperately. What? He's not actually serious? Is he?

"What? How can I break up with you, if I'm not with you in the first place?" Sonny asked, totally confused. Sam seriously had a screw loose.

"Okay. I get it. You hate me." Sam said sadly, hanging his head down in shame. Wow, he finally caught on. Sonny put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, of course not. I don't hate you. I mean, you were a real jerk to me just then, but, how about we start over?" Sonny proposed, sticking her hand out for him to shake. She's too nice, that's all I'm saying. Sam looked at her hand wearily. Probably afraid she was going to slap him again.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I really don't know what came over me," Sam said, shaking Sonny's hand with a small smile. "Sonny Bu- uh, I mean Sonny, how would you like to come to the beach with me?" Sam asked. He actually had the audacity to ask her on a date again? Sonny glared at him and he realised his mistake.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean as a date. It's just to say sorry. You could even bring your-" he glanced at me and then Blondie "_Friends_," he said, choking the word out of his mouth.

"Okay, I suppose that'll be fun," Sonny smiled.

I glared at Sam one last time before walking out of the room to go get my swimming shorts.

As I searched for them, a thought suddenly hit me. Was I jealous? I mean, I know Sonny didn't like Sam, who would? But seeing his arm around her, seeing him flirt with her, I don't know, it just made me so angry. Whatever, I just shook the thoughts away because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get jealous. Right?

I slipped on a blue top, to match my fabulous eyes of course and sauntered out of the room.

A taxi was waiting outside for us. Personally, I hate taxis because there's always a strange man with a funny beard driving, and they always want the money beforehand. But, it was either this or taking Sam's...car. Well, it's better classified as a death trap on wheels.

"So, what's this about you two kissing?" Blondie asked once we all piled into the yellow taxi. Uh oh, yeah, I forgot about saying that. Sonny eyes widened, as did mine but Sam just stared hard out of the window, pretending not to listen.

"Uh, umm, us kissing, yeah right," Sonny chuckled nervously. Blondie lifted an eyebrow.

"Sonny, I'm not Portlyn, I actually do have common sense and I know what I heard," Blondie said, crossing her arms defensively. I saw Sam's jaw tighten a bit as we continued to talk about the kiss.

Suddenly, _kiss the girl_ started blasting out of the speakers. Talk about awkward. I avoided Sonny's eyes and she avoided mine. Blondie grinned ear from ear. She was enjoying my humiliation.

"Hey can you turn that down!" I yelled, banging my fist against the glass window, separating us from the taxi driver. The taxi driver turned to look at me through the glass, flashing me a dirty look, and turned the music up even louder. Ugh, I hate taxis.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened? The nosy blonde inquired. Seriously, what ever happened to people minding their own business?

"Uh, we didn't kiss Tawni," Sonny said confidently. What was she doing? Sam's gonna know I was lying, well kind of lying. She did kiss me, well only on the cheek but it still counts.

"Uh, yes we did," I claimed. Sam turned to flash me a small glare but kept quiet. Sonny looked at me in confusion.

"Uh, no we didn't," Sonny said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, we did," I said. Couldn't she see Sam was still here.

"No, we didn't," She denied.

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No,"

"Fine!" I said, giving in. Sam didn't even know what was happening anyway and we haven't had a fight in so long.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" I asked, a grin plastering my face. It's hard to understand, but I loved our fights. I have no idea why though.

"Oh, we're so good!" she said with a wide smile. Blondie and acneboy tilted their heads in confusion.

"What was that about? Why were you fighting? Do you hate eachother now?" Sam said with hope. Yeah, in your dreams spotty, like I could ever hate Sonny.

"No, it's just our thing," Sonny explained to the ugly one.

"Your thing?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, _our_ thing," I said, exaggerating the 'our'. He glared at me again and turned back to Sonny.

"But why do you fight if you're-" he turned back to me "Friends," he choked out the word.

"Uh, honestly I have no idea, it's just something we do," Sonny said, shrugging. That made me wonder. Why exactly do we have our little fights?

"Oh, it's just their very weird way of flirting," Blondie said. That was obviously a lie. Sure, I kind of like Sonny, but I don't flirt with her. Sonny laughed.

"Flirting? You couldn't be less right if you tried Tawni," Sonny said, still cracking up with laughter. Sam looked...pleased.

"Tawni Hart is always right!" Blondie exclaimed, flipping her hair.

"Look Blondie, Sonny and I don't flirt," I stated clearly. She just scoffed.

"Firstly, my name is Tawni, T-A-W-N-I! And secondly, if you don't flirt, then what would you call your flirt- I mean 'fights'. She said, putting air quotations around the word fight.

"Uh...psh, it's not flirting, it's...umm-" Sonny turned to me for an answer.

"Umm, I'd call it...umm-" I mumbled. Seriously, I didn't know what to call it. It's just us, just what we do.

"See, you don't know what to call it, because you know I'm right, and you flirt," Blondie said happily.

"So, okay, lets see if I got this right. Sonny Bu- uh, Sonny and _Chad_" he said my name with disgust. "You guys fight, but it's not really fighting, it's flirting, but you constantly deny any feelings. Is that right?" Sam asked. Wow, he'd really been paying attention to us.

"Yep, spot on!" Blondie cheered. I was just about to correct them, when the taxi stopped abruptly, jerking us all forward.

The taxi man got out of the car and held the door open as Sonny and Blondie got out. I was just about to get out too, but the taxi man shut the door in my face. Oh, he is so getting sued.

After much arguing with me and the taxi driver, he finally handed me over a check of fifty dollars when I threatened to call my lawyers and deal with the matter of my injured nose in court.

When that whole matter was sorted out, I looked across the beach, it was totally empty, no one in sight. What kind of beach is this?

"Where are all the people?" Sonny asked, glancing around. The beach was pretty small for a beach, and it was weird that there were a lack of people here on such a sunny day.

"Oh, we're at Brigantine Beach. Not many people go here," Sam answered.

"I don't know what you guys wanna do, but I'm going to get a tan!" Blondie said, skipping off happily to wherever. That just left Sam, Sonny and me.

"Well, I'm going to buy some creamed corn. Would you like to join me Sonny Bu-Sonny?" Sam asked. Sonny covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from gagging. What was with this guy and creamed corn anyways?

"Uh...no thanks Sam. But thanks for offering. I think I'll just stay here," Sonny said, resisting the urge to puke at the thought. Sam shrugged, turned to glare at me for a moment and walking away to go find some creamed corn. Sonny turned to me.

"So, it's just you and me," Sonny said.

"Yeah, just you and me," I said with a smile. That's when I took the time to really look at her. She wore a yellow sundress (figures) that fell just above her knees. She looked...wow. And the way her hair blew back in the light breeze was just amazing. Wait...am I checking out Sonny Munroe?

"Uh, Chad, is anyone in there?" Sonny said, waving a hand in my face, breaking me from my daze.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"For like a minute, wait...were you checking me out?" She asked, a grin slowly growing on her lips.

"Umm, no, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't check out the ladies, the ladies check out me," I stated proudly. That sounded better in my head, but whatever.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Cooper," Sonny said with a smirk.

"Fine, how about we have a little competition," I said with a smug grin. I love competition, well, mainly because I always win.

"Sure,"

"Okay, first one to that pole over there," I said, pointing to the big red pole sticking out from the water. "Has to admit that they were checking out the other person out and that they have a better show," I said and she nodded. I smirked, I'm a faster swimmer than she is.

"Okay, fine. One...two..Wait, that's cheating Munroe!" I shouted after Sonny who had cheated by running on two. I immediately ran after the giggling brunette.

She turned around to poke her tongue out at me.

"Real mature!" I shouted after her while running and poked my tongue out at her too.

We soon both hit water and swam, I was just behind behind her. But not for long, because Chad Dylan Cooper always wins. We were nearly at the red pole now, and I overtook her. Well, I wasn't about to let a random win.

I reached for the pole, my arms stretching out so I could grip it, but as soon as I was just about there, something pulled my leg and I was underwater. Oh my god, that meant...my hair! My hair was wet!!! My amazing, beautiful hair was wet! With salty water! Salty water!!

I surfaced again, shaking off my wet blonde locks, which was all a certain smiling random's fault. Sonny smiled widely at me as I swam towards her, laughing her head off. This is not a funny situation. We need to realise the important matter here...my hair.

"You are so gonna pay for that," I warned Sonny, who just laughed harder. I swam behind her while she was still laughing and pushed her underwater. Lets see how she feels with her shiny hair wet.

She rose back up with wet hair, that honestly still looked very pretty, with a smile on her face? What was she planning?

"Hey Chad, do you know your hair's wet?" She asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"Yes actually, I was very aware of my salty hair, that by the way still looks awesome," I smirked.

"Well..." She began as she swum over to me. I felt her hands go into my perfect hair. What was she doing? I have to say it felt great with her hands in my hair. All too soon, she pulled away.

She giggled, pointing at my amazing hair. Okay, what did she do to it? I quickly pulled out my waterproof compact mirror.

She spiked my hair!

"Oh, you better run Munroe!" I shouted and chased her. She laughed and swam away. After much chasing, I finally caught her, grabbing her waist and turning her to face me. I was just about to dunk her underwater again, when our eyes locked. I have no idea why, but I felt a very strong urge to lean down and kiss her. I shook the urge of and instead ran my fingers through her hair, messing it all up. I smirked and backed away, throwing her my waterproof compact.

She opened it up and looked at my work. She gasped at her new hairdo and threw my precious waterproof compact in the water. That was a limited edition!

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that!" Sonny exclaimed and the chase began once again. After about who knows who long of the clichéd splashing eachother in the water, we finally headed back onto the sand. The moon was just appearing now, so I was guessing it was about eight or nine p.m.

Blondie and Spotty guy were on the sand, Blondie painting her nails and Sam eating what looked like his seventh bowl of creamed corn. Where the heck did he get that from in a deserted beach anyways?

"Where have you two been and why are you all wet?" Blondie said, looking up from painting her feet. I still don't understand why girls do that.

"Uh, we were just swimming," Sonny said, a wide grin on her face. Blondie rolled her eyes, obviously not believing Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, do you wanna share some of my creamed corn? I bought plenty!" Sam asked eagerly, holding the bowl up to Sonny's face. Sonny's face went pale, then a sickly green colour.

"Uhh, how about we just go home, I don't feel very well," Sonny said and we all just nodded. It was getting pretty late anyways. We gathered up all our things and headed back. Sam walked behind Blondie, still eating his creamed corn. Bad idea. He tripped on a rock and the bowl of creamed corn went flying and yep, you guessed it, straight into Blondie's hair. Lets just say, she didn't look so blonde now.

She screamed, loud and when I say loud, I mean _loud._ I don't know how, but a seagull must have spotted all that delicious creamed corn, note my sarcasm, because one flew down and landed on Blondie's head. I couldn't stop laughing and Sam looked scared.

"Get. This. Ugly. Bird. Off. My. Head!!" Blondie screamed as Sam tried his best to shoo the big bird with no luck. Hey, this guy just wasn't lucky. Sonny tried her best not to puke by holding her hand across her mouth.

"Ugh, you're not helping!!" Tawni shouted at Sam, the bird still on her head, eating bits of the creamed corn. "Sonny get this bird off my head!" Blondie demanded. Sonny shook her head, and her face grew even paler as she looked at the creamed corn.

"I can't believe I'm resorting to this but Chad, help me get the ugly bird off my head," Blondie mumbled. Yeah right, like I was going to touch some big ugly seagull just for Blondie.

"Yeah right!" I said, laughing. Sonny sent me a look.

"Chad, please help Tawni," Sonny pleaded. That's when she used the puppy dog pout again. Why is it that I hate dogs, but I always seem to fall for her puppy pout. Ugh, she's just so darn cute...hard...to...resist....

"Okay. Fine, I'll help Blondie," I muttered.

"Fine," she said, smiling.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"He-llo! There's a bird on my head!" Blondie screamed. "Stop flirting and help me!" Blondie whined. I groaned and shooed the bird with a motion of my hand. As soon as the bird went, Blondie glared at Sam. Okay, now I definitely feel sorry for him.

Sonny came over and wrapped her arms around me in a warm hug. I hugged back of course. If being in New Jersey got me hugs from Sonny, I wouldn't mind living here my whole life.

...hypothetically of course.

* * *

**Personally, I think Sonny was really mean in this one, but some of you wanted Sam to die so I think this was a much less harsher option.**

**And thank you to** _xoshannii101_ **for giving me the idea of Brigantine beach.**

**Reviews!!  
**


	32. America

**Hi guys!!!! Did you all have a good valentines day? Lol, I stayed in watching sappy movies and writing. I couldn't really get any sleep, there was this annoying beeping in my room all night, and I've looked everywhere and I can't find where it's coming from!**

**I watched starstruck and it was AWESOME!! Way better than HSM. But the song 'something about the sunshine' and 'hero' was just made for Sonny and Chad. I can't stop listening to it!  
**

**Your reviews last chapter made me laugh so hard, and some of you put in suggestions of unique ways for Sam to die *cough*_ Getting attacked by rabid bunnies, falling in holes and getting hit by a train_ *cough* Yes, you all know who you are! Poor Sam. And lol, _"A few fries short of a happy meal_," I loved all your reviews and I missed them after not posting for nearly three weeks. It's good to be back.**

**I can't believe Tiffany Thorton's engaged! I have no idea why, but I thought her and Sterling would make a good couple. Oh wells.  
**

**Anyways, think of this chapter as like a Sonny so far, when they reminisce on the times they had together.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own swac  
**

**

* * *

America**

As my eyes blinked open, I smiled, knowing that today was the last day here. Not that I didn't like New Jersey, but I missed Hollywood, as weird as it seems, it actually feels like home now. And of course I missed my baby bro, even if he was annoying.

Yesterday was pretty weird, well, everyday for me is pretty weird. I did feel a bit mean to Sam, but come on, the guy has issues. But the weirdest thing for me was how I felt when I was out in the water with Chad. I felt like I wanted to kiss him, right there and then. Seriously, I think there's something wrong with my brain. I keep telling it that Chad and I are _friends_, but it doesn't seem to get the message.

I keep asking myself the same question. Do I want us to be more than friends? Yes, I have a crush that's seemed to have grown into something more, but it could never happen between us. He said it himself, we're just friends.

That's when I realised I wasn't the only one in the room. I opened my eyes wider to see a mop of sandy blonde hair and ocean, with that tiny smudge of sky blue eyes.

"Chad?" I murmured sleepily. Wait, was he stroking my hair? I rubbed my eyes and sat up properly on the bed.

"Hey Munroe," Chad greeted with a smirk, his hand still in my hair. Hey, I'm not complaining.

"Uh, hey...what are you doing here?" I asked curiously and looked at the clock on the small dresser beside the bed. It read two o'clock. Oh my gosh, I'd slept through the whole morning. Just great.

"Well, since you're so lazy when it comes to getting up-"

I grabbed my pillow and hit his head.

"Ow! Aggressive much!" He yelled as he grabbed the pillow from my hands to defend himself. Stupid Chad. "Well, as I was saying, since you're so bad at getting up in the mornings, I thought someone should wake you up seeing that half the day's already gone," He said.

I groaned and climbed out of bed. Without the delicious smell of waffles or pancakes, I was hopeless at getting up.

"Oh, and you need to pack your bags. We're leaving today," Chad informed me, standing up. "Nice jammies by the way," Chad said winking, staring at my monkey pyjamas. I glared at him and got my suitcase from the top of the closet.

"So, are you friends with Sam yet?" I asked hopefully. I doubted it though, Chad didn't seem to like him very much, even if he did say sorry. Chad snorted.

"Sonny, that guy is a serious creep, not to mention really annoying. How can you even forgive someone as quick as you did anyways?" He asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a forgiver," I shrugged as I looked for my clothes that evidently were all over the place. "So, I bet you can't wait to get back to Hollywood,"

"Are you kidding me, I didn't want to come here in the first place!" Chad exclaimed, walking to my bed and sitting down on it with a huff. "I miss my mommy," he said, crossing his arms. I couldn't help but laugh at that statement.

"Really Chad, really, you're a mommy's boy?" I said, not even bothering to contain my laughter. He frowned.

"So what if I am. Chad Dylan Cooper can be what he wants, and if Chad wants to be a mommy's boy, he _will_. And you just stole my line again!"

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you just admitted to being a mommy's boy," I said as I laughed harder. Seriously, you would've thought Chad would be really distant to his family, but a mommy's boy?

"I bet you're a daddy's girl," he said smirking. That comment made me a bit sad since I haven't seen my dad in a year or so. I packed some more clothes in my suitcase.

"Whatever Chad," I mumbled as I sat down on top of my suitcase to try and zip it because it was so full. He seemed to realise his mistake when he stopped smirking and his blue, blue eyes glinted with worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sonny, I didn't realise," he said sadly. Wait did he just apologize? That's new.

"Did Chad Dylan Cooper just apologize?" I said with a wide smile on my face. Well, lets face it, Chad didn't apologize often.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper did just apologize. But don't get used to it," he said, smirking. I glared. "Fine, Chad Dylan Cooper does apologize, but only to Sonny because he's afraid he might get slapped again," He said, shuddering at the memory.

"Good. Now can you help me with this, the clothes won't fit," I said as I wriggled around on the suitcase, trying to make all my clothes fit. I should have just brought five suitcases like Tawni, then I wouldn't be having this trouble.

"Fine," he said, as I shuffled over, making space and he sat on the suitcase as well.

"So, why did you say we kissed yesterday?" I asked as his cheeks grew red. I mean, yeah, I did kiss him, on the cheek and I know I like him but I swear it was one of those 'in-the-moment' things. Though, it did make me feel all tingly.

"Uh..well, acne-boy was annoying the heck out of me, I mean he lied to me about cuddling up to you and sharing your deepest secrets with you-wait, he did lie right?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Uh, yeah," I replied.

"Yeah, so as I was saying, he just kept annoying me to the point where something clicked and I said we kissed to make the guy shut up," he said shrugging. I blushed at the thought of us actually kissing, and then I reminded myself that it was never gonna happen. Wait a second, was it just me, or did he actually sound jealous?

"Jealous?" I teased as I tried to close the zipper on the stupid suitcase that refused to close even with two people sitting on top of it.

"Yeah, Sam actu- Wait, what? No way was I jealous, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do the colour green," he denied. Yeah, I could only wish he was jealous. "And just because Sam went on a date with you and put his arm around you and I felt the tiniest bit angry, does not mean I'm jealous," he said. Wow, yeah. He was probably just trying to be a protective friend or something.

"Jeez Chad, okay, I get it, you definitely weren't jealous. I was just teasing,"

"Oh, uh, umm...I knew that," he said, scratching the back of his neck, like he looked nervous or something. "So Munroe, why exactly did you kiss me?" he said, the nervous look gone, replaced with his usual smirk. My eyes connected with his and I felt myself falling into those deep pools of blue once again. Why does he have to be so darn hypnotizing? I could hear him chuckle softly but his voice seemed so far away.

"Uhh...umm...I...I don't..." I trailed off as I was just overtook with his stupid sparkly blue eyes.

When my eyes met the sight of a hand, I finally broke from the stupid daze. Chad sat there laughing his big, egotistical head off.

"I can't believe you got lost in my eyes again," Chad said, laughing. Stupid Chad and stupid big blue, sparkly eyes.

"I did not get lost in your stupid eyes. I was just staring at...umm, that picture over there," I said, pointing to a small picture of Sam on the wooden desk in the corner of the room.

"You were staring at Sam?" he asked. I nodded. "You know Sonny, you still haven't answered my question. Why exactly did you kiss me? Am I just that irresistible?" he smirked. Ugh, he can be such a big...dummyhead! That was in no way immature.

"Well, I did slap you even though you did deserve it for being so vain, but come on, you kissed a dog so I just thought that a kiss on the cheek would make it all better," I admitted sheepishly. "But, why did you try and kiss me back on the lips?" I asked, smirking. Until now, I had just pushed that memory to the back of my head. That statement wiped of his smirk.

"Uh, I don't know what you mean," Chad said as he jumped off the suitcase that I hadn't realised had been zipped.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about Chad. And it wasn't the first time either. There was the park, just before we found the fake ring, and the birthday party for Jason, at the water fountain," I said, it all coming back to me. Chad looked redder than a tomato.

"Well, uh, you know. I, umm...your lips looked hurt so I was going to kiss them better?" Chad said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Sure Chad, sure," I smirked. Making Chad uneasy was actually really fun. I should do it more often.

"Uh, fine but you owe me a limited edition of my waterproof compact mirror you threw in the water yesterday," he said quickly, obviously trying to change the subject. Even though I was curious, I let it go. It's not like I was going to get an answer out of him soon anyways.

"Seriously Chad, what guy has one of those anyways?"

"A guy with style," He said as he ran his fingers through his perfect blonde locks.

"Chad, you've got to be the most vain guy in all of America," I said as I dragged the, very heavy, suitcase of off the bed.

"Correction, the hottest guy in all of America," Chad said as he tried to find a mirror to check himself out in. Sadly for him, he failed because Sam's very superstitious and doesn't have much mirrors in the house in fear of accidentally breaking one. Smart.

"Seriously? Because I think Zac Efron's the hottest in all America," I said with a wide grin, as I watched the steam pour out of Chad's ears. It's a saying.

"Sonny, is America not the land of the free?" he asked. Weird question but I nodded. "Is America not the home of the brave?" he questioned again.

"Yeah..."

"Well then, if America is the land of the free and the home of the brave, which it is, then that automatically means I'm the hottest guy in America," he said, smirking. Okay, what is he talking about?

"Chad, in what way does that make you the hottest guy in America?" I asked, genuinely confused. But then again, I'm usually confused when it comes to Chad anyways.

"Because I say so and what Chad Dylan Cooper says, goes." Chad said. Yeah, right, keep dreaming Chad. That actually gave me an idea. As Chad continued to find a mirror in the room, I took the pillow of the bed and crept up behind him, biting my lip to stop giggles from coming out.

"Ooh, I found my spare compact!" Chad said happily as he pulled it out of his pocket and checked himself out. Vain much? I was just about to get him with my pillow, when he saw me sneaking up behind him and he quickly swirled around, grabbing the pillow from my hands once again.

"Really Sonny, really? You should know better than trying to sneak up on Chad Dylan Cooper," he smirked as he checked to make sure he hair was perfect, which it was and closed the compact.

"You don't know how lucky you are that I found my spare compact Munroe, otherwise, I'm afraid that I would've had to sue you," He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"The dog you kissed should have sued you for being such a bad kisser," I said, crossing my arms and smiling smugly. He glared.

"You must be sadly mistaken. I'm a great kisser, in fact, I'm an _amazing_ kisser. Ask the dog,"

"Sure Chad. Right, I believe you," I said, sarcastically of course as I looked in the draws for anything I might have left behind. I laughed to myself, I love annoying Chad.

"No, really, ask the dog, I've even heard from that wacky director that it's even been having dreams about me because of how good a kisser I am. So in your face Munroe!" Chad exclaimed childishly.

"Chad, kissing a dog's really not something to be proud of. And it probably has nightmares of you, so again, that doesn't prove anything," I smirked. Gosh, this was so much fun.

"How do you even know I'm not a good kisser, you haven't kissed me!" Chad argued.

"Oh, I just know these things Cooper,"

"What?" he asked, confused.

"I know people," I responded shrugging as I tried to find my favourite pair of stripy socks.

"Yeah, well I know people too," he said. Now where were those socks? I did remember Sam wearing socks similar to this yesterday at the beach. You know what...eew, he can keep them. What kind of guy wears a girl's socks anyways? I'm guessing a Sammish kinda guy. Weird.

"Okay Chad, you say you know people, lets put it to the test," I smiled. "Okay, I'm going to ask questions about myself and you have to answer," I challenged.

"Fine, but you said you know people too, so you've got to answer questions about me," He said. Hmm, this is gonna be so easy. Because I _know _people. And I know Chad.

We sat down, crossing our legs, facing eachother as I tried not to sink to deep into his eyes. So sparkly...Get yourself together Sonny!

"Fine," I started.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"What's my favourite colour?" I shot.

"Yellow," he smirked. "What's mine?"

"Dark blue," I answered quickly.

"What's my favourite fruit?" he asked.

"Grapes, what's mine?" I asked.

"Grapes as well. Wow, we actually have something in common," he said. What do you know, we actually did.

"What's my favourite book?" he questioned.

"You don't read books, and I think you can guess what mine is,"

"Twilight," he sighed. "What's so good about a stupid sparkly vampire anyways?" he said frowning.

"Well, because he's just so romantic. And come on, he's a vampire _and _he's sparkly. What's not to like?" I asked. Boys are so confusing.

"Ugh, girls are so confusing," he grumbled. "What are my favourite things about you," he said, speaking in a much gentler tone. And I couldn't help but notice _both_ of his eyes sparkled.

"Uh...my hair and my smile," I said softly. The stupid sick feeling was back, not that it had ever gone away, and now it was stronger than ever. "What about me?"

"My eyes and my hair," he answered correctly. Why did I feel so nervous all of a sudden? He moved over next to me and laced his hands in my hair.

"You changed your conditioner?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, I ran out of strawberry so I used honey and vanilla," I said. Did it smell that bad? I thought it smelled pretty good. Not that I was trying to impress anyone or anything.

"I like it," he smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay, who do I like?" I said, the words slipping out of my mouth. What am I doing? Chad looked down for a minute.

"Zac Efron," he mumbled. I burst out laughing. Seriously, Zac Efron? Wow, he couldn't be further from the truth.

"No Chad, I don't like Zac," I said as I blushed red, I hid behind my brown locks to conceal the redness of my face. "I guess you don't know people as well as you let on,"

"Okay, fine, I got that one wrong. Who do I like?" he asked, searching my eyes with his piercing blue ones. Just great.

"Uh, I don't know, Selena Gomez?" I guessed. Now Chad was the one laughing his head off. I smiled and joined in laughing too. Wait, this shouldn't be affecting me. Why would I care if he liked Selena anyways?

"Really Sonny, really. Selena Gomez? Well seems you don't know people as well as you seem either because you would've known who I liked," he smirked. Wait, who exactly does he like? Hold that thought. I just realised I was still in my monkey jammies. I shooed Chad out of the room and changed into my clothes but seeing as all my clothes were packed messily in my suitcase, I had to unpack everything. After I had changed, brushed my hair and put on a bit of makeup.

After I had finished, I opened back up the door, to find Chad leaning against the oposite wall, looking extremely bored.

"Why do girls take so long to get changed?" Chad groaned, flinging the door open wider and waltzed into my room, well former room as of today.

"Me take long? I'm scared to think of how long it takes to do your hair in the morning," I said, shuddering. "Actually how long does it take to do your hair?" I asked out of interest before closing the door behind us again. I still had a lot of packing to do.

"I don't do my hair in the morning like you _normal_ people. My hair is perfect twenty four seven," He gloated. I rolled my eyes, he could be so vain sometimes. What am I saying? He's vain _all_ the time.

"What do you mean by _normal_? I don't know if you've noticed Chad, but you're the only person I know who think their hair always look good. Which it doesn't," I stated truthfully. Okay, it does always look good, except-

-I reached over and ruffled his shiny blonde hair. His mouth hung wide open.

"You did not just do that!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, but I did!" I said with a smile on my face as I jumped on my suitcase, attempting to close it again. Sheesh, some of Chad's ego must be living in here or something, it would explain why the bags were too full to be closed.

"Fine," he said as he reached over to me and tangled his hands in my hair. Oh, tell me he didn't.

"I did," he smirked. "Yeah, you said that out loud," he said. I mentally hit myself. I shouldn't be saying my thoughts out loud with Chad around or...words...might slip.

"This is war! Pillow fight!" I screamed, grabbing the nearest pillow and bashing Chad's 'perfect' hair with it.

"Okay Munroe, it's _on_!" he yelled as he grabbed another near by pillow and hit me with it!

We pummelled eachother with our pillows, with him annoyingly winning. We carried on with our fun pillow fight for about ten minutes more before our pillows split open, exploding white feathers everywhere. We both fell down on the bed, laughing loudly.

"You know what's weird," I began smiling. "If you weren't all dramary and vain and stuff, you could almost pass for a 'random'," I beamed. Chad hit me again with his pillow.

"Sonny, I didn't know you could be so mean. How could you insult me like that?" he said, fake pouting. I have to admit, his pout was kinda cute. Not as cute as mine though. I giggled and hit him back with my pillow. He smiled and we just lay on the bed in comfortable silence. It wasn't awkward at all.

"Hey Chad, you remember when we found the fake ring?" I asked.

"Yeah, the stupid thing took up all my time. Next time you get a bright idea to run around the whole city looking for some dude who owns a ring...don't,"

"Well, you remember how you freaked out when you thought Sam was proposing to me," I said, laughing a little. I noticed Chad cheeks blushed a faint pink at the memory.

"Uh, yeah,"

"Well, I kinda forgot about it until now, but when you were freaking out, you kinda said that you'd marry me yourself before letting me marry Sam," I said sheepishly.

"Uh...well, come on, who would want to marry that sad excuse for a guy. And I actually thought you were going to take up his offer. Yeah, I know, as stupid and dumb as it was, that's what I thought. So you know, I didn't think you deserved to get married to someone like that, and who wouldn't want to marry Chad Dylan Cooper?" he smirked.

"What was going on in that big ole' dumb head of yours," I laughed while he frowned. "I think it's because you cared,"

"Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do caring. Well, maybe for a few special people,"

"Like who?" I asked. Not that I cared. Because I didn't.

"Well, my mommy, my dad, my big sis Sarah, my little bro Ollie, cousins, aunts, uncles, the cat Tiddles and _mumph_," he covered his mouth for the last one so I didn't quite hear it.

"What was the last one?" I asked curiously.

"_Mumph_," he muttered again.

"What?"

"You!" he exclaimed. "I care about you Sonny. You're a great friend, and I don't know why, but I actually care about what you think of me," he admitted, his cheeks a dark red.

"Aww, well I care about you Chad, as a friend of course," I beamed. "I think we're having another moment. Hug?" I said as I opened my arms wide. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and I did the same. I took in his scent...who knew he could smell so good, and I leant my head on his shoulder.

I don't know for exactly how long we stayed like that, but I didn't want to let go. Cliché, I know but true.

We stayed like that for who knows how long, until the room door burst open, revealing a happy Sam. We both let go and turned to Sam.

"Yes?" Chad said, the irritation obvious in his voice. Sam glared.

"You know how you wanted to go see the animals when we went to the zoo for the challenge Sonny Buns?" Sam asked. I groaned inwardly at the name, but ignored it.

"Umm, yeah."

"Well, how about I take you to Southern New Jersey Zoo?" he asked.

"Didn't you take us to the beach yesterday?" I questioned.

"Yeah, but this time it'll be just you and me," he said and winked. I resisted the urge to gag. Seriously, he was _still_ trying to get me to go out with him. Really?

"Umm, no thanks Sam," I said politely, not wanting to hurt his feelings. He sighed.

"Please Sonny Buns, this is your last day here and you've already wasted half the day here with _him_," Sam sneered.

"I have a name!" Chad shouted. Sam shot him a glare.

"That takes about half a year to say! So, how about it Sonny Buns?"

"I'm sorry Sam, I would like to go to the zoo, but if it means just going with you then I could easily visit the one in Hollywood. That isn't the only one in America," I said, trying to let him know I wasn't interested.

"Okay fine, I'm willing to make a small sacrifice if it means I get to spend a day with you. Chad Dylan Pooper can tag along with us," Sam huffed. Hmm, I did want to see the animals, but I didn't want to stay alone with him and his creamed corn.

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not 'tag along'," Chad scowled.

"Fine, maybe Tawni or Nico can come with?" I suggested. Sam shook his head.

"Nico went somewhere with Portlyn, it's strange how they've been spending so much time together, and I'm kinda scared of Tawni. This is what she did to me yesterday for accidentally throwing creamed corn on her head," he said as he lifted his sleeve, showing five red scratch marks across his arm. "She scratched me with her manicured nails," He explained. Wow, harsh.

"Please can you come with us Chad?" I asked.

"No _way. _Sam should be kept in a zoo, not visiting one," he said firmly. Fine, if he's going to be that way...puppy pout time! It's the equal to his hypnotizing blue eyes.

I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout, and widened my already big brown eyes and looked sad.

"But Chad...pwease," I began in my babyish voice. Sam tilted his head in curiosity.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, _no_. I am not falling for this again," he said but I could see him cracking.

"But _Chaddy _pwetty pwease," I said as I fluttered my eyelashes. His eyes glanced on everything but me.

"There's no way you're going to stop until I say yes, is there," he said in a matter-of-fact way and I nodded. The truth has been spoken people.

"Yep, so are you coming?" I asked.

"Ugh, fine. The things I have to suffer for, for you!" he exclaimed over dramatically.

"Great, the zoo it is!" I said happily, dragging both Chad and Sam out by the arm, with them shooting glares at eachother.

* * *

**I kinda thought that their families were being forgotten so I added a bit of them in there.**

**Oh, and do you guys think that I'm taking their relationship a bit too fast?**

**Ip dip do, the cat got caught the flu, if you want it to get better, please write a review!  
**


	33. penguin

**Hi guys!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, they all mean a lot to me and motivate me. Sorry for not updating, boy troubles.  
**

**Check out the new channy promo: **http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=oJ62hROzhSw **(Remove spaces)** It will definitely make you smile, I started squealing and jumping up and down!

**Nothing much else to say except for that this chapter and next chapter might be a little crazy. **

**Onto the next chappie!  
**

**

* * *

Penguins**

I can't believe I was here, at the zoo! I've never ever been to one, excluding the challenges day, and I've been dying to go because I absolutely love animals. And the best thing about this zoo? They don't sell creamed corn here! Isn't that awesome?

As we walked through the entrance, I grabbed one of those maps that tell you where each animal is kept. Hmm, what first, ooh, I know, the petting zoo!

"Hey Sam, Chad, can we go to the petting zoo first, you get to pet the goats," I smiled wildly, expressing my happiness.

"Uh, no. Chad Dylan Cooper does not pet goats under any circumstances," Chad said. Ugh, stupid Chad. I turned to Sam.

"Sam, do you wanna go pet the goats?" I asked with my biggest smile. He smiled back as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Of course, whatever makes you happy Sonny Buns, makes me happy," he said. Pretty cheesy but whatever. Chad groaned.

"Fine, I'll come as well, but only because if I'm not there to stop the goats from attacking Sam, his splattered blood might get on my pants and that'll take ages for the maid to wash off," Chad said whilst Sam glared at him once again. What is with those two. Forgive and forget.

"You have a maid?" I questioned.

"Contrary to belief, I don't. Though I deserve one. Sam just doesn't need to know that," Chad smirked. I hit him on the arm softly.

"Chad, can you please try to be nice to Sam for once, please?" I pleaded. I didn't want my day at the zoo to be ruined by two annoying guys arguing.

"Fine, but only for now," Chad sighed.

"Thanks!" I smiled happily and leaned up, pecking him on the cheek. Woah, back up, what did I just do?! I'm such an idiot, why do I keep kissing him? I looked up at Chad who was actually...smiling?

"Uh...umm...oh look over there...half price on fireproof compacts!" I shouted robotically and pointed to somewhere ahead.

"What, where?" Chad asked, his head turning in different directions. I chose this moment to run up to where Sam was standing. I have to stop kissing him randomly.

"What do you mean you don't sell creamed corn, what kind of zoo is this!" Sam screamed in exasperation. He was standing at one of the many food stalls.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't sell creamed corn here," The manager of the stall responded. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Maybe this is some kind of mistake or something. Let me try this again," Sam began as he took a deep breath in. "Do you sell creamed corn?" Sam asked politely.

"No," the stall manager replied.

"What? I can't believe my ears," Sam said. I decided to pull Sam away before he could start a fight over creamed corn.

"Oh, hey Sonny Buns. Can you believe they don't sell creamed corn? The audacity!" Sam said, shaking his head and sighing.

"Yeah, that's too bad," I said sarcastically but inside I was leaping for joy.

"Luckily I brought my home made one, hey," Sam smiled, holding up a big bag of creamed corn. Just great...I think I'm going to be sick.

Chad walked up to us, his hands in his pockets. Oh great, another dilemma, how am I going to explain that kiss to him. I felt the electricity alright, but just knowing he felt the opposite made my stomach turn, or that could be the creamed corn. Either one.

"Sonny, you should know by now that I don't buy half priced items. And those compacts were not fireproof," Chad said. I just looked at him dumbfounded.

"Aren't you going to ask why I kissed you?" I asked, confused.

"Nope, I figured it would be awkward for the both of us and you kissed me because you couldn't resist this face. Don't worry though, no one can," he smirked.

"Well, umm...okay then. Lets go see the goats!" I exclaimed, grabbing Chad and Sam's hands and running to the petting zoo, the two guys being dragged behind me.

I smiled once we were there. The goats didn't look all cute like I expected them too, but at least we got to pet them. An old man came up to us with the zoo uniform on.

"Okay, before you go in, I need you to wash your hands please," the man said, pushing us all to the water taps in the corner.

"Hey Sonny, could you turn the tap on for me please, I don't want to touch it," Chad squirmed as he refused to touch the metal taps. I groaned and turned the taps on for him, after washing my hands.

After we all finished, the man let us in. Let me tell you, the smell that instantly hit our nostrils was not a pleasant one.

"Ugh!" Chad groaned as he held his nose and stepped over the goat manure. Yeah, that was probably the cause of the smell. Oh well, at least I got to pet the goats. And Sam didn't mind the smell at all. On second thoughts, what is wrong with that boy?

I walked slowly up to one, so I didn't startle it, and gently ran my hand along it's soft fur. This was so cool!

When I glanced back at Sam and Chad, they didn't look like they were having much fun. Chad just stood to the side, holding his nose and shooing any goats that came past him with his left foot. Animal hater much? Though he did say he had a cat at home. And Sam...well Sam was being chased around by one of the goats. They were probably trying to get his creamed corn. There's a reason they don't sell that stuff here.

"Eew, go on, move, shoo!" Chad said as another goat came up to him, trying to get a pet. Aaw, poor thing. No, I don't mean Chad.

"Hmm, how about we go to the reptile place next," I wondered out loud.

"Okay, anything to get out of here," Chad said as he continued to shoo the goat harassing him. "Ugh, move you stupid goat. I'll sue!" Chad threatened. I laughed, Chad could be so weird sometimes.

"What about you Sam?" I asked, though he was currently preoccupied with a goat problem of his own. The goat had finally gotten the bag of creamed corn and Sam pulled on the other end that wasn't clenched between the goats teeth to try and get it back. He smiled in triumph when he got the bag back. Wow, was he actually still going to eat that? Eew.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good. I don't like the way that goat's eyeing my creamed corn," Sam said as he glared at the goat that tried to steal his creamed corn. What is it with guys and goats? I guess they just don't go together.

We walked to the reptile place, not before we all bought sodas, well, me and Chad bought sodas, Sam bought one of those rubber lizard things. Well I bought one as well, but only because I think it'd make a great present for Zora.

"Wow, check out that tortoise!" I exclaimed as we watched the tortoise in it's exhibit. I could totally do a sketch on that!

"Wow, check out Sonny Buns!" Sam smiled crookedly. I fake smiled and moved away.

"Check out how boring this is," Chad said as he yawned. "Can we go to the lions or something cool like that. After all, you did describe me as one," he smirked as I blushed.

"Fine, but I want to see the snakes first!" I said, running over to where the snakes were kept.

"S-s-snakes?" Chad gulped and fear struck in his blue eyes. We all watched as the exotic purple and green snake slid over the branches in it's mini habitat.

"Lets go ask the snake keeper if we can hold it. I love snakes, I used to have one as a pet when I was three," Sam smiled.

"What! No way man, why would anyone wanna hold a snake anyway. They're all scaly and horrible, I even heard there's this new disease that's very contagious and comes from snakes," Chad said, trying to convince Sam not to get the snake out. Sam shook his head and smirked.

"Yeah, only because you're afraid of snakes. What a baby," Sam said, as he snickered and snorted.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and he's not afraid of anything!" Chad boasted. Okay, I could see where this was going. Sam would challenge him and Chad being Chad would take up the challenge and hold the snake again, and you know what happened last time.

"Hey Chad, can I talk to you for a minute," I said as I pulled Chad by the arm to the side. I glanced up to see Sam following us. "_Alone_," I said. Sam didn't seem to get it.

"She said get lost moron!" Chad sneered. I hit him on the arm again, he promised he'd be nice. "Oh, I mean, she said she would like to talk to _me_ in private. That means alone," Chad explained it to him as if he was a three year old or something. Sam scowled but he seemed to get it now and went to look at some komodo dragons.

"Chad, please don't get into trouble with Sam. You know he's just going to challenge you to hold the snake and you're just going to freak out again," I said.

"Look Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't scared of anything-"

"But _Chad_ is," I finished for him. To be honest, I didn't like seeing Chad scared with that snake and I didn't want to see him scared again. He looked down.

"You're right. But seriously, no matter how much I try to be..._nice_, he just annoys me. Did he really have to come?"

"Well...not really. But come on, it's my last day here and I felt sorry for him. He doesn't seem to have much friends, if any at all and I didn't want him to feel sad," I explained.

"You're too nice for your own good, you know that," Chad grinned.

"So people have said. Well come on, lets go check out the lions!" I smiled, and held his hand. Seriously, what's with the sparks? I think he might need a doctor...just saying.

We met up with Sam and we walked, well I skipped, to the lion closure.

The great lion sat on the grassy ground of it's zoo habitat, it's bright mane making it look courageous. It looked down at the small pond in front of it, that's when I realised it was staring at it's reflection. I glanced at the lion, then back at Chad. Wow, they do have a lot in common.

"Ladies, gentlemen and children, if you get this question right, you and four friends could win a tour of the lion enclosure!" A man who looked like the lion keeper bellowed. We walked up to the front through the small crowd.

"Do they usually have contests here?" I asked Sam. He shook his head.

"Nope, this is the first time I've ever heard of it," he said as he dipped his hand, since he didn't bring a fork, into the creamed corn and ate it. Okay, I'm feeling sick again. And this wasn't the crush kind of sick. This was the _sick_ sick.

"Okay everybody, here is the question. Get ready. What holds the lions pride?" he asked.

Okay, lions pride, lions pride. Hmm, maybe their courage? I wrote down my answer on the little slips of paper they were handing out and wrote down courage. I hope I was right.

I glanced at Sam's and he wrote...well, you couldn't see what he wrote because the whole slip of paper was absolutely covered in creamed corn. Gross. I didn't see what Chad wrote because he covered it with his hand. One of the employees walked around with a monkey shaped hat and we all dropped our answers in the hat.

We watched as the lion keeper checked the answers one by one, and stopped at one and smiled.

"We have a winner! Come on out Mr Sam Sung!" The man boomed and Sam looked beyond happy, when he started to walk but was stopped quickly by Chad.

"This prize is mine, I got the correct answer," Chad informed him. A look of confusion crossed both our faces.

"He said my name, not yours so don't be a sour loser Pooper," Sam commented and tried to walk but was stopped by Chad again.

"I didn't put my name, I put yours. I'm a celebrity, greatest actor of our generation to be precise," I rolled my eyes. "And I'm gonna be hounded by fans if they knew it was actually me. So I put your name since everyone knows you'll never have fans," Chad said with his signature smirk and walked up to the lion keeper.

Sam huffed and folded his arms as Chad went up. I followed in his footsteps and dragged an unhappy Sam behind me.

"Okay son, you get to have a tour of the lion's enclosure with four of your friends. Have you got any friends you want to bring," The lion keeper asked.

"Oh, yeah. This is my friend Sonny," he said, pointing to me. The lion keeper nodded. He turned to Sam "And that's it," Chad smirked. I elbowed him. "Ow! Oh, it seems I have forgotten one of my _friends_," Chad said, like he was talking badly from a script. "This is Sam, I would like him to come too,"

"Well, actually it's Samuel," Sam said, shaking the lion keepers hand.

"I thought you were Sam?" He asked Chad, obviously confused.

"Uh...I'm Sam, and he's Chad," Chad said, referring to Sam as Chad. The lion keeper raised his eyebrow in suspicion, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, I'm Daniel," He said shooting us a forced smile. " Follow me," he told us. We did as he said.

"What did you write down as your answer anyways?" I asked Chad as we followed Daniel.

"I wrote down the lion's mane. You said yourself that you would describe me as I lion, And the thing I feel most proud of is my hair," he smiled. Gosh, I feel so stupid, how could I not know that? Oh well, at least we get a free tour of the lion's enclosure.

"Here we go," Daniel said as he opened a metal door with his keys and ushered us through it. There was another metal door on the other side of us. Out of nowhere, a very loud alarm went off.

"Oh great, what happened now," Daniel groaned. "Okay, stay here you three, I'll be back in five," Daniel said, closing the open metal door and rushing off to wherever he needed to be. Now we were in the small space between the two metal doors.

"Hey, what does that door lead to?" I asked, pointing to the door on the left side of me, opposite to the one we had entered.

"Oh, that's the door to the lion's enclosure," Sam replied, still eating that creamed corn. Hadn't he learned anything about not eating creamed corn around girls? First the whole puking on me thing and then the Tawni thing. You'd have thought that would've taught him something. Evidently not.

"Why's the door locked?" Chad asked, his hand on the door handle, trying to shake it open, failing miserably. Sam shrugged.

"What do you mean the doors locked, Daniel wouldn't just lock us in here, would he?" I asked as I pulled on the door handle as well.

"Uh, guys," Sam said nervously.

"Just a minute," I said as Chad pushed the door and I tugged on the door handle.

"Umm, I think this is quite important," Sam said. Ugh, why won't this door open?

"We're coming Sam!" I snapped, not because of him, but because of this stupid door that won't open!

"I think this is a serious matter," he said, his voice trembling.

"What is it!?" Chad shouted, but stopped in his tracks when he turned around. Wondering what was wrong with the two loony boys, I spun around as well.

That wasn't such a bright idea.

Against the other side of the metal door, very thin might I add, was the lion in all it's blonde maned glory, propped up on it's legs and it's paws against the metal door. It opened it's mouth, showing it's teeth, and believe me, they were sharp and and there were lots of them.

We all screamed. This caused the lion to roar, loud, causing us to scream even louder. I backed up, bumping into Chad and squeezed his hand, not caring about being embarrassed at this very moment since a lion was trying to escape.

It roared again, almost making Sam faint. I don't blame him.

Chad squeezed my hand back, which made me a bit less scared, just to know that he was there.

The metal rattled loudly as the lion shook it with it's strong paws. This was a big lion.

"Sonny, I-I need to tell you something before...the end," Chad stuttered.

"No, I need to tell you something first," I demanded. "Chad, I-"

"No, seriously, I have to go first, I need to tell you before...the end," he said again dramatically.

"Uh, Chad I really have to tell you first," I said, hands on hips, forgetting all about the stupid lion.

"No Sonny, I have to tell you th-"

"I'm sorry Chad, but here goes. Chad I-"

"Sonny, stop. I really need to say thi-"

"Chad, I'm telling you first," I said, through clenched teeth. He really wasn't making this easy.

"No, I'm telling you first," Chad said through gritted teeth. I groaned.

"Chad, I'm going first," I stated firmly. What I was going to say, needed to be said before...

"No, I'm going first," he said determined.

"No, I am!" I said. We were at sudden death and he still managed to infuriate me.

"No, I am!" he mimicked.

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!

"Yes!

"Ugh fine!" I huffed, giving up.

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

I closed my eyes as I heard the clink of metal, ready for the end, and squeezing Chad's hand tighter.

"Woah, what's wrong with your friend there? Faint from fun?" A smug voice said from behind us. I opened my eyes, still holding Chad's hand out of fear. A smiling Daniel stood there with they keys in his hands. What a jerk.

"I can't believe you locked us in here!" Chad exclaimed, pulling me out of the metal door, not looking back to see Daniel's reaction.

"Well, that was horrible," I said, shuddering. I never, ever want to go through that experience again.

"I know. What were you going to say back there?" Chad asked curiously. I blushed, thinking back to what I was going to admit.

"Oh...umm, nothing. What did you want to say to me," I asked.

"Erm, nothing important," Chad muttered. Whatever, it was probably about his hair compared to the lions or something like that.

"So...should we just go home or visit some more animal enclosures?" I suggested. I kinda wanted to go home now, the day got ruined by the lion.

"Lets just get back and pack. We've got to leave for Hollywood soon," Chad decided. We walked to the exit and just as we were about to walk out through the gates, a familiar voice stopped us.

"Sonny Buns!" The voice exclaimed. Oh gosh, that was Sam. I knew we forgot something. How could I forget a person?!

"Oh my gosh Sam, I'm so sorry I forgot you. It's just that I was so frightened and I just wanted to get out of there..." I trailed off, putting my head down in shame. This was no way to treat someone. Wait. Not _someone_. A friend.

"Yeah well I kind of fainted," he said. That made me feel even worse. "But don't worry, the smell of creamed corn woke me up," he smiled. I guess creamed corn was good for something.

"I'm still sorry. How about we go visit the penguins?" I suggested. He smiled and nodded. Chad just groaned.

"Really, we'll miss our flight," Chad said.

"Oh come on, visiting the penguins can't hurt," I said. We walked to the penguin enclosure and I have to say it was cold.

"Aww, aren't the penguins so cute!" I cooed. I love those little birds, waddling around in their black and white tuxes.

"Yeah, their a'right," Chad shrugged.

"If my Sonny Buns loves them, then I do too," Sam said proudly. The name was really starting to bug me now but I just ignored it.

I stared at the flightless birds in awe. They were so cool! Literally. But when I stared at one of them, I jumped back when I could have sworn the penguin glared at me with it's beady eyes. Creepy or what.

"Is it just me, or are those penguins glaring at us?" Chad asked. All of the penguins were turned towards us at once, their small, little eyes narrowed. It was like they were planning something.

"No, it's not just you. I think they are glaring at us," I replied. Okay, the whole glaring thing was making me feel a bit uncomfortable now. I moved to the right and their beady eyes followed me.

"How about we just go home?" Chad asked and I nodded. We both backed away slowly, and I remembered to grab Sam's hand so I didn't accidentally forget about him again.

The backing away slowly thing soon turned into us running because I could've sworn they were following us. Weird. We passed the Panda enclosure and we decided to just to take a peek in. Well, we more like ran in to escape the creepy penguins.

"I think we lost them," I said, sighing in relief. The pandas were below us, there was a small fence and a very large hill separating us but you could just make out the pandas.

"Hey little fellas, want some creamed corn?" Sam said, dangling the bag of creamed corn above the pandas.

"Uh, I'm not sure but I don't think pandas eat creamed corn," I said. Sam smiled.

"Nonsense, everyone loves creamed corn," Sam said and continued dangling the bag above them. That was until he dropped the bag.

"Oh shoot!" Sam exclaimed.

"Come on, we need to go now, we're going to miss our flight to Hollywood!" Chad huffed impatiently. I wanted to go back as well. I missed everyone so much.

"Oh my gosh, Sam what are you doing!" I screamed. Sam was making his way down the hill, and into the panda enclosure. There was a reason for the hill and the barrier.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get my bag of crea-" Sam didn't get to finish his sentence because he tripped and rolled down the hill, landing with a _thud_ somewhere in the enclosure.

"Oh my gosh, Sam are you okay?!" I called worriedly and looked down from the fence to see if I could spot him among the bamboo leaves.

"He just had to get himself into trouble," Chad groaned. "Oh well, too bad for him, we have a flight to catch, lets go," Chad said insensitively.

"I'm not going anywhere until we help Sam," I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Chad sighed.

"Good. Now how are we supposed to get him out of there?"

* * *

**So Sam's stuck and Sonny and Chad need to get him out before their flight leaves. Sounds like a race against time. Lol, I love Sam.**

**Anyways, if you want Sam to stay stuck and for Sonny and Chad to live happily ever after _without_ Sam, please review!!!  
**


	34. panda

**Hi guys!!! First things first, thank you all for your reviews, I've never gotten that many on this story before**!! **So thanks so much!**

**Secondly, all credit for the awesome lion idea in the last chappie goes to _joker236._**

**This chapter will be crazy, I was hyper on gummy bears when I was writing it!! lol.  
**

**This chapter is dedicated to the one and only Sam, for being really weird and annoying but you all know deep in you hearts you love him...I think.**

**

* * *

Pandas**

This was just great. Acne boy had to spill his stupid creamed corn into the panda enclosure and had to be stupid enough to go down into the panda enclosure to get it. Well, I wasn't about to help him get out, I have a flight to catch.

"Chad, we have to get him out of there," Sonny said. It was about around eightish now, so it was getting pretty dark.

"Look, I don't see what we can do. Lets just go, he's free now, he can roam with his own kind," I said, referring to the pandas. Sonny just glared at me.

"Look, I know you guys haven't been the best of buddies," She began. I shot her a look saying _are you serious? That's putting it lightly._ "Okay fine, more like worst enemies but come on, Sam's helped us out a lot of times," She said. Yeah right.

"Okay, name some,"

"Uh, he helped us find the Southern Jersey jewellery store," She smiled.

"Yeah, but he demanded a date with you and whilst on the date he puked on you," I scowled at the memory. I mean, who did he think he was, giving Sonny candy floss. I don't care if he didn't know, he's still an idiot.

"Fine, but he took us to the seaside," She reminded me.

"He did, but that ended with you feeling sick because of the creamed corn and Blondie having a seagull pick the bits of corn off her head. Sonny huffed.

"Okay then. He took us to the zoo, and we had a brilliant day," she grinned.

"Really Sonny, really. Do I need to remind you what situation we're in _because _ hebrought us to the zoo," I smirked. I loved being right.

"Seriously Chad, lets just help him," she said as she began that whole puppy pout thing again. God I hate when she does that, she just looks so cute that I have to give in to what she says. It's mind control I tell you, no one can be that cute.

"Sonny, we're going to miss our flight back to L.A. Weren't you saying how much you missed your little brother? Well I miss mine and I'm not going to waste any time trying to help some guy that's been at my throat since I came here," I stated. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't help people anyways, well, unless they're Sonny. But that's a whole different matter.

"Chad, please. We can't just leave him here all night. He's surrounded by pandas and who knows what they can do to him!"

"Look, one of the zoo keepers will find him...eventually. But we can't miss our flight over this," I shrugged. Sonny shot me a cold glare.

"You know what Chad, fine be that way!" Sonny shouted.

"Fine, I will be that way!" I shouted back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Go on then! Your going to miss the stupid flight!" She yelled. I felt horrible, we've never fought this bad before. But I wasn't going to skip my flight for Sam of all people.

"I'm going!"

"Good, go!"

"Good, I'm gone!" I shouted and walked away, leaving Sonny scanning the enclosure below her in hope to find Sam.

Of course I didn't actually go, I just walked around the corner and rested my back against a wall. I mean, what kind of a person would I be if I just left Sonny. I mean, if it was just Sam, I'd have been gone within a second but if missing my flight meant ensuring Sonny being kept safe, then forget the flight.

I could still see Sonny, panicking a bit and shouting down to Sam. Ugh, he always has to ruin my day. My day was amazing, Sonny kissed me again, _me_. You do not know the sparks I felt, and all I could show for it was a goofy smile. And that's peculiar because Chad Dylan Cooper does not do goofy.

That's when I saw Sonny, actually climbing over the fence and into the enclosure and making her way down the hill. Wait, what was she doing?! I ran back before she could go any further and get herself trapped with Sam. Ugh, no one should go through that torture.

"Sonny stop!" I shouted, causing her to instantly freeze.

"I thought you were gone," Sonny sneered.

"You actually think I would leave you here?" I asked. Was it me, or was she blushing?

"Yeah well, you aren't going to help Sam, so I will," She said and continued to walk cautiously down the very large hill, being careful not to trip and fall like Sam did.

"And how are you going to get out?"

"There has to be an emergency exit or something, so I'll be fine," Sonny shrugged. "And besides, I love pandas!" She smiled. I am so going to regret what I'm going to do next.

"Sonny, stay where you are. I'm coming," I sighed and started to climb over the fence. The smile on her face widened even more. I carefully walked down the hill until I reached Sonny.

"Thanks Chad!" She exclaimed happily and reached over to give me a hug. She wasn't joking when she said she was a hugger. Hey, I wasn't complaining. I actually liked her hugs. Oh what am I saying, I loved her hugs.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging back, when I felt my foot slip on the grass, and the next thing I knew, I was tumbling down it, my arms still wrapped around Sonny and hers around me.

We both landed with a _thud_ when we finally reached the end of the hill. Ow, my arm really ached. That's when I noticed Sonny was on top of me, literally, a little confused as to what just happened. Her eyes glanced around, still not realising she was sitting on top of me.

"Wow, I fell a long way down," she muttered to herself, looking up from where we had fallen.

"Uh Sonny?"

She turned around and smiled at me, still not realising she was sitting on top of me, I mean, really? And those stupid sparks wouldn't give it a rest.

She glanced around again, slowing down when realisation finally hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed. I muttered a small 'finally'. Now maybe I could move my very sour arm that she'd been sitting on for about ten minutes now. If you didn't know, that's a long time to sit on a guy's arm for.

"I saw a panda!" She yelled happily, finally jumping off of me and running towards the panda was. Wait a second, put everything on hold for a minute. I just rolled down a hill, a very dirty one at that. I checked my pockets...it was missing.

"Hey Sonny, I kind of lost something really important, can you help me find it?" I called, not only wanting to get her to help me, but because I didn't want her going anywhere near that panda. She looked at the panda with her big brown eyes and shrugged, walking back in my direction.

"What did you lose?" She asked. Great, if I told her, she'd just laugh in my face and if I didn't, she couldn't help me find it. I chose option two, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get laughed at.

"Uh, never mind, I'll find it by myself," I said, my eyes searching the grass until my eyes spotted that silvery glint. Thank god, I found it. I don't think I could've lived without it. I quickly picked up my compact mirror and checked myself out. Okay, that might be a little weird to some people but what can I say, I'm hot.

"Ugh, seriously Chad, _that's _what you were looking for? Your compact? Stop being so vain and help me find Sam," Sonny groaned. I ran my hands one more time through my hair (Who knew after rolling down a hill my hair could still look this good) and reluctantly closed the compact.

"It's getting pretty dark," I said worriedly. Not that I'm scared of the dark, Chad Dylan Cooper isn't afraid of anything it's just with twenty pairs of Panda eyes watching you, you're gonna get a bit creeped out.

"Just use your phone," Sonny said, rolling her eyes as I pouted but took out my phone anyway. "Where could he have gone? It's not like he would of just walked off and went to go play with the pandas or something," She said, laughing at the thought. Her face slowly turned from humoured to worried as she realised that's probably what he would do and what he did do.

"He didn't..."

"Oh, but he did," I sang. See, I am always right. That's when I noticed my designer Italian shoes were stepping in something. Something creamy, yet gooey, runny and soft. I looked down to see I had stepped in some of Sam's disgusting creamed corn. Not that I had anything against the food, but after today, I've totally lost my appetite for it.

"Oh my gosh, he left a trail of creamed corn!" Sonny shouted happily. "This is so cool, like Hansel and Gretel," She smiled.

"What's that?" I asked, completely clueless to what this so called _Hansel_ and _Gretel _was. Maybe it was some type of candy? Sonny's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock.

"Really Chad, really," I rolled my eyes at the stolen line. "You don't know what Hansel and Gretel is? Where have you been all your childhood! Hansel and Gretel were two kids that left breadcrumbs to find their way back home," Sonny explained.

"So what, we follow the creamed corn trail and we'll find Sam?"

"Yeah! Come on!" She said, bouncing up happily and wandering through the leaves with the light of the stars and her phone to guide her. I could've sworn I saw eyes staring at me. I caught up with Sonny and interlaced my hand with hers. She looked at me and smiled, I returned it.

And that's how we ended up following the disgusting trail of creamed corn, with creepy eyes glaring at us all the way. Which made me wonder, what kind of zoo is this anyway? Shouldn't there be zoo keepers on guard or something? And why don't we just call someone? I took out my phone with the hand that wasn't holding Sonny's and checked it. Great, no reception. Horror movie scene much?

We had to brush about a thousand twigs and sticks out of the way and I'm pretty sure my hair got messed up. Well, Sonny's did anyway. In between her brunette locks was a small twig entangled in her hair, but she didn't seem to notice. She was too caught up with the whole Hansel and Gretel thing. I can't deny she actually looked really cute.

"Sam?" Sonny asked. The insane creamed corn freak was sitting on a rock, with the giant paper bag of creamed corn in his hands. Weird. And oh, did I forget to mention that he's surrounded by abnormally vicious and very hungry panda bears? No? Well I'm mentioning it now.

"Hey Sonny Buns!" He called, smiling his ugly head off. Then he turned to me. "_Chad_," he sneered. I just rolled my eyes, reminding myself that if I went to punch him, I'd probably be dinner for the pandas.

"Sam, what are you crazy?! You went into a panda enclosure because you dropped your stupid creamed corn? Do you have any idea how many bushes we had to go through to find you?!" Sonny yelled, obviously angry with guy.

"Yeah, and we missed our flight because of you!" I added. Sam shrugged.

"Sonny Buns, I'm flattered that you care so much about me," he began as Sonny scoffed angrily. "But, you guys didn't need to follow me," he said as he threw some creamed corn onto the grass, causing the four pandas to walk over to the food and start eating it. "I love it here, I finally found a place where I have friends," He motioned to the pandas. "And I think I finally found where I belong," He ended with a smile.

I did the only rational and logical thing. I burst out laughing.

"Okay, let me get this straight-" I laughed. "You-you're going to live here with the pandas!" I laughed, wiping the tears cascading down my face. This was too funny.

"Yeah, these animals are my friends. They don't judge me, and they love creamed corn, just like me. Aren't they adorable," he sighed happily. Okay, this guy's a total nut case. I looked over at Sonny to her eyes were wide and her jaw dropped.

"Sam, what are you talking about? These pandas aren't you friends, they're _animals_! Sam, stop being stupid-" Virtually impossible. "-and come back with us," Sonny demanded. Sam just shook his head and looked at her apologetically.

"Okay dude, either you come with us, or stay here with your own kind, I don't really care just make it snappy," I said as he just glared at me once more.

"Sonny Buns, I'm sorry, but a life with pandas is everything I've always wanted. If you want, you could live here with me too," he suggested eagerly as Sonny just rolled her eyes. I laughed again.

"Sam, you _can't_ live here. This is a panda enclosure, at the zoo, for animals! You aren't animal," She said but she said the last bit very unconvincingly.

"They're my friends, you can't expect me to leave them," he said. I had a feeling the pandas weren't his friends, well only because no one was, except Sonny but as I've said before, she's way too nice for her own good. The four giant panda bears had finished eating up all the creamed corn and wondered back over to Sam for more.

Sonny and I both watched in disgust as he pet the very hungry bears and put his hand back in the creamed corn bag to feed them. I'm guessing the pandas got sick of eating bamboo or something. However, when Sam took his hand out again, there was no creamed corn.

"I'm sorry fellas, but there's no creamed corn left," he shrugged. That's when the pandas went nuclear. I swear I saw their eyes narrow, just like the creepy penguins. They walked slowly towards Sam.

"It's back to bamboo for you guys," Sam said, not quite realising the danger he was in.

"Sam, stay where you are. Don't make any sudden movements," Sonny ordered and Sam did what she said.

"How do you know what to do?" I asked, the tiniest bit impressed by it.

"We have to learn these things by heart in Wisconsin," Sonny shrugged. The pandas glared and walked forward to Sam even more. Is it just me, or can they hear us or something. Sam gulped.

"Uh, hey guys, a little help here!" Sam called.

"Okay umm, lets see what I can remember," Sonny muttered. "Oh yeah...try to lure them away with any food,"

"Hello! Out of creamed corn!" Sam shouted, waving the empty bag in the air and stepped on the rock as the pandas growled. And I thought they were friendly.

I stood there amused. Well, it's not my fault we're in this situation. Sonny and I watched Sam in awe as he leaped over the four pandas, yes, leaped and landed safely out of harms way, smiling his big idiotic head off.

"You know what, I've changed my mind, I don't want to live here anymore," The freak of nature decided. And then he just turned and walked away. Sonny and I looked at eachother in confusion. Where was he going? We both followed him curiously.

"Uh, Sam, where are you going?" Sonny asked as we came to a big door with the words _emergency exit_ in red. So this is where the door was.

"You knew the way out all that time?!" I yelled. I'd have been gone ages ago, with Sonny of course, and I wouldn't have had to miss my flight. Stupid Sam, stupid ugly, stupid pandas. Sam smirked.

"Yep. And I've got the keys!" he grinned.

"Thank goodness, I thought we'd be stuck in here until morning or something," Sonny sighed in relief.

Sam took the metal keys out of his pockets and quickly opened the door. He took a step out and smirked.

"Before we leave, I have to tell you guys something," he turned to Sonny. "You've given me the gift of friendship. Until you came along, I didn't have any friends," he said. I snickered and he shot me a glare. Real hard to figure that one out. "You're my only friend Sonny, and I thank you for giving me another chance," he smiled thankfully at her.

"Aww, Sam that's so sweet, I'm glad you're my friend too," Sonny grinned. I just rolled my eyes. Sam turned to me.

"And _you_," he sneered. "You basically ruined all my chances with Sonny Buns-" Like he had any to start with "-And you're basically my worst enemy, pretty boy. But, I guess I learned to live with you and I've decided you're not that bad, even though you make my life hell. So, sorry," he said. Wait, did he just apologize? To me?

"Umm, what?" I said, thinking that I'd probably misheard him or something, though Chad Dylan Cooper does have perfect ears.

"I said, I'm sorry," he said through clenched teeth. "Don't make me say it again,"

Sonny nudged me with her elbow.

"Chad, say it back," She demanded.

"Ugh fine. I'm sorry you're such an ignoramus and I'm sorry you're so ugly," I told him, earning yet another glare from him. Sonny sighed, knowing I wasn't going to apologize properly. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't apologize.

"Well, I guess this would be a good time to leave," Sam shrugged. "Bye," he said as she shut the door behind him, and heard a rattle of the keys. Sonny and I just stood there for a moment. Oh, he did not just shut us in.

"Umm, what just happened?" Sonny asked, as confused as I was.

"He – he just shut the door on us,"

"With the pandas..." She added. We just stood there again for a moment, really, really confused. He thanked Sonny, apologized to me and shut the door in our faces. He shut the door...Wait, he _shut_ the door!

Immediately, as if Sonny was thinking the exact same thing as me or something, we ran to the door and knocked on it loudly, hoping stupid Sam was just playing a joke on us or something.

"Sam, open the door!" Sonny screeched and banged her fists on the door some more.

"Look loser, if you don't open the door now, I'll...uh...I'll get Sonny to slap you again!" I threatened. Sonny shot me a weird look but continued banging. That's when I noticed black and white fur out of the corner of my eye.

The pandas were coming.

I don't know why and I don't know how, but there was something really wrong with this zoo. Where the heck were all the screaming fans? Not one person came up to me to ask for my autograph, and I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!

Where are all the zoo keepers and security cameras?

And seriously, what's up with the animals here? Those goats were just disgusting, the reptiles I don't even want to talk about and I swear the penguins were glaring. And these pandas...they had red eyes.

"Uh Chad, is it _normal_ for pandas to have red eyes?" Sonny asked as the four pandas walked closer and closer.

"Umm, no Sonny, I don't think so," I replied. Sonny gripped my arm in fear as we stepped back, and bumped into the locked emergency door. Once again stupid Sam!

"Um, Chad, if this really is the end this time, I want to tell you something, and I'm going first, no arguments," Sonny trembled as the creepy pandas cornered us. Aren't they vegetarians?

"Sonny, this isn't the end. Try to remember what you learned in Wisconsin about bears," I said, my voice surprisingly calm even though I was freaking out inside.

"Uh...umm, you've got to...umm, stand still and..." She trailed off, trying to remember what came next.

"Oh yeah, lure it away with food!" Like we have any food. Wait, didn't I step in some of that creamed corn stuff? I looked down at my designer Italian shoes to see the disgusting gunk. I hesitated before scooping up the mixture in my hand. Ugh, this better be worth it.

I threw the mixture of creamed corn as far as I could, and we watched as the creepy red panda eyes followed the creamed corn as it flew through the air. It landed with a splat somewhere on the ground. They rushed to it, and started to gobble up the creamed corn. I watched them. You know in a weird way, the pandas kind of looked cute. Well, if you forget about the whole man eating bears and the red eyes thing.

"Chad, come on, lets go!" Sonny shouted, grabbing my hand and running. We started to make our way up the hill (why the heck didn't we think of this before?) away from the freaky panda things.

As soon as we got to the top of the hill and climbed over the fence again, we both fell down in exhaustion. Wow that was a steep hill.

"Okay, you know I said I wanted to go to the zoo?" Sonny asked after a moment of silence.

"Uh, yeah,"

"Well, don't ever listen to me when I ask you to go to the zoo again. In fact, you have permission to threaten me by only letting me eat creamed corn for a whole month," she said. I laughed.

"Tempting...but no. I'm not that much of a jerk," I chuckled as we looked up at the stars. This kinda reminded me of when I took Sonny out on our da- uh, _friendly outing_, with all the grass, stars and the moon and stuff. Minus the evil animals, Freak boy and flowers. "But, I will make sure to annoy you double," I teased. She fake glared at me.

"Jerk," she said as she hit me on the arm playfully. "You know Chad, even though you annoy me until I feel like slapping you, you're actually a true friend," she smiled, "Unlike Sam. I can't believe I fell for his stupid 'I have no friends, feel sorry for me' act." She mumbled. "I guess we better get ready for the next flight,"

"Yeah, I can't wait to get out of this creepy zoo," I shuddered. We both stood up and just stood looking at eachother for a moment. The way her shiny brown hair blew back in the light breeze, the way the moonlight caught her eyes, making them shine. Her happy smile, her red cheeks.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I leant down and kissed her.

On the cheek.

Darn, I missed.

As soon as my lips touched her soft cheek, it's like it exploded with those weird spark things I've been feeling whenever I so much as hold her hand. She pulled away with very bright red cheeks.

"Wow Chad...what was that?" she asked, grinning from ear to ear. I'm asking myself the same question.

"Umm, you know, just to say thank you for saving my life back there with your bear knowledge," I lied. Well, I wasn't going to be rejected by a random or anyone for that matter. I _am_ Chad Dylan Cooper after all.

"Oh okay," she frowned. "Come on, let's go back to the house and get our suitcases, and we can be on the first flight out of here," she smiled, interlacing our hands.

As we exited the zoo, we walked pass the lion enclosure. But there was something different about it. Then I noticed, the lion wasn't the only one in there. Sam, creamed corn in his pocket was standing inside the lion enclosure, looking more than a bit frightened as the lion started cornering him. Sam spotted me, and started mouthing 'help' and pointing to the door to unlock it. I smirked. It's not like I wanted him to be eaten alive by a lion, but I was not gonna be any later for my flight than I had to be. So you see, I really didn't have a choice. Sonny didn't seem to notice and I didn't bother telling her. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. The last thing I saw, was the lion pouncing on him. That's one funeral I'm not going to.

* * *

**A big round of applause for Sam everybody, this sadly, is his last chapter. *sobs* He was weird and annoying but fabulous!**

**I didn't really like this chapter, mainly because this was Sam's last, only a few people liked Sam and wanted him to stay, but most of you hated him and even suggested ways for him to say goodbye.  
**

**Anything you would want to say to Sam before he said his last goodbye, please write in a review. =D**

**R.I.P Samuel Sung**

**Loved by many and was taken away on this cruel day...**

**Memories of him and his much loved creamed corn will live on forever.  
**


	35. books

**Hi guys! Thanks so much**, **for your reviews, I seriously can't believe I got over 400! You guys are awesome!**

**This chapter is _really_ fluffy. I was in a really happy mood and I just had to write something very fluffly. So if it's too sappy please tell me in a review on how to improve it.**

**I'm presuming you guys saw all the preview clips of _Walk a Mile in My Pants_!! I can't wait!!!!  
**

**This is my first time using Microsoft Word and it wouldn't accept my document when I tried to post it so there might be a few mistakes.**

**Anyways, next chapter proceed!  
**

**

* * *

Books**

We were finally back in Hollywood! Not that New Jersey wasn't cool or anything, it was but it was really weird. I mean, weird directors, freaky teenage boys and creepy zoo animals, seriously, can you think of anything weirder?

I was just really glad to be back. I attacked Jason with about a thousand hugs yesterday when I finally got back home. Turns out, Tawni, Portlyn and Nico tied themselves to the wheels of the aeroplane, delaying it. Now that's what I call random friends, though it surprised me that Portlyn did it as well.

Mom still didn't come back from her business trip. And what was up with her? Every time I phoned her, she seemed to have some guy with her. Maybe he was a mom stalker or something. Whatever. We didn't see Sam again. I wonder what happened to him anyways.

I sniffed the air. I could smell something. Not the pancakes or waffles I usually have the pleasure of waking up to every day, but a different smell, very familiar though.

I rubbed my eyes and climbed out of bed in my cute monkey pjs, walking downstairs to investigate what the weird smell was. I immediately saw Jason in that dirty old white-well no so white anymore- t-shirt, cooking something in a pot.

"Hey Jase, what'cha cooking?" I asked, smiling and taking a seat at the counter.

"Oh, just breakfast," he answered. "So, how was your trip?" he asked. Wow, I didn't even know where to begin, or even if he would believe me for that matter, New Jersey was one crazy place.

"Oh you know, the usual. Insane boys, weird directors, rude receptionists, Gabbie and creepy penguins and pandas. Not to mention skydiving off a plane about two hundred meters in the air," I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a fear of heights?" He asked confused as he poured out the pale brew thing that he'd been cooking into two bowls. Maybe it's oatmeal?

"Well, yeah, but it was for this charity called Children Having A Dream and I couldn't just let them down could I? Sonny Munroe doesn't disappoint!" I smiled proudly, deciding not to tell my little brother the fact that Chad held my hand and smiled at me, making me brave enough to actually jump.

"So, who was this insane boy? If he hurt you I swe-"

"No, no nothing like that," I interrupted. "It was kind of the other way round," I said, laughing at the memory of slapping that jerk. No, not Chad, the _other_ one. Come to think of it, Chad wasn't that much of a jerk anymore.

Jason pushed the bowl of his weird pale brew in front of me. It looked strangely familiar.

"Try it, it's something new in food class we learned. It's really nice," he urged. Well, it didn't very appealing, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I took some up on my spoon and ate a bite, gulping it down. Hey, it was actually pretty tasty. I took another spoonful. Really tasty in fact. I can't believe I've never tasted this before, it's delicious!

"Brilliant right," Jason smiled. "It's creamed corn, I can't believe mom's never made it before," he said as he swallowed another spoonful. I stopped chewing. I froze. I spat the creamed corn out as fast as I could, in the direction which happened to be Jase's shirt.

"Oh man! Sonny!" He shouted as he examined the mess on his shirt. "Why the shirt, it's always the shirt!" He muttered and jumped off the stool to go clean up. I uttered a sorry. It's not like the shirt was clean to begin with, he never washes it.

As cute as my monkey p.j's were, they weren't really appropriate for work. I quickly showered and changed into some casual clothes and did my hair, making sure to use that new cinnamon honey conditioner. Chad really likes it. Not that I care or anything. Psh, so what if he thinks I have pretty hair.

I hopped into my car and drove to the studio while humming _Love story_. I still can't get what about that song makes me think of Chad. Maybe it's because they just have blonde hair or something.

I quickly parked and locked my car. I couldn't wait to see Grady and Zora. It feels like I haven't seen them in forever, even though I've only been gone for a few days. Though Zora did spy on us for that creepy Disney director guy.

I walked into the prop house to see Zora and Grady playing on that addictive Lords and Dungeons game. I rushed up to them, causing the controllers to fall and embraced them in a big hug.

"Oh my gosh guys, I missed you so much!" I smiled as I hugged them. When they didn't reply, I looked up to see that they were a very unhealthy blue colour. I instantly let go and they breathed in as the colour returned to their skin.

We missed you too Sonny. You have no idea how boring it was around here. I had to help Grady steal cheese because Nico wasn't here and he just had to get caught," Zora said as she glared at Grady.

"Well it wasn't my fault! The cheese was just sitting there, looking all tasty like and cheesy. How was I supposed to know they set a trap?" Grady defended.

"_Because_, there was a net above your head!" Zora shouted and they kept bantering. Wow, it must have been boring. I decided to intervene.

"Look what I got you guys," I smiled and took the fake rubber lizard I bought at the zoo out of my bag and gave it to Zora.

"Wow, thanks Sonny. This is so cool, I'm gonna put this in Tawni's makeup box!" She cackled wildly and ran off to who knows where. I pulled out another object out of my bag.

"Here you go Grady. Genuine cheddar cheese," I said and handed it to him. He grabbed it and just looked at it in awe for a moment. I knew his mom had stopped buying cheese for him, so I decided to pick a little something up along the way.

"Wow, thanks Sonny!" he smiled. "This'll go great with mustard," he said as he ran off to the cafeteria to go get some mustard. Eew.

I looked around and wondered what to do next. Because it was the first day back, there were no rehearsals and I still hadn't seen Tawni or Nico yet. I huffed and sat down on the couch and picked up a Tween Weekly magazine.

"Hello randoms," I heard a familiar yet obnoxious voice say. I looked up to see Chad in his Mackenzie Falls uniform again, which I honestly kinda missed, smirking while holding...what was that? His eyes glanced around the prop house before landing on me. "Or should I say random. What's up Sonny?" he asked and plopped down on the green couch next to me.

"Nothing much. I'm pretty bored," I replied. That's when I glimpsed at the thing hidden behind his back. "What's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Uh...what, I have nothing," he said quickly, avoiding my eyes. Yeah, I'm not as gullible as I look.

"Uh, yes you do. What is it?" I asked again. He looked nervous.

"Sonny, there's nothing behind my back. Look," he said as he showed me one hand, with the object obviously in the other.

"The other hand," I demanded. He swapped hand and put the hand he had just showed me behind his back. He smirked.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Uh, I'm not. I'm just curious," I said. He scooted closer to me, giving me that stupid sick feeling. He tilted my head up with one hand, forcing me to look into his very blue eyes.

"I think you are," he smirked as I fell deeper into those stupid blue eyes of his. How is it fair that one guy gets such perfect eyes. This world is cruel.

"Uh...no I'm not. Psh, who would be interested in you," I said, shaking my head, breaking the deadly eye contact. "So, are you going to tell me what's behind your back, or am I gonna have to force it out of you?" I smirked.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," he began as he twirled a strand of my brown hair around his fingers. "Did I ever tell you how interesting the frozen yogurt machine looks? I'm gonna go check it out, see ya," he said as he dropped my lock of hair and stood up, heading towards the door, still hiding the object. Like I was going to let him off the hook that easily. I stood up.

"Chad, I know you're hiding something, and I want to know what it is," I said, folding my arms in front of my chest. What, I was curious.

"I haven't got anything," he lied. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, yeah you have," I gestured to his hands hiding the squared object behind his back. Maybe it was a _So Random_ dvd. If it was, then maybe he'd let me live down watching Mackenzie Falls. And that wasn't my fault; there was just so much drama!

"I understand that you can't get enough of me," he began. I groaned. He walked up to me, with the thing still behind him. "But you're going to have to let me go," he said as he brought his finger up to my nose, tapping it lightly. Those stupid sparks shot through me again. That's it; I'm bringing Chad to see a doctor.

He winked and turned around, heading for the door. I don't know why, but something inside me just snapped. The next thing I did, I never imagined I would ever do when I first came to Wisconsin. But strange things happen when you're friends with Chad.

As he left, I ran up behind him, and jumped on his back. Yes, I _jumped_ on_ Chad Dylan Cooper's back._ You might be thinking now, what's wrong with me. If you're thinking that, then we're on the same page here. But hey, I said I was curious.

"Sonny, what the-"

"Chad, what are you hiding?!" I yelled, trying to take a peek at what was in his hands.

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes, you are." I said as I leaned over his shoulder to try to grab whatever was in his hands. He held it to the side to keep me from getting it.

"Sonny, get off my back, or I'm going to carry you all the way to Miss Bitterman's office," he smirked. I frowned.

"You wouldn't," Miss Bitterman, being the bitter person she is, hated having people in her office, unless they were Marshall for some reason, and would instantly give them a months detention for interrupting her 'scowling time'. Just ask Nico, Grady and Gassie the dog... Actually, it'd be best not to ask.

"Oh, I so would," he warned.

"Hey, what's that. Is that a pimple?" I asked, whilst still on his back I might add, and pointed to his left cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that one again. Chad Dylan Cooper can't be fooled that easily," He gloated.

"Seriously Chad, I'm not joking. It's huge and has that yellow gooey thing running from it," I said, faking a disgusted voice. His bright blue eyes widened, alarmed.

"Oh my god, really!" He shrieked as he dropped the object and frantically searched his Mackenzie Falls blazer for his compact mirror. I laughed. After pulling the 'zit stunt' three times, he still fell for it.

I quickly hopped off his back and picked up the thing he had dropped while he searched for his mirror. This is where being vain will get you. The object was in fact a book. Wait, I've never even seen Chad read a book before.

His eyes darted to me when he saw me from the side of his mirror pick up the book.

"Sonny, don't open it!" He shouted, quickly putting his compact mirror away and reaching for the book. But, I was too quick. I moved it out of his grasp just before he grabbed it.

"There must be something big in here if you're willing to stop looking at your reflection to get it back," I smiled, and began to open it. The whole front cover was stained with ink so I couldn't tell what the book was about.

As I was just about to see the first page, Chad knocked the book out of my hands, sending it spiralling across the floor, just under the base of the slide.

We both glanced at eachother for a second, before both running at the same time to get the book first.

Being the faster runner, I ran in front. But I didn't see the green couch in the centre, and ran into it, knocking the whole thing over, whilst Chad easily jumped over it. I quickly got out from under the collapsed couch and ran after Chad.

He crawled under the base of the slide and I followed. He reached for the book, he was almost there.

"Ow, Sonny get off!" he groaned as I pulled on his leg, keeping him from getting to the book.

"No!" I shouted back, and pulled him out from under the slide. Trust me, he was heavier than he looked.

I quickly dropped his foot, and raced under the base of the slide, grabbing the book safely in my hands. I ran out to see Chad dusting off his clothes.

"Now, let's see what you're hiding," I smirked. But before I got to open it, Chad tried to grab the book again with force, accidently knocking us both over, him on top of me. Even though we were in this really awkward position, that strangely didn't bother me, I held the book in my hand tightly.

"Sonny, give me the book," he said, looking down at me with those sky blue eyes of his. I had to stop myself from getting lost in them.

"Hmm, I don't think I will,"

"Fine, but you brought this on yourself," he said and he started tickling me. I burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Chad—stop!" I choked out, laughing my head off as Chad continued to tickle me.

"Nope, unless you hand me the book," he gestured to the book in my hands that I was still holding firmly onto.

"Never!" I choked out between my laughter.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good!"

"Good!" I said and he tickled me even more, causing even more laughter from me.

"Oh...My...God,"

We both froze. That wasn't Chad's voice.

We both turned our heads to see Tawni and Nico, standing in the doorway of the prop house. Both their eyes were wide open in shock. Tawni held her hand to her mouth, while Nico's mouth fell open.

I just realised how this would look. Chad straddling my waist, us looking into eachother's eyes. Yeah, I didn't even want to know what they were thinking right now.

"My eyes!" Nico yelled, his hand flying to cover his eyes as he ran out of the room. We heard a small thud.

"Oh...umm, wow. Sorry for interrupting...whatever you were doing," Tawni said awkwardly. We both stayed still. "Oh, would you look at the time," She said, peering at her bare wrist. "Yeah...I have umm to uh...go. Toodles!" She said and ran down the hall. _Now_ they come. Talk about awkward.

Chad quickly stood up and then helped me stand up as well.

"So..." I spoke first.

"So..." he mimicked. Wow this was awkward. Did Nico and Tawni think we were kissing or something? I mean, if it was someone else and I was standing in that doorway, then that's what I would've thought. Like I would ever kiss Chad...On the lips.

That's when I remembered the book. Through all that tickling and laughing, I must've accidently pushed the book across the floor because it was now next to Zora's weird sarcophagus thing. Chad's eyes seemed to be following mine because he spotted it as well and we both raced towards it. This time, Chad got to the book first and grabbed it in his hands, glad. Not soon after, I came crashing into Chad, knocking us over and sending the book flying across the floor once again. We got up quickly, but Chad beat me to the book again. I decided that I would see what's in the book even if it took me forever, I'm a _very_ curious person, so I got the snake prop and threw it at him, fully aware he's afraid of them.

"Get it away from me!" He squirmed very babyishly, dropped the book and ran into Zora's mummy sarcophagus, shutting the door behind him. I laughed and went to pick up the book.

I opened it slowly, like when you're expecting something really big to happen, and turned the ink stained cover.

There in all his glory, was Zac Efron, flashing a grin, that honestly wasn't that great.

"The _Zac Efron Ways of Life_," I read the title aloud. Okay, what?! I turned over and read the blurb, which is a really weird name. _Blurb_. I'm so making a sketch about that.

I carried on reading. "Follow Zac Efron on his epic battle on how he made it to the top, his experience in magical movie wonders such as _High School Musical_ _1,2 &3 _and _Seventeen_ again and how he became one of the world's greatest actors."

Okay, what?! Chad was reading Zac Efron's biography?

Chad stepped out of the sarcophagus, his head hanging down, ashamed and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

"Fine, so now you know. I was reading Zac Efron's life story. You can tease me and laugh all you want. I don't care," he grumbled and flopped down on the couch. I sat down next to him.

"Uh, Chad, why were you reading about Zac, isn't he your worst enemy?" I asked, biting my bottom lip to stop myself from bursting out laughing.

"Of course he is," Chad huffed. "But my director's making him guest star on Mackenzie Falls in a few days, so I decided to do some research, because it's always good to have good dirt on your enemy."

"Okay, let me get this straight. The reason you were reading about Zac Efron is because you want to blackmail him?" I asked. He nodded.

"Chad, that's terrible. Just because he's your worst enemy, you can't go around blackmailing him!" I lectured. He put an arm around me, drawing me closer to him.

"Come on Munroe, don't you have any worst enemies?" he asked.

"Come to think of it, there was this one girl in Wisconsin. Her name was Nancy and she always had to make other people feel bad about themselves to make herself feel good. She even stole my boyfriend when I was fourteen. Stupid Nancy," I muttered. When I looked back at Chad, he actually seemed to be listening to me. Gasp!

"Well you know what I think. I think that this stupid girl was just jealous of you. I mean who wouldn't be," he smiled. I blushed. Sometimes he could be so sweet. "And if that boyfriend of yours left you for her, then there must be something wrong with him. Besides, you've got a way better boyfriend now," he said, popping his collar.

"Chad, I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Uh, yes you do Sonny. Me," he smiled. Okay, now I'm really confused.

"And how are you my boyfriend Cooper?" I asked, completely baffled.

"I'm your friend, and I'm a boy. So I'm your boyfriend," he shrugged. I knew he didn't like me. Not that I care.

"I hate to burst your bubble Chad, but that doesn't actually make you my boyfriend. That makes you my friend, that's a boy," I explained to the dumb headed boy.

"No Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper's always right. You've got it the wrong way round," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Chad, really. Boyfriends cuddle their girlfriends, hug and kiss. We don't do that," I reminded him.

"I am cuddling you," he gestured to his arm around my shoulders. "We always kiss," I raised an eyebrow. We've never kissed. Ever. We've come close. But I wouldn't ever want to actually kiss him.

"Chad, we've never kissed,"

"Okay, not properly, but on the cheek and that counts right?" he asked.

"No Chad, it doesn't. That's how I kiss my parents or cousins and stuff. And we have to actually _like_ eachother. And I don't like you, and you don't like me," I said, trying to hide my disappointment. Having those words coming out of my mouth hurt. Chad frowned, but quickly covered it up with a smirk.

"You mean I don't like you in that way, but you on the other hand are head over heels for me," he joked. I glared at him. "Please Sonny try to stop yourself from falling in love with me, I beg you," he said in his deep voice he only uses when he's playing Mackenzie.

"Keep dreaming Cooper. Now, you've got your book, so leave," I said, pushing the book into his hands and folding my arms, annoyed.

I picked up my Tween Weekly magazine, burying my head in it, fully expecting him to leave. After a while, I peeked up, to see Chad was still there.

"Chad?" I asked bitterly. He sighed.

"Sonny, this is really short notice, but I kind of need a favour," he said hesitantly, not sure of my response.

"No," I answered quickly and firmly, and pretended to go back to reading the magazine.

"Oh come on Munroe, you don't even know what the favour is yet,"

"No," I said again, without looking up. He sighed again and took my hand in his. The sparks were really getting to me now. I looked up into his eyes.

"Please Sonny. Look, my little brother needs babysitting, and I was wondering, if you aren't doing anything later, that you might want to hang out with us. I'm going to need all the help I can get," he began. A smile appeared on my face.

"Oh, if it's just baby-sitting then I don't mind, I love little kids," I grinned. Chad's blue eyes filled with seriousness.

"Sonny, my brother isn't some little kid. He's one of them..." he said mysteriously.

"One of what?"

"Them. You know, that age where you aren't a teen yet and you aren't a little kid anymore so it's really hard to get them to do something," he said.

"So you mean he's a tween?" I asked. He nodded. "Well come on, he can't be that bad."

"Sonny, he's a twelve year old spawn of the devil and a prank master. And that's coming from me so that says something,"

"Chad, we're sixteen. I'm sure that together we can handle a twelve year old." I laughed. When Jason was that age it was a piece of cake, Chad's brother can't be that hard to babysit, right?

"Okay, fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"I'll pick you up at six," Chad winked and stood up, heading for the door. I smiled.

"Hey, you forgot your book," I said, grabbing the book off the couch and held it out to him. He shook his head.

"I don't think I'll need it anymore. Zefron's got nothing on me," Chad smirked and sauntered out.

* * *

**LOL, Sterling Knight admitted in an interview, I think it was the Bonnie one, that he actually did hate Zac Efron about two years ago because Zac always beat him in the auditions. lolz. But since they had to work together in _seventeen Again_, they're friends now, so it all good!**

**A bit too fluffy?? A bit too boring? Or jusst right? Tell me in a review!  
**


	36. baby

**Hi Guys!! Sorry for not updating, but everything's really hectic at the moment**.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I have fourhundred and fifty and I haven't even reached chapter forty yet. You guys are the best. Sorry I didn't get to reply to any of your awesome reviews. =(  
**

**Walk A Mile In My Pants finally came out!!! Finally! Though the spoilers kind of ruined it for me because I already knew what was going to happen. But I loved it. I can't wait for Sonny Get Your Goat.**

**It was Sterling's birthday on the fifth, he's now officially 21 though he certainly doesn't look it. :p**

**Enough chitter chatter and on to the next chapter.  
**

**

* * *

Baby**

As soon as I finished filming, I headed over to _So Random!_ to go pick up Sonny. For some really strange reason, I couldn't wait to see her again. I don't know what's up with me lately.

I walked into the prop house, hoping to find Sonny, but instead I found those two random bone heads having some kind of best friend reunion or something.

"Cloudy, Rainy," I acknowledged them as they turned to glare. They should be lucky I even noticed that they were in the room. Some people these days are so ungrateful.

"What do you want pooper?" The pudgy one spat. I narrowed my eyes at them.

"Where's Sonny?" I asked bluntly, not bothered to make conversation with these insignificant people.

"Why'd you need to know chip?" Hat guy asked. I rolled my eyes. Like they needed to know.

"It's none of your business," I sneered. "The sooner you tell me where Sonny is, the sooner I can stop talking to you, and the sooner you two can get back to whatever weird thing you were doing,"

"Well, if you put it that way..." Chubby began. "Give me some of your Mackenzie Falls cheese and I'll tell you," he said, beginning to dribble just thinking about cheese. How can Sonny stand to be around these guys all day?

"Uh, no way are you getting your hands on our cheese. You broke in and ate most of it. We've only got a handful left and you're not getting your hands on it," I declared. Their names were on the banned wall, yet the security guard _still_ let them in. Oh he is so fired.

Chubby crossed his arms and glared. "No cheese, no deal," he said. I groaned and walked out of the room. I can't deal with randoms.

I decided to check Sonny's dressing room, mentally kicking myself for not thinking of that first. I sauntered over there, not bothering to knock, people as great as me don't need to knock.

I groaned. No Sonny. Just Blondie sitting there, being vain and brushing her hair.

"What do you want?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the vanity in front of her. "Finished making out with Sonny?" she asked slyly. "I so knew you two were going out," she smirked. Okay, wait, hold the phone. I am not dating Sonny. Or making out with her...Yet...

...joke! See, I can be funny.

"Okay, first Blondie, we weren't making out, or even kissing. Like I would ever kiss a random anyway. And we're not dating," I added. She rolled her eyes.

"Firstly, there was that kiss in New Jersey. And you've been on loads of dates. There was the time when you took her to that restaurant. The time when you crashed Sam's date with Sonny to be with her and the time when she took you to McDonalds," she said, counting them off on her fingers. "Not to mention the beach," What is it with everybody knowing so much about our lives anyway?

"As much as I would love to stay here and talk to you about lipgloss and manicures, I need to find Sonny," I said. She turned to me and smirked.

"What, so you can make out again? Look, even if I knew or cared where Sonny is right now, I still wouldn't tell you. Now, either you get out of my dressing room, or you can stay here and help me build Tawni town!" She said enthusiastically. Her face turned stern again. "Your choice,"

I slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind me. You know those really horrible nightmares where it's like you're in a horror movie? Tawni town would be the setting for that movie and Tawni would be the murderer.

Where could Sonny be?

Next I checked the guy that sweats a lot office. Marsha I think...weird name for a guy. Then I checked the parking lot. Twice. I checked the cafeteria next and then studio four. She wasn't anywhere.

Great, she must've gone home and forgot all about babysitting. I walked back to Mackenzie Falls, upset and sad that she'd just forgotten.

I slumped down on one of the Mackenzie Falls couches, and clapped my hands three times. Bart, my personal assistant, came running, holding a chocolate milkshake.

"You called sir,"

"I'm feeling peckish. Fix me up some lobster," I said and eyed his chocolate milkshake. "Bart, you know about personal assistants not eating on the job. I'm gonna have to confiscate your milkshake," I said, faying a sad expression. Bart frowned.

"Yes sir," he said monotonously and handed me his very delicious milkshake. I took a sip.

"Good milkshake," I muttered. Bart stood there watching me in disbelief. "You're dismissed, go make my lobster," I said, shooing him away with my hand. He nodded and ran off.

I like to eat when I'm sad, it's just one of the things I do.

Wait, why was I sitting wallowing in depression when I could've just called her. I'm so stupid sometimes. Actually, scratch that, Chad Dylan Cooper is never stupid.

I took out my phone and pressed speed dial #4. It picked up after one ring. Wow, someone was eager to talk.

"Chad?" Sonny asked. She sounded frightened.

"Where are you Sonny?" I asked.

"Uh, that's the thing. I don't actually know," She said, sounding unsure of herself. This really confused me.

"Umm, what?"

"Hurry up Sonny!" I heard a squeaky high voice shout from a distance.

"I'm going, it just looks so..." I heard Sonny respond to the squeaky voice.

"On three, I'm going to push you out," The squeaky voice said.

"No, no, no please don't Zo-" I heard Sonny scream and then the line went dead. What happened? Is she okay?

"Sonny?...Sonny?!" I shouted into my phone, hoping to get a response. I have no idea why, but I could still hear her scream in my head, and it was getting louder. Maybe I do need to see a doctor.

Suddenly, the scream stopped and I heard the squeaky voice cackle. Sonny came flying out of the vent above me and landed on my lap. _Sonny_ _in my lap_. I like the way that statement sounds.

She looked up at me with those big brown eyes of hers and I couldn't help but smile.

"Any reason you're in my lap Munroe?" I asked smirking. She responded with a deep blush.

"Uh, sorry Chad. It's just that Zora said that her snake was missing, so I offered to help get Bernie back. But getting Bernie back meant going in the vents because really weirdly it lives there. So, I went in the vents but it was really high up so I kinda got scared and didn't want to m-" I stopped her from rambling, even though it was really cute, by putting a finger to her lips.

"Ssh. The time for talking is over," I said in my deep, charming acting voice. You could call it my Mackenzie voice.

She blushed, causing me to smile. She was just so stupid cute. She looked up at me through her eyelashes. Before I knew what I was doing, I leant down and pressed my lips to hers.

...

...

Well that's what _should_ have happened. But no, it didn't because at that moment, as I was leaning down, the weird girl from 'Chuckle City' fell out of the vent above my head, falling on top of us, knocking us all on to the floor.

She cackled evilly. Stupid random ruining my opportunity with Sonny.

"Now that's what I call fun!" She said, jumping up and down. Wow, this kid was more hyper than Sonny full of candyfloss. And believe me, that's saying something. She looked at Sonny, a mischievous look in her eyes. Sonny honestly looked afraid of that glint, it probably meant she was up to something.

"Lets do it again!" She smiled happily. Sonny looked worried and glanced at me for help.

"Sorry weird girl, but Sonny can't help you on your mission to self destruction," I received a glare from the mini random, "And why are you here, do you not see your tiny face on the banned wall?" I asked. Sonny hit me on the arm and glared at me too. Great, two randoms glaring at me.

I sighed. And clapped my hands two times. Two big burly men, better known as the Mackenzie Falls security guards came running. It's great being me.

"Please escort Miss weird girl out please," I gestured to weird girl, not even bothered to even try to even bother to remember her name.

"I'll escort myself out!" Creepy girl yelled and climbed back up my vent. I've seriously got to get that thing sealed.

I turned to Sonny.

"So, are you ready for the worst day of your life?" I asked. She just laughed. I wasn't joking when I said my brother was a demon. He acts all nice and sweet in front of our parents, but when it's just me and Sarah, he's the complete opposite.

"Chad, stop being so melodramatic. I guess you can't help it, but still. I bet your brother's really a sweet little angel. You always exaggerate everything," she murmured.

"Fine, you wanna bet?" I asked smirking. Oh, how I loved our bets. She mimicked my smirk and nodded.

"Sure Cooper,"

"Well, you say my little bro's all sweet and angelic right," She nodded and gestured to carry on. "So, if you don't run out of the door before your babysitting time is over and stay an extra hour, then I'll..."I paused to think of something.

"You have to give _So Random!_ your chocolate fountain, you're cheese _and_ your loganberry smoothies," She smiled smugly.

"Not the loganberry smoothies!" I cried out. She crossed the line there.

"Those are my terms,"

"Fine, and when I win and you find out what a little devil my brother is, you have to give back our Tween choice award that you now use as a loo roll," I glared. "And stop those freaks you call friends from stealing our stuff," I compromised. Sonny nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I guess it's a deal," She said, shaking my hand.

"Fine, I guess it is," I responded, still shaking her hand.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So it's a deal?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a deal," I answered. I realised we'd stopped shaking hands, and they were now interlaced. Sonny must've realised as well because a blush had overtaken her cheeks.

We both smiled at eachother. Suddenly Portlyn walked up, ruining the moment yet again. What? The Disney catchphrase caught on.

"Like, hey Chad!" She said a little too enthusiastically. "Sonny," she greeted. Sonny faked a smile. Portlyn looked down to our interlaced hands and raised an eyebrow. I still didn't let go though. Strangely enough, I kinda liked those electric sparks I got every time I touched her.

"So, like guess what, I like, just like heard!" She said happily. I had to listen carefully to hear exactly what she was trying to say. " I heard there was going to be like a prom! Like tomorrow! Some guy called Mr Condor set it up for us! Isn't that like great!" She squealed. Okay, what the heck did she just say. Listening to Portlyn was like a bunch of cat claws scraping against an old blackboard.

"Uh, what?" I said blankly. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"She said that there's going to be a prom tomorrow, set up by Mr Condor," Sonny explained clearly. Do girls talk in some secret code or something?

"So, who are you going to ask?" Sonny asked, smiling shyly. This question caught me off guard.

"I dunno," I said stupidly, and started playing with her fingers. I looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you thinking of going with?" I asked curiously. Not that I wanted to ask her to prom or anything, Munroe was just a friend, nothing more.

"I dunno," She fumbled with her words and blushed.

"I like, know who I'm like going to ask. That piece of gladiator hunk over at stage five. Now that's what Portie likie," Portlyn smiled and started daydreaming. Okay, let's just ignore her until she finds a script.

"I really don't want to stand here and listen to Portlyn all day, so let's go," Sonny said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the parking lot.

On the way, we saw loads of posters promoting the prom. I don't know why, but I really wanted to ask Sonny. I wonder what she'd do if I actually did ask her, not as a date or anything, pfft, why would I ask Sonny on an actual date. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't ask the girls, the girls ask him.

We walked to my baby, with Sonny chatting about some prom back in Wisconsin. I opened the door for her, who says I can't be a gentleman, and got in the other side and strapped myself in. Halfway through the drive, she still hadn't stopped talking about the prom.

"-Lucy and I bought _the perfect_ prom dresses for junior prom. Imagine if Tawni was there, or Portlyn. I bet they'd have so much fun. I can't believe my friends have never been to a prom. Can you believe that?" She asked laughing.

"I've never been to a prom," I muttered quietly, trying to concentrate on the road before me. Her eyes widened.

"Seriously Chad? Why?"

I sighed. "I didn't really have time for stuff like that, and I didn't care about it either," I shrugged. Sonny frowned.

"You don't like proms?" She asked, a sad tone to her voice. Great, now I made my friend sad. Great going.

"No, that's not it Sonny. I was just always so busy with acting and everything," I said. Sonny's frown turned back into its usual happy smile.

"You know what Chad, I'm going to make sure that this prom will be the best day of your life, seeing as you've never been to one before," She grinned. Wait, was she asking me to the prom?

"I knew I was irresistible Munroe. Can't stop yourself from asking me out, can you," I smirked. Chad Dylan Cooper always makes the ladies ask. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, keep dreaming Cooper. It's definitely not a date. It's just a _friendly_ getogether. _As friends_. You can ask whoever you want to prom, it's not like I care," She said, turning her head to stare out of the window, avoiding my eyes.

"We're here," I said dryly, parking my car in my driveway. As we both stepped out of the car, the previous conversation was forgotten, and Sonny's mouth fell open as she as her eyes glanced across my house.

"Oh my gosh Chad, this is where you live?" She asked, kind of housestruck, whatever that means.

"I know, my house is awesome," I smirked, pushing my hands into my pockets.

"No, not that. I was just expecting something a little less cosy. You know, like everything either silver or chrome plated," She said as I opened the door to my house.

My house wasn't exactly a mansion, and it wasn't exactly a house. It was something in-between. It had four rooms and a big kitchen and of course ensuite bathrooms, something Sonny's house was lacking, I can still remember the whole blindfolding thing, but mostly it was just a really big house.

"It's so weird," She said as she stepped into the house, "I thought you'd be living by yourself, with no siblings and your parents halfway across the world or something," She said. I was really offended by this, why would people think my parents would abandon me and go cruising?

"Why? Am I that bad to be around that my own parents should just leave me and go on vacation?" I sneered, insulted and walked into the living room.

"No Chad, that's not what I meant. And I didn't mean to offend you," Sonny said quietly, following me. My harsh expression eased up. How's it possible to stay mad at a big ball of sunshine?

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a pair of long arms wrapping around me. I instantly hugged back. I smiled after she pulled away.

"Hi mommy," I beamed.

"Hi sweetie, had a good day at work? You don't know how much I missed my little Chaddykins," She cooed and smiled. "So, who's your little friend?" She asked, turning her head towards Sonny and flashing a smile. Sonny bit her bottom lip to hold in laughs. I mentally punched myself for calling my mom 'mommy' in front of Sonny. I blushed crimson.

Sonny smiled and stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe, I'm one of Chad's friends," She introduced as my mom shook her hand. My mom had long platinum blonde hair, which she always tied back in a ponytail. Her eyes were a light shade of blue.

My mom smirked at me knowingly, before turning back to Sonny.

"Oh, so you're the girl who Chad's always talking about? The number of times you've been mentioned in this house, you're practically family," Mom smiled as Sonny's eyes widened and she blushed. If my face could get any more red, then I'd probably turn into a tomato. A tomato with brilliant blonde hair of course.

"Chad talks about me?" Sonny asked. I blushed deeper.

"Uh, mom, don't you need to get going, it's getting pretty late," I said quickly, trying to get my mom to go before she brought the baby photos out.

"Hmm, it is getting late," She agreed, peering at her watch. "Let me just show your girlfriend around and I'll get going," She said. Both our eyes widened.

"Uh, mom, she's not my girlfriend. She's a friend from the studios," I said, avoiding making eye contact with Sonny. I'm pretty sure she was avoiding mine as well.

"Oh, I get it," Mom said happily, before giving me a very visible wink. I smacked my hand to my forehead. "You teenagers," she laughed. Sonny held her hand to her mouth so she didn't erupt with giggling. Chad Dylan Cooper isn't supposed get embarrassed, especially in front of a girl.

My mom showed Sonny around the house, chatting about stuff, which I'm positive was about me, while I quickly hid my photo album, which contained pictures of when I was a baby.

I hid the pictures behind one of my mom's flower pots as Sonny and my mom walked back into the room.

"-So there's oatmeal left over from breakfast in the microwave, if anyone feels a little peckish. Mine, Mike's and Sarah's numbers are on the counter if there are any emergencies. Ollie Bear's in his room, he'll be down in a second," My mom explained to Sonny. "I think you guys can handle it, so I'll be off," She said, grabbing her coat and bag. "Have fun guys!"

"So, you talk about me a lot?" Sonny smirked and took a seat next to me on the couch. I blushed.

"Uh—you know, umm, sometimes I might very occasionally, accidently mentioned your name, you know, once or twice," I stuttered.

"That's not what your mom said," Sonny said, quietly, turning her head and smiling. Wait, what, what did my mom say about me?

"What did my mom say?" I asked, panicking inside. Please say she didn't tell her about that sleepwalking incident when stuff happened...she said she'd never mention it again.

"Oh, nothing," She smirked. "Just a few little facts about you that I never knew," she said.

"Come one you have to te-"

"Chad!" I was cut off by my younger brother's voice. Yeah, by the way, that's the voice of evil. He walked in, wearing a baseball cap turned backwards, covering his blonde mop of hair, grey shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with sneakers.

Sonny stood up and smiled. "Hey, I'm Sonny. You must be Ollie. Chad's told me so much..._nice_... things about you," She said, shaking his hands. My brother sighed.

"It's alright, you don't have to lie," he said innocently. "I know Chad doesn't say nice stuff about me, he never has. I don't know why, but he sees me as a threat for some reason. I don't think I've ever done anything wrong," he sighed again and frowned. He was acting, obviously. I just hope Sonny saw that.

"Oh my gosh, you poor little angel," Sonny bent down and gave him a hug. I rolled my eyes. Yep, she'd fallen for the innocent act.

"Oh come on, you don't actually believe him do you?" I asked. She flashed me a glare and turned back to Ollie. Oh, brother.

"What do you want to do, your choice," Sonny smiled at him. He pretended to think.

"Well, usually when Chad babysits, he just makes me eat his cooking, have a bath then straight to bed. He never lets me do anything fun," He said, bowing his head down, looking sad. Acting runs in the family and right now, Sonny's falling for his acting.

"You poor thing, you have to eat his cooking?! Well you know what, tonight, I'm babysitting you, and I'm going to make sure you have lots of fun. Why don't you go get a cookie from the kitchen, while I talk to your brother, kay?" she said and Ollie nodded and ran off to go get a cookie, but not before smirking at me. Once Ollie was out of the room, she turned to me, glaring and hands on her hips.

"Chad, I can't believe you could be so horrible to your little brother, when he's an angel." She said angrily. I sighed and stood up too.

"He's _not_ an angel. He's no where near being an angel. Can't you see through his act?" I asked exasperated.

"Well Chad, you haven't exactly had a good track record on telling the truth," She sneered.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is many things, but a liar isn't one of them," I defended, folding my arms in the front of my chest.

"You're a jerk you know that. Now come on, your mom showed me a karaoke game and I was hoping we could play," She said, walking over to the cupboard in the side of the room, pulling out some stupid electronic karaoke game.

"Now we can have fun while singing," She smiled and plugged in the karaoke game.

"No way are we singing. I'm an actor, I act. If I wanted to sing, I'd be the greatest _singer_ of our generation, like that Christopher Wilde guy calls himself. But Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't sing."I told her. She frowned and was about to argue back, but my little brother came in, carrying a tray of cookies and three drinks.

"Hey Sonny, hey Chad. I thought I'd bring in some drinks and cookies for snacks," He faked smiled, easily fooling Sonny. I eyed the snacks.

"What's in them?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just chocolate chips," he shrugged. "Would you like one Sonny?" he asked politely. Sonny smiled and took up a cookie.

"Chad, take one," she whispered before taking a bite.

"Sorry, but no. I'm a little too young to die of food poisoning," I whispered back.

"Take one Cooper, now," she said firmly, and I did not like that look in her eyes, so reluctantly I took one.

Ollie picked up his own cookie and took a bite. Maybe he wasn't pulling a prank.

Sonny took a bite and so did I, chewing carefully. Last time he gave me and Sarah cookies while we were babysitting, they were full of fish heads. It wasn't pretty.

As I chewed, something weird happened. I felt my mouth burn, literally. It was like there was a fire in my mouth. Ollie smirked.

"Oh my gosh! Hot! Hot! Hot!" Sonny said, spitting out the chewed cookie and fanned her mouth. I did the same.

"What did you put in the cookies this time!" I shouted at him as he smirked up at us.

"Here, why don't you have some lemonade," He smiled, offering up a tray of lemonade. We both knew he probably sabotaged the lemonades as well, but at that moment when our mouths were on fire, we didn't really care.

We both grabbed the lemonade from the plate, drinking it down to cool our mouths.

Wait...this wasn't lemonade.

I quickly spat whatever I was drinking on the floor. Sonny kept drinking hers.

"Sonny, that's not lemonade, spit it out," I told her. I mean, I didn't want my little brother to give the girl I liked food poisoning, now did I. She started coughing, and I patted her back as I glared at my brother. Oh, he was so going to get it.

Sonny stood up straight and glared at my little brother.

"Oh, you are one mean little boy," She said, narrowing her eyes. Ollie crossed his arms and smiled smugly.

"Wow Chad, your girlfriend's smart," he said sarcastically. "Peace out suckas!" He said _my_ catchphrase and ran off.

"Hey come back here!" Sonny shouted and we both ran after him. We didn't get far because, the stuff that was in the cups turned out to be raw egg, and we both slipped on it, me falling first then Sonny on top of me. Stupid little brother.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

**I tried to make Chad's family a little random, I don't want him be all drama. Ollie's like a male Zora except give or take more evil.**

**There's also another surprise in store in a few chapters time to do with Zac Efron...anyone want to guess?  
**

R-E-V-I-E-W-P-L-E-A-S-E (otherwise you'll have creamed corn for dinner tomorrow) :p


	37. broken

**Hi guys, I am sooooooooooo happy right now, there's no words to express how happy I am, I just watched _falling for the falls_! Was it brilliant or was it brilliant? I'm practically doing back flips!  
**

**Thanks soooo much to all of you that review and keep reviewing, you guys keep this story going. =) And thanks to the reviwers that reviwed my one shots.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or the Brady Bunch =P**

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

Broken**

"Well, well, well...look at what we have here." Ollie grinned slyly. I've had it up to 'here' with that kid. Chad and I were tied to a chair, gagged and made to watch reruns of _The Brady Bunch_. To be honest, I was kinda enjoying it, but Chad...let's just say he would've enjoyed being in a cave full of hungry grizzly bears more than watching re-runs of _The Brady Bunch_.

"Are you gonna let us go or what?" Chad asked, but it came out more like: 'Mph m Mpmph mph m mm mmh?' Ollie just laughed; I'm guessing this isn't the first time he's done something like this.

"You know what, I'm gonna leave you guys to enjoy your program, I've got better stuff to do anyways...like breaking a few of mom's vases and blaming it on you guys, see ya!" He grinned and ran off to go break some of his mom's vases. Ugh, I swear there must be something wrong with that boy...then again, he is a Cooper.

My eyes darted to the t.v, and then to Chad. He looked like he was about to faint being forced to watch something funny and happy. He looked at me, his blue, blue eyes seemed to pleading for help. If I wasn't gagged right now, I would've laughed my head off at this. Drama boy needs a little bit of comedy in his life.

I snickered a bit and Chad glared at me. You know, this Ollie kid may not be as bad as I thought he was, who knows, we could even be friends and team up to annoy Chad all day long. Now _that's_ living the high life.

A whole thirty minutes went by and now even I was sick of watching the show. In fact, I was even about to drift off to blissful sleep when I heard footsteps. Chad raised an eyebrow.

"Mom, dad...I'm home!" The voice called. It was a girl's voice so that meant it was either Chad's sister or maybe Chad has a girlfriend no one knows about...not that I'd care or anything.

The girl walked into the living room, where we were bound and gagged, immediately laughing when she saw us. She was definitely _not_ what I expected. She kinda had the whole bohemian style going on and judging by the fact that she looked almost like a replica of Chad, I'd say that she was his sister.

"So, I'm guessing Ollie did this...am I right?" she asked. We both just nodded. "Hmm, Chad, we are so going to have to get him back for that one." She said and came over to us and started untying the ropes.

"So, you're Chad's sister? It's so great to meet you; I'm Sonny, a friend of Chad's." I smiled once she had finished untying the both of us.

"Yeah, I've heard all about you from Chad. Trust me...you're all he ever talks about." She smirked and glanced at Chad, who had gone bright red. So he talks about me a lot? Probably about how much I annoy him at the studios or something.

"Sarah, quit trying to embarrass me, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and CDC doesn't do embarrassed." Chad said. We both rolled our eyes. "Now can you please go?" Chad asked, exasperated.

"Aww, you want Sonny to yourself, that's so sweet...oh, and look you're even holding hands, I just know you two would make the cutest couple." Sarah cooed. I blushed a bright tomato red and Chad did as well. And when did we start holding hands...not saying that I wasn't enjoying it.

"Sarah!"

"Look little bro, you're not getting rid of me that easily. Oh, I know! How about I tell your fortune! I learnt how to do it a few weeks ago an-"

"Don't you have a college to be at or something?" Chad mumbled receiving a glare from his sister.

"I've always wanted to get my fortune told!" I said excitedly. "Please Chad." I batted my eyelashes at him. He shook his head.

"Sonny, I don't believe in that bunch of baloney. Like cards can really predict your future." Chad said.

"Of course I believe in it...who doesn't?" I responded.

"Great, I'm going to go get everything ready, I'll be back in a second." Sarah said. I still had a bone to pick with Chad, I mean how can he not believe that fortune telling works?

"Chad, please. Don't you want to know what your future holds?" I asked.

"I already know what my future holds," he said, smirking. "I'm going to be a big Hollywood actor, way bigger than Zac Efron, everyone will know my name, not that they don't already. I'll have a giant big mansion with ten cars and I'll be living the high life." He smirked. Pfft, that's not much of a future, I mean he already has all that. But I couldn't get this one question out of my head.

"So...will I be in your future?" I asked. I mentally kicked myself. Great Sonny, just great. So much for keeping the whole 'liking him' thing on the DL.

He stared into my eyes, almost as if he was gazing and took my hands in his.

"Well...actually..."He stuttered and started playing with my fingers, something he only does when he's nervous. So he's nervous? "Sonny, in my future, you're my-"

"-I got the cards! Everybody ready for a little bit of fortune telling?" she asked, walking into the room. Sarah's really nice and all but she chooses now to interrupt? What was he going to say? I was actually his _what_? I sighed, I suppose I'll never know, but there's no point getting worked up about it.

Chad groaned. "And you decided to come in _now_. I was actually in the middle of saying something important here." Chad said, still playing with my fingers. Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah, well there's no time for that. I've set everything up in the kitchen." She said. I inwardly groaned and followed her into the kitchen. Chad started mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

"Woah..."

The kitchen would be in complete darkness if it wasn't for the many candles lying around, and the kitchen table had a dark purple velvet sheet over it with one of those crystal balls on top. We both took a seat at one end and she took a seat at the other.

"Okay, Sonny, you can go first. Look deep into the crystal ball," I did as I was told. Honestly, this was kind of exciting. "And Chad, you do the same."

"No, this is dumb." Chad said, leaning back into his chair. "I've got better things to do with my life."

"Ugh, Chad stop acting like such a kid and just do it!" Sarah said, beginning to get frustrated. Chad sighed and looked into the crystal ball. "Okay, now I want you both to pick a card from the pack." She motioned to a pack of cards, neatly lined up in a row.

"Fine, let me just get this over and done with." Chad said and picked a card. "Love? Why does it say love?"

"Oh, you picked the love card? Awesome!" She grabbed the card from his hands and started wavering her hands over the crystal ball. She stopped and smiled. "Oh my gosh! Not only are you going to have a great life but it's going to be with your one true love!" She said excitedly. Chad rolled his eyes but I could see his cheeks turn a light shade of pink. I couldn't help a feeling of jealousy overcome me...I'm not in love with the guy, that stuff only happens in fairytales, but it's just the thought of Chad spending time with another girl...b-but I'm only jealous b-because we won't be able to hang out together as friends as much.

"This is bogus Firstly I already knew I was going to have a great life, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, how can I not have a great life?" Chad said. I, on the other hand couldn't wait to see what my future would be like.

"Now Sonny, pick a card." I did as she said and quickly picked a card.

"_Broken_? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, reading from the card. Uh, oh. The look on her face told me that this card wasn't good.

"Oh my god, you got the broken card?" I nodded, kinda scared now. "Sonny, that card...that's one of the worst cards you can get... But, uh, I've got to meet up with my boyfriend now so, uh bye." She said and left.

Now I was scared, really really scared. That was the _worst_ card? What does it mean?

"Do you get what this means Sonny?" She asked, her face serious for the first time since I've met her.

I shook my head.

"You're going to have a terrible life, full of misery and anything but happiness. Everyone close to you in your life will eventually fade away...or become jinxed. But on the bright side, you'll own a puppy called max."

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Oh, yeah, I know right, Max is a really bad name for a dog-" Sarah peered at her watch. "Well I've got to go, so bye guys and Chad," She turned to her brother. "Try not to get jinxed while hanging out with Sonny." She smiled a big smile and left.

Did she just say what I think she said? I could feel myself starting to shake; I really believe in stuff like this and when someone tells my fortune I take it seriously.

"Sonny? Sonny, you okay?" Chad asked. "You've gone really pale and you're shivering." Chad said. I didn't even hear him though. I was too busy hyperventilating at that very moment.

"Sonny?" Chad asked worriedly. "Sonny!" he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me from shaking.

"C-Chad, did you hear that? It was the _worst_ card out of the pack. That means my future's going to be a bad one." I said, close to sobbing. It's not my fault, I really believe in that kind of stuff, fortune cookies, tea leaves, palm reading, you name it. Just before I came to _So Random! _I got my fortune told. The old fortune telling lady told me that very soon, all my dreams would come true. And they did!

Chad embraced me with a comforting warm hug, to which I immediately hugged back and took in the scent of his cologne. Why was it that he of all people could just make me forget about all the bad things in life? He pulled back.

"Sonny, she was just probably trying to scare you, that's how she is. And Sonny, no one controls your future except for you."

"But Chad, the cards never lie." I said sadly. The next thing he did took me by total surprise. He put his hand up to my cheek caressing it. I think the sparks nearly caused my face to explode.

"Sonny, its okay...it's not real. Just trust me on this one, okay?" I of course trusted him and nodded.

"Good...now I don't know about you but I kinda liked that hug...so?" he opened his arms wide. I laughed and embraced him with another hug, a warm and welcoming hug and I didn't want to let go, so I didn't and weirdly enough, neither did he.

"Eeew! Chad and Sonny sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We both sprang apart and glared at Ollie, who stood in the doorway smirking, for ruining our special moment together.

"Shut up! And we weren't kissing, we were hugging, it's a perfectly normal thing for friends to do." Chad said, still glaring at him.

"Yeah, you're right it is when it's not for like forever. And I couldn't care less anyway. I just came to tell you that I'm starving over here!"

"Uh...well, what would you like to eat?" I asked politely. Ollie thought for a moment.

"How about burger, fries, pizza, more fries and fried chicken with more fries." He said. He has got to be kidding me.

"You do realise that you're not getting any of those things." I said. He pouted and so did Chad.

"Come on Sonny, you only live once." Chad said. Ugh, boys.

"Chad, I don't really want you to have a heart attack at the age of thirty so no." I said, sticking to my decision.

"But Sonny!"

"No!"

"Sonny, please!"

"Nope."

"Sonshine..." I stopped, what did he just call me?

"Umm, what?" I asked. Did he just call me what I think he did, or is that just my imagination acting up again?

"Sonshine. I just thought that, you know, it would be a cute nickname for you." Chad smiled. Seriously

"Uh..fine." I said, the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

Chad smirked. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" I asked, involuntarily smiling like an idiot. What's wrong with me, I didn't used to smile at our banters.

"Are we getting pizza, burgers and fries?" Chad asked, interrupting our bantering.

"Isn't that what I just said?" I responded.

"Well then we're so good." Chad grinned. We turned back to Ollie who looked at us like we were aliens from outer space or something.

"Did you two just have a fight? Or were you flirting?" He asked, confused. Flirting? Psh, that's ridiculous, we don't flirt.

"Fighting, definitely fighting." I said. Ollie looked at us suspiciously but dropped the subject.

"So we're getting pizzas, fries, chicken and burgers?" Ollie asked. I nodded. He smiled widely.

"Way to go bro!" he said and they gave eachother a high five. Weren't they just fighting about a minute ago? Whatever, boys are so confusing.

"Hey, there's a fry maker in the kitchen, why don't you make some fries with that instead of wasting money?" I suggested. Ollie and Chad both looked at eachother and burst out laughing.

"Sonny, have you not noticed that we're rich?" Chad said. I frowned, one day he's going to run out of all that money.

"Okay fine...but I'm making a salad to eat with all that junk as well." I said, motioning for Chad to join me. "Ollie, you go order all the food."

"You're really making a salad? For what? They've got lettuce in the burgers you know." Chad said, following me to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

"How come you actually like junk food now? I thought you only ate lobsters and stakes." I said, curious. He just shrugged.

"Remember when we went to McDonalds together?" I nodded. To get Chad away from Sam before they murdered one another...come to think of it, whatever happened to that guy? I even tried calling his cell but...no answer. Whatever, he's probably still mad at us or something. "Well I got addicted to it." He grinned.

"So I've created a junk food monster?"

"Yep, so now you're going to have to live with the guilt of getting the greatest actor of our generation addicted to unhealthy food." He smirked. I smiled.

"I think I can live with that. After all you're the one that got me to babysit your little brother with you." I said, while searching for some vegetables to make my salad with. Mmm, ceaser salad with Romanian cheese and dressing...now that's what I call food.

"True. But you remember, we're still betting," He said. I'd completely forgotten about the whole bet thing. "If you get too annoyed and walk out then I win." He said triumphantly.

"And if I stay and keep helping then _I _win." I said. I was gonna win this anyway, I mean; to be honest even though his brother's real annoying, he's definitely not as bad as Chad described him. Chad and his weird habit of always making a mole hill out of a pebble.

I got all the ingredients I needed to make my ceaser salad and laid them all out in front of me.

"Now Chad, I need you to go get two aprons and wash your hands," I told him. He rolled his eyes and started walking to go get the aprons when I spotted a chef's hat.

"Chad, wait." I said and grabbed the chef's hat. He stopped and spun Chad's head.

"...and pefect!" I grinned, smiling at the now new and improved Chad Dylan Cooper...though there really was a lot to improve on.

He frowned. "Sonny, didn't anyone ever tell you that Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't wear hats?" he asked, his arms folded in front of him. I giggled.

"Well, it looks kinda cute on you..." His frown quickly transformed into a smile. Darn it, tell me those words did not just come out of my mouth.

"Oh really, you think I look cute? Well, we all knew that you couldn't resist me Sonny." Oh great, he's being all conceited.

"Puh-lease. You've called me cute millions of times." I smiled at my response. But now that I think about it, he did actually comment on how cute I look a _lot_ of times. Maybe he's just going through that guy phase or something, who knows.

He frowned again. "Y-you know, we should just start cooking before the food arrives..." Cad trailed off awkwardly. I couldn't help but laugh at this. "But first-" he took off the chef's hat and threw it on the ground. "Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do hats."

"Whatever, go get the aprons drama pants before I glue the hat to your head." I threatened.

"Yes ma'am!" Chad mock saluted and went off, leaving me laughing slightly.

I separated the vegetables while I waited for Chad to get the aprons. How slow does that boy walk, they're just on the other side of the kitchen. Drama snobs these days.

After Christmas came and went, or at least that's what it felt like to me, Chad came back with the aprons and we both started cutting up the vegetables and I sneaked behind him and put the chef's hat back on his head. I just couldn't get over how cute he looked in it.

I was cutting the lettuce, holding the knife very carefully-

"-Ouch!" I exclaimed. The knife slipped from my hands and cut the back of my hand. Chad looked up from the vegetables he was cutting.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" he asked, worried again for the second time today. Wow, Chad really has changed since when I first arrived at _So Random!_

"No, I think I accidently hurt my arm-"

"Well..." he grinned. "I know how to make it all better." He said and took my hand and kissed it. He _kissed_ my hand! And yeah, it did feel better!

"Uh...thanks Chad." I smiled and turned away from him because there was no doubt that right now I was so red that I would've put Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer to shame.

Wait...that was no accident. My fate is actually coming true. Why did I have to go pick the broken card, now my life's probably gonna be one big jinx. Stupid card.

"Chad, don't you see what's happening, it's starting!" He turned to me with a confused look on his face.

"_What's_ starting?" he asked. I rolled my eyes, now's not the time for amnesia.

"My fate, you know the card I picked." I said. That lightbulb in his head did not turn on.

"Me being jinxed?"

"Nope, doesn't ring any bells?" Chad responded, trying to remember.

"Ugh, you picked the love card, I picked the broken card." I reminded him. He rolled his eyes.

"Really Sonny, really. I thought you were over that. She was just trying to scare you, my family's weird like that-"

"No Chad, you don't understand!" I said, cutting off his explanation. "I'm going to have a miserable life with no friends and my dreams crushed with only a dog called Max for company." I said sadly.

"Sonny, that was just a coincidence, okay. Bad things are going to happen in life whether you like it or not. But you control the good stuff that happens so just forget about everything my sister said, okay." Chad's really good at comforting people; even I have to admit that. I nodded and went back to making my delicious salad.

Fifteen minutes later we were finished with the salad, all the junk food was ordered and Ollie, Chad and I were sat on the couch, in front of the t.v. I doubt that we'd be allowed to eat like this if Mrs Cooper was here.

"Now, this is what I call good food!" Ollie said, his mouth stuffed with every fast food known to man. "I just wish we'd gotten chocolate as well."

"I know, right. Do you think it's too late to order some chocolate fro-yos?" Chad asked, his mouth also stuffed with unhealthy food. Though I'm kind of a hypocrite because my mouth was stuffed with fries and half a burger; my ceaser salad was sitting in the corner of the room, completely untouched. Eh, I've never really liked salad anyway. Besides, they've got lettuce in the burgers.

"You know, this is actually a great idea for a sketch." I said thoughtfully. Chad shook his head.

"Sorry Sonny, but this is a funny free zone." He smirked. I just poked my tongue out at him and I'd make sure that I'd force him to watch an episode of _So Random!_

After we'd eaten until we couldn't feel our mouths, we sat on the couch together, completely unable to move, I knew this was a bad idea.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick." Ollie said.

"I told you guys this was a bad idea, but does anyone ever listen to Chad Dylan Cooper? No." Chad said.

"Chad, I'm the one who said it was a bad idea and anyway, I believe I won a bet." I said, proud of myself. Chad managed to heave himself up. He helped me up.

"That's true Ms Munroe, you did win the bet. But before I pay up," he guided me to the door. "I kinda wanted to finish what I was going to say earlier." He said, fiddling with a strand of my hair. "You know how we've been hanging out together these past few months?"

I nodded and ushered for him to go on.

"Well, I really don't want that to stop and in my future or whatever, I want you to be right there by my side the whole way. I mean, we used to be enemies and now we've gotten to be really good friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want any of that to end." There are many sides to Chad Dylan Cooper, and I think that I've just found the deep side.

"Aww, Chad!" I said before launching myself in his arms. "That was so sweet and very un-Chad Dylan Cooper-ly.

"Wait, I'm not finished. I was maybe thinking that since we've got that prom Mr Condor set up for us, that maybe you'd be my d-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of what Chad had to say because Mrs Cooper burst through the door.

"Mom?"

"Chaddypoo!" I tried to stop myself from snickering. "I'm sorry did I interrupt anything between you?" Mrs Cooper said.

"Mommy, I was in the middle of something here!" Chad groaned. Mrs Cooper's eyes grew wide then she gave Chad a wink.

"Oh...I get it." She beamed. "I'll make myself scarce." She said and walked around the corner but I had a feeling that she was spying on us behind a wall.

"Well as I was saying-" before he could finish his sentence, my phone beeped, telling me that I'd gotten a message. I opened it up and it was from my brother who was telling me that something urgent happened at home. I rolled my eyes; he probably got his shirt stuck in the waffle maker again. I sighed.

"Chad, I've got to go, call me or I'll see you at the studio on Monday." I smiled. He kinda looked disappointed. "Bye Chad." I said and walked out of the door, not before giving him a kiss in the cheek.

I really don't care if some card tells me that I'm going to have a bad future, as long as Chad's there with me every step along the rocky road of life then I know that everything's going to be alright.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you didn't like this chapter, it's probably full of mistakes and errors because I wasn't supposed to post it yet and it hasn't been edited...**

**I decided to make Chad's family really weird; Ollie's a trouble maker and Chad's sister is...well she's just weird.**

** This was such a tough chapter to write because 'Broken' makes you think of angstie stuff. The whole fortune reading thing is based on when one of my friends (who coincidently has the name Sarah) told me my fortune when she'd gotten some cards and I had to pick a card and got the death card and I started freaking out, lol. Very weird chapter but I hoped you guys like it. =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW =)  
**


	38. prom

**First, Thank you, _thank you_, THANK YOU_, thank you_ so much for reading and still following this story. You guys are simply awesome and I think I'm officially the worst updater in the history fanfiction. **

**I'm going to save you the excuses and I will be updating regularly from now on. Pinky swear =)**

**Enjoy.  
**

**

* * *

Prom**

I scowled at another poster promoting the condor studio's prom. I mean what was the big deal anyway, things were bound to end in disaster like on Mackenzie Falls, season 2 episode 5 when a disco ball falls on his head and he goes into a coma for a year. I especially didn't get why Sonny was so excited; didn't she already go to one of those things back in cheese land?

I was walking over to chuckle city to go see my favourite random and hopefully convince her not to go to the prom, but instead hang out with me. But I suppose if she did want to go, I guess if she was there with me, it might suck that little bit less.

"Tawni, I told you four times already, I'm _not _going to steal your crown for prom queen." Sonny said, exasperated. I leaned against the door frame, amused.

"That's what they all say." Blondie said, an eyebrow raised. Wow, randoms are really weird.

"Tawni...I promise. You're the prettiest girl in Hollywood, or even America, and even I know that you're the only girl that can pull off the prom queen look." Sonny smiled lightly. Tut, tut, tut Sonny, such lies. I decided to intervene before the beaming ball of sunshine decided to tell even more lies.

"Sonny, you do know telling lies are wrong, right?" I asked, startling them both. Sonny turned to me, a big grin across her face.

"Hey Chad," She smiled. "How long were you standing there?" she asked. I smirked.

"Long enough to know you were telling such despicable lies. And we all thought you were the good girl of Hollywood." I said, shaking my head. Blondie glared at me.

"Actually, for your information, I _am_ the prettiest girl in America, probably even the world." Blondie said and started kissing her reflection. Wow, vain much? And Sonny calls me conceited, which of course I'm not, it's just another lie.

I started laughing. "Blondie, pretty? You've got to be kidding me." I managed to get out in between laughs. I knew the prettiest girl in the world quite well, and she's nothing like Blondie.

Blondie got the look in her eye like she was ready to kill me on the spot, or I might've mistaken it for mascara in her eye. Whatever.

"Chad," Sonny nudged me with her elbow. "Shut up." I rolled my eyes but kept quiet.

"Ugh, fine, but can we go somewhere else, I do not like those glares that blonde's giving me." I said. Should I be scared?

"Chad, for the last time, her name's Tawni." Sonny said irritated. Tawni...Tawni? Wasn't that the name of my neighbour's pet hedgehog? "What about the cafeteria, I'm in the mood for a fro-yo." She said with the sweet smile of hers. I nodded and we walked to the cafeteria. Hand in hand of course, I really liked that whole tingly feeling that I got when I did; it's got me wondering if she feels it too.

"So are you excited for the prom? I am so excited for it! I picked out a great dress, even though Tawni says it's ugly but I kinda like it and you know Tawni, she never likes anything that I pick out, actually funny story when we went to the mall w-" She ranted on excitedly, while I tried to catch what she was saying. We were sat at one of the smaller tables, enjoying fro-yos.

"Sonny, I know you're excited and all and that's actually what I came to talk about. I don't think we should go." I told her honestly. Her smile faded and a frown replaced it.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't want to go with me? Well that's totally fine s-since we were only going as friends anyway, you probably want to take someone like meal or no meal girl number three or something." She said. She actually looked sad. Did she want me to take her to prom? I kinda thought that she only agreed to go with me in the first place because she's just too nice.

"Oh, no, no, no," I said quickly. "I want us to be together," I just realized my mistake. "Uh, a-as friends." I quickly corrected myself. Definitely as friends, because Sonny and I's relationship is totally and completely friendship based.

"Right, so what did you mean?" she asked.

"I meant that can we just do something together instead of going to that stupid prom." I said, expecting her to agree.

"No! We have to go!" Sonny exclaimed. I was a bit taken aback. "I mean...why don't you want us to go, it's the biggest Condor Studio's event of the year and your Chad Dylan Cooper, I thought huge parties were your thing." Sonny said, taking another bite of her fro yo. True huge parties were my thing, but proms certainly weren't.

"Sonny, who wants to go to a stupid prom, when you could have me all to yourself," I winked, causing her almost choke on her fro-yo. "Oh, you know you can't resist me Munroe." I teased, making her giggle loudly. Like music to my ears.

"Yeah, in your dreams Chad," she said. "But really, we are going." She said sternly.

"Uh, no, we're not." I said firmly. Her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, we are."

"Didn't you go to your little Wisconsin prom last year? Why'd you need to again?" I asked, annoyed by the fact that she won't listen to me. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for goodness sake.

"So what if I did? We're going."

"No we aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No we aren't!" I raised my voice.

"Yes we are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

We were both stood up now and Sonny was glaring like there was no tomorrow, I was pretty sure I was doing the same.

"You know what Chad, fine, be that way! I'll just go without you!" Wait, what?

"Fine, go ahead, I couldn't care less!" I shouted. All eyes were on us now. Even though this fight was really bugging me, and I'm pretty sure it was bugging Sonny as well, I couldn't help but miss this sort of thing.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Are we good?" Sonny asked. Her face was red now, probably from all that screaming.

"Oh, we're beyond good!" I exclaimed. We were both breathing heavily, glaring at eachother intently.

The next thing I knew Sonny's scowl was slowly turning back into her bright smile. What she did next surprised me; she started laughing.

I was totally confused, we just had a fight and she was standing there laughing her head off. But before I knew it, I was laughing with her. People were giving us weird and confused glances, but I didn't care.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing right now." She said in-between giggles.

"Me either." I said. Her annoying laugh is just so contagious. We didn't say anything for a few moments. We just stared at eachother. I studied her features. Her big brown eyes. That smile that seemed to reach her ears, that blush on her cheeks. She was just so darn cute.

"Chad, what are you thinking about?" She asked after a few moments, snapping me out of my tra-uh I mean my thoughts about Mackenzie Falls. It's not like I was gazing into those warm brown eyes of hers. That's just a stupid assumption.

"Mainly you and how you manage to always get under my skin," I smiled a small smile. "And how I wouldn't have it any other way." This made her grin.

"Well I'm actually thinking of how great prom will be...if you were there with me that is." She smiled, a small shade of pink overtaking her cheeks.

"I don't get it, why are you so excited anyway?" I asked, curious. What was so special about them that made girls turn into weird squealing machines?

Sonny sighed and held my hand under the table. "You really don't get it do you?" I shook my head. "Prom's are amazing. It's one of the only times that we all get treated like kings and queens. You get to wear that perfect dress and it makes you feel _beautiful_, like you're flawless. And that one dance at the end of the night with that one special person. When you feel like you're the only two people in the room...it's magic." She finished, gazing into my eyes.

I took this all into consideration. I really didn't know that it was that important to her.

I smiled and nodded "Okay." Sonny looked confused.

"Okay?"

"Okay...I'll go. But only because I can't stand that look on your face when you're sad." Her smile grew bigger and she quickly gave me a hug, squeezing me tight. I was proud.

As we drew back from our hug Mr Condor walked in. We quickly straightened up, as did the whole of the cafeteria, including Brenda. And the scary thing was, he seemed to be headed towards our table. Sonny shot me a worried look.

"Ms Munroe, Mr Cooper." Mr Condor greeted. We didn't move a muscle. "What do you think about the Condor studio's prom?" Mr Condor asked. This was too weird, he actually bothering to make conversation with us. Sonny smiled and began talking. Big mistake.

"Oh, it's great! I just want to thank you so much for hosting it, it's not often someone does something like this." She grinned, unaware of the glint in his eye. I recognized it and it wasn't good.

"And does this prom make you and your fellow actors happy?" he asked. What was this, twenty questions? I gave her hand a squeeze, silently begging her to be quiet.

"Yep, everyone around here's got a smile on their face. Even Marta from Mackenzie Falls seems happy." Sonny said and Mr Condor grinned.

"Very well, the Condor studio's prom is cancelled." Sonny's smile immediately dropped. "You didn't actually think that I'd let you have a prom did you?" he laughed and walked off, muttering things like 'stupid kids'.

Sonny was completely speechless. I should've known Mr Condor wasn't capable of being nice, his heart was really just a block of ice he accidently swallowed and it got stuck in his chest.

"Oh my gosh, did he just do what I think he did?" Sonny asked. I nodded, kinda scared of what she'd do now. But of course Sonny did the unexpected and grinned.

"Well that gives us a chance to host our own prom!" She beamed. I shook my head.

"Sonny if Mr Condor just cancelled the prom to make his employers upset, I doubt he's going to let you host your own in his studio." I told her honestly.

"And that's why it's going to be a _secret_ prom." She said. Okay, is this girl crazy, or is this girl crazy?

"Sonny, that makes no sense."

"Chad, have an open mind." And with that crazy scheme, we went to go get supplies for this secret prom. I sighed; I could tell that this was going to be another disaster. But does anyone ever listen to Chad Dylan Cooper?

Forty five minutes later, we had all the supplies and had even made flyers for this so called secret prom.

"Okay, so Chad, why don't you put up the higher decorations?" She asked, handing me a bunch of streamers and stuff. I was about to challenge her and ask her to do it herself but I remembered her fear of heights and didn't want a replay of what happened last time.

I quickly put them up using the ladder, while Sonny decorated everywhere else. In absolutely no time at all, the place was fit for a king like me.

We sat on some comfy chairs, a little tired after working so hard. They all better be grateful for this.

"So I think we did a pretty good job." She smiled, taking in her surroundings. I laughed.

"Well, this isn't the first time you've thought of something crazy like this. Remember your brother's birthday." I reminded her. She laughed.

"Yeah. Just the look on Jason's face made me so happy."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

I don't know why, but I found myself staring at her lips. I was starting to creep myself out.. I didn't dare lean in for two reasons; I knew that I'd just get interrupted again. And the other reason was because I knew I didn't actually want to kiss her...I just find her lips interesting, that's all.

"I just remembered something! I need to go give the crown to Tawni, she is after all going to be prom queen." Sonny said. I rolled my eyes, why does Sonny put up with that girl?

"Really Sonny, really? Let Blondie get it herself." I told her. Sonny shook her head.

"I can't, she's preparing for the prom. If I interrupt her now, she'll most likely kill me." Sonny said. I groaned as Sonny picked up the golden crown. Blondie didn't deserve that. But I wonder who's going to be prom king? It should be me of course.

We walked back to Sonny's dressing room. I was pretty sure I saw that freaky random grinning at us from a vent or something...I'm probably just hallucinating.

As we approached the door, I saw something just above it, and it wasn't freaky girl. It looked like...a bucket?

"Sonny wait!" I called out to her, but it was too late. Sonny opened the door, sending a bucket of gunk all over her. Wow, any other girl and they would've been screaming down the whole of Condor studios.

"I heard a noise! Did someone steal my purse?" Blondie asked as she came rushing up to us, spotting Sonny and her not so good situation. "Sonny...you really do have a bad fashion sense. Disgusting gunk was so 2007. Have you been hiding under a rock all your life or something?" Tawni asked, laughing. I couldn't help but snicker as well. But hey, I am just a human being.

"Guys it's not funny!" Sonny said, frustrated. "Who did this?"

"Oh, did I forget to tell you? Zora set up a trap for pooper here to stop him from coming into my dressing room." Blondie said. I glared at her. 'Pooper'? really, that's all they can come up with. Puh-lease it isn't like I hadn't heard that one before. Sonny crossed her arms.

"Yeah well it isn't funny." Sonny groaned. I laughed harder until she gave me the whole 'if looks could kill' look so I decided to shut my trap. Blondie kept laughing though and Sonny shot glares at her until she noticed what Blondie was actually wearing. "Uh Tawni, is that my dress?" Sonny asked. Blondie grinned and spun around.

"Yeah it is, it looks great on me, don't you think. Way better than it'd look on you." Blondie said. I rolled my eyes and so did Sonny.

"Tawni, you can't wear that, it's my prom dress." Sonny said explained to the thick headed blonde. Blondie rolled her eyes.

"I know that silly. But this dress was meant for me."

"Yeah but Tawn-"

"Do you want to ruin my evening? Do you want to see a pretty girl suffer?" Blondie asked, hands on her hips. This was getting way out of hand. If I was a girl, not suggesting anything here, I would rip up all her clothes in front of her eyes and see how much she likes that dress when it's the only piece of clothing she has left.

Sonny sighed deeply. "No Tawni," She shook her head. "You can keep the dress, it'd probably look better on you than me anyway." Sonny said. Ugh, she really needs to stand up for herself, since when was she a doormat?

Blondie smiled. "Well I'm glad you see it that way. In fact, I'll help you get all that gunk out of your hair. No offense or anything, but you look terrible!" Blondie said. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Thanks." Sonny replied dryly.

I followed the girls into the dressing room and sat down next to Sonny while Tawni sat down on the other side. Sonny pouted while Blondie tried to get the gunk out of her hair, it wasn't working though.

"Here, let me do it." I told the blonde, pushing her hands aside. Blondie glared but didn't say anything. I carefully stroked my fingers though her shiny hair. Not that I was enjoying this or anything, I-I'm just helping out a friend.

"So Sonny, who're you going to prom with?" Blondie asked, fiddling with her hair.

"She's going with me." I answered for her, still running my fingers through her pretty hair. Blondie smiled.

"Ugh, finally! I knew you two would finally date. Tawni Hart is always right." She said triumphant. I blushed a little. Dating? Yeah right, Sonny and I would never want to date and were never going to.

"Uh Tawni, we're not dating, we're just going as friends." Sonny said. Is it me or was she blushing as well? Must be the lighting in here or something. Blondie laughed, or more cackled.

"Friends, shmends. You know you both like eachother. And in a way, you're both pretty similar." Blondie said. Okay, what kind of crazy pills was this girl on? Similar? Me and Sonny? That's like saying an elephant is the same as a mouse.

Sonny reached up and put the back of her hand on Tawni's forehead. "You're not ill are you, because I just thought you said Chad and I were similar." Sonny said, shaking her head and laughing.

"No, I'm not sick. I'm making a point. You both love a challenge," I couldn't argue with that. "You both love to win and yo never back down from a fight." Hmm, Blondie was actually making sense. Sonny looked at her speechless.

"I-I guess you're right," She said, avoiding my eyes. "And Chad, you can stop stroking my hair now, all the gunk's been gone for about five minutes."

"Oh, uh sorry." I stuttered. That's right, Munroe was making me stutter.

"Well as much as I'd love to stay around and chat," She began sarcastically. "I've got the title of prom queen to claim." She hopped up and walked out of the room. Thank god. Sonny stood up.

"What am I going to do Chad, I can't go like this." Sonny groaned, looking at all her clothes where the gunk had stained in.

"Well that's your own fault, I don't get why you let her treat you that way. In Mackenzie Falls, Chloe always gets treated badly by the other girls because she's not as rich as them, but Mackenzie eventually teaches her to stand up for herself." I told her. She just sighed.

"Chad, this is reality, not a melodramatic tv show. I spent a long time trying to even get her to accept me at _So Random!_ and the last thing I need is for her to hate me again." If I was a girl, again not suggesting anything, I'd make sure I was the lead and everyone, _especially_ the annoying blonde girl, would have to follow me.

"Sonny, I think you should just go to the prom like that. You look fine to me and besides, you'll be making a statement. You _randoms_ are good at that, aren't you?" As I expected her to, she started to smile again.

"You know what Chad, you're right. I'm going to go out there and show everyone that you don't need to wear a stupid dress to make you feel beautiful." She said proudly. I couldn't help but grin. "Even if that dress was the prettiest you've ever seen." She muttered quietly. "C'mon Chad." She said happily.

"Woah woah wait. You expect Chad Dylan Cooper to go like this?" I asked. I was still in my Mackenzie Falls uniform and I definitely won't be seen at a party, no matter how small in uniform. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Chad, if I can go all messy like this, then you can go like that. Now let's go." I groaned and got up reluctantly.

"Yeah but Sonny, if you haven't noticed, I'm not a random, I don't need to make any statements by my dress code. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, that's a statement in itself." I whined as I followed her out the door and to this secret prom of hers.

We walked until reached the open doors of the prom and I have to say, I can't believe we actually pulled this off. People were dancing and enjoying themselves. Some of my cast were there and Rainy and Cloudy were of course trying to flirt with them. I pity them.

"Oh my gosh, Chad can you believe it! We actually did it and Mr Condor doesn't suspect a thing!" She said happily. "C'mon let's go in."

I have to admit; even I was kind of excited now. This was my first prom after all and it didn't look like it was going to end in disaster anytime soon. Maybe she was right after all.

We walked over to the snack table first. Hey we were both hungry after all that planning and decorating. By some miracle, there was some food left after that _Tween Gladiators _ came for an evening snack.

"You know Chad, this is really working out well. And I'm glad I have the pleasure of saying I told you so." She beamed at me, I stuck my tongue out at her. Just as we were about to go and dance, Blondie came up to us again. I swear, she's like an irritating little fly that just won't go away.

"Hey Sonny, I just got a call from Zora. She's stuck in the vents." Tawni said. Sonny frowned. Really Blondie, really. Does your whole life revolve around making Sonny's life hell? "Apparently she was dancing or something in the vents when she heard a loud bang and now she's stuck." Blondie explained.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you seen the _Tween Gladiators_? Normally I would help," Lie. "But I have to make sure that stupid snobby snob Portlyn doesn't get to them first." She said.

Sonny sighed. Can you say unfair.

"Fine Tawni, it's fine. You just enjoy yourself, this is your first prom after all and I really want you to enjoy it." She smiled weakly. Tawni smiled and went over to a group of guys.

"Well I guess I won't be getting my prom after all." Sonny said sadly.

"Don't worry Sonny. I promise you, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make sure you get that special dance where you feel beautiful." I told her. She nodded gratefully.

We walked back to the prop house to find that the mini random was nowhere to be seen. However, there was a note taped to the couch. Sonny picked it up and read it.

"'Dear Sonny, I was kidding about the Zora thing, she went home ages ago. Proms aren't her thing. Sorry to lead you and Pooper back here but I couldn't have you stealing my limelight and my crown for prom queen. Love Tawni.'" Sonny finished reading. She looked beyond angry. "I can't believe she would do something like this! It's so typical of her!"

What to do, what to do...

"Sonny, I bet we can still make it if we run." I said, trying my best to comfort her.

"We can't Chad, it ends in five minutes anyway. I can't believe this happened to me again." She sniffed back her tears.

"_Again_? What do you mean by that? Didn't you have that amazing prom in Wisconsin that you keep telling everyone about?" I asked. She shook her head.

"No. I was put in charge of the prom. I had to make the food, plan the prom, hang the decorations and make sure that everything went right." I nodded and motioned for her to carry on. "So because I was busy with all that, I didn't get a chance to actually enjoy any of it. Lucy told me how great it was and how I was missing out."

"So you didn't get your first prom either?" I asked.

"Nope. I guess we are kind of similar." She smiled lightly. That's when I had an idea. I f Sonny couldn't go to the prom, I'd bring the prom to her. It's the least that she deserves after working so hard.

"Hey Sonny, I'll be right back okay. Don't move a muscle. "I told her. She just nodded, too tied up in thoughts of Wisconsin probably.

I walked down the hallway to where the prom was, to find that it was completely empy. She was right; we wouldn't have made it in time. Strangely enough, the stupid prom queen crown was still there, meaning Blondie didn't get the chance to get her hands on it.

After that, I went to my dressing room to pick up a few things, before returning back to the _So Random! _prop house.

"Okay Sonny, close your eyes and don't peek. You'll ruin the surprise." I said just before entering the room. She looked confused but shrugged it off and closed them anyway. I took this time to set everything up.

"...And you can look." I said as placed the last candle in place. The room was dimly lit with candles. I held the prom queen crown and walked up to the stuttering Sonny Munroe.

"C-Chad, I can't believe you did this." She said, looking around the place in half happiness, half shock.

"Well believe it Munroe." I said with a smirk. "You know the thing that really bugged me about tonight was?" She shook her head. "The fact that you always think about everyone except for yourself. You're way to selfless Sonny, sometimes you've got to be a little more selfish to get what you wnat."

"Well anyways, you really deserve so much better than what you get and the least you deserve is this." I said, placing the prom queen crown on her head.

"Chad, you didn't ha-"

"Uh, actually yes I did. I made a promise to you that you would get treated like a queen, you would feel beautiful and you would get that one special dance at the end of the night. And I know I'm not that special prince charming guy b-"

"Chad, you're close enough." Sonny smiled. I put my ipod into the speakers and waited for the music to play.

"Princess Sonny, would you do the honour of dancing with me, Chad Dylan Cooper?" I said in a posh English accent that didn't go so well because Sonny burst out laughing.

"Why yes Chad Dylan Cooper, it would be an honour to." She smiled.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. Wow, is this just me, or is this moment perfect?

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive _

I concentrated on Sonny being in my arms, something that everytime I even though of gave me those strange butterflies, I still haven't figured out what that feeling is yet. Sometimes, I wish life could be a fairytale...I sound like a girl...but really, it would be so much easier. I would be the prince and she would be the princess.

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close _

We swayed to the beat and I think she was getting lost in my eyes, I'm not sure. Not that I hardly noticed anyway, I was too busy gazing into hers. Normally, I would try to snap myself out of it, but you know what, I didn't want to snap out of it.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you're beside me and look how far we've come  
So far we are so close _

I smiled when the beat got slightly faster and I twirled her around, earning a giggle before embracing her again. I decided to stop swaying on the spot and actually waltz around the prop house, with Sonny following my lead.

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We're so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let's go on dreaming for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

We kept dancing until the very end and by the time the music stopped, I was still holding her in my arms and honestly, I didn't want to let go. We eventually pulled away from eachother, smiles across both our faces. I sighed happily.

"Sonny you were right...it was _magic_."

* * *

**I kinda made Tawni extra mean in this one, only because I thought she was mean in the actual episode. I also tried to make Chad a little more flirty, I have a feeling that he's getting more ooc in every chapter.  
**

**I really liked writing this chapter and I liked the song, I don't think it's too cheesy or sappy, juuust right. =) Four months ago I was obsessed with enchanted so I thought that this would be a good song for it.**


	39. truth

**Hey guys!**

**Once again, thanks so much for all the reviews, I think I missed out a few stuff from last chapter:**

**The reason Tawni didn't get her crown was because...she danced with a tween gladiator and was so happy that she realised that she didn't need a crown to bring her happiness? Lol. Tawni's going to be a bit nicer in this chapter. In fact, I think you guys will be thanking Tawni.**

**I don't own SWAC...well I did but I kind of broke channy up by accident so I sold it to disney to avoid the angry mob of people. Now they have to take the blame. =)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Truth**

I arrived for work, bright and early as usual and was welcomed in to Tawni ranting over the phone to someone. I rolled my eyes, this happened every single morning. She was either shouting at the company that supplied her favourite lipstick, her mom or her new boyfriend that I hardly knew anything about.

"Tom, I _need_ my cocoa mocoa cocoa," Tawni said, her voice sounding strained from all her bottled up anger. So I'm guessing she was on the phone to the lipstick company again. "Fine, then, you're dumped!" Or maybe not. She threw her phone to the fluffy orange couch. Now I know why she bought it.

"So…trouble in Tawni Town?" I laughed, though my laugh quickly faltered when I found myself being glared at. She huffed and sat down. She looked fed up, a side of Tawni I'd never seen before.

"I don't get it, why do my relationships never work out. I mean, I'm pretty, I'm funny…I'm pretty. What do these guys want?" She sighed. Was Tawni doubting herself? I doubt it…huh, see what I did there.

"You mean relation_ship_, you've only been in a relationship with Tom for the past months, right?" I asked. When she narrowed her eyes at me, I sunk into the couch.

"Sonny, if you actually hung out with me once in a while instead of Pooper all the time, you would've known that Tom was my fifth boyfriend this month," She huffed. She suddenly glanced at me with bright eyes. "What makes your relationship so special with Chad anyways. We all know that you're meant for eachother but why has it lasted so long?"

Seriously, a relationship with Chad? I've only just got around the fact that I like him and that I might, possibly want to kiss him, for scientific purposes only. Chad…me…together. Wow, what a big no no.

"Tawni, don't be ridiculous. You know that I don't even like Chad." I semi lied. 'Semi' because Tawni was being ridiculous but I have finally admitted the truth to myself.

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Oh puh-lease. We all saw the little prom he put on for you." My eyes widened.

"That was private." I said between clenched teeth. Firstly, that was one of the best days, except for Grandpappy's birthday, and now I know that one of the best days since I've come to Hollywood was being spied on by my friends. Thanks a lot guys.

And of course, this is when Chad chose to come visit me, "Knock knock." He said, a wide smile on his face as his eyes landed on me. And it's like my mouth obliges me to smile back at him. I'm kinda scared that the whole liking him thing isn't going to end anytime soon.

My eyes locked on his and I just got lost in them…again. A cough interrupted my trance. My eyes darted to Tawni who sat there looking even more annoyed.

"You see, this is what I'm talking about. Soppy smiles, gazing into eachother's eyes. That kind of stuff." Tawni said. No, no, no, what is she doing.

"Wait, are you talking about me and Sonny? Are you implying that we like eachother?" Chad asked, though I'm sure he knew that she was talking about us. 'Us' that sound so together-ish.

"Well come on, you two can't be that blind can you?" She looked at our blank expressions and then groaned. She walked over to Chad and his confused expression.

"Pooper, are you trying to tell me that all those love-sick grins, the way you look at her means that you _don't_ like her?" He looked taken aback and I wished that she wouldn't just put people on the spot like that. I knew I was next.

"Umm, I-I, uh…" He trailed off helplessly.

Tawni turned to me, "And Sonny, you can't say that the reason for all those sparks were just a coincidence." How did she even know about that? _I_ didn't even know what they meant yet. I blushed and this was bad, considering Chad was staring at me like that was what eyes were invented for.

"Blondie, where are you going with all this?" Chad asked, putting on a bored façade. I knew him better than that; he wasn't bored, if anything, he'd never been so interested in a subject that wasn't about him before in his life. Tawni groaned; she was definitely losing her patience.

"You have got to be kidding me! You both like eachother."

"No, we don't." We both said simultaneously. I glanced at him and our eyes locked again for a moment. I quickly blinked and looked away. We did not need a replay of the gaze off.

"Hmm, how about this. You're both so in denial that you won't admit the truth…" She said and put on her thinking face. If Tawni was thinking, willing, this was bound to end in disaster.

"Uh, Tawni?" I asked as after a minute had flown by and she was still thinking. She shook her head.

"Sorry, just using the old brain. I have an idea." She piped. Chad looked worried. Believe me buddy, I know how you feel.

She turned to Chad, "I dare you to ask Sonny out on a date." Tawni grinned. My mouth was so wide a train could run right through it. Chad's blue eyes were wide open.

"W-what?"

"Prove that you don't like eachother. Go on a date and if you don't come back, hand in hand as a couple, I'll stop bugging you guys."

What, what, what! I can't believe she was doing this? I can't believe she was doing this to _me_. If she knew that I liked him, which she probably did, then she'd know that I'd be almost crushed when he rejected me. I was beginning to consider that even after all this time, Tawni really did still hate me.

"Tawni, that won't prove anything." I said, hoping to convince the girl that had just sent us on a suicide mission. She rolled her eyes. Convincing her wasn't going so great.

"Well, maybe a date wouldn't be so bad…" Did Chad just say that? He must be kidding. He turned to Tawni, a proud smile on his face. I was not liking where this was going.

"I'll go out with her." He said. Tawni smiled evilly. Why did he have to open his big mouth?

"Shouldn't you be saying that to Sonny?" Tawni asked, ignoring my shocked expression. Oh, I was so going to kill her.

"Oh, uh…yeah." It seemed to me like he was blushing, hard. But then again, I might need my eyesight checked out. "Sonny, will you go out with me?" He asked. The weird thing was, he actually looked nervous.

"Uh, Chad, you don't have to do this you know, it's just a stupid da-"

"No! Uh…I want to go out with you." He caught his slip up. "To, you know, prove to Blondie that we don't like eachother."

"Chad…"

"Please?" He started playing with my fingers, something he only did when he was anxious or nervous about something. Did he really want to prove Tawni wrong that much?

I smiled, "Okay Chad, I'll go out with you." He smiled back and it felt like one of those really cliché moments in movies where the guy and the girl both just stare at eachother. Not necessarily getting lost into eachother's eyes but just staring back at eachother happily.

I snapped out of it first, followed a second later by him.

"So, where are you taking me?" I asked. Just as I finished asking the question a sly Tawni slinked back into the room. I didn't even know that she left in the first place.

"Pooper, you'll be taking her to a theme park, somewhere in Hollywood," She began, reading off a list. I rolled my eyes; she must've planned this. "Then to a five star restaurant and finally to a Hollywood club." I frowned, a Hollywood club? I was kind of hoping for a more romantic ending to our date. But then again, this was just a dare, who cares if our date isn't as romantic as I hoped it would be.

Chad grabbed the piece of paper from her hands, reading over it, "Why is this time scheduled?" He asked. "Four o'clock, get in the limo. Four fifteen, reach theme park." He read.

"Tawni, there's just one problem with your plan." I said. She looked at me sceptically. "It's Wednesday, we have a live show today and you know that live shows end at six. The 'date' starts a four." I explained.

"And that's exactly why I'll be playing all your parts for you." She said.

"But what about the Sicky Vicky sketch? _I'm_ Sicky Vicky." I said.

She grinned slyly, "Not anymore you're not." And there's her evil agenda. I huffed, this was just great.

"Well, I guess I'll pick you up at four Sonny." Chad winked before walking to the door. Is that my heart thumping so fast? I tried hitting it to make it stop. Nope, that just made it thump faster. Tawni stopped him before he walked out.

"Actually you won't be picking her up; you'll be arriving at the theme park in separate limos." She told him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You planned this, didn't you Blondie." Nah, you don't say Chad.

"Whatever Pooper, you need to leave. I have some serious pampering to do." Tawni shooed him from the room.

The day couldn't get any slower. Grady kept complaining that he was hungry because his secret cheese stash had been found; his mom had still kept up the ban on cheese, Nico was especially flirty with the extras today, Zora kept sneaking off and Tawni was just being Tawni. It was getting pretty weird not seeing Chad throughout the day.

I watched the clock tick. Only one more minute and the limo would be here. I can't believe how peppy and excited I was for this date. Again and again I reminded myself that it was just for a dare but it was no use.

I was dressed to perfection, in heels and purple dress, picked by Tawni of course. But I don't really think this clothing was appropriate for a theme park.

"Why isn't the limo here yet?" I whined as the clock hit the twelve.

Tawni rolled her eyes, "Look, I know that you're excited, but could you try to keep your whining in your head?" She asked, looking up from a magazine with her face on the cover.

I muttered a sorry. It was one minute after four now and still no limo. Oh, wait, spoke too soon. The limo was in the parking lot.

"Oh my gosh, Tawni, it's here!" I rushed outside and quickly stepped in through the open door of the limo, taking the driver by surprise. He just shrugged and got into the driver's seat.

My stupid heart was beating at about a hundred miles per hour. I wish it would quit doing that. I mean, I didn't like him _that_ much, did I?

Fifteen minutes and fifty thousand heart beats later, I arrived. Why was I so nervous anyways. This was just Chad, he was like a best friend. So why was I seeing him as something more?

I stepped out anxiously and there was Chad, standing next to his own limo. I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. I looked up to see him smiling.

He walked up to me, embracing me with a warm hug, to which I hugged back of course. And there go the sparks. It reminded me of the prom, two weeks ago. The time when I realised that I didn't just like Chad, I really, really liked Chad. We pulled apart and my eyes scanned him from top to bottom. It did not count as checking out. He looked good, in fact, he looked really good.

"Wow Sonny, you look…" He trailed off, _his_ eyes scanning me from top to bottom. I decided that this didn't count as checking out either. I smiled. Even if he was acting on this date, I was going to enjoy anyway. I nudged him.

"Well you don't look too bad either Cooper." I grinned. He raised an eyebrow.

"You get speechless and I get a 'You don't look too bad'?" He asked in disbelief. I rolled my eyes but grinned anyway.

I groaned when I actually realised where we were, "Did she really have to bring us to a theme park?" I asked. Theme parks brought back bad memories. Let's just say it had something to do with a really weird guy, creamed corn and vomit. Yeah, not a good combination. "I guess since this is a 'date'," I air quoted. "Then you have to win me something furry." I smiled, motioning to the coconut stand.

He stared at me, confused as ever. "A cocnut stand?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes, it was like he hadn't even been to a theme park before, which judging by Chad's slower-than-a-snail driving, he probably hadn't.

"You have to hit the coconuts off of the stand. And if you do, then you get a furry stuffed animal, that you can give to me." I explained.

"And what if I want to keep the furry stuffed animal. You know my room could use some stuffed animals." He said.

"Chad, just go get me a furry stuffed animal."

We walked over to the coconut stand. A person that looked like a shifty businessman ran it. But hey, I'm not one to judge.

"Good afternoon fellas…wait, don't I know you two from somewhere?" He asked. I nodded my head; I didn't want to attract any attention to myself. But Chad had to go and open his big mouth.

Chad smirked and popped his invisible collar. "Yes you do know me. I'm tv's Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls." He bragged. The guy nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard of ya. Now how many tries do you want. One try is two dollars." Chad looked irritated that the man wasn't interested in talking to him but gave him six dollars in exchange for three balls.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Chad narrowed his eyes on the first coconut and missed by a mile.

"Come on Chad, I really want the cute duck." I pointed to the furry stuffed duck on the shelf. He nodded and tried again and as I expected, he failed. "Okay Chad, time to let the queen of the cocnut shy take her place." I grinned and took the last ball from him. I was really great at this back in Wisconsin.

I narrowed my eyes and aimed right for the coconut. I hit it…but it didn't fall off.

The coconut stand guy shifted from one foot to the other nervously. "Well I guess you lost. Too bad." He said unsympathetically. Chad glared at the man.

"I've never played this game in my life." Chad began. He was going somewhere with this, right? "But I'm pretty sure that when you hit the coconut, it's supposed to fall." The man looked kinda frightened. Psh, frightened of Chad.

"Look, you lost, you didn't win the stupid toy for your girlfriend, just accept it." The man sneered. I blushed at the word 'girlfriend'. I mean really, does everyone have to keep assuming that we were together?

I tried to drag Chad by his hand away from the very unfriendly looking guy, but he wouldn't budge…hmm, he's been working out.

"If you don't leave now, I'm gonna call the cops." The man threatened.

"Chad, I really don't want the duck that much anymore, can we just go?" I asked. Chad sighed but nodded, leaving the angry, unfriendly shifty looking guy to wallow in his unfriendliness.

"Here's your duck." Chad handed me the cuddly duck I wanted. "I took it when the weird guy wasn't looking. I'm officially never going to a coconut stand again." Chad said. I looked at my duck, I'll name him Gary, and then to Chad. I hugged him; did he have to be so darn sweet? Maybe if he wasn't, it would be easier to begin the long quest of getting myself to de-like him.

"Thanks Chad. You know this whole 'date' thing isn't as bad as I thought it would be." I admitted. We found a bench that was just outside the gates of the theme park.

Chad smirked, "You're right. But we don't even like eachother. We could hold hands, and we wouldn't feel anything." He held my hand to prove his theory. Yeah, his theory was wrong, well for me anyway. I really hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Yeah, you could even kiss me and we wouldn't feel anything for eachother." I covered my mouth quickly. Please tell me I did not just say that.

He stared at the floor, probably freaked out by me. I know I was. "Well, we could, you know…test the theory." He muttered. My eyes widened, he wasn't serious was he?

I burst out laughing, "That's a good one Chad. You could almost pass for a Random." I laughed. He looked insulted and rejected. Inside, I was panicking. We'd been able to avoid the word 'kiss' so far but I just had to open my big mouth.

"I wasn't joking Sonny." Chad said, facing me. "I-I, just think that it'll be great for, you know, scientific purposes."

I was completely speechless, what was I supposed to say to that. My heart was screaming _Kiss him_ and my brain…my brain seemed have stopped working. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Mr angry-unfriendly-shifty looking-business guy was running straight towards us, rambling on about some duck…uh oh, the duck.

"Sonny, I think it might be best if we start running now." Hmm, I think that might be best as well. But, unfortunately for me, I was still in a daze. My heart and my brain were having a fight, and so far, my heart was winning.

"Sonny…Sonny, we have to go." Chad's voice snapped me out of my daze and angry man was close now. I shook my head and blinked twice.

"Uh, yeah, let's go." He helped me up and I was right, angry guy was close. I grabbed Gary and we ran until we lost the angry guy, which didn't take very long considering that we were two healthy teenagers and he was a man in his fifties with back problems. When we were sure we'd lost him, we collapsed on the grass laughing.

"Chad, I can't believe you took Gary. You know, technically, it is stealing." I told him. He raised a brow.

"Sonny I paid six dollars for the stupid duck, so it isn't stealing. And Gary? Really Sonny, really." I laughed and looked around, noticing exactly where we were for the first time. There were beautiful wildflowers around us, all multi-coloured.

"Isn't this your special hill?" I asked, he just nodded and laid down on the grass, soaking up the sunshine. I shrugged and checked what place we were supposed to be at next, "Chad, it says here that we've got to be at the five star restaurant."

"Normally, I'd be happy at the thought of a five star restaurant, but I realised that I'm happy just hanging out here with you." He said grinning. It was times like this that made me _want_ to kiss him. I smiled and laid down next to him, our heads just touching.

"You don't care that Tawni will probably kill us for not following her list?" I asked in disbelief. Tawni can get really angry when something doesn't go the way that she wants it to.

He rolled his eyes, "I really couldn't care what Blondie does." Chad's braver than I thought. "When you have a twelve year old gremlin for a brother, you can deal with anything."

I grinned and moved closer to him fitting my head in the crook of his neck without hesitation. I've always wondered if the saying 'Fits like a puzzle piece' was actually true; believe me, it is. And I was just that much closer to kissing his soft lips that looked even softer closer up.

It was a comfortable silence, until something grumbled. I looked up to the sky to see if it was about to rain but the sky was bright blue with not a cloud in the sky.

Chad looked at me, his face slightly red. "Uh, I'm kind of hungry. My mom made oatmeal for breakfast today and because my face is too pretty for the world to discover that I have food poisoning, I threw it out." I nodded in understanding; Mrs Cooper really wasn't a great cook.

"We can just pick up at a hotdog at the fair." I said. He gave me a dubious look.

"Do you really want to go back in _there_? Where that shifty looking guy is probably waiting for us to hurt my beautiful face?" He asked, his nose wrinkling slightly.

"We can just avoid him…or of course there is still that five star restaurant."

He looked at his clothes, that now had grass stains all over them and then gazed over my grass stained clothes and dishevelled hair, making me blush.

"Well since I doubt that they'll even let us in the restaurant looking like this, I guess we don't really have a choice." He smiled and put his arm around me. If this was a dream, then I never want to wake up.

Chad, Gary and I walked back into the fair, searching for a hot dog stand. Luckily for us, Mr angry-unfriendly-shifty looking-business guy wasn't anywhere in sight.

We quickly paid for our hotdogs. It was amazing that no one here had noticed us, well except for angry guy. But this is Hollywood after all, maybe people didn't care that celebrities were standing within a twenty mile radius of them.

"You know, even though this is probably going to make me sick afterwards, these hotdogs actually aren't that bad. I mean, it's not as good as a lobster or a stake, but it's delicious in a grimy, seeming with bacteria kind of way." Chad said as he took another bite. He definitely put me off my hotdog.

"Can we go on that?" I asked, stepping forward, letting his arm drop from my shoulder. He gave me a curious look.

"You want to go on a bouncy castle?" He asked. "Isn't that a bit…childish."

I rolled my eyes, "Chad, you're only seventeen. So in the eyes of the law, you're still a child." I said knowingly. Huh, I do know some stuff. "And there's no line."

"Yeah, for a good reason." I know I didn't have to argue with him; I just had to put on my puppy pout and he'd be a goner. But I missed having banters with him.

"Come on…or I'll tell Mrs Cooper what you do with her oatmeal every day." I smirked. I wasn't really going to tell, I'm not that harsh.

He gasped dramatically; what would you expect from a guy on a drama show, "You wouldn't. Mommy Cooper would kill me." I had to bite my lip to stop myself from snickering.

"Oh, I would. And I'll send tween weekly your baby photo."

"Not tiger suit one." He gasped again.

"That's the one. I've got it as a screensaver," I forgot how fun it was to annoy Chad, but I'm almost sure he'll get me back. You can just tell from that extra shiny glint in his eye.

He sighed exasperated, "Fine you win…but I did look cute in that tiger suit."

"Thanks Chad!" I exclaimed as I raced off to the bouncy castle, taking off my shoes first of course. I laughed and started to jump, I haven't been on one of these since Grandpappy's birthday party, he broke his hip on here…good memories.

Not long after, just as I predicted, Chad came in, laughing like a five year old kid full of soda, so basically laughing how I usually do.

"You know what, this is actually really fun. Being with you makes every single day crazy." Chad said. I beamed and kept jumping. I felt like I was flying.

"What are you two doing here?" That voice wasn't Chad's. We both stopped jumping to face Mr angry-unfriendly-shifty looking-business guy. I decided to make amends, not a sensible idea.

"Hey, I'm Sonny, I'm sorry about before bu-"

"Oh be quiet!" The man snapped. Well excuse me for trying to be nice. "Now where's the duck?"

I held on tightly to Garry.

"Hey Mister, I don't know who you are, but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper-" Before Chad could finish, Mr angry-unfriendly-shifty looking-business guy let out a sob, then a few tears.

"I once dated a woman with the last name Cooper." He sniffed and put a hand over his face. I think this guy had a lot of bottled up issues; maybe that's why he was so angry.

"Her name was Maggie, she broke my heart." Mr not so angry-unfriendly-shifty looking-business guy said. Chad let out a gasp. I looked at him weirdly.

"You dated my _mom_?" Chad asked, but it sounded more like a statement. Give me a bowl of popcorn and I'd just watch the drama unravel.

"And that's why you're so angry all the time?" I asked. He nodded sheepishly. I felt kind of sorry for him now. I went to stand by him.

"Judging from the fact that Chad's seventeen, this was probably a long time ago and I think it's time to let go. I mean, being all angry all the time isn't helping you. And you know, women like calm men in their fifties." I smiled and patted his back. He wiped away his tears.

"You know what, you're right. I should move on with my life," He pulled me into an awkward and uncomfortable hug. "Thank you."

I pulled away and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, it's time for us to get going, come on Chad." I grabbed his hand and walked, or should I say jumped, out of the bouncy castle. Chad threw the now happy-shifty looking-business guy a couple of weird looks as he passed.

Fifteen minutes later, we were standing in front of my apartment. I forgot the whole pressure of the date, to be honest; it just felt natural with him. I'll never let him know that though.

"So, I guess Blondie was wrong then." He said awkwardly.

"Yep." I said. Silence ensued. Where exactly do we leave this? This was a date; you normally kiss your dates after they dropped you to your apartment. No way was I doing that.

"Blondie keeps saying that we're denying that we like eachother but we don't like eachother, right?" He asked. I groaned inwardly; he was putting me in the hot seat. He looked at me expectedly.

"I-I…" What was I supposed to say? That I really like him for reasons that I can't explain? "Yeah, we don't like eachother." I lied. This was awkward, really awkward.

I turned my head away from him, I couldn't face those big blue eyes after I'd just told such a big lie. I breathed in and out. I was going to do this; I was going to tell him how I felt. I turned back towards him to feel something on my lips.

I stood frozen as he pulled away. Did he just kiss me? He looked shocked himself.

We stood staring at eachother for a few seconds, before he cupped my cheek and leaned in. I didn't stop him. He brushed his lips against mine and it felt like I'd gone to heaven. I didn't even have to think before I started kissing back, pressing myself closer to him.

If I thought the sparks were bad before, it was nothing compared to now. He stroked his thumb across my cheek as he gently kissed me.

When we parted I felt dizzy, light headed and majorly confused. Where did this leave us, why did he kiss me in the first place? Did he even_ like_ me.

"Sonny…" he began, his eyes glazed over. My head was hurting, I really needed time to think.

"Bye Chad." I said and turned, quickly walking into the elevator that took me to my apartment. The last thing I saw before the elevator doors closed was Chad standing there, speechless and confused.

One thing's for sure, we both had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

**You guys asked for a kiss but I'm not going to make the road to a hundred chapters easy for channy. Time to add a bit of drama.**

**I'll admit it, I was eating gummy bears again. Whenever I eat gummy bears, the story turns about a bit random. That's the reason for Mr angry-unfriendly-shifty looking business guy and the fluffy duck called Gary.  
**

**Two new characters will be introduced next chapter. One you'll like, one you're definetely going to hate. Any guesses on who they might be?**

**Hope you liked this chappie, you guys are awesome.**

**Review and you'll get...an apple! Yay for apples. =)  
**


End file.
